The Legacy of Bleiss: A Discord Anthology
by Aetheling
Summary: Long ago, in a distant Discord server, several authors were captured by a crazy idea: Weiss Schnee, inverted. This is their collection of madness. Variety of one shots and stories from multiple writers, featuring color-swap/OoC Weiss. Credit to WarrenDSherman for cover art!
1. Black Gold (Aetheling)

**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to an odd experience. Some months ago, several writers in Discord were inspired by a color-swapped Weiss to go down a very strange rabbit hole: what if Weiss' personality was swapped along with her color? From this strange question came a series of jokes, art edits, and plot premises. So many, in fact, we decided that they had to be collected in some manner!

The chapters of this story are the various one-shots and stories created in the process of exploring the concept of "Bleiss", as we have taken to calling her: a crude, lewd, and rude girl with a rather strong affinity to a certain scraggly boy. While they may draw upon one another from time to time, they are not a cohesive story or canonical between themselves: this is an anthology. These stories, as indicated by the M rating, will be mature in nature, and heavily feature this altered Weiss. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

Black Gold, by Aetheling

* * *

Being at Beacon, all the weapons, watching Yang speed away with her mass of friends: it was all too much! Ruby dizzily lost her balance, toppling back with a crash into something hard. She watched as a collection of black suitcases barely missed her face, and a shrill voice yelled from above her. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sitting up, Ruby found herself facing down a girl that actually looked a lot like her. Her long hair, in some weird side ponytail, was pitch black, matching a really short black dress and jacket. Ruby could see hints of red peeking out at the ends of the sleeves and skirt, kinda like her own skirt. "Sorry!" She squeacked.

"Sorry? Do you even know what the hell you did?" The girl screeched back, yanking a suitcase from Ruby's hands. She flipped open a case, pulling out a stoppered vial. 'This is dust, fresh from the Schnee mines! What kind of stupid are you?!" She shook the vial at Ruby, but only Ruby seemed to see all the red dust spilling into the air. Ruby only noticed because she felt it getting into her nose.

She had a bad feeling.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The other girl accused.

Ruby's oh so elegant response was to sneeze, igniting the airborne dust in a tremendously loud, but thankfully harmless, explosion. This, of course, se the other girl off again.

"Un-fuckin-believable! This is exactly what I mean."

"I'm really sorry…" Ruby whimpered from under the other girl's glare, but she wasn't finished with her.

"What are you even doing here, you're just a fucking kid!" Ruby, who'd spent the last couple minutes being terrified, finally felt something building as the girl continued. She felt anger.

"I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby finally yelled back.

"It's heiress, actually." Came a voice from beside them, and both girls turned to see another girl in black approaching, carrying the offending vial of dust. "Bleiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Heh, about time." The bitchy girl, Bleiss apparently, huffed. The new arrival, though, wasn't done.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business practices." Bleiss stopped strutting for a moment. "Oh, and I suppose it's ex-heiress, following her most recent 'explosive' incident in Atlas." The girl with the bow smirked viciously as she added the last.

"Bitch!" Bleiss snatched away the dust vial, before storming off. Ruby turned to thank her savior, but saw the other girl leaving too. With a defeated sigh, she dropped down onto the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon…" She muttered. An arm appeared above her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

* * *

Jaune was alright, Ruby supposed, but she was unbelievably relieved to be reunited with her crappy older sister! Ditching her aside, Ruby knew she could count on Yang to let her get it all out of her system, so she started to explain and or rant about what had happened in the courtyard.

"-And then I sneezed, and then I EXPLODED, and then she yelled again, and then I felt really really bad and I _just_ wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"YOU!" Ruby heard the horrible voice again, and she leapt to Yang for defense.

"Oh my god, you really did explode." Yang said in an awed voice. Bleiss was not done with her, though. She shoved a pamphlet in her face and started on some legal mumbo-jumbo in a tone that was furious and dry at the same time. The girl was in the middle of telling Ruby to never talk to her again when Yang _finally_ came to her baby sister's rescue.

"Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." That sounded about right to Ruby! "Why don't you try and start over, and be friends, okay?" Ruby pivoted to Bleiss, totally agreeing with Yang.

"Yeah, great idea, sis! Ahem: Hello, Bleiss, I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies?" Ruby didn't know why she thought buying binders with this girl was the solution to her problems, but she'd take anything right now.

"Yeah!" Bleiss cheered excitedly. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like… tall, blond, and fuckable over there!" Bleiss gestured towards a distant Jaune of all people, but Ruby never got to respond. Yang's hands closed around her head, and she felt her sister pulling her away. Yang's attempts to preserve her innocence or something were ruined by the speakers coming to life, and Professor Ozpin taking the stage.

"I'll keep this brief…"

* * *

Jaune wandered down the locker room, completely dumbfounded; how could his gear _possibly_ so far? He could have sworn it was closer than this last night? He looked up from his hopeless walk to see that angel in black. Black hair, a black and red jacket, a black skirt that left pristine pale skin exposed. It took everything in his power not to stare at her.

She'd called him cute last night, hadn't she? He could barely hear her talk with Ruby, but he knew he'd heard that! Jaune had never been good with girls, except taking care of his little sisters, but he suddenly felt compelled to take his fate into his hands and follow his father's footsteps.

"Awesome!" He heard the most beautiful girl in the world say to a tall redhead, and Jaune Arc struck.

"You know what else is awesome? Me: Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune was hoping he'd get lucky and earn a giggle, but a smile would be just as great. He got a smile from her, but something about it made Jaune Arc… nervous.

"You again." She said; the tone in her voice sent shivers down his spine, wonderful and terrible at the same time. Jaune felt his confidence waver at the sound, but he would push on! He'd earned a smile, even if it scared him, that meant he was doing alright. Right?

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." The redhead popped between him and the beautiful girl, but Jaune stepped past her. She seemed nice enough, but eyes on the prize!

"So, Bleiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He playfully flexed, and looking back he saw her running her tongue over her lips.

"You did, huh?" Again, the sound of her voice sent alarms clamoring in his mind, but he pushed on.

"So, been hearing a lot of rumors about teams; I was thinking you and me would make a good one. Whaddya say? Bleiss smiled again, her eyes dipped down from his face for a moment, and she made to speak.

"Actually, I _think_ the teams are comprised of four students each." Came the voice behind him, and Jaune turned to see the redhead talking to them again. Jaune was dead set on Bleiss, but he knew it would be rude to just ignore someone talking to him. Besides, Bleiss and this girl had been talking earlier.

"You don't say? Well, hot stuff, play your cards right, and you could end up on the winning team." In a flash, Bleiss was between him and Pyrrha.

"Listen, Jaune was it? Don't you pay the champ any mind here." Jaune stared blankly at them.

"The who?" The redhead started slightly, while Bleiss stared at him.

"Pyrrha, the champ? Pyrrha Nikos here is the four time Mistral Regional Champion." She said flatly, still watching him carefully.

"Never heard of it." He said simply. It might have sounded rude, Bleiss thought it was important, but it was the plain truth. Pyrrha smiled a bit, so he knew she didn't mind, and Bleiss seemed to gain a bit of cheer too.

"Well that's good then." She stepped close to him, very close. "You were asking about you and me?" She said in a low, almost throaty, voice.

"Uh… yeah. As partners." Jaune felt the hairs on his neck stand up under Bleiss' gaze.

"I could _definitely_ have some fun with you as a partner, Jaune." Suddenly, Bleiss was growing very very small. His back slammed into a locker _hard_ , and he heard Bleiss calling from down the hall: "What the _hell_ are you _fucking up to_ Nikos?!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called. The PA announced the call for all the students to report to the cliffs, of all things, and the girls began to walk by him. "It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said, withdrawing a red and gold javelin from his hood.

"Likewise…" Jaune muttered, hanging his head, but it was promptly pulled back up. Bleiss was running her hand through his hair, gripping hard but not painfully. Her dark red eyes didn't leave his until she passed, and her fingers slid out of his hair with a final tug.

"Having some trouble there, ladykiller?" Yang quipped as she and Ruby approached. Jaune watched after Bleiss, short skirt and hips swaying as she sashayed from the room.

"My dad did say all women looked for confidence…" Bleiss certainly seemed to like his confidence, but something had seemed off. She watched him like a wolf watched a rabbit! And had she pulled out some of his hairs on her way past?

"That one is _probably_ a bad choice." Yang warned as Ruby hoisted him up, but they spared him more dire messages.

"Come on, Jaune." Ruby said, and the three headed for the exit.

* * *

Bleiss knew that Nikos bitch was up to something as soon as she'd heard the rifle. Sure,she could be fighting, but she'd seen how Nikos had looked at _her_ man. Those hopeful, hungry eyes she'd turned on Jaune, and then she'd gone and pushed him away right as she was getting to the good part! Bleiss wanted to stew in her anger, but she had an objective right now. Jaune Arc.

The moment she'd seen him, she knew she had to have him. He was tall, but not ridiculously so. He was lithe, not some hulking gorilla. He had beautiful blond hair, a few strands of which were stowed in a pocket, and the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. When he had spoken to her this morning, though? That was when she knew she not only had to have him, but to keep him. To make him hers, and to make herself his.

That cocky smile, that gungho approach, the way he leaned towards her and how absolutely sure she would agree with him: everything about his mannerisms had her drunker than the vodka she'd stolen from Mom's cabinets. She needed more of it, more of _him_. She stalked through the woods, but a skidding turned her about.

To stare into the eyes of that kid Ruby.

She turned her back and kept walking. She heard Ruby call for her to wait, but fuck the rules! Jaune Arc would be hers! She popped back into the underbrush for a moment, and her heart nearly burst when she emerged from it again.

Jaune Arc was dangling from a tree like the sweetest fruit the gods had ever graced Remnant with, and Pyrrha _fucking_ Nikos was going to pluck it. Her javelin was in his hoodie again, while she had shimmied up the trunk next to him to pull it out. The two were talking and very obviously making eye contact.

"Of course it can't be easy…" She whispered to herself, before turning back and taking hold of Ruby's hood. "At least your taste in clothes is good…"

"You came back!" the kid cheered.

* * *

"From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." The initials "JNPR" flashed on the screen as Bleiss saw Nikos steal away Jaune from her again. She felt her mood worsen, watching them on the stage. She couldn't do anything yet, however, as her own group was waiting to be called up.

"And finally", old man Ozpin droned, "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Bleiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces: from this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby."

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Bleiss whispered at the stupid name, watching RBBY appear above them.

"Led by Ruby Rose!" The man declared, and Bleiss felt something crack inside herself. Yang crushed her sister into the watermelons she called a chest, while Bleiss did her best to remain in control.

As they walked to their dorms, she tired to think about the positives.

" _It's not all bad. That Yang chick seems like she knows how to have a good time, even if she's overprotective. Winter was like that, too. It's fucking stupid that Ruby's the leader, but she's got good taste and Jaune's friends with her._

" _Of course, if she touches Jaune then she'll just have to die, but she's young!"_ She looked over to Blake, her other black-clad teammate. _"Yeah, no bright side there, she's just a bitch."_

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded as JNPR entered, but Jaune spotted Ruby waving towards them easily enough. A brief wait in the lines, and his team was sitting down across from their hallmates. They'd had a few classes yesterday, but hadn't had the time to really hang out beyond a lightning-fast dinner. At the moment, he felt like it was a tale of two teams.

Team JNPR was going really well! Pyrrha was super friendly, so was Nora, and he just felt like he clicked with Ren, despite their barely talking. They'd almost been late to their first class, which was embarrassing, but they'd just made it! Beacon was new to all of them, they all understood day one was going to be hard, but they got to all their remaining classes and got their meals without issue.

RBBY were not so lucky. They showed up late to Grimm Studies, none of the girls had really noticed the time until they'd already finished examining a schedule, apparently. Bleiss had crushed a Boarbatusk, but the whole team had to remain behind with Port for tardiness. Bleiss and Ruby hadn't been talking at dinner, and he'd heard some shouting from their room too, but things had gotten quiet. This morning, the two semed on edge but not angry, so maybe the issue was gone.

"Things going good for JNPR?" Yang asked hopefully from opposite Pyrrha, just as they began to dig into their meals. Nora, across from Ruby, responded as she slurped her pancakes.

"Oh yeah! Jaune's the funny one, Pyrrha's the helpful one, Ren's the cute one, and I'm the smart one! Perfect team composition!" Jaune and the rest of his team chuckled a little at the silly answer, but Ren across from Blake picked up the question.

"I believe things are going well. Aside from our schedule issue, we haven't really had many issues. Pyrrha and I have similar sleep habits, as do Nora and Jaune, and no one takes up much time in the shower, or makes too much of a mess." Jaune felt a foot tap his shin, so he moved it aside: legroom was a commodity, but he was happy to make way.

"Or rather, Ren is used to the mess." Pyrrha said quietly, hiding a smile. Nora elbowed Pyrrha playfully, and the girls began to giggle. Pyrrha had been a little stiff around them yesterday morning, but she'd been getting better about it. She'd told them she'd never shared a room before, so he guessed she was adjusting to co-ed living. He felt a foot tap him just below the knee, and he looked up. Bleiss was sitting across from him, wearing an neutral expression as she listened to Nora and Pyrrha go on about laundry. Her eyes flicked to him, and Jaune saw something behind them that sent shivers through his core.

"But what about you guys?" Nora asked Team RBBY, and Jaune noticed how Ruby went a little stiff.

"Oh, you know." Ruby said looking away. "We're just… finding our stride!"

"Bleiss sings in the shower." Yang said simply. "Or she calls it singing, sounds more like screams of pain to me."

"You've got no taste, Xiao Long." Bleiss said, Resting her chin in her palm, facing Jaune. "And you also use all the damn hot water. But, at least your bookshelf isn't dirty." Blake stiffened at the words, but Jaune wasn't surprised. Even now, her nose was in a book; she probably left them everywhere.

"Our scheduling could use some improvement as well." Blake said quickly, face further hidden behind the physics textbook she was holding. Ruby looked at her boots at that, and Juane guessed it was she who bungled the time yesterday morning. Another tapping on his leg, and Jaune looked up to Bleiss.

Her delicate fingers were splayed, forming a V on either side of her mouth. Playful red eyes on his transfixed blue, Bleiss' tongue darted out between her fingers for a split moment. Jaune wasn't quite sure he'd actually seen her do it.

"I'm sure you have it down now." Ren said, probably trying to assuage Ruby. Bleiss' tongue came out again, this time slowly running from the base of the V to the top.

"We've set about a billion alarms, so I think we should be okay this time." Jaune distantly heard the words, but he wasn't paying attention. Bleiss ran her tongue again along the course of the V her hand formed, all the while her eyes fixed on him. The faint glistening on her fingers as her tongue inched by might have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Yeah, Bleiss is a really hard sleeper, but we think we could- BLEISS!" The shocked screech shattered the spell, but Jaune saw Bleiss wink at him before he turned to see Ruby staring at him and Bleiss. Or she would be, were it not for Yang's hands over her eyes. Yang was glowering at Bleiss, and Blake looked more than a little shocked. Jaune turned farther to see his own team staring at the mesmerizing girl even more intensely than Yang. He felt _another_ poke to his leg, and he whirled around.

Bleiss was leaning forward across the table, and his eyes dipped for a fraction to the top of her dress before returning to her face. "Just letting him know what he can get up to if he ever brings that lovely ass by the room, Yang." Bleiss said, certainly not loud enough for the distant Yang to hear.

* * *

Bleiss watched in amusement and envy as JNPR hauled their leader away. Jaune was so red-faced she thought he'd pass out from blood loss, but she knew she had his attention. For a while there, she knew that she was all that existed for him.

She shuddered at the thought.

Ruby had excused herself to get some more food, really to get away from the table like JNPR, but Bleiss was on cloud fucking nine right now, even with Xiao Long fuming.

"Bleiss, can you leave off on the jokes while my sister is around? And don't you think you put it on _a little_ heavy there?" Bleiss shrugged effortlessly, still watching her blond beauty as his team led him away.

"Don't be a fucking prude, Yang, Ruby's a big girl. Besides," she felt a devious grin form, "who said I was kidding with Arc?" She felt the stares of the other girls on her back, but didn't turn. Schnees did not care for the opinions of others. She didn't even care for the opinions of Schnees!

"Jaune. Arc." Yang said flatly. "Are we seeing the same person?"

"Okay, team, ready to go?" Ruby announced, and Bleiss heard the clack of a platter being set down on the table. The main doors shut, and her golden vision was gone. Finally, she turned to face Yang. She smiled at the confusion in Yang's eyes: it meant she wasn't a threat.

"I will ride him like the goddamn pony Mom and Dad never got me." She declared to her team, with total assurity.

Blake let out a suffering sigh, standing from the bench and taking up her bag. Ruby let out a loud "Eep!", turning a red as dark as Jaune. Yang once again acted like she could hide her sister from words she'd already heard, glaring at Bleiss as she pulled the younger girl in her wake for the exit. Bleiss herself burst into laughter.

"Oh, it's too easy!" She wheezed through her laugh. Her team expressed their disapproval while they made their way to their first class of the morning, but Bleiss couldn't care less, she knew what she wanted. Her hand settled on her pocket, where she covetously felt at a few precious strands of gold. Four years was a long time. Plenty, in fact.


	2. Glyphtease (Mallobaude)

Glyphtease, by Mallobaude

* * *

"Now then, we will have time for one final match before class ends," said. "Are there any volunteers?"

As usual, there were none. Getting up in front of not only your peers, but a seasoned and very critical Glynda Goodwitch was not something most teenagers were excited to do. It was the opportunity for ridicule. For embarrassment. For failure.

Jaune has experienced more than his fair share already in his first few weeks at Beacon Academy. He was not eager to put his skills, or lack thereof on display again so soon.

Apparently he was not the only one who was not a fan of the class or its teacher. He was just far less vocal about it compared to the girl who sat a couple of seats down from him. It was as close as she was going to get thanks to his team's assistance.

"Why does this used up old hag think she can tell me what to do?" came the muttered words of Bleiss Schnee.

On the other side of his partner Pyrrha Nikos sat the most curious and paradoxical girl he had known in his short time at this school. She was elegant, yet vulgar. Intelligent, yet seemingly single-minded in her desires. She was Bleiss Schnee, the raven-haired heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Or at least, the ex-heiress. Being the black sheep of such a prestigious and powerful family had apparently taken its toll on her status in the family and thus her inheritance. If she was bothered by this reality she never showed it.

No, apparently that girl had far different things on her mind. For some reason ever since the first day of school, Bleiss had had eyes for Jaune like a dehydrated woman finding an oasis. To say that she was obsessed with him would be an understatement. To say that she was forward about her feelings would be laughably simple. Jaune only wished he could laugh about some of her more risqué advances.

He was happy that a wall of bronze and muscle sat between them. Pyrrha was perhaps the only person in the school who had not only made it her mission to keep Jaune and Bleiss apart, but had the capability of doing so.

"Jaune Arc," Glynda called out, her words piercing the uneasy silence of the student body. "Please change into your combat attire at once."

Jaune winced as he heard his name called. He didn't want to have to fight today. However at the same time he knew he had to improve. Having Pyrrha as a partner would only go so far. He had to get better. What better teacher than experience!

All that was left was to decide his opponent. Based on his previous encounters there was only one student he did not wish to face again. _Please don't be Cardin. Please don't be Cardin._

Losing was a regular occurrence for Jaune. However, humiliation only ever came from Cardin. At least purposeful and deliberate humiliation came from the larger boy. Cardin liked to revel in his dominance. He liked make Jaune feel weak and pathetic.

"And Bleiss Schnee," their teacher said, thus completing the combat pairing. "Please also go to the locker room and change for your match."

Jaune's blood ran cold. A look over to the foulmouthed girl showed that her recent contempt for Glynda and this class had evaporated. In place was an all too familiar mischievous grin. A look which meant that Jaune was about to be in for a world of hurt.

"So you're telling me I get to spend time alone with Jaune getting undressed?" she asked their instructor. "Glynda you beautiful bitch, I fucking love you!"

"Ms. Schnee, I would appreciate if you watched your language while in my classroom," Glynda said with a glare at the carefree girl who was all but floating with joy as she descended the steps.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Bleiss dismissed with a casual flick of her wrist. Hungry eyes turned back to look at him now as they walked. "Jaune hurry up and get your cute ass into that locker room now!"

He had to turn to look away from those eager crimson eyes of his classmate. He knew that look. He knew that excited tone.

Jaune has lost count of the incidents with Bleiss over the past few weeks. There had been the attempted foot job underneath the cafeteria table. The time Bleiss had shoved him into his rocket locker much like Cardin did, only to squeeze herself inside of it with him before shutting the door. However nothing compared to the time she had gotten naked and wrapped herself in decorated paper and tied ribbons around her more personal areas in an attempt to surprise him for his birthday. Never mind the fact that it hadn't even been close to his birthday!

He was apparently not the only one aware of the precariousness of his situation, and like the true champion that she was, Pyrrha stood up to speak. "Ms. Goodwitch, perhaps I might accompany the two of them to the locker room. After all, I am Jaune's partner."

The suggestion earned an utterly murderous glare from the black-clad Bleiss as she spun around to look at Pyrrha. The message was abundantly clear even without words. Stay out of this, and probably a slew of creative curse words that Jaune could not even hope to think of.

Much to his disappointment, Glynda was not having any of it. "Yes, Ms. Nikos. Partner. Not his mother. Mr. Arc does not require your assistance in changing out of his school uniform. Now please take your seat."

His last hope had died. There was no saving him now. However it was somehow only made worse when Bleiss decided to add her own commentary. "Don't worry, Glynda. I'll make sure he gets out of those clothes. Wouldn't want to ruin that nice school uniform."

Jaune felt his body shudder as he exhaled. However all of the air was driven from his lungs completely when he gasped at the hard contact of her hand smacking his backside.

He was stopped in his tracks, which was seemingly the plan as Bleiss leaned up and in close into his ear. "I'll help you out any way you want," she whispered breathily. "But I'd like it even more if you begged instead."

Bleiss shot him a wink before taking the lead and waking off toward the locker room.

X

Jaune hadn't spoken to her once they arrived in the locker room. He hadn't even looked at her. It was frustrating. It was insulting. It was... so totally adorable. So very Jaune-like.

There he was, his back facing her, trying to ignore the undeniable hotness that she was. Like he was playing hard to get. Purposefully teasing her by trying to deny even sparing a glance to look at her as she stripped out of her school uniform. The mental torture he was inflicting upon her only made her want him more. It made her want to snuff out his rebellion and finally conquer all resistance to her charms. If he wanted to play hard to get, she would just have to play with him until he got hard. To make him admit his feelings for her. To make him scream her name out as she made him hers.

The mental image forced her to lean against the lockers to support her tiny frame. Her knees were going weak at the very thought of it. _I am going to shatter that boy's pelvis like an old man who's fallen and can't get up._

He would be hers. All hers. Nobody would be able to stand her in way once she made him see the utter perfection that was Bleiss Schnee. Not that dumb hulking bitch partner of is. Not that innocent and ignorant child that was her own partner. None of them. She would make sure both teams knew of their union. On the night they first made sweet, beautiful music together, she was make sure that she sung her part of the duet loud and passionately. She would make him do the same. The whole school would know that he belonged to her.

That would come later though. For now, she was alone with him in the locker room. Glynda would be expecting them back soon for their combat lesson. She would make sure to... take advantage of the physicality they were about to participate in. However, it didn't mean that she couldn't give the boy a little preview of the delights he would experience here and now.

She turned to see he was already well underway in changing into his familiar blue jeans and hoodie. That cruel boy must have wanted to get out of here as soon as possible after teasing her with a glimpse of his fine ass wearing nothing but his boxers. How delightfully twisted of him. To make her hot and breathless, only to leave her wanting more. There he was basically performing a striptease for her, but ignoring her presence entirely. It was delicious. So delectably seductive that she wished she would have thought of it first. What a naughty boy he was. One in desperate need of a spanking.

It was psychological warfare at its finest. Like he was looking to exploit a hole in her defenses. He didn't need to do that. Bleiss would have let him exploit one of her holes if he would only ask. Two of them if she was feeling particularly adventurous that night. The imagery in her mind caused her exhale shakily. If that was his plan to win their spar, it had a good chance of working.

Two could play at that game.

Her jacket and white shirt were the first items to drop unceremoniously to the floor. "So, Jaune," she said. "Looking forward to a little one on one action with me?"

She knew that she was. The opportunity to be able to grab onto him, to run her hands across his body, through his hair, and there being nowhere to run, was such a rare one. The very thought of it was intoxicating.

"Please don't phrase it like that," he replied softly. "Especially not in front of everyone."

Her skirt was the next to go. "You should know that I don't mind a little exhibitionism. Not if it means getting to show the whole world that you and I are together. That we're one." She shivered at the thought. Or perhaps it was because she was only two steps away from being completely nude.

A glance back at him showed that he was wearing his hoodie now. She didn't have much time.

Activating her Semblance, Bleiss summoned a large glyph, and began to stalk towards her vulnerable prey. "Oh Jaune~..."

X

Jaune fumbled with his blue jeans in his attempt to slip them onto his legs as quickly as possible. _Come on pants. Cooperate. Please._

That was when he heard her voice. That dark, sultry voice of hers that sung out to him. A voice which beckoned him to turn to face her. A voice of temptation.

It was that voice and the girl who was obviously near him which made him lose his nerve. The pants he was attempting to put on fell to the ground, and the hard clink of twin belt buckles sounded impossibly loud as they impacted the ground. Like the tolling of bells announcing the time of a prisoner's execution.

He looked down to go and pick his jeans back up, but in doing so saw something in his periphery. She was close. Standing only a few feet away from him.

The sight of bare, pale flesh made him do a double take. It was all that she needed to spur on her advance.

"It's okay," she said in that low, seductive voice of hers. That voice she only ever used when she was alone with him. "I know you want to look."

He did. Oh how he did. Despite all of his protests, despite all of his best attempts to deny it to himself, Bleiss Schnee was undeniably gorgeous. He had been aware of that from the first time he had set eyes on her. Before he knew the real her. Before he knew the borderline psychotic stalker who would seemingly stop at nothing to win over his heart and his body.

His eyes started at her feet, which were missing the boots she had been wearing. Travelling further up her leg, it didn't take long to realize that she was wearing no socks, no pants, no skirt of any kind. The girl was completely and totally nude. His heart skipped a beat at the realization, and only when his eyes hit black did he realize the truth.

Bleiss Schnee was totally exposed to him, wearing nothing but a trio of black Schnee glyphs in order to censor her body.

The pale and silky smoothness of her arms, legs, and stomach were on full display for him. The spinning design of the glyphs only managed to cover up her chest and waist, as well as all the treasures which inhabited those parts of her body.

Jaune's breath caught in his throat. She had never gone this far. Even the birthday incident had seen her actually _wearing_ something to cover her shame. Now though, she would be able to drop the glyphs at the slightest thought. Bleiss was one second away from bearing herself to him in all her glory.

"It's just you and me in here, Jaune," she purred as she closed the gap between them. "No one else has to know what goes on here today."

For the briefest of moments his mind betrayed him. His body did as well. There were some things that were beyond his control. Seeing Bleiss in this state made it impossible for his body to ignore his natural reaction. There could be no going back now.

"Then again," she continued, forcing his back up against one of the lockers. She leaned in close to whisper into his ear. "Maybe I want them to know..."

His eyes squeezed shut. _Breathe, Jaune. Breathe._ He was doing his very best to calm himself, but to no avail.

The sensation of her touch opened his eyes once more, and he saw and felt a finger trail down his chest. "Ever the gentleman, I see," she cooed. "Don't worry. I'll make it easy on both of us. If you want to see what's underneath, you don't have to ask."

Was she about to do what he thought? Warning alarms went off in his mind. "Bleiss, no. You don't have to-"

Too late. The glyphs disappeared into nothingness, exposing what was underneath for Jaune's eyes only. He wanted to close his eyes again. He wanted to look away.

But he didn't.

And much to both his shock, and... disappointment, he saw that Bleiss was still clad in her black lace bra and panties beneath the glyphs. Both had been camouflaged perfectly by the black glyphs, giving the illusion of nothing else beneath it.

Whatever reaction was on his face earned a grin from the girl, who soon burst into laughter. It was light and musical, so unlike the smoky and seductive tone with which she had just been speaking to him.

"Your face, Jaune," she said between giggling. "You should have seen your face."

He couldn't imagine what his face must have looked like. He had never stood face to face with a totally undressed girl before. And that statement still held true after Bleiss' revelation.

"However..." she trailed off, that innocent laughter now gone from her lips. "You didn't look away either. You wanted to see all of me, didn't you, bad boy?"

He would never admit to it but... he did. He absolutely did. Only a liar or a madman would say otherwise.

His silence must have spoken volumes, as she continued. "You're disappointed. Poor baby." Bleiss turned, giving him a clear view of her behind. She gave it a soft wiggle, as if to ensure that she caught his attention. "How'd you like a touch instead of just seeing?"

Jaune's throat was dry. No. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. Yet he couldn't wake up.

Despite the violent protest of his hormones, Jaune knew the only answer he could give. "No..." he breathed weakly.

Bleiss pressed herself against him, her chest meeting his. Impossibly smooth legs rubbed against his own pantless ones. "Your lips say no," she whispered as she stood on her toes in order to be closer to his face. "But little Jaune says yes. Actually it's not so little anymore, now is it?"

Such a reaction was impossible to control. It wasn't the first time her actions or her words had stirred something inside of him. It was however the first time she had felt it with her own flesh.

She took hold of his wrists, and he was too weak to protest. Any further thoughts of resistance were squashed once she moved his hands so that they were resting firmly on her rear end.

"My ass is perfect, Jaune," she with no small trace of pride in her voice. "Come on, squeeze it. Squeeze it like a fucking stress ball and tell me how perfect it is."

Jaune's mind was blank save for one thought. He was holding Bleiss' ass in his hands. It was firm. Bouncy. In her own word, perfect. Here was a girl who clearly did not skip leg and glute day. It showed.

"This... this is only gonna stress me out even more," he protested weakly.

"Then we'll just have to find even stronger, more physical ways to let you... vent that stress." She grinned hungrily up at him. "Come on, Jaune. Admit it. You want to bend me over one of those benches right now and fuck my brains out, don't you? You want to make a woman of me, and you want me to make a man out of you."

The struggle against his mind and body to grab her and do just that was the hardest battle he had ever fought in his life. In the end he still managed to stay the course. "I can't."

Those red eyes of hers looked at him more intensely than before. As if she could tell he was lying to both her as well as himself. "I can't help but notice how you haven't let go yet. If you were really opposed to this I don't think you'd be clinging on to those perfect cheeks of mine for dear life."

Those words had been enough to break through to his mind. Finally, regretfully, Jaune removed his hands from her posterior, gasping for air as he finally exhaled a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. The flesh on his palms felt cold now. Longing for the warm embrace they had felt only seconds before.

"Or maybe I'm just imagining things," Bleiss continued. "Maybe you're not an ass kind of guy. Maybe you're more of a tits guy. Here, feel these."

For a second time Bleiss took hold of his hands, this time placing them directly onto her bra-clad chest. For a second time Jaune felt as though he was going to pass out.

"I know they're not as big as Yang's, but they're perky. More than enough to be a handful, even for those large, manly hands of yours."

They indeed weren't the largest he had ever seen, but they were still soft. Squishy. And impossible to let go of. Until he finally did.

"Fuck..." he gasped.

"In a little while," she smirked. "This is just foreplay."

His head leaned back against the cool metal of the lockers. They felt impossibly cold against the skin beneath his hair.

Why was the ceiling spinning?

The last thing Jaune remembered before the darkness overtook him were the concerned crimson eyes of Bleiss looking down on him.

X

Glynda Goodwitch liked to consider herself a fair woman. Both as a teacher and as a person. She did not expect anyone to do anything she was not willing to do herself. In return she expected others to be able to perform simple tasks with the skill and efficiency that she was able to.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since she had sent her two students to go get changed in the locker room. No one should take this long. No one. There was no excuse for this kind of tardiness. When she got in there she would not hold back in her verbal lashing of those two... strange students of hers.

She pushed the doors open ready to unload onto the young man and woman. Her words got lost in her throat before they could leave her lips.

There, sitting on one of the long benches, was Bleiss Schnee clad in nothing but what one could consider an obscene selection of black undergarments. As if this was not enough, in the girl's lap lay the head of what appeared to be an unconscious Jaune Arc. He too was wearing nothing but his boxers below the waist, but was at least covering his torso with his usual hooded sweatshirt.

After a moment, Glynda was able to collect her thoughts and give voice to them. "Ms. Schnee!" she shouted. "What is going on here? What happened to Mr. Arc?"

The unusual girl did not look up from the boy in her scantily clad lap. "He... fell."

As far as explanations went, it was at least plausible. In fact it would not have surprised the woman in the slightest if that clumsy boy had somehow managed to lose his balance while putting on his own pants and slammed his head into the lockers. It could also explain why Bleiss was currently tending to him.

Still, the concern for her students was of paramount importance. "Is he okay? Does he require medical attention?"

Bleiss continued to look down at the boy and smiled serenely, running a hand lovingly through his blonde locks. "No. He's getting all the attention he needs right now." Crimson eyes burned with intensity as she looked at the sleeping boy she was caring for. "No reason to spoil it."

There was something unsettling about the way Bleiss had spoken those words. Something so bone-chilling, so... threatening in that simple declaration, that it sent chills down Glynda's spine.

The girl seemed to have everything under control. "Very well. Do be aware that class will end shortly, and that there is no longer any time for another match."

Just as Glynda was about to turn to go back to the classroom, Bleiss spoke once more. "I finally won."

It was an odd statement to make at a time like this. However, rules were rules, and Glynda was a stickler for them. "No. Since Mr. Arc was incapacitated prior to the start of the match, then your spar with him ends in a no contest."

A soft giggle slipped through the dark-haired girl's lips. She smiled happily as she traced a finger down the boy's jaw line. "Yeah. I totally won today."


	3. Bleiss is Bliss (Lightningstrxu)

Bleiss is Bliss, by Lightningstrxu

* * *

Jaune arc was fuming, stomping down the halls of Beacon, students parting before him for fear of getting in his way. His destination was clear: Team RBBY's dorm. Walking up to the door, he pounded on it until it threatened to break.

"Open up, I know she's in there!" Jaune roared while continuing to beat the door into submission. The door opened to reveal Ruby looking very concerned.

"Hey Jaune, what's up?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I would like to talk to Bleiss…now." Jaune whispered harshly.

"Bleiss?" Ruby chuckled nervously. "She isn't here right now. Soooo maybe come back another time when you're less…"

"The fuck you mean I ain't here?!" Bleiss shouted from behind Ruby.

"Oh god damn it." Ruby muttered under her breath as Bleiss roughly pushed her out of the way; she looked up at Jaune a sultry look in her eyes.

"Hey, hot stuff." Bleiss cooed as she licked her lips. "What can I do to you?"

"May I come in?" Jaune said through clenched teeth.

"Oh wow, so bold and straight to the point." She smirked. "Usually, you try and moisten a girl up first."

"Bleiss!" Jaune snapped.

"Oh, fine." Bleiss pouted before standing aside and letting Jaune into the room. Jaune looked to the remaining members of Team RBBY.

"I would like to talk to Bleiss…alone!" Jaune whispered, staring intently at the RBY trio.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked very concernedly for her fellow leader. Jaune only nodded sternly. "Well you heard him girls, we've prepared for this; grab your noise canceling headphones and meet up with JNPR."

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Blake asked. "He's going to die."

"He's made his decision, Blake." Yang said placing a reassuring hand on her partner's shoulder. After gathering the needed supplies, the trio left, leaving Jaune alone with the very thirsty heiress.

"So…" Bleiss strutted up to him, sashaying her hips, a predatory gleam in her eye. "What do you need, big guy?"

"You know how you teased me with your glyphs in the locker room the other day?" Jaune asked inching closer to her.

"Oh yes, I do." She quite blatantly stared at his crotch. "I remember you seemed to enjoy it."

"I did." Jaune nodded. "I would like to return the favor."

Jaune suddenly pushed Bleiss against the dorm room wall, gripping her wrists so she couldn't struggle, not that she would. He bit roughly onto the nape of her neck.

"Oooo~!" Bleiss let out a moan, taken aback by Jaune's sudden aggressiveness. Had her feminine wiles finally seduced him? "Jaune…" She gasped out as Jaune continued to savage her neck. Jaune brought his knee up in between her legs, pressing against her, eliciting another pleasured moan. She started bucking her hips, grinding against him.

"You like that?" Jaune whispered huskily in her ear. He then gently nipped her earlobe.

"Oh gods, yes." Bleiss bit her lip stifling another moan.

"Are you ready for more?" Jaune pressed his knee harder against her causing Bleiss to shudder.

"Take me now Jaune!" She gazed up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Good." Jaune smirked devilishly before unceremoniously tossing her to the floor. "That's what yesterday felt like!" Jaune snapped before storming out of the room.

Bleiss lay on the floor. She was breathless, confused and turned on as fuck. Jaune…sweet, faithful, and adorable Jaune had just played her. Treated her like a light switch; Turned her on and walked away.

"Fuck~!" Bleiss cried out as her body convulsed and she rubbed her legs together. "I think I just came a little." Sitting up and panting she eventually caught her breath. But now Bleiss had a plan. She absolutely had to get Jaune to do that again.

Looks like she was going commando tomorrow.


	4. Mine (IJustReadEverything)

Mine, by IJustReadEverything

* * *

 _Today._

She made a poor job at hiding the damage. Instead, she presented them to anyone who listened. Last night's adventure with my body left it sore, scratched, damaged and…pleasured. The marks on my neck are proof enough to show off even with my uniform on. The woman that marked me? Her name is Bleiss Schnee, I am hers, and she is mine.

 _The Day Before._

"Jaune~", Bleiss whined as she pressed her body against my arm, feeling the soft mounds of her moderately sized breasts and her slender body. I tried not to make note of them, however, Bleiss only squeezed harder.

"What is it, Bleiss?", I answered, shaking my arm free from her grip. She reluctantly lets go and turns to dig something from her purse and presents them to me.

"Two Spruce Willis movie tickets! You and me, movie date night!"

I was shocked, "Spruce Willis!", I repeated to her. I coughed into my hand to calm down from that outburst. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a prior engagement with Pyrrha…" I turn to said person only to catch her gaze, the same gaze that she dawns when fighting. A chill went up my spine, it felt like her killing intent went past me and onto someone else. However, as quick as it appeared, it disappeared all the same as well as Pyrrha's expression.

Pyrrha waves her hand, "Oh, Jaune, don't worry, you've been so busy with studying, training, and resting with _ME_ that I think you deserve a break." She laughed. We rarely see her smile and laugh but, that, to me, does not look genuine. Have I angered her?

"Oh, good!" Bleiss claps, "That means you're free. So, you'll go with me right, Jaune? Right? Right?" She moves closer to my face with each question and I try to lean away from her ruby color eyes. Her scent permeates closer with each advance and I find myself liking it. I turn to Pyrrha again, her face stiff in a smile. I turn to anyone; Ren and Nora are fighting with one another for the final bite of the pancake. Ruby, Blake, and Yang are turning away, perhaps as to not get involved. I can't blame them. "Right?" She asked again, this time I ran out of space and fell on my back, she's on top of me and her sweet scent was the only air I could smell.

"Fine! I'll go, just get off me!" I relented.

"I'll get you off alright" She whispered as she lifted herself off.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She teasingly answered. I heard her clearly but, I still could not believe she would say that so blatantly that I just had to ask.

 _The Night Before._

I pumped my fist into the air, "Oh wow, that was awesome! So much action!", I screamed.

"Oh, I'll show action", Bleiss whispered to herself.

"So much drama!", a different fist into the air as I screamed again.

"I won't let there be drama between us.", she whispered to herself again.

"And the girls!", both fists in the air this time.

"I'm the only girl for you." Bleiss, for the third time. However, I heard all three remarks, she wasn't as quiet as she tried to be. Maybe it was on purpose.

I turned to her and asked, "So, what do you want to do now? We still have time before curfew. What about a bit to eat? I'm hungry." She only put a finger up to her lips as she looked at me to think. A blush starts take over her pale cheeks and then she turns with a rather seductive look on her face.

"Rather than eat dinner, would you rather skip to dessert?" She steps closer, the same technique she used to get me to the movies, well, it's not going work this time, Bleiss. I step back knowing I have all the room in the whole world.

I have to get out of this, so, I made up some excuse that popped up in my head first, "I'm not sure what you're saying, Bleiss, you can't just skip dinner. It's the second important meal of the day." I forgot that Bleiss is quicker that me, she caught me and took her place at my side with her hugging my arm.

"Oh, I don't think this is the kind of dessert is one you'd want to wait for." She's been like this for a while, seductive, forward, and crass, especially in front of people. I can deal with it in private but, in public? It's very embarrassing for me but for her, its just as normal as breathing. I must get to the bottom of this.

"Bleiss, why are you like this?"

She lets go of her grip and stands in front of me. "Like what?"

"Why do you have to flirt, tease, and act provocatively with me, Bleiss? You've been this way ever since we met."

"Oh, good." She sighed a breath of relief. I only looked at her in confusion as she didn't answer my question. "I thought you didn't notice my advances."

The only sound that came out of my mouth was a loud, "Huh?!"

At this moment, Bleiss sheds the seductive look she usually beams my way and looks at me with the most serious face I've never seen from her, ever. "Jaune," She starts speaking, I listen to her with my upmost attention. "I love you. Ever since I saw you in that ridiculous onesie, I knew in my heart that you were someone special. It wasn't until later that you showed it to me, by saving me from falling with Ruby's dumb plan." She takes a step forward, however, this time, I don't step back. She's so small that her head only reaches my chin. Bleiss, places a hand to my chest and looks up at me, "I love you, I'll say it again, and again, and again, no matter how many times until you get it." That damn scent wanders into my nose again, it's so good that I don't think that it's perfume. I was very close to her the whole time during the movie, yet I didn't smell it. However, anytime she's really close to me, looking into my eyes, it's there, just like right now.

"Bleiss, I don't know what to say…" I stood there, staring back at her into her red eyes like earlier that day. She stared back, those eyes, her black hair, her slender figure, and that scent that only I could smell, all those combined would make me say the following. "However, Bleiss, if you are really okay with me, and you know me and all my flaws, I'll be happy to love you back." With that declaration, her eyes grew wide and a happy smile slowly formed with hep lips.

"FUCK, YES!" She yelled out, still forward as ever. "YES! YES! YES!" She shouted a few more times, jumping up and down with joy spinning with each jump. At the final jump, she launched herself toward me and into my chest, feet dangling with our height difference. I took hold of her and embraced that slender body. Oh, how good that feels.

"Bleiss, not so loud! We're in public you know." I tried reasoning with her, I should have known that would be useless because it only made her yell some more about how I'm her boyfriend now. "Bleiss, please!" I yelled and set her down. I felt sorry immediately as I didn't know it sounded like an angry yell as Bleiss was looking very timid. Very odd.

"Hey, Jaune?"

"I'm sorry for yelling, Bleiss"

"It's fine."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to have that dessert now?" I contemplated if this is moving too much forward. However, I couldn't lie to myself, I have been avoiding her in the past, trying to avoid her advances and flirting as I thought she was just messing with me. Or that I couldn't deal with any relationships as I am a leader of my team, I can't have any distractions. Or any excuse really. Not anymore, I did notice, her flirts, her assets, her…everything. Something in me just can't refuse. I can't find words to explain it. So, I just hold my hand out to Bleiss.

"Okay, let's have dessert."

 _Today, again._

It's the morning, Bleiss and I are walking back to Beacon. She is significantly limping yet refuses to let me help her walk. I, on the other hand, am covered in bruises, scratches, and, embarrassingly enough, hickies. Why did I let her do that? Oh, yeah, she did it in my sleep. Though my body is cover by my uniform, my neck is exposed for all to see. We finally arrived at Beacon and with every student that notices my marks, Bleiss would shout at them that I belong to her. It was cute in a way.

"Jaune? Bleiss?" Ruby came to us waving, "We were worried that when you didn't come home- What happened? You two look like you took on a small horde of Grimm."

"Yes, you could say that." I replied. "We-"

Bleiss interrupted me, "Listen here Ruby, Jaune and I are tired from a long night of events, and I would appreciate it if you were to cease that noise until after I've had my shower." She walked, no, limped away towards the dorms.

"Noise?" Ruby wondered. It's your voice I thought.

As we stood there watching her limp away, I notice something shimmering and shiny run down her leg. Like how that woman marked me, I marked her. Her name is Bleiss Schnee, I am hers, and she is mine.


	5. As Mighty as the Sword (Mallobaude)

**A/N:** Aetheling here, with the next story in the anthology! Before we continue, I think I need to address an issue: the stories _are not_ interconnected. They may refer to one another, but this is not a comprehensive story. My order of upload appears to have caused some confusion, and I apologize.

* * *

The Pen is as Mighty as the Sword, by Mallobaude

* * *

Bleiss Schnee had heard of blue balls before. She could not imagine a more unpleasant feeling. To have all of that pent up desire and being unable to release it would drive her insane. It was driving her insane. To say that Bleiss Schnee's ovaries were blue would be an understatement.

Luckily there was soon to be a cure for that, or so it seemed. The faculty at Beacon Academy had seen fit to hold a mandatory sexual harassment course for all of the students and teachers in the school. That was good. Those useless wastes of life were finally putting their authority to good use. Perhaps they were becoming aware of just how much of a hard time Bleiss was having in convincing Jaune to give her a _hard time_. If they were willing to teach a course on how to finally achieve her goals, Bleiss was all for it. She was pleased that she would finally be able to get her hot, blonde piece of ass to submit to her advances. She would finally get her release.

However she had then found out just who would be the instructor for the class. None other than that dried up old cunt Glynda Goodbitch. Bleiss was insulted. What did that crusty hag know about getting any action? What did she know about seduction? Absolutely nothing. Glynda was utterly unqualified to teach any kind of lesson on sexual harassment. If anyone should be doing so, it was Bleiss herself.

That was exactly what she intended to do as she entered into the classroom.

Looking around she saw all of the familiar faces she had grown accustomed to. Cow Tits. Closet Perv. Her own partner Jailbait. They had apparently saved a seat where they had intended to have her sit. Little did they know she would be the one instructing this course.

Of course not too far away was another team which was close to hers. The Lovebirds were of course sitting next to one another. Stupid Fucking Skank was there too. And as always, Stupid Fucking Skank was sitting next to the target of her heart's, and her body's desires. Jaune.

The room was filled with idle chatter as they apparently were waiting for Glynda to show up, but Bleiss was not about to be having any of that. After clearing her throat, she spoke. "Alright, listen up you fucksticks," she yelled to the class. The noise died down almost instantly, and the attention of the students was on her. She smirked at their obedience. Now if only a certain blonde boy would follow her orders so dutifully. "We're here to talk about sexual harassment or some stupid shit like that. So listen up and I'll teach you everything you need to know. Okay?"

There were a few murmurs here and there, but no one outright disagreeing with her declaration. If anything they were probably relieved to be getting instructed by a hot piece of ass like herself and not that desperate old unmarried bitch Glynda.

Her crimson eyes swept over the crowd before focusing on one student in particular. Her smile deepened as she gazed lustfully upon him. "Now you pay attention too, Jaune," she said breathily. "There's going to be a test afterward, and I'd hate it if you gave me anything less than a D..."

The reaction on his face was precious. He was so innocent. Irresistibly so. The fact that he played hard to get with her drove Bleiss insane. The sheer strength and willpower that boy possessed in order to resist her made the idea of breaking him that much more appealing. To hear him moaning her name as she tested the limits of the bed Beacon provided... the thought made her shudder right then and there.

Her pleasure was short-lived, however, as an unwelcome buzz kill entered the class and decided to ruin everyone's fun because no man would ever desire her. "Ms. Schnee, please take your seat at once."

Bleiss' head turned lazily to leer over to where Glynda Goodbitch was standing, the older woman's hands upon her hips expectantly and waiting for the girl to join her fellow students.

With a sigh she realized that this wasn't going to turn out the way she had expected it to, and started off toward the crowd. "Fine, whatever you say." She added an additional comment under her breath as she walked. "Fucking bitch..."

"What was that?" the blonde woman asked.

"Nothing, Ms. Goodwitch," she said with faux politeness.

Her friends and teammates looked upon her with a mix of worry and confusion, but she had grown used to that. They didn't understand her. One boy did though. Even if he didn't realize it yet.

That was why she made her way straight for him, and not her teammates who were still expecting her to fill the empty seat they had provided. Oh no, she would find her own seat. Even if this one was already occupied.

On one side of Jaune was Stupid Fucking Skank, Pyrrha Nikos. Although she was quite confident in her skills, she did not much feel like picking a fight with the Mistrali champion. It would be a physical fight for sure, but the only person Bleiss wanted to leave marks and bruises on her was Jaune.

Instead she chose to commandeer the seat of the person on the other side of Jaune. He was a little bitch, and would not even think about standing between her and what was hers.

"Move it, limp dick!" she yelled at Cardin Winchester.

The brown-haired boy's eyes widened for a second before he quickly got up and scurried away.

The victorious Bleiss moved into her new seat, a sense of victory filling her body. She knew that it was just a taste of what was to come too. In more ways than one...

X

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

Bleiss had just sat down next to him, and judging by the look in her eyes it wasn't to simply sit and listen to whatever it was Ms. Goodwitch was about to say. No, there was intent in those eyes. She had chosen that spot for a reason. He just didn't know why yet.

"Okay, class," Glynda began. A stack of papers was in her arms as she approached the front row of seats. "Due to... recent developments, Headmaster Ozpin has seen fit to require all students to participate in a sexual harassment training course." Her gaze seemed to settle on the girl next to Jaune as she spoke those words. The girl who was not Pyrrha. "And I could not agree more with that decision."

Handing out stacks of papers, those students in the lower rows took one for themselves and passed them backwards. Eventually Jaune received his, and found that it was a thin pamphlet titled "Sexual Harassment Laws in the Kingdom of Vale". Well, this promised to be different from anything he had learned so far here at Beacon. It was still a welcome change from Ms. Goodwitch's normal combat class though.

As he began to skim over the contents of the pamphlet Jaune's knee jerked. At first he thought he had simply brushed it along some unseen protrusion underneath his desk, but in a heartbeat he realized that it was someone's hand. It could only be one person's hand. Sparing a glance over to his right, he saw Bleiss looking into his eyes.

"Hi there," she said innocently.

Jaune wiggled his knee, and it was enough to send the girl's hand retreating. "Stop it," he whispered to her.

The raven-haired girl pouted, but surprisingly complied. Jaune wasn't about to complain. He needed every victory he could get over this girl.

"Now that everyone has received a copy of the literature, who would like to begin reading on page one?" Glynda asked the class.

The return of Glynda's voice also heralded the return of Bleiss' hand. This time on a much higher part of his body. Yet, it was still entirely too low for him to be comfortable with.

"Bleiss," whispered once more, trying to shake his hips the same way he had his knee in order to dislodge the girl's hand. The action only seemed to embolden her. It only seemed to quicken the desired effect she wished for him to have.

"Mr. Arc," Glynda said. "I'm surprised to hear you speak up to volunteer, however I will not deny you the opportunity. You may begin on page one when you are ready."

Jaune closed his eyes. This could not be happening. Being the center of attention as Bleiss was... stroking him through his pants underneath his desk. This was a bad dream. This could not be happening right now.

He could feel his body reacting to her touch. As much as he did not want it to, it was only natural. She had this effect on him. She always did. She knew exactly the right things to say. Exactly the right imagery to invoke in his mind. And now, it seemed, the exact right way to touch him. His breathing began to increase in pace not just from the growing excitement inside of him, but also from the thrill of it being here in front of everyone. In public. One wrong move away from being exposed to the entire class. Literally and figuratively.

The harsh clearing of a throat broke him from his stupor, and he looked back down to see an impatient Glynda Goodwitch looking up at him. "Whenever you are ready, Mr. Arc."

He nodded quickly. "Right." He looked down at his pamphlet and opened it up. _You can do this, Jaune. You can do this. Just get it over with quickly. And I'm not talking about little Jaune either!_ He cleared his own throat before beginning. "What is sexual harassment? Sexual harassment is defined as unwelcome verbal or physical conduct, or advances of a sexual nature, or any harassment based on gender, sex, sexual orientation, pregnancy, or other protected class. There aaaaa-a-rrr..."

He had to stop speaking, lest his voice turn into a very suggestive moan at what was happening now. There was no way. Just no way. She wouldn't go there.

Yet she was. The faint sound of his pants zipper being lowered filled his ears, and her hand reaching in to get a better grip on her... handiwork made a shiver run through his body. Crocea Mors had just been unsheathed from its scabbard. Bleiss had made it her duty to polish and sharpen it today.

Internally he chastised himself. Of course she would go this far. This was Bleiss Schnee after all. Why would he ever think she would not go this far?

"Mr. Arc, why did you stop?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, Jaune," Bleiss agreed. A look over to the girl next to him showed the girl propping her chin up with her free hand as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "You shouldn't stop until you've... finished what you've started. We can't leave someone unsatisfied, now can we?"

He was trapped. With his pants undone and a portion of himself sticking out from them, he could not stand up. He could not very well fidget and fight with his hands underneath his desk either. That would only draw more attention to himself and Bleiss that he desperately did not want right now. There was nothing he could do and nowhere he could go.

His teeth clenched and he swallowed before whispering harshly once more. "Bleiss... please..."

The girl's tongue ran over her lips as she gazed upon him with that predatory smile of hers. "Oh fuck yes, I love when you beg..." she whispered lustfully back to him.

Not what he had meant. Not at all. However there was little else he could do right now to stop this other than continue reading and hope he finished before he _finished_.

"Please continue," Glynda urged him.

"Yeah, sorry." He looked back down to his pamphlet and tried to pick up where he left off. "Uh, examples of prohibited conduct include: offensive or sexually offensive touching. Repeatedly violating a person's personal space. Brussssshhhhh..."

A surge of pleasure washed over his body as Bleiss increased her tempo, as well as tightened her grip upon his family blade. If she kept this up he was going to have no choice in the matter. He glanced over to her once again. "Come on, Bleiss!" came another hushed whisper.

Crimson eyes sparkled as her head tilted slightly in amusement. "Is that a promise?"

"What? No!"

A slight pout formed on her lips. "But I thought an Arc never goes back on his word..."

To have his family's words used against him in such a situation was terrible. He might have been able to form some sort of counter had his mind been in its proper state, but it was not. "That wasn't my word."

Her smile deepened. "Good. Because I'd prefer if you cum _in_ Bleiss."

He didn't get a chance to respond before Glynda spoke up once more. "Mr. Arc. If you insist on whispering and mumbling like a grade schooler, then I will ask that you please stand while you read for the class."

A surge of panic swept over his body. He was quick to shake his head in argument to the suggestion. "I... I can't," he argued pitifully.

"And why is that?"

"He's already standing at attention, Ms. Goodwitch," Bleiss commented helpfully.

Oh fuck he was close. He grit his teeth as he fought back the release, but it was only a matter of time now.

Pyrrha must have noticed the expression on his face, and looked at him worryingly. "Jaune, are you okay?"

This time he was quick to nod his head. "Yes!" he insisted. "Never better. Feeling just great." It wasn't a lie either. The motions of Bleiss' hand were working exactly as she had intended them to.

"Then please," Glynda said with no small trace of annoyance. "Continue."

"Yeah. Sure." His breathing was labored, and he could only hope that Glynda would call on someone else to continue soon. "T-touching, hugging or kissing. Patting, grabbing or pinching. Any unwanted or unwelcome physical conduct of a sexual naaaaaaa...ture..."

Finally Jaune had had enough. Crocea Mors had been polished to an almost mirror-like sheen, and all that was left now was to clean the remaining oil from its length.

The girl at last removed her offending hand, and with her other one produced what looked to be a tissue or handkerchief from her pocket to clean the sticky substance from her hand. "Oh my, Jaune. I think your pen exploded."

A pen. Sure, that worked too. And it certainly had. The girl would probably take great pride in knowing that she had been the one to make it explode.

It had been not a moment too soon, as Glynda had called on another student after he had finished reading the final entry in the physical contact list.

Jaune hated himself for enjoying it. He hated how good it felt for Bleiss to wield his sword. He hated that even while it was no longer firmly in her grip, that he could not help but think of her.

After today, things could only possibly escalate from here.


	6. Lexicon (LaughingLefou)

**Lexicon, by LaughingLefou**

* * *

"Alright team," began one Jaune Arc as the last member of his team and partner, Pyrrha Nikos, took her seat, "Now that we're all here, the reason I've gathered you all is that I think it'd be best if I started doing mission briefings. You know, relay information, discuss what we'll need to bring with us, the works. Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune finished, pointing to Pyrrha who had slowly raised a hand.

"I think this is a wonderful idea, Jaune but I did have one _very_ small question."

"What's that?"

"Why is _she_ here?" Pyrrha finished her question pointing at the person sitting next to her, absentmindedly filing her nails. Bleiss Schnee glanced over, rolling her eyes with a huff before turning her gaze back to Jaune and fluttering her eyes at him.

Jaune sighed, shoulder sagging. "Just...ignore her. Maybe she'll go away."

"But-" Pyrrha started.

"Pyrrha, need I remind you the last time you tried to forcefully remove her? The school is still paying off the damages. Thank the brothers that Bleiss and you have dosh or I think Goodwitch would have still somehow blamed me for that…" Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bad memories notwithstanding, let's actually begin. Now, I picked a job that will involve combat, so Nora, you won't be bored like last time."

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fist, grinning wickedly.

" _But_ ," Jaune interrupted her, causing her freeze and slump slightly with her grin still frozen on her face, "We _still_ need to be careful. This mission is going to be _long_ ,"

"Mmm," a purr came from Bleiss' lips, largely ignored by the members of JNPR.

"It's going to be _hard_ ,"

"Oh god yes…" Bleiss moaned, chewing on a fingernail as she rubbed her thighs together, cheeks flushing.

"We're going to have to _penetrate deep_ into enemy territory-"

" _God yes, please!_ " Bleiss cried out, cutting Jaune off and causing the entirety of team JNPR to stop and affix her with a combination of confusion, irritation and mild amusement (the last coming from Nora herself.)

"Would you _please_ stop!" Jaune shouted, rubbing at his temples as the beginnings of an all too familiar pounding began.

"What? You're the one who's teasing me!" Bleiss complained, pouting cutely (Or at least in a manner she believed to be 'cute.')

Jaune sighed as Pyrrha glared fiercely at her 'rival,' who only responded with another eye-roll and a self-satisfied smirk. "Bleiss," Jaune started, his tone tired, " _Please_."

"Mmm, I love it when you beg. Beg for mama." Bleiss purred.

Jaune stiffened, a twitch starting to develop in one eye. " _Moving on,_ " Jaune all but shouted, causing his team to suddenly snap to attention, "We have to make sure we bring enough supplies with us. I've got a tent of my own-"

"Ooh, really? I can help with that!" Bleiss interjected, licking her lips as she leaned forward. She inwardly cursed at her lack of bosom, realizing she was showing very little extra to the boy in question.

"-does anyone else not have a tent? We need to requisition one from the school if you don't." Jaune continued on, doing his best to ignore the _very_ hungry gaze Bleiss saw fit to affix him with. It wasn't that hard to do; it was usually the only look she ever gave him when it wasn't frustration at him not giving in to her ever increasingly lewd demands.

Pyrrha raised a hand and Jaune motioned toward her. "I can buy one of my own so we don't have to dip into the supply budget for the school."

"And Renny and I can share a tent! It'll be just like old times!" Nora added, with Ren only smiling and nodding sagely, patting her head and causing said girl to beam brightly.

"And I'll share Jaune's," Bleiss finished, winking at Jaune.

" _You're not even-_ " Jaune started to shout before he stopped himself and began to rub at his temples again.

Pyrrha glared again at Bleiss. "Jaune, I can remove her, it's no trouble."

"Bring it on, bitch. You're just jealous that I can give him a boner you've only ever _dreamed_ of." Bleiss glared back, her hand dipping down to grab ahold of the hilt of Myrtenaster.

"No!" Jaune quickly interjected, waving his hands. "Both of you, _please!_ Glynda will kill me or put me on permanent detention if this classroom gets destroyed. Pyrrha, just...try to ignore her, and Bleiss, will you _stop it_ with the innuendo already?"

"Mmm, want to get right to the good part already? I'm ready when you are."

"That's not what I meant- oh, never mind." Jaune groaned. The headache and twitch were growing in tandem with each other. "Moving on, we also have to cover what we're going to be eating during the mission."

"I volunteer!" shouted the ebony dressed Heiress, practically jumping out of her chair in her eagerness.

"Damn it Bleiss!" Jaune groaned.

"Oh, sure, you tell _me_ to ignore her." Pyrrha muttered, crossing her arms with a slight pout of her own.

"How would we even eat her?" Nora asked, the comment passing over her like an intergalactic albatross, "She doesn't look like she's got a lot of meat on her."

"At least I don't have a lot of fat unlike _some people_ ," Bleiss glowered at Nora, crossing her own arms.

"Everyone, please!" Jaune begged, watching as the conversation continued to spiral out of his control.

Pyrrha turned on Bleiss, hand gripping Akuou. "Excuse me? How dare you talk to Nora like that!"

"Who said I was referring to her?" Bleiss shot back, turning back to Pyrrha while grabbing her own weapon.

 _ **WHAM!**_

It was the sound of Jaune slamming his shield into the desk that echoed through the empty classroom that got everyone to suddenly sit up straight, even Bleiss. " _Enough_!" Jaune shouted. "Bleiss, _be quiet!_ "

"Mmm, ordering me around? I love it when you're forceful…"

 _Twitch_. "Are you just trying to annoy me into bed?"

"Whatever works, hot stuff."

Pyrrha growled, hands clenching. Bleiss languidly turned to the champion and smirked slowly. Whatever verbal barb that Pyrrha was getting ready to fire though, was interrupted by Jaune continuing on, trying to ignore Bleiss once more. "So for rations, we can acquire some through Beacon itself. I hear their instant rations are actually pretty good as far as trail rations go, so we won't be going hungry. Now for the Grimm we'll encounter, it won't be anything major. I've already done some research on the area, and we should only be encountering some Beowolves and Ursa, but there have been some occasional reports of Griffons in the area, so Pyrrha, bring along some Ice Dust if you could?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course."

"Or you know, ask the girl who's the next Heiress to the Schnee _Dust_ Company for Dust…" Bleiss murmured, frowning at Pyrrha.

"You're not part of the team!" Jaune snapped, pausing, then adding, "And you're not even going!"

"I'll also bring along some health drinks to keep our energy up," Ren brought up.

"Ooh, thinking of Jaune's stamina? Thanks, Ren." Bleiss grinned. Ren didn't react, but Jaune's twitch only grew in intensity.

"Oh come on!"

"Cum on where?" Bleiss questioned, tilting her head cutely and fluttering her eyelashes. "I'm quite the messy girl, so I think I could hit anywhere you'd like."

At this, Pyrrha's face became nearly as red as her hair and Nora gave a whistle, even Ren's passive expression twitching slightly at Bleiss' lewd comment. Jaune nearly choked in shock. " _Will you stop taking everything as an innuendo?!_ "

"Where's the fun in that?" Bleiss murmured.

 _ **TWITCH**_ **.** Jaune slumped forward, resting his head onto the teacher's desk at which he sat and a whimpering noise could be heard coming from him. Under his breath he murmured, "I swear, I'm half tempted to give in just to get some peace and quiet…"

What Jaune didn't expect to hear was an excited gasp from Bleiss, followed by a cheerful shout of, " _Yes, it's working_!"

Pyrrha could no longer take it and with a growl, levitated one of the nearby free desks and Bleiss jumped out of her seat, drawing her rapier, a glyph springing to life beneath her. Nora gave a shout of excitement, pumping her fist into the air. "My money's on Pyrrha!"

 _Groan. Twitch._

* * *

 **A/N: No, this does not mean I'm back. This was just a whim to support the Bleiss/Blackguard movement. Sit back and enjoy.**


	7. Obsidian (Imyoshi)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of RWBY.

 **Obsidian**

 **By: Imyoshi**

 **Tempted by a dare from Yang, Weiss ingested a small piece of Grimm in an effort to not appear perfect. The consequences for her actions were one and all. And born from the ashes was Bleiss, a perverted stalker in the lightest sense of the word. Everything Weiss Schnee was, Bleiss Schnee was not. Interchanging during day and night, the two indomitable wills clash for dominance.**

* * *

There was something to say about completing a task.

Glaring around the battlefield—Emerald Forest of all places—the Heiress found all the surrounding Grimm completely withering away. None had survived the onslaught delivered by Team RWBY. And with a quick swish of her ponytail, she nodded with a satisfied _hum_ and went to join her team in a celebratory roar.

This victory didn't prove much in the way of valor. Nothing special.

Just another successful mission for Team RWBY and a chance to further her goal to prove her independence and show of maturity from her family's rotten shadow. Again, nothing special, purely mundane. But even the Tempered Heiress felt a sense of satisfaction with cutting down the Grimm's numbers by more than half. Mundane or not, self-preservation mattered with the utmost importance. And she strived in it.

"Hey! Weiss!" Ruby yelled with her arms waving in the air. "Get your butt over here! It's time to go!"

There was also something to say about being rude and unnecessarily loud, but it'd be better not to waste her good mood on it.

Weiss sighed and formed up with her team, getting ready to depart and inform Glynda Goodwitch of their successful mission, maybe even partake in some lunch, but Yang stuck a wrench in all their plans. Like usual.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" she revealed a piece of decaying meat. It oozed the essence of Death. "I ripped it out of that Beowolf back there! Neat, huh?"

Weiss gagged and backed away. "Ewww! What is wrong with you? Get that away from me this instant, Yang!"

Yang grinned cheekily and wiggled the piece of meat. "Aw, look! Miss Perfect is afraid of a little Grimm meat! C'mon, Ice Queen, it's not that bad. Darn thing's already dead anyways. It can't harm you."

Couldn't harm her? She'd sooner believe in Remnant being flat. Who knew what types of germs and bacteria festered within the carcass of a dying Grimm? Few studies had fewer concrete data to the Grimm's dying process. And Weiss didn't want to be introduced to any Grimm-related diseases because Yang decided to play _pass the Grimm meat_.

She glared and pointed accusingly at the clearly guilty brute. "I don't care if it's already dead; get that thing away from us!" She did no such thing. "Ruby, can you please talk some sense into your sister."

Ruby failed her and gushed at the oozing meat, appearing in-between them in a flash of rose petals. Her eyes reflected curiosity that made Weiss sick to her stomach, among other things, like Yang's smug sense of victory. She wanted nothing more than to flick her in the nose.

"It's so cool! Look at it! Do you think Grimm's meat is tasty? I wonder if anyone's ever eaten a Grimm before. What do you think, Weiss?"

Weiss _gasped_ at the idiotic question. Eaten a piece of Grimm before? Who in their right mind would ever devour Grimm meat? That person would have to be a few marbles short of a full bag in her humble opinion. And she's really stretching the humble part.

"Who cares?" Weiss answered with her eyes narrowing into slits. "Just get rid of it."

Yang smirked and stepped closer. "Ah? Scared of a little ol' piece of Grimm?"

She fought back, tone even but ever growing. "I'm not scared! It's disgusting! Who knows what type of bacteria and germs are living within that piece of flesh? And you're just holding it like it is some produce you can buy at the farmer's market. Throw it away already and let's go."

The brawler thought about it for all but two seconds before smirking with a predatory gleam. "I dare you to eat some of it!"

Now her tone had a reason to shatter. "E-Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I dare you to take a bite out of this piece of flesh. Call it being adventurous."

"I'll call it deranged and mortifying!"

Yang chuckled and smirked. "Hmph, I should've figured, once a princess, always a princess."

The Heiress rarely ever got personally offended, but being called a perfectionist, princess or being taken pitied upon was one of her few triggers. Such a word or view made her arms bunch up together to her sides, fists locked and temper on fire. And Yang Xiao Long knew this. She knew this fairly well. And she used it tip her _just_ over the edge.

"I am not a princess! I'm just a sane thinking individual. You should try it sometime."

Yang laughed and elbowed the stubborn girl in the ribs. "And where's the fun in that." She grew bolder and waved the food near her face. "So? I didn't hear a _no_. Are you gonna do it?"

Weiss huffed. "You're impossible."

The Heiress suffered another elbow to the ribs with a bit of teasing. "And you're a princess."

Princess! Yang said it again! And it was driving her insane. Weiss Schnee _despised_ that word. It made her blood boil and muscles tense. That damn word painted her into a picture she wished to have no relationships with. Whatever thousand words that mustered up from that image could burn in a pit of despair. She wanted no part of it. She also wanted no part of Yang's dare, but possibly seeing the brawler's smirk wiped clean made her reconsider for the tiniest of moments.

Ruby must've seen through her inner struggle, because she's shaking Weiss by the shoulder with a look of _pity_. "Hey, don't worry about it Weiss, don't listen to—!"

Weiss swiped the gruesome morsel out of Yang's stunned hands. "Give me that!"

When she gripped the Grimm flesh, Weiss felt her fingers prick deeply into the blackened flesh, scratching the strong, oozing substance with a glare and tight frown. Blake and Ruby were watching from the sidelines, eyes widened from the bold and out-of-character move. Yang, on the other hand, grinned like she had won the lottery on Friday the thirteenth.

Everyone waited for Weiss to take a bite, anticipation dire. The seconds ticked on by, but time really lunged forward when the Grimm meat began turning into ash within her hands. Slowly, but surely, the meat began to reduce in size and Yang's quick on the uptake.

"Better hurry up… it's going fast!"

"Don't rush me!

Inspecting the meat, she moved it closer and her lips wobbled. She wrinkled her nose due to the smell of the decaying Grimm flesh. The coal-coloring was worrisome to say the least, probably full of bacteria and disgusting germs. Not to mention the texture was all slimy and would probably leave a horrendous aftertaste she couldn't even imagine.

Yang smirked with her arms crossed. "Yea, I figured the princess was too much of a—?!

 _Munch_!

Her smirk fell. Weiss Schnee had just taken a bite out of the Grimm meat. A quick and somehow delicate bite, but a bite nonetheless. And judging by the way she shivered from the action, Yang had a hunch that the experience was anything but grand. The bite alone had dispersed a black liquid upon Weiss's lips and cheeks, looking like blood or something else entirely. Either way, Weiss proved her wrong. Dead, dead wrong!

While the others awed and gaped at Snow Angel's sudden boldness, the party in action was choking on her own tears. The Grimm meat, if Weiss could even call this foul-smelling stuff such, tasted probably what Death tasted like. Agonizing foul and eternal! How she wished it tasted like dirt. Dirt would be good. Because whatever _this_ was, it was killing her tastebuds the longer it rested upon them.

Closing her eyes, Weiss used all her willpower and slowly pushed the meat down and swallowed the entire thing whole, and—oh dear Oum—it went down _slow_. And before she knew it, she's on her knees, wheezing and gagging with a strained voice, saliva thick for a proper girl. The black liquid had traveled down her cheeks and out her mouth to create an interesting mess on the dirt floor.

Yang leaned over the dry-heaving girl, eyes still widened in shock. "Whoa? I guess you're not some princess, after all."

Spitting, Weiss got up and heaved a bit more, before she used her combat sleeve to wipe away her remaining saliva. There's an underlying fire in those normally frosty eyes of hers, burning with desire and power never before seen. And it showed with the way Weiss poked Yang on the shoulder with a grin meant to kill.

"And don't you forget about it."

…

When they returned from their mission, Weiss decided to head to their dorm room to sleep early and skip Ruby's _mandatory_ mission celebration lunch. Leader's orders be damned. She had better things to do than shove some food down her stomach. Oh! And speaking of her stomach, hers was killing her. Not like stabby-stabby type of killing her, but the food poisoning people got from eating Dust-station sushi type of bad.

It was just bad.

The sun hadn't even set yet, but she found herself shivering underneath her blankets, hair not even combed or teeth brushed. She was more than sure her team had notice her growing sickness. Weiss hadn't even changed out of her mission clothes, opting to sleep and wish the fever away. It felt like her stomach was on fire. And her Aura did absolutely nothing to relieve the pain. Absolutely nothing!

Why did she let Yang bait her? She should've known better! She did know better! Darn her competitiveness! If there was ever a time to feel soul-crushing regret, it was definitely now, curled up in her bunk bed with twice as many blankets.

 _Knock_! _Knock_! _Knock_!

Knocking! Someone was knocking. Why was someone knocking? Make it stop! Make! It! Stop! Each knock felt like a rock pounding against her skull and made her want to lurch out her stomach contents. Just make it stop already!

"Weiss, are you in there? It's me, Jaune. Open up." Maybe if she remained really quiet and acted like she didn't hear him, he'd go away. "Weiss, come on, I know you're in there. I can hear your stomach rumbling from outside your door."

"Go away." He did the opposite and entered with an easy-going grin. She still had some bite left. "In what world did go away turn into _come on in_?" If Jaune took any sort of sting to her remark, she couldn't see it with the way he smiled knowingly at her. Sigh. "What are you doing here?"

He stood across from here, hands hidden behind his back. This time he did have the audacity to appear confused. "What? Can't I just check up on a friend from time-to-time, especially if one of them misses lunch?"

"My team sent you, didn't they?"

He laughed awkwardly. "I'm under oath not to tell."

"Dolt…" she rolled her eyes, but smiled the tiniest bit anyways. Her nose quickly picked up on a stiff aroma from his person. Immediately she zeroed on his deceitful arms. "Hey? What are you hiding behind your back? It better not be your guitar, I don't think I can stomach through another one of your performances."

"Ha-ha, very funny, but no, it's not my guitar." Jaune retraced his hands to reveal a steaming teacup of delicious goodness. "It's my secret Get-Better Tea."

Weiss lifted one eyebrow. "Your Get-Better Tea?"

"It's trademarked under the Arc household name."

"Of course it is." She rolled her eyes again and sunk deeper into her sheets, mood not any better and stomach _rumbling_ with a vengeance. "You know I'm not going to drink that."

He humped and then smirked. She'd be proud if her stomach wasn't threatening a revolution. "Trust me; you're not the only stubborn girl I've ever met. My little sisters were pretty bad when they got sick. But this tea always made them feel better. You gotta trust me, Weiss."

"You expect me to believe that your Get-Better Tea is going to fix my stomach aches. What do I look like, seven?" _Rumbling_! Pain! Stubborn pride melting! And it was gone. "D-Does it at least tastes good?"

Jaune grinned and she already hated it. "Nope! That's how you know it's good for your tummy."

Tummy troubles, that's what she had been reduced to. Tummy aches! But at this point she'd do anything to relieve the pain and knots building up. Even drink Jaune Arc's trademark Get-Better Tea. Someone please shoot her now.

Blankets curled closer, she sniffed. "Fine, bring it here, but no funny business, Arc!"

"I hereby swear on the Arc name." Jaune leaned down and presented her the steamy cup. "Here, drink it slowly. I wasn't lying, this stuff tastes horrible."

"Can't be worse that what I ate earlier." A quick sipped made her realize she might retract that argument. "Bleh! This is gross! What's in this?"

He laughed and fed her more. "Sorry Weiss, no can do, if I told you that, you might steal the Arc family's secret recipe."

She stuck her tongue out. "Bleh! It tastes like Death."

"That means it's _really_ good for you."

Weiss frowned. By that logic that meant that Grimm meat was an all-around miracle cure waiting to be capitalized and explored. Maybe she should look more into medicine. Doctors always did say the fouler the medicine, the better it was for patients, and she couldn't ponder anything fouler tasting than Grimm meat. It just sunk the rest of the competition. But try not to get her wrong; Jaune's family's Get-Better Tea was a powerful second.

Surprisingly enough, no matter how much she'd deny it later, her stomach settled down by a small margin. It wasn't much, but it no longer felt like she was shaking hands with Death itself. And it allowed her eyes to drupe and enough relief to actually fall into a state of slumber. Weiss didn't even give Jaune a courtesy _thank you_ , already off to dreamland before the Arc could exit the room. But her snoring proved more than enough to make him smile.

She bunched the sheets close to her chin, mumbling with a sleepy-frown. "Stupid… Arc."

Her team came to check up on her an hour later, hoping she was feeling somewhat better, only to find her snoring like a log. Nothing unusual for Weiss, but it was strange that she fell asleep before nightfall. This would completely baffle her sleep schedule. But none of other three members of RWBY dared waking her up. A cranky Weiss Schnee was not a happy Weiss Schnee. So they left her to sleep and go explore Vale.

What no one knew was that when the sun finally set, the real party began.

In the pits of her stomach, where stomach acid, Get-Better Tea, and Aura mixed together to digest the Grimm meat, her insides churned to life. Ash from the flesh had nowhere to go and dispersed all over her stomach, which got broken down and absorbed into her body for proteins and energy. Her Aura tried to act as a counter-byproduct, but the effect was too little, too late to be of any use. And the changes to her DNA and soul began.

Tossing and turning in her bed, Weiss moaned and shivered uncontrollably, blankets utterly useless. Her Aura flared to life, but flickered like a dying light-bulb every few seconds. But just like a flickering light, it flickered and flickered and then finally burst forth and broke. And that's when she woke up and quickly sat up, head pounding like crazy, stomach on fire, and body cold.

Getting to her feet, she groaned and headed toward the bathroom, vision dizzy and feet wobbly. She fell on one knee a few times and then used the wall to balance her whole body on. There's an underline of sweat falling down her face and she felt the world spinning beneath her feet. It's a miracle she even made it to the bathroom, alone the mirror.

She'd had to thank Monty Oum for that one.

Tripping on her two feet, Weiss quickly grasped the edge of the sink and steadied herself. She laid her palms flat on the edges, gripping tightly, and attempted to throw-up, but nothing came out. This went on for a bit, but it all proved futile for the Heiress. All she ended up doing was waste what little energy she had left.

Shoulders hunched with her head down, plus pride and spirit weakened, her Aura flared once more, attempting to cure its user, but something went amiss during the process. Ash blacker than coal mingled with her Aura and black sweat dripped out her pours. Her hair slowly turned black from the roots, traveling up her long locks with her clothes absorbing the black sweat and escaping ash into their highly absorbent fabrics. And her Aura tried to valiantly fight against it all, but it, too, soon turned into a hefty shade of obsidian.

Body convulsing, the pain soon began to subside and Weiss stopped shaking to breathe in deep breaths of air. She felt better, but it also felt like she's slowly losing consciousness. The more seconds that ticked on by, the more her vision began to blur and darken. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted up her head to glare at the mirror, but a sudden pain hit her abdominal and she lowered her head again and shut her eyes. It came as fast it went, gone before she could gauge the damages.

But the pain hadn't left empty-handed.

Lifting her head up again, Weiss Schnee opened her eyes to see a pair of bloody ones staring back in the reflection. Her hair's darker than any Grimm's fur, outfit too. And those eyes staring back at hers weren't Weiss Schnee's, but an entirely other person's entirely. In fact, little Miss Pride and Stubborn was nowhere to be found. This was somebody else entirely glaring back at the reflection, and it showed with her daunting smirk and haunting chuckle.

The chuckle soon turned into a dastardly laugh that resonated from out the bathroom and into her team's dorm. This person—who looked like Weiss—walked without purpose, holding her sides as the laughing grew to a dangerous volume, almost like a roar from a creature, or howl even. And when she finally laughed herself silly, she turned around and ripped the curtains from off the shingles, allowing the edging moonlight to crawl on through.

The broken moonlight shined through the windows and onto the maddening figure. And born from the mixture of everlasting darkness and perpetual moonlight was Weiss Schnee's new other-half, her new and more perverted half.

Bleiss Schnee.

* * *

 **Author Notes – Imyoshi:** We have fun on our Discord. I might continue this, might not.


	8. Dear Diary 1 (Random O' Panda)

Dear Diary,

Today was an eventful day, to say the least. Both RWBY and JNPR were tasked by the Headmaster to clear out an insurgence of Grimm within Forever Fall so that the first year's sap-gathering expedition may proceed as ours did one year prior. It's often difficult to believe that we've been attending Beacon for a full year, between our missions and dealing with that unsavory Cinder group. How Ruby's uncle determined that the Haven exchange students were in fact a group meaning to undermine the four kingdoms has never come to light, but that… uncouth individual once suggested it had to do with alcohol. Go figure.

But I digress. For the first hour, things were proceeding as expected with the extermination; however, a Geist soon made its presence to the eight of us, and that was a far more straining fight than I ever anticipated. It had a host body created with any myriad of objects it seemed to pick up at random; at first its form was humanoid in nature, but before long it managed to create an eight limb abomination of rocks and trees. Damaging the limbs consistently failed to slow it down, and it seemed that we would tire out before it would.

That was when Jaune noticed that the Geist always made sure to protect its mask from any attacks. Once he relayed that information to us all, Ruby quickly developed an appropriate plan of action to, quote, "smash its face in as hard as possible." I would normally argue against such a plain idea, but…

It worked. I used my Glyphs to hold two of its arms still, and when Nora launched a Semblance-powered Yang the Geist mask was smashed into pieces and the body crumbled. The main Geist body made to flee, but accidentally flew through my body as it did so. It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling, as if my entire body had been dipped in sludge. Blissfully, the Grimm continued fleeing instead of remaining inside of my body, and Ruby put the creature down for good.

I sometimes marvel at the teamwork that has been established between our teams. Jaune and Ruby have both grown into capable leaders, and between the eight of us it seems there is little that we can't handle. That is no excuse to let our guards down under any circumstances, but it is commendable just the same. I'm particularly grateful that Jaune noticed the creature's flaw when he did, for I fear what may have happened had he not.

Hmm. I seem to have run out of space. I shall have to sign off here, I'm afraid. Until my next entry.

X

Dear Diary,

I may need to allot myself some additional sleeping hours.

I was unceremoniously awoken early this morning courtesy of Yang's snoring. This is nothing unusual, as you are very aware of by now, but when I decided to wake up fully with a hot shower something unusual happened. I just so happened to glance at the bathroom mirror as the water was heating up, and when I did so my image was, for lack of a better phrase, not truly myself. My hair was dyed black and my eyes were red, it seemed, but the moment I blinked the false appearance abruptly disappeared.

That instance alone would hardly warrant concern, as I would normally just attribute that moment to early morning grogginess and move on, but not thirty minutes ago I saw the same illusion in the bathroom again. This time, it winked at me before returning to its proper state. Thus, I conclude that I need more rest.

In unrelated news, while the boys were running errands during lunch Pyrrha made it known that she intended to invite Jaune to dinner in Vale. This moment has been a long time coming, as they say; every individual save Jaune himself as known about his partner's feelings for him for some time. Her attraction to Arc used to confuse me, I'll admit, but I can say now that he is a fine example of a Huntsman-in-training.

I want to say that I'm happy for my friends, but…

For some reason, I can't.

X

Dear Diary,

What have I done?

After last class let out today, I felt a sudden urge to call out to Jaune and pull him aside for a private talk. When I say "sudden", I mean exactly that: It was neither planned nor thought about, but instead of flash of lightning that compelled me to act on some unknown instinct. Jaune easily agreed to talk to me, no doubt failing to see a reason he shouldn't, and told Pyrrha that he would meet with the rest of JNPR at the cafeteria. She looked as confused as I felt by the turn of events, but accepted his words and dismissed herself.

Once we were alone in one of Beacon's gardens, I, still acting without thinking, asked him out on a date.

Yes, really.

I don't understand what possessed me to act in such a manner, but at the time it seemed like I absolutely had to invite him to dinner at that very moment. Jaune was stunned for several seconds in much the same way my mind was. Once he came to, he asked if I was serious, to which I replied that of course I was. He beamed from ear to ear and began to ramble a bit about how surprised he was that I would ask him out after everything that occurred at the Vytal festival Dance. I reassured him that I know him far better now, and would love to have the chance to date if he so desired, which he said yes to immediately.

Our date was scheduled for this coming weekend, and we returned to our friends in the cafeteria. Jaune was still smiling like a child that received a gift on the Winter's Solstice, so, naturally, our teammates inquired about what had made him so happy.

I've never seen anyone look as betrayed as Pyrrha did at that moment. Pin-drop silence doesn't begin to cover the awkward tension as every set of eyes at the table, even Jaune's, stared at the Mistralian Champion's slack jaw and draining color. Before Jaune could ask her what was wrong, Pyrrha gave a half-baked excuse and fled from the table.

Upon returning to our dorm room, Yang accosted me for the underhanded nature of my actions, and I feel Blake and Ruby's agreement even as the latter attempted to diffuse the situation. I understand exactly what I did, of course. The problem is that as I'm writing this entry I don't feel any guilt over it.

What is _wrong_ with me?

 **X**

Dear Diary,

I've begun having some memory blackouts. Today, no less than 3 times did I find mysteriously find myself walking somewhere with no recollection as to what happened leading up to that moment. I discussed this with Ruby, who was by me on the second occasion as we were walking to class. According to her, I was walking and talking without any issues, but when we arrived to Professor Port's lecture I made a beeline to sit by Jaune and proceeded to sit abnormally close to him. I then began to quietly flirt with him, with Port either not noticing or not caring to break his own narrative to stop me.

During my third blackout, I returned to consciousness with my hand mere moments away from knocking on JNPR's door. I held myself back, not at all wanting to know what I had been about to do.

I still don't know what happened during my first blackout, and I've been afraid to look into a mirror.

All I know for sure is that whatever illness or disease has taken hold of me seems to revolve around Jaune Arc. Even when I'm conscious, my mind seems to gravitate towards the blonde leader a fair amount more than it ever has. I'll think about his wonderful, sapphire eyes, or the warmth I feel when he calls my name, or- (The rest of the text is illegible, having been furiously scribbled over with a pen)

Somebody, anybody, please tell me what's happening to me.

X

Dear Diary,

Over the past few days, the blackouts have become more numerous. Entire hours have gone missing, and with my conscious self none the wiser at times. And today, I suffered what could only be considered an out-of-body experience.

Today is Saturday, the day before my scheduled date with Jaune. When I woke up this morning, I began to go through my usual morning routine when I realized that I wasn't truly in control of my motions. My body seemed to be operating on autopilot, and any conscious effort I made to change my actions amounted to nothing. Trapped in my own skull, I could only watch in horror as I set out first thing to find Pyrrha, who has been avoiding me since I first asked Jaune out. As it turned out, she's taken to using the room of the dorms as a location of solace for herself.

Before she had any idea of what to expect, "I" began to verbally beat her down, calling her weak and half-hearted about her feelings for Jaune. She had well over a year to make her intentions known to him; but instead she has persisted in maintaining the status quo, and so "I" was set to tear her apart. After a two minute rant on my part, I concluded that only I was fit to stay by his side, even if she was partially responsible for his growth as a Huntsman.

Pyrrha was caught off-guard by my vitriol, and I left before she could gather her wits. She looked as if she were mere seconds away from crying. Good.

No, not good. What in the name of everything holy has possessed me to act like this?! I don't understand! *I don't understand!* And why am I so fixated on Jaune? This obsession, it's unnatural to the extreme. It's wrong! And why am I unable to share this information with anyone other than you?

Am I going crazy?! Please, I need help!

X

 **Dear Weiss,**

 **I'm just taking what we both want for ourselves. Is that so wrong?**

X

I didn't write that. I didn't write any of that!

Not only that, I don't recall a single moment of today from the minute I met with Jaune around Noon to fifteen minutes ago upon returning to RWBY's dorm. In my confusion I went through my scroll in an attempt to find some evidence of my actions all day, and I discovered a two new pictures, both of them taken from afar with Jaune holding the device: A picture of us huddled closely, and another of me sneaking a kiss on his cheek. He looked so happy, and I was equally in the moment it seemed.

So where was I? Why has my life been turned upside down? **Aren't you happy, Weiss?**

I just want to be me again. **But you are.**

Gods, I have never been a girl of much religious faith, but I need a miracle now. **I'm here.**

Please. Please! PLEASE!

X

Dear Diary,

Thank the Gods for nosy teammates. My team has been concerned about my behavior since my episodes began, and Ruby took it upon herself to read through this very diary. Alarmed, she took photo evidence of every page and, with Yang and Blake, immediately went to Professor Ozpin for assistance. The Headmaster postulates that the Geist Grimm made have been the spark that started this descent into insanity, and I'm due to be admitted to a secure facility I don't know the location of. All I know is that they'll be trying many different methods of healing my body and mind.

Thank you, Ruby, for doing this.

This may be my last diary entry for some time, as I'll have nothing on me in the facility that the staff don't approve of.

Jaune, if you read this, I hope you aren't dismayed that our date only happened because I'm going crazy. Pyrrha, you didn't deserve what I said and did.

Until next time, Diary.

X

Dear Diary,

It has been a month and a half since my last entry. Have you missed me? I was finally discharged, with both the medical staff present and my team noting that my behavior finally seems to have normalized. I'd rather not discuss the methods they used to help me; I only wish to move on with my life.

In truth I've been out almost a week, but I wanted to acclimate myself to the Beacon environment to see how I reacted to being home. I feel… nice. In control of myself, thank goodness. No more blackouts of any kind.

However, all is not well, I'm afraid. A few days ago, Pyrrha was reported missing. She was last seen training in the Emerald Forest, and the only items of hers that were recovered were her scroll and shield, which were smashed and dented, respectively. Multiple search teams were sent out immediately, however, not a single hair of the girl was found, and it was determined that she may have met an unfortunate demise by Grimm. Our teams have yet to give up hope, and Jaune remarked just earlier today that he was sure Pyrrha would still be found.

Do you have any idea how difficult it is to stage a death by Grimm attack? There are countless little details that have to be considered, from the skill level of the deceased, to the minute markings that would be left on one's equipment from an intense battle. I would like to give good credit to the special effects team in movies; they make it look easy.

While I was brushing my hair in the restroom, I took a good long look at the mirror. My hair was black and my eyes were red, exactly as I knew they should be; a blink, however, revealed the original Weiss Schnee. She was shaking in horror, hands flat against the glass as she pleaded to be released. Gently, lovingly, I stroked the mirror where her hands were. "Don't worry, Dear," I said. "I will make us happy."

Tonight and over the course of the next week, I intend to spend some quality time with Jaune Arc in order to comfort him in his time of need. And if things should go as I hope they will, I'll make sure a full-body mirror is in the room.

After all, I'm sure Weiss would love a front row seat of Jaune claiming what is his.


	9. A Day in the Life (IJustReadEverything)

**A Day in the Life of Bleiss Schnee, by IJustReadEverything**

* * *

Every day at Beacon Academy is an adventure of diligent studying, developing self-improvement, making friends, finding happiness, experiencing sadness, finding love, and heart break. I, Bleiss Schnee, the former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company now student at Beacon Academy, was aiming to become a huntsman. Until, one day, I found it, his deep blue eyes full of drive, yet, hidden within is full of worry, his flowing yellow hair feels so soft to the touch and his scrawny yet developing body. I have found Jaune Arc, the object of my unconditional love. This is just an example of a typical day. A day in the life of Bleiss Schnee.

6:00 AM

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh, my alarm clock is not the first thing I want to hear in the morning. So, I slam that snooze button.

6:10 AM

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh, just ten more minutes…

6:20 AM

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Just a bit more…

6:30 AM

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Bleiss? Bleiss! Get up! It's time for another wonderful day at BEEEEEACON ACADEMY!"

Great, not only is the alarm going off, but Ruby is screaming in my ear, might as well get up. Every day is more or less like this, I get up after hitting the snooze a couple times, Yang would get her clothes laid out from the night before, Blake would be reading and Ruby's loud voice makes me want to really hit her, obviously, Yang wouldn't like that but Jaune wouldn't like that as well, they're best friends or something. I take my shower, cleansing myself for him, making myself prim and proper should Jaune go down on me, I'd at least would like to smell nice when it happens. I check myself out; Eyes? Red. Hair? Black. Skin? Smooth. Breasts? Could be bigger, but Jaune doesn't care, right? Butt? Ready. Uniform? Ugh, these are ugly, oh well.

7:30 AM

After getting ready and dealing with the loud yelling of Ruby's voice we, Team RBBY, make our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. However, before that, I greet Jaune whose team lives in the dorm across from us. Like clockwork, he is the first one out the door just as I stand and wait for him to come out. We greet each other and everyday he greets me with his wonderful smile, that smile full of cheer and optimism, a smile I want to protect. Oh, how I want him so bad.

The next person out the door is Pyrrha, we don't talk to each other willingly. We just give each other a stare as she walks past. She thinks she has the upper hand just because they're partners, I laugh at that thought, Jaune Arc will be mine, Pyrrha Nikos, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!

The next two are like a comedy act, the calm Ren and the energetic Nora, I don't really care about them unless they can help me get to Jaune but, so far, they seem content to keep up their act of being together but not "together together". That's dumb.

As we make our way to the cafeteria, I would always grab Jaune's arm, hugging that developing arm muscle would make me quiver, it feels so good. Jaune, however, would make a cute flustered face while reacting to these breasts.

He'd say, "Bleiss, they're touching."

So cute, so fuckable. If I had my way he'd be in me right there and now. However, I love Jaune too much to force myself on him, he must come to me out of his free will, because I'm Bleiss Schnee, and I love him. So, I'd just smile and squeeze harder. Oh? Is that a blush I see? Oh, so cute!

8:00 AM

After grabbing our breakfast and our seats, our seating arrangement would always be Jaune and I sitting together, and Pyrrha sitting on the opposite side of him. What a nuisance. Jaune and I would talk and eat, I like the take some of my food and turn to him asking him to open his mouth. Jaune's a growing boy, he'd never turn down food. So, he would do as I ask.

"Say ahh…"

"Ahhhh… _munch munch gulp hmm_ very delicious!"

This affection I'm feeling, the overwhelming bliss watching him eat the food I hand fed him, it feels so good. However, there's a person, who must be a buzz kill, that must cough and interrupt us.

"Bleiss, Jaune is a grown man, he can feed himself." Pyrrha would say.

Bitch, she's just jealous that I fed him. She doesn't have the balls to do it herself.

As for the others, they would talk about some nonsense, fight with their food, or listen to Nora's shit stories, I really don't care what they do, if Jaune and I can have breakfast like this, it's fine, I guess I can tolerate it.

8:45 AM

We finish up our breakfast and head to our morning classes at 9 AM. The first class is Grimm Studies 101 with Professor Port. What a shit way to start the day, trying to wake up in the morning only to be lulled asleep to the professor's shitty stories. Seriously, what the hell? All these stories are fake as fuck. When we actually have to get some work done instead of listening to monologues about his great triumphant, heroic stories, we'd study about Grimm. The different types of Grimm, their behaviors, and their unique qualities individually.

Class time is the only time I don't try and have Jaune pursue me by offering myself onto him. It is important to not only myself but for Jaune, especially for Jaune. The first time I met him, he'd struggle in class. As much as I wanted to see him squirm, we're both huntsman, so, I offered him help in class because I am a Schnee, and this could be a way for him to come to me. He eagerly accepted my help. _sigh_ That day was probably the most I felt so horny in my life, so far. It's always a joy seeing his happy face when it finally clicks for him, how when he concentrates he would write with his tongue sticking out to the side of his mouth.

12:00PM

After different classes and subjects, it is now lunch time. This is my final chance for the day until schools over because after this, I won't have classes with Jaune while Pyrrha does. So, forgive me, Winter, for I must go all out this once. I pull out all the flirting and sexual innuendos. With the same seating arrangements and the top part of my shirt unbuttoned, I scoot closer to Jaune and hug his arm. I know he sees my bra, in fact, I want him to see. Some days I wear lace bras, other days another material but always black. He never fails to blush and stare at my bra with how it cups the top of my breasts. His eyes scanning from one side of my chest to the other, checking out the skin of my breast to the bra itself. Good, I have him now.

My next move is going to be little bit bolder, I hope he's ready. Throwing my arm around Jaune's shoulders, I lift myself up and onto his lap. With legs crossed and my butt feeling his already half erected dick, he wraps his arm on my back to support me. I would whisper sweet nothings into his ear as I hand feed him again. This is the time of the day I'll cherish the most.

Oh, the other girls would try to stop me, saying that I shouldn't do that kind of stuff at the table. Fuck 'em, if Jaune wanted me off, he wouldn't have let me on his lap. So, suck on that, bitches!

12:55PM

 _Groan_ Class without Jaune and it's Remnant History 101 with Professor Oobleck, oh I'm sorry, Doctor Oobleck. He speaks so fast and moves so quickly, how the hell am I supposed to not worry about Jaune being alone with that vixen, Pyrrha, and follow what this dust addict is saying? Geez, just let this end…

Jaune's probably getting an earful from Pyrrha about letting me sit on his lap. You know what they say, "the early bird gets to worm". Ironic, isn't it? She has all the chances in the world, yet, she's dead last with Jaune. _Giggling_ That's fine by me.

2:00 PM

Okay, maybe I spoke too soon. It's now combat class with Professor Goodbitch...I mean Professor Goodwitch with all the year one students. Most of the time it's one on one matches to see how well people go up against one another in a tournament style match. Well, there are other times that I regret not being in the same team as Jaune, training. Basically, a free training period with whoever and whomever you want. Obviously, I would jump at the opportunity to be training buddies with Jaune, however, this is where Pyrrha is first with Jaune at. She's his partner and, therefore, automatically his training buddy. It didn't help that Jaune, himself, asked for her help in training first. Oh, sure, she's a champion but I'm just as capable! My fighting style is graceful and should be looked at!

"Bleiss, I'm sorry, I would ask for your help, really I would, but Pyrrha here is my partner and employs a sword and shield style like my own. I think her teaching me is going to be more beneficial. Please don't cry." Jaune places a hand on my shoulder as he apologizes.

"Okay, I understand." I stare at the ground and walk back to my team, holding the tears back, making sure that Jaune knew I held them back. This is possibly the darkest timeline. However, even with this timeline, I can take advantage of it because Jaune never leaves a girl crying and would make it up to me. Man, having the ability to cry on command sure came in handy! *Tee Hee*

4:00 PM

Make up time! After combat class, we would have the rest of the afternoon with each other. Though, most of it is spent on doing homework with the others in the library, but occasionally, I'd catch Jaune alone in a secluded corner of the library. Time to put on my game face by putting on my best pouty face. Jaune, still feeling sad about combat class would give another apology, it was unneeded of course because I knew Pyrrha had the best skillsets to teach Jaune better than I, but I hated admitting that to myself. Being a Huntsman is very important for him, so, I'll let Pyrrha have that one, however, Jaune didn't have to know that. After apologizing, I'd give him my brightest smile because he truly lights up my life, then, my biggest hug. We'd stand there for a while with me immersing myself in his embrace, like all is right in the world, and him comforting me by rubbing my back. This could go on forever I think, however, we have homework to do. Damn it!

When we do have free time with no more homework, we'd hangout together. We'd walk through the gardens with my arms hugging his, slowly taking in the Jaune's unique charm as the heat in my lower body rises more and more. Sometimes, we'd go and watch some movies with the group. It's a nice way to get really intimate in the dark, especially with how Jaune can get…pretty handsy. I think that's him teasing me, that's cute. You haven't seen anything yet, Jaune Arc, if you want to do more, you're going to have to commit yourself to me.

6:00 PM

Around this time is Jaune and Pyrrha's extra training. I'd hear clanking of swords and shields if I sit on the opened window sill. He's working so hard. My first time seeing him fight was against the Alpha Death Stalker during initiation. I was busy fighting the Alpha Nevermore, so I didn't see much but what I did see was potential and a raw talent for leadership. He took over that group of four, including Pyrrha. He shouted quick commands to end that Grimm. His second fight wasn't as impressive, he was fighting against Cardin and he sucked so bad. Which is why he's training right now with Pyrrha, so he could get better. If only there was some way I can help him with combat as well.

8:00 PM

As the clanks of metal against metal stop, I start to get ready for bed, the other girls are doing their own stuff; Ruby with her video games, Yang checking the mirror trying to see which clothes to wear next, and Blake with her books. For me, It's bath time. A long soak after a tiring day goes well with texting Jaune. He'd start by texting me a thank you for helping him with his studies. A good boy deserves a reward, right? My response? A nice and saucy bath time picture with conveniently placed bubbles. I send him one every time he thanks me. It's only right for my future hubby to get to know my body and dreams of me at night. I wonder if he keeps them as masturbation material.

The next thing that would happen is Jaune's signature scream, probably screaming in surprise as my picture pops up from his screen from across the hall. He's a screamer, that guy. I wonder if he can sing as well as he can play guitar. We'd make a great duet.

We would text more after my bath is done and all there is to do is wait to fall asleep. He'd ask more questions about homework or concepts he doesn't understand, then, I would ask him about his likes or hobbies. It's a good trade, I think. It's how I found out about him having seven sisters. Oh my, that's a lot of siblings, Papa Arc and Mama Arc must have gotten busy in the bed lots of times, I wonder if Mama Arc would appreciate me wanting to try to beat her record.

10:00 PM

It's getting late and Jaune said his good nights, so, there's nothing left to do but to fade into slumber and fall asleep. Well, maybe not yet. Maybe, I can pop in a cheeky finger as I imagine him naked as he takes me into his arms. Maybe, I can pop in two cheeky fingers while I imagine his full erect cock thrusting fully inside me if his half chub is anything to go by. Who knows what these fingers will do if I imagine Jaune man-handling me from one position to another, never letting up with his unusually high stamina. Whatever it is I'm doing, the girls would not like them hearing my moans, so, they better fall as sleep fast or be taken into Bleiss' wild ride.

So, that's it. The daily happenings of my life at Beacon Academy, my time with Jaune, and my time with Team RBBY. Looking back, it's mundane. Even the most exciting parts of the day with Jaune was just us skirting around the issue. Would he accept my love? I never got an answer because I haven't seen him since the Fall of Beacon. Father picked me up after the fall. Even though I'm not an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I'm still a Schnee, and the Schnee children must stay safe. So, I'm sitting in my room back at Atlas staring out the window, looking back at my time at Beacon.

 _Knock knock_ "Miss Schnee, your father would like to speak with you."

"Thanks, Klein."

Yup, this is my life now, being stuck here in the mansion wondering what has happened to my Jaune Arc. My new typical day in the life of Bleiss Schnee.


	10. All Mine (Aetheling)

**He's Mine, by Aetheling**

* * *

Team JNPR were relaxing in the floor's common room, Pyrrha and Nora trying to pick a movie while he and Ren were working on snacks. His first semester was complete at Beacon, and things were looking his way: Pyrrha was just about the best friend he could ask for, Nora and Ren were great, and he _hadn't_ failed out of Beacon or died horribly. Wins across the board! With mid-terms complete and the semester break kicking off in a few days, JNPR had time to unwind a bit on campus; Pyrrha had invited all of them to come with her on a trip to Mistral, so JNPR would get to enjoy their vacation as well!

Jaune, armed with his massive bowl of popcorn, and Ren, with a plate of crackers and a crazy bean dip, moved back to the couches just as the girls settled for a comedy. Nora immediately yanked Ren down next to her on the loveseat, and Pyrrha scooted over on the couch to make room for him. He settled down, stretched his legs, and prepared to enjoy the show.

They were enjoying themselves, watching two teams of rival Hunters bumble their way through an increasingly complex job, when Jaune felt someone land in the space next to him, Looking back over his shoulder, he found one of Beacon's more… _mixed_ points.

"How's the movie, hot stuff?" Bleiss asked, leaning towards him. Behind her, Jaune could see the rest of Team RWBY moving into the room, Ruby waving anxiously to him as she dug into the fridge. Her message was clear: " _I'm sorry she's there, but I'm not taking her back_ ". Jaune could feel Pyrrha glaring at Bleiss from his other side, and he sat back a bit, hoping to minimize the trouble the girls would cause.

"It's good, Bleiss, you guys joining in?" Bleiss scooted closer to him, just a hair closer than he'd like, and focused on the screen. _"So,"_ he thought as his eyes narrowed, _"she's playing a longer game today…"_ Rather than let her distract him longer than necessary, Jaune returned to the movie as Blake, Yang, and Ruby took up spots in chairs and on the floor around them. Movie night with RWBY and JNPR _could_ be nice.

They made it about, oh, thirty minutes before Bleiss started acting… Bleiss-y. Just about when the ghost-robot-alien took over, he felt her move closer, their legs touching from hip to toe. Jaune debated sighing tiredly or laughing excitedly, but opted to move closer to Pyrrha. Bleiss, of course, followed him down the couch. He moved again. She moved again. Pyrrha, now forced into a ridiculously small space, glowered at Bleiss, who glared right back.

"Bleiss, would you be so kind as to _make some space_?" Pyrrha asked in a very tried, polite tone.

"Nikos, would you be so kind as to stuff someone else's cock in it?" Bleiss countered in a mocking voice. They'd opened at eleven, it seemed, and he knew it could only get worse from here. Bleiss and Pyrrha never came to blows, Pyrrha never even shouted at the girl, but the mood could drown a Grimm in unhappiness. He needed to resolve this. Now.

Nora turned up the volume in an effort to drown out the argument and protect the other five friends.

He scooted away from Pyrrha, pushing the much smaller girl back towards the other side. He briefly considered how nice Bleiss felt against him, but focused on the job at hand. The girl in black was taken off guard by his aggression, but she soon smiled at him with one of her more frightening grins.

On one hand, he'd gotten Bleiss and Pyrrha to break it up. On the other, he'd gotten her attention again. Well, more of her attention than he usually seemed to have.

"Ooh, frisky today." Bleiss purred from beside him, and she swung her legs onto his lap. He did his best to not follow the length of the pale legs that rested on him. "I never figured you for a top, Jaune, but I won't complain." There was a polite coughing to his other side, and Jaune turned embarrassed to Pyrrha. His partner gave him an apologetic smile, but focused past him on the other girl.

"Bleiss, please put your feet down: the couch isn't your bed." Pyrrha pushed meaningfully at the black-booted foot pointed towards her. Bleiss pushed herself up onto her hands then, bending her legs up as well.

"If this _was_ my bed, Jaune would be enjoying a much better show, Nikos. How about I just sit on _him_? He's mine after all." The smaller girl reached out then, lacing her arms around his neck to hang off him.

"B-Bleiss!" he stammered, trying to recover from her lunge. Before he could pull away, Bleiss rested her cheek against his, still staring determinedly at Pyrrha. "G-guys, can we please just enjoy the movie?" The rest of their friends had opted to steadfastly ignore them.

"Mine. _All mine."_ As the beautiful girl hanging off him finished speaking, Jaune felt something altogether new. It was cold yet hot, smooth but rough, it was terrible but _felt so good_. Bleiss' tongue dragged across his cheek, from jaw to ear, dragging a shudder from him that turned to a yelp when she bit down lightly on his lobe.

Pyrrha fired out of her seat, her hand flashing to Bleiss. With both of her hands locked around his neck, Bleiss was unable to block the grab, and Pyrrha _hauled_ the girl off the couch by her ear.

"Oww! Fuck! Let go, you skank!" Bleiss thrashed madly as Pyrrha hauled her towards the door, but she couldn't escape his partner's grip. Jaune stood up immediately, of course: he wasn't about to let them get out of control, but he felt a tugging on his waist. Looking down, he saw the telltale black glow of Pyrrha's semblance pushing on his belts' buckles, forcing him back into his chair.

"I won't break anything, I promise." Pyrrha growled, still dragging Bleiss in her wake. Jaune's legs gave beneath the force of Pyrrha's polarized pressure, and he fell back onto the couch. Helplessly, he watched the door close on his best friend and his… whatever Bleiss was.

There was a loud slurping, and Jaune returned to his friends to see Nora watching him side-eyed over her comically large glass of soda.

"Ya know, Bleiss was probably expecting _you_ to be involved in the spanking."

* * *

The fucking bitch let her go once she shut the door behind them, so Bleiss immediately swung a slap at that talking lamppost. Nikos only caught her arm and pushed her back. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" She seethed at the giant.

"I'm not the one licking boys, Bleiss." The girl said sternly, crossing her arms and giving her a high and mighty look. It made her want to kick the girl in the balls; she had to have those to be that _massive_. "The only reason I even let this go on is because Jaune seems torn on the matter, but you _need_ to learn boundaries, Bleiss."

"Fuck you, Nikos! You're not his mother, you don't get to control his love life." The other girl very visibly rolled her eyes, and she felt her blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to go in swinging, but she wasn't an idiot: this cow could beat her in any fair fight one-handed.

It was a good thing she didn't plan to fight fair.

"Fine. You want me to back off? I'll do it. Hell, I'll even let you try your luck on him." The girl was clearly expecting the "but" of the statement. She put as much vicious glee in her smile as she could fit, until the grin was _dripping_ insincerity. "All you have to do is lick him back."

The way the blood fled from Nikos' face was _so. Fucking. Satisfying._

"W-what?" The giant asked, leaning away. Bleiss pressed in for the kill.

"Lick him. I licked him, so he's mine. But if you do it, then he's yours. And I _certainly_ wouldn't poach your man, Pyrrha, no matter how dreamy he is. All you have to do." She rested a finger on her jawline, tapping lightly. "Is lick him, right here. Before we all leave." Nikos' eyes flickered between her and the door, and their hearts' desire beyond.

Bleiss took hold of the handle, and when the bitch didn't pin her to the wall or some shit, she went back in. Her golden-haired dream watched her walk in, and she made sure to put a little extra into it for him. His blushing told her it was working. She carelessly dropped into the space beside him, doing her best to nonchalantly return to watching the movie.

The sound of Nikos' hesitant steps back to the couch was _orgasmic_. She could _smell_ the fear coming off her. Nikos talked a big game, but she knew that girl didn't have what it took to land Jaune. She didn't have the will, the fire, the _hunger_ it would take to keep Jaune coming back.

Past her veil of hair, she watched Pyrrha sat down next to her man. Watched as she fidgeted in place.

" _Clock's ticking, you bitch."_ The malicious thought brought a shiver to her frame, but she repressed it. Nikos' cowish green eyes meet hers, and the girl moved. She scoots closer to Jaune, but not close enough to worry him. Or her. They're not even touching yet, and Nikos looked like she's about to shove her hand inside a furnace.

The movie went on past the three of them, the rest of their friends stalwartly avoiding their scene: they understood to not putting their fucking noses in her love life. For several minutes, the eight of them seemed to just go back to watching a movie.

Pyrrha moved closer when the explosions started on screen, bringing herself against Jaune. To her personal frustration, Jaune leaned into the contact, but she suppressed the anger: Jaune was an incredibly emotional guy, he wanted to make sure a "friend" was okay. He just didn't knew the friend was a clam-jamming bitch.

Pyrrha stayed leaning against him through the big fight scene, Bleiss watching her the whole way. The girl looked back to her, and Bleiss made sure to lick her lips: just to add some coals to the fire. The shooting started up again, and she watched Pyrrha bring her face even closer to Jaune's.

Nikos' chin was hovering above his shoulder at this point, her eyes locked onto Jaune's cheek. Bleiss rolled her eyes at the chick's desperation; at least _she_ kept up the illusion of watching the movie.

Pyrrha's mouth opened, her tongue peeked out.

"In the end, they just have to have faith." The voice echoed from the TV. "Ain't that a bitch?"

Jaune, Nora, and Ruby all fired out of their seats, cheering as the credits rolled. With Jaune removed, Bleiss was able to look on Pyrrha clearly, tongue peeking out like some kind of retarded puppy. The three of them started bustling to the door, chatting excitedly.

"I can't believe they did! And the thing with the bomb?" Ruby squealed.

"I KNOW!" Nora cheered from next to her, Jaune nodding along with them. Yang, Ren, and Blake started moving for the door, leaving Pyrrha and herself alone on the couch. Pyrrha's hands were trembling in her lap as she watched Jaune walk out the door. Wordlessly, Bleiss rose from her seat, walking towards the other girl.

She leaned forward, waiting for Pyrrha top notice her. When the girl finally did turn in her direction, Bleiss put on her best smile as she leaned in.

"Well, I guess he's all mine then. Don't worry, girl: I'll let you know how good he is." Pyrrha's eyes fell to the floor, and Bleiss walked off.


	11. Dance Dance Restitution (Mallobaude)

**Dance Dance Restitution, By Mallobaude**

* * *

Yang was right. They needed this.

Everything looked incredible. The blonde girl had certainly done a fine job in organizing the dance. The place barely even looked like Beacon Academy anymore. It looked more like some sort of swanky night club. Not that Jaune had ever been to one of those in the first place, but if he had he imagined it would look something like this.

The place was spacious despite being packed with students. Everyone had shown up to enjoy themselves on this night. It was a break from school. A break from training. A break from reality. The burdens and hardships that came with the life of being a huntsman could take a toll on even the strongest of people, and every now and then they needed a chance to blow off some steam. To have fun. That was exactly what he planned on doing tonight.

Some of the people had come in groups. Others in pairs. But many alone. Jaune was amongst those in the last group. He didn't mind if he did not have a date. He wasn't dating anyone period. It wasn't for a lack of _somebody_ trying, however...

A glance over to the sidelines showed the other girl who had helped plan and organize the evening's events. Bleiss Schnee. The raven-haired ex-heiress was busy fussing over a decoration of flowers. It did not seem like the girl at all to care about such things. Where Yang had fought tooth and nail to get fog machines for the evening, Bleiss had insisted on a stripper's pole. In the end Yang had caved in, for she could not see the harm in it. Nobody would use the device in the first place, and it would likely go untouched. So far that prediction came true, and the lone metal pole sat unused in the corner.

Like him, Bleiss had come alone. After enough tries even she had gotten the hint that he would not go to the dance as her date. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive. It wasn't that he had somebody else in mind. It was just that... if he were to give into her once, that would be it. She would be like a shark that smelled blood in the water. It would be an invitation for the girl to continue her pursuits of him with even more unashamed forwardness than before, if that was even possible.

There had been one person to ask Bleiss, however. One of the exchange students from Haven Academy named Neptune had taken a liking to her. Bleiss on the other hand had been less than impressed. So much so that she had threatened to eviscerate the blue-haired boy with a rusty-bladed Myrtenaster if he dared to think that he would stand in the way of her and Jaune's magical evening. She then went on a tangent about how Myrtenaster would never rust in the first place, but that her point still stood. And of course she had to finish off her diatribe by saying how she would make Jaune's point stand tall that evening as well.

In any case, he was enjoying himself. After dancing solo to a fast-paced song that sounded more like it belonged in a club than a school dance, Jaune made his way back over to the punch bowl where the rest of his socially awkward kin had huddled. Ruby was among them.

"Still hiding out back here?" he asked his fellow team leader.

Ruby shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "Meh. I don't like dancing. Or being the center of attention."

"Says the girl who likes to wear a red cape." He nodded toward her. "Or a red dress. You know red just screams 'look at me!', right?"

The girl glowered at him, those silver eyes looking sharp as a blade. "It was _Yang's_ idea."

Jaune smiled at the thought of Ruby's older sister attempting to get the girl to come out of her shell. Red was indeed a color that drew people's attention. It was not a good one for people who wanted to be unnoticed.

Ruby finished downing her punch before getting a refill. "Want some? It's really good."

"Sure." Jaune accepted the cup gratefully, being parched after his dance number. Taking a sip he agreed that it was good, but there was something just a bit unusual about the taste of it. "So are you sure I can't convince you to be dragged out onto the floor for just one dance?"

"Sure as sure," Ruby smiled. A small smile crept over her lips, and her voice lowered as she spoke next. "But I think there _is_ someone who you can convince."

Jaune gave her a quizzical look before he felt a tap on his shoulder. The boy spun around to see who it was. In retrospect he should not have been surprised.

Bleiss looked up at him with an expression somewhere between jealousy and anger. Pouting lips looked as if they had something to say, but at the same time she appeared to be lost for words. Jaune was lost for words as well.

Seeing the girl up close, she looked stunning. Eschewing her normally black attire, Bleiss wore a pure white dress instead. The attire was similar to Yang's, though where the blonde girl's piece left a little bit of exposed cleavage, Bleiss' had a translucent mesh which covered most of her modest bust. Jaune had half expected to see the girl wearing something completely inappropriate and exposing to try and seduce him. This, however, just screamed class.

"I see how it is," Bleiss said softly. Deprived of all of her usual passion and confidence. "You'll ask _Ruby_ to dance but not me."

There seemed to be genuine hurt in her voice. Bleiss had never reacted like this to any of her advances on him being shot down. She always came back with even more vigor. More hope. More insanity. Seeing those bright red eyes of hers look so unusually dull was actually sad to behold.

Jaune wanted to defend himself, and to say that he just wanted to try and get Ruby to step out of her comfort zone. But when he looked into the eyes of his stalker, those words got caught up in his throat. "I-it's not like that," he stated. "I just, um, I just-"

"Jaune," Ruby said, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. She brought her lips close to his ear. "Dance with her."

Warning bells began blaring in his mind. But then again if Ruby felt it was a good idea...

"Are you sure?" he whispered back to her. "What about you?"

"I told you I don't wanna dance." She smiled innocently at him, her head tilting slightly off to the side. "But she does. Go dance with Bleiss."

This time the words had been spoken loudly. Deliberately. Looking over to the other girl, Jaune saw a glint of hope in her eyes. Those eyes remained averted from his own, however. As if she did not want to get her hopes up.

"But..."

"Jaune," she said with sickeningly sweet earnestness. "You wanna dance. She wants to dance. And I _don't_ want to dance. Everyone wins!"

That sneaky little girl had just forced his hand. It was all part of Ruby's plan so that she would not have to dance. If he denied Bleiss now he would look like a total jerk. Especially after he had been caught trying to get Ruby to dance.

Resigning himself to his fate, Jaune sighed before looking back to his self-proclaimed baby factory. "Bleiss... would you care to dance?"

Her head snapped up in an instant. "Fuck yes!"

Without wasting a moment she grabbed him by the hand and with amazing strength for someone of her diminutive size dragged him to the center of the dance floor. There would be no hiding in one of the corners. She wanted everyone to see her. To see them. To know that Jaune was hers and she was his. Even if it wasn't true, that was the perception she wanted to give off.

As if the moment had been planned, a slower song began to play. Those who had been alone began to either exit the floor or find someone to pair up with. Those with partners already adjusted their style accordingly. Jaune knew all too well what would be expected of him with a song of this style. This was the kind of song where his hands would be intertwined with his partner's. Where their bodies would be pressed together. Where their faces would be mere inches from touching. Bleiss apparently knew this as well.

She was short, even in heels. Just how short was she? Four foot ten? Four foot eleven and a half at best? It was a far cry from his towering six foot one. That made the moment even more awkward than it might have been with a taller partner. It made the moment more intimate as Bleiss leaned her head against his chest as they moved.

For long seconds they swayed with the music, Jaune taking the lead thanks to his experience. Seven sisters had made him quite a capable dancer, and he did not intend to let those talents go to waste. Even if he would have preferred to not be here right now, he owed it to himself and his partner to give the best performance that he could. Anything less would be an insult.

With a hand resting on her waist, he was dangerously close to an area which Bleiss would have been more than happy for him to touch. Jaune wouldn't have been surprised if she literally forced his hand, and made some sudden motion which caused it to descend down onto her rear. And unlike most girls, she would have smiled before suggesting he go even further than that.

He heard as Bleiss took a deep breath before sighing heavily into his chest. "You smell wonderful, darling."

All things considered, that was far from the creepiest thing Bleiss had ever said to him. When she learned that Jaune did not know what his Semblance was, she had once suggested that it was the ability to get girls wet with just a glance. Because that was what happened every time his beautiful blue eyes looked into hers.

She smelled wonderful as well, though he would never speak those words aloud. Everything about her was wonderful on this evening. Her hair was done up in a glamorous style so unlike her usual ponytail. Her dress accentuated every curve of her slender body, and revealed skin which her usual black combat skirt did not. She was perfect. And she had done it all to impress him.

He didn't know how to respond to her compliment. "Thanks?" was all he could say.

She breathed out a short laugh. It was musical. Soft and gentle like a wind chime in a summer breeze. "Your heart is racing," she added. "Do I do things to you that you like?"

Jaune swallowed hard. He would be a liar if he said that the feeling of this soft, warm girl in his arms was not pleasant. However, he knew that he was walking along a razor's edge. Too far and Bleiss would get the wrong idea. Too little and he would unfairly ruin this girl's night by giving her a lousy dance. One thing his sisters had always drilled into his mind was that dancing with another person was special. It took two to tango, as the saying went. If you didn't commit, you would ruin it for the other person.

"You do a lot of things," he said neutrally. He wasn't about to say that she was a nuisance. But he also wasn't about to say that there were small parts of his brain which enjoyed the feelings and attention she shared with him. He was only human, after all.

Bleiss lifted her head off of his chest, and those intense crimson eyes looked up to stare into his own. He felt as though they were burning holes through him. "I could do more," she offered suggestively. "If only you'd give me the chance."

There was classic Bleiss beginning to emerge once more. It seemed that agreeing to dance with her had given her ego a much needed boost. It showed in not only her eyes, but her language as well.

Deciding to try and change the subject so that their dance could be as enjoyable as possible, Jaune commented on the first thing that came to mind. "Your dress," he started. He didn't quite know where he was going with it, but he had to say something. "It's different."

She smiled as she continued to look up into his eyes. "Oh? So you've been checking me out tonight?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "No. It's just, well, different. You usually wear black."

"A girl has to have options. You should know that, mister seven sisters."

True. Jaune knew better than most how the female mind operated. That was why Bleiss was such an enigma to him. She was nothing like he had ever encountered before. None of his seven siblings could have prepared him for her madness.

"I thought only good girls were allowed to wear white."

She feigned hurt on her face. "Jaune, are you trying to say I'm not a good girl?"

He couldn't help but laugh at such a question. Both of them knew the answer to that without it having to be uttered. "Good girls don't threaten to impale their classmates for asking them to the dance," he said referring to the Neptune incident.

"I didn't threaten to impale him," she said defensively. "I said eviscerate."

"Like that makes a difference?"

"It does," she purred. At that moment she appeared to stand on the tips of her toes, for her face grew a few inches closer to his. How was she so graceful that she could balance and dance like that in heels? "Because the only impaling I want done is by you to me."

It was one thing when she made those kinds of implications at a distance. But with one hand on her hip and another holding onto one of her own, the words sent a powerful shudder through his body. She must have felt his reaction, for that sly grin of hers only widened.

"See? That's how I know you want me too, my darling." She pressed her body closer to his, and Jaune could feel her warm, punch-scented breath on his lips. "Don't be afraid to give in to your feelings, Jaune."

Oh he was feeling things. Both inside his body and out. With so much or her torso pressed up against him it was impossible not to. With those ruby eyes glinting and sparkling in the lights above them, it was impossible not to get lost in them.

"Bleiss..."

"Being a good girl is boring," she whispered. "And so is being a good boy. So why don't you give in for just one night? Why won't you be my bad boy?"

Bleiss had mentioned once before that his heart was racing. He could feel it in his chest now. Pressed up against Bleiss' body, Jaune could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage. There was no question that she could feel it too, for he could feel hers. Bleiss' blood was pumping. So was his. In that moment all of the other dancers around them seemed to vanish. There was only Bleiss. Only this moment. Only their intertwined bodies moving with the music.

Until a loud voice pierced the haze and drew everyone's attention off to the corner.

"Woooooooo! Dance party!"

Jaune looked over to see Ruby doing the absolute last thing he would have expected to see that evening.

Hanging off of the once lonely stripper pole, Ruby had one hand latched onto it as she spun. Around and around she went, her cup of punch spilling wildly with each revolution.

She went on for a few seconds before losing her grip and crashing down onto the floor. Her punch went with her. "Awwww no! Punch don't leave me!"

That wasn't like Ruby. Not at all. This wasn't the girl who didn't want to be the center of attention.

She had punch all over her dress. Thankfully it barely showed on the red color.

The punch. The punch had tasted weird.

Ruby was drunk. But how?

 _Being a good girl is boring._

Jaune's eyes darted back to Bleiss. "Bleiss, did you spike the punch?"

Crimson eyes widened, and Jaune saw a new emotion from the girl. Fear. "W-what?" she asked uneasily. "No I didn't do anything!"

He had no time for that, however. Ruby was quickly making a fool of herself, and it was clear that she was not in control of her inhibitions.

Jaune quickly released his hold on Bleiss, who reluctantly did the same. He didn't look back as he rushed off to aid his friend.

X

Bleiss watched the boy of her dreams leave her for another girl. Even if it wasn't him choosing another romantic partner over herself, it still stung. She had been so close. Figuratively and literally. She had been holding that boy in her arms. She in turn had felt like melting in his strong embrace. Even if he hadn't been fucking her brains out, it had been pure bliss. It was a moment in time she wished she could have frozen in ice dust.

One look at Ruby told the whole story. She was indeed drunk. Someone had indeed spiked the punch. But it had not been her. She had been truthful about that. However did that matter if Jaune would not believe her?

She could already see how he would begin connecting the dots in his mind. It wasn't just that she had told him that good girls were boring. In his mind he might have thought that getting him drunk would make it easier to seduce him. That this was all part of her master plan to finally bed him. To put an exclamation on this special night. However...

When she finally did make sweet, passionate love to that boy, she did not want him to be drunk for it. She wanted his full attention. She wanted his lustful gaze on all of her being. She wanted his senses to be as sharp as possible as she made him experience ecstasy the likes of which he had never dreamed. So, no. She had not spiked the punch. She would never take him while he was under the influence of any kind of drink or drug. She wanted him to love her for her, just as she loved him for him.

Bleiss made her way back over to the punch bowl, her dance now over. As she watched Jaune and Yang attend to the intoxicated Ruby, Bleiss heard a soft chuckle from beside her. "Oh man, that is just too funny."

A glance over showed the towering form of Cardin Winchester, his arms wrapped around his abdomen as his laughter deepened. "Look at little miss perfect over there wasted off her ass!"

Chucklenuts over there might have thought it was funny, but he had no idea what this little incident had just cost her. "Shut up, Winchester," she snapped.

"Relax, Schnee," he said dismissively. "Jaune-boy just needs to loosen up a bit. But by the looks of it, Ruby got a little too loose."

That she had. And now her boy's attention had been drawn to Ruby. What a disappointment.

"I was finally gonna score..." she whispered somberly.

"What was that?" Cardin asked. "Aw, are you upset because Jaune is with Ruby instead of you? Sorry, I hadn't planned on that happening."

Something inside Bleiss snapped. Planned. Planned. _Planned._

Her head slowly turned to regard the amused boy, her crimson eyes glowing with a burning hatred. This boy had been the one to spike the punch. And not only had it taken Jaune away from her, but he had suspected her of being the one to do it.

"I'm gonna kill you..." she said under her breath.

The laughter subsided for a moment as Cardin looked back at her. "Huh?"

Before any more words could be spoken, Bleiss grabbed hold of the boy by his chest and threw him through the nearby doors. With so much attention on Ruby's stripper pole escapades, no one seemed to notice Cardin tumbling out of the room and into the hall. Bleiss followed shortly afterward.

"H-hey!" he shouted as he tried to stand up. And stand up he did, only not under his own power.

A set of black Schnee glyphs pinned the boy by his hands and feet against the wall. He struggled with all of his might, but the bonds of Bleiss' Semblance were unbreakable.

Alone with Cardin now, Bleiss felt her rage subside to be replaced by a new emotion. Sadness. "You stupid little fuckboy," she whispered. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Let me down from-"

"Shut up!" she snarled. "You think it's funny to fuck with people? You think it's all a game? How about we play a game called 'castrate the fuckboy'? You wanna play that? Huh?"

There was real fear in Cardin's eyes as he stared into her own intense orbs. Everyone in Beacon knew her reputation. A girl with no filter. A girl who did things that no one else would. To Cardin, he probably believed that she would in fact grab Myrtenaster and relieve the boy of his manhood. She could not say that she was not sorely tempted to do just that.

"No, please! I'll-"

"You'll what?" she said darkly. "Scream? I can make sure no one will hear a word as I chop those nuts from your limp dick."

Another glyph appeared over Cardin's face, and his words and protests quickly turned to muffled sounds as he was prevented from making too much noise. It would have been a very useful tool had she wanted to take Jaune in a public setting, where his own moans of pleasure would have given them away. But now she would never have an opportunity to do that.

"So what do you think, fuckboy? You wanna play my game?"

She removed the glyph for a moment to hear his reply. "I'll confess!" he cried quickly. "I'll tell Jaune it was me!"

Bloodlust quickly left her blood-red eyes as the glyphs holding the boy to the wall disappeared. "Do it. Now. Run!"

Cardin nodded quickly as he picked himself off the floor and dashed back inside the main hall.

Bleiss reached out with an arm to prop herself up against the wall. Her head hung down and she closed her eyes. "Please believe me," she whispered to no one.

X

Ruby was going to be okay. That was good. Yang was busy taking her back to their dorm room. Her night was over prematurely.

Jaune wondered what he should do with his time now. There really was nothing left to do, and for a moment he wondered if he should retire early as well. He had his fill of dancing. The punch was tainted. And his best friend was gone now. There was no longer any reason to stay.

That was when he felt another tap on his shoulder. Expecting to see the white-clad Bleiss once more, Jaune was surprised when he saw the far larger, but somehow less imposing Cardin Winchester towering over him.

"J-Jaune," he said uneasily. The boy had never been this nervous while speaking to him before. "I just have to say, it was me. I spiked the punch. Not Bleiss."

As quickly as he had come, Cardin left once more. His face was pale. He looked terrified, as if he had just faced a near-death experience. Jaune could only assume he just had.

A look around the room showed that Bleiss was nowhere to be seen. Had she left? A chill gripped his heart. The only reason she had come was to be with him. To dance with him. And when he had broken apart from her to tend to Ruby, he had accused her of spiking the punch. He had no proof. It was merely the first assumption that came to his mind.

He felt horrible.

After scanning the room for a few more seconds he realized she was gone. Perhaps she had gone back up to her room with Ruby and Yang?

When Jaune stepped out of the room and into the hall he saw her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso as she leaned against the wall. Her dejected eyes were staring down at the floor.

As Jaune approached her he tried to say her name, but the words were caught in his throat. The noise, however, got her attention.

"Jaune," she said softly. "I..."

"I know," he said reassuringly. "I'm sorry."

Bleiss nodded. But she didn't say a word. How unlike her. This must have hit her hard.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry," he repeated. "I jumped to a conclusion and I was wrong."

"Yeah. You were."

The fact that she agreed with him made him feel even worse. His recklessness and stupidity had hurt another person. He never wanted to do that to anyone. Even the girl who harassed him on a daily basis.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

He saw a flash of red as those eyes of hers moved to regard him. "I want to finish our dance."

That request was surprisingly tame from the girl. "Is that all?"

"Well... if you really want to make it up to me, you can make this a night to remember."

There it was. He felt guilty, but not _that_ guilty. "Bleiss, I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I wasn't going to say that," she said defensively. Her somber tone had quickly disappeared and was replaced with something more akin to defiance. "Why is everything always about sex with you?"

Jaune could not believe that she of all people had just asked the question. He laughed. He could not help but have any other reaction but laughter. It was simply so insane that he could barely wrap his mind around it.

Bleiss pushed herself off of the wall, and it was apparent that her normal confidence had returned. "Tell you what. You don't even have to finish our dance if you just give me one little thing."

"I already said no sex."

She giggled. "Come now, if I meant sex do you really think I would have said 'little'?"

Jaune couldn't help but swell with pride at the compliment. It was stupid and immature, he knew. But he didn't care. He was a guy after all.

"So what is it you want then?"

"Just a kiss."

His eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Just a kiss. On the lips." She moved closer to him until their bodies were almost touching as they had during their dance. "No ass grabbing. No grinding. Nothing. Just one little kiss."

She had already given more than he could have expected or hoped for with those conditions she had set. Nothing overtly sexual. No groping. Just a kiss. He could do that to apologize for his accusation, right?

"Okay..." he agreed reluctantly. "Just one kiss."

"Just one kiss," she confirmed happily.

"Right. Okay. Well, here it goes..."

Jaune had never kissed anyone before. He didn't know what he was doing, really. Sure, he had seen plenty on TV and in movies. But doing it himself? And with Bleiss of all people? It was a little bit intimidating to say the least.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly so that their lips would align properly. Just a kiss. Just one little kiss. That was it.

So it came as quite a shock when he felt hands grab hold of his face and hair and pull him down to her level.

Bleiss' lips crashed against his, her tongue quickly parting his lips and invading his mouth. It danced with his own just as their bodies had danced earlier in the evening. Jaune tasted every bit of her mouth. He tasted alcohol-tainted punch. He tasted everything.

His mind was racing and blank at the same time. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Time seemed to stand still as the girl ravaged his mouth with her own, and strangely enough he did not mind. He did not know how long they stayed like that, but finally it seemed that even Bleiss had to separate in order to get some air.

Jaune inhaled deeply. The kiss had taken his breath away. Judging by how much oxygen Bleiss was sucking in, it had done the same to her. There was a look of pure and utter bliss in those bright crimson eyes of hers.

She reached out to place a hand upon his chest. "Your heart's racing again, darling. Did you like it then?"

He did. Though how could he ever admit it? How could he ever admit that this girl who had seen fit to harass and stalk him had taken his breath away? That she threatened to make his heart burst from his chest? That she was in this very moment threatening to make him see her in the same way that she saw him? That he had enjoyed every bit of that kiss?

Maybe he didn't need to say anything.

Jaune grabbed Bleiss this time and pulled her up to him. This time it was he who pressed his lips against hers. This time it was she who was caught off-guard. There was no tongue this time. There was no hunger like there was before. What there was, however, was emotion. True and genuine emotion. There was enjoyment. There was care. Because loathe as he was to admit it, he did care for this girl. He realized that the moment he felt so completely and utterly guilty about falsely accusing her of spiking the punch. About making her feel bad. He didn't want to make anybody feel bad. Not even her.

When they separated, Bleiss could only look at him with wide-eyed shock. "Jaune?"

He shook his head softly. "I'm just really, really sorry," he said, trying to justify the second kiss. "That's all."

He nodded once as if to confirm his statement to himself before turning and leaving. As he did he heard the sound of the girl leaning back against the wall and sliding down to sit on her backside.

It took a few seconds for her to speak. "I knew it!" she shouted. "I fucking love you!"

Jaune could not help but smile softly as he turned a corner. Then reality caught back up with him. He realized what he had just done. He had not only been kissed _by_ Bleiss. _He_ had just kissed _her_.

He had to be tipsy. Drunk. Wasted. It had been the punch. Yes. He had drunk the same punch Ruby had. That was the only explanation.

He did not like Bleiss. Nope. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Mallobaude:** So I've written three Bleiss one shots now. I do have an idea for a full length Bleiss story. Would anyone want to read that?


	12. The JPG (IJustReadEverything)

The J.P.G. by IJustReadEverything

* * *

A blinding light beamed down onto Ruby as she had her blindfold quickly removed. She is sitting on a chair in a dark room with said light as its only light source. Looking around, she couldn't make out anything else about the room but the fact that Ruby does not want to be here anymore. Her hands are bound behind her back tied with a thick rope. Struggling, she swayed her body back and forth as she tried to wiggle her arms to loosen the knot holding her hands together. After a while, a voice echoes throughout the room, "Ruby Rose, you are the friend of one Jaune Arc, are you not?"

"W-W-Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?" Ruby fired back the question with a slew of her own questions. Her voice shaking, obviously scared from being forcibly taken, bound, and blindfolded.

"Are you a friend of Jaune Arc?" The voice asked again.

Ruby's scared demeanor only turned into one of slight anger as she fired back one more time. "What do you want from Jaune?! Why do you want to know if I'm friends with him?! I swear, if you do anything to him, I'm going to get out of this knot and kick your ass!", Ruby yelled out at the top of her lungs, rocking back and forth to break free once more to make good on her promise.

There was only silence for a moment, then the voice only said one word, "Bleiss."

Ruby stopped moving and her face changed from a look of frustration to a calmer form. She then leans back on her chair and said only one word herself, "Bleiss." As soon as she said those words, the whole room lit up, causing Ruby to squint from the sudden brightness. Once adjusted, the room revealed to her a line of classroom desks, side by side, in front and to the sides from Ruby, sitting in front of her are people she can't believe would do this to her; Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, and, her own sister, Yang Xiao Long. Ruby looked at each girl and said their names out loud with surprise and shock.

Pyrrha, seated in the middle of the line of girls, could see the confusion in Ruby's face and stood up to address her, "Ruby, I'm sorry we had to do this, but we had to make absolutely sure."

"About what?" She asked.

"That you care about Jaune's wellbeing." Pyrrha responded.

"Of course, I care! He's my friend and my…well, he's my friend! Anyways, why am I here? Why are you here?" Ruby leaned forward, wanting answers.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Then asked Ruby another question, "Well, Ruby, do you know that Bleiss likes Jaune?"

"Yeah, I know! Bleiss practically screams it every chance she gets as she just can't keep her hands off him! Pyrrha, could you just tell me what's going on?" Ruby leaned forward even more, wanting these questions answered immediately.

Pyrrha answered as she placed a hand over her heart, "Well, Bleiss isn't the only one who likes Jaune." Pyrrha then took her other hand and motioned to everyone in the room. "All of us here are gathered because of a common factor, we all want to keep him safe, safe from Bleiss. We keep him safe by making sure that all of her efforts to steal a march on m- I mean, us, don't come into fruition while we make our own individual moves to try to get with him."

"Wait, so all of you like Jaune?" Pyrrha nods in agreement. Ruby then turns to her sister, who's had her arms crossed this whole time. "Yang, you too?"

Yang uncrossed her arms and instead put them behind her head as she leaned back on her chair, "Yup, he's a cute guy, husband material, he'd make a great brother-in-law for you, unless…"

"Unless what?" Ruby questioned.

"Unless you like him as well. Then he'd make a great husband for you." Yang answered. Ruby made a spit take at that declaration.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "W-W-What do y-y-you mean?" Ruby was clearly flustered with her cheeks as red as her cape.

Yang chuckled, "Sis, I know, we know, that you like Jaune, don't try to hide it. It's all written on your face. After initiation, you couldn't shut up about him. You went even as far as-"

"YANG! STOP!" Ruby screamed at her sister, looking clearly embarrassed. Taking a few deep breaths, she then turns back to Pyrrha. "Okay, I do like him but only a little! So? Why am I here?"

Pyrrha, usually chipper and smiling, now has the look of determination, the same look she dawns during her tournament fights. "We are the Jaune Protection Group, J.P.G for short. Ruby, we would like you to join us to stop Bleiss and her nefarious ways to get with Jaune. As you probably have noticed, Bleiss doesn't play fair. Her lack of shame is a very strong advantage for her, and she has used it to get close with Jaune very quickly. Too quickly." Pyrrha then turned to Blake.

Blake stood up, "Ruby, she's ruthless. She once filled my whole locker with fish tuna during combat class. I had to eat all of it to get my clothes back and I ended up smelling like I reeked of fish. That day was the day I planned to hang out with Jaune in the library. I had to cancel. Ever since that day, I vowed to get my revenge. That's why I joined. Ruby, join us. Help us to stop Bleiss." Blake sat back down and turned to Nora causing her to stand up.

Ruby was puzzled when she finally realized that Nora was here in the J.P.G., "Nora? You like Jaune too?"

"Yes, but not in the way as the other girls here. I have my Ren, he's here too you know?" Nora then points to Ruby's left side. Ren, waving to her, is sitting in one of the desks which took Ruby by surprise and then back to Nora. "Jaune is our leader. Ren and I hold him very dearly. He's like a brother both of us never had, and when there's someone like Bleiss that can ruin this great thing we have going on, we will protect Jaune. You feel the same way, don't you? So, Join us!"

Ruby looked at the ground and thought about it, thought about meeting Jaune for the first time, getting through initiation, and going to classes. All of it, spent time growing closer to Jaune, however, a black mark loomed over those memories, Bleiss Schnee. Ruby was interrupted by Bleiss when they were introducing themselves to each other, Bleiss almost got Ruby killed when she was too distracted to save her from the Deathstalker's strike during initiation, and Bleiss would feel up Jaune every day they went to class, all those wonderful memories soured by Bleiss. Ruby repeated her name multiple times in her head, replaying more and more memories of her and Jaune being ruined by Bleiss. Then she finally had enough, she looked up at Pyrrha and shot her with a look of determination, one only Pyrrha could match. "I'll do it, I'll join."

Pyrrha claps her hands in joy, "Oh, wonderful. We have gained another ally for the J.P.G." Pyrrha then motioned to the people behind Ruby, "Ladies, if you would, please untie our friend and ally."

Immediately, people grabbed at Ruby and the ropes to untie her. Ruby gasps in shock at the people untying her, "Coco?! Velvet?! You guys are part of the J.P.G. too?!"

Both girls laughed and nodded their heads in agreement as they went to work on Ruby's restraints. Velvet, with a look of regret apologized to her, "Sorry, Ruby, that we gave you a rather frightening experience. However, we had to make sure that the group would be protected if you choose not to join us."

"It's okay, Velvet. Wait, what would you guys do if I didn't join."

Coco finally untied the last of the knot, took off her sunglasses, and looked at Ruby, "We would have to dispose of you, discreetly." Ruby laughed slowly in response with an audible gulp to cap it off.

With her hands free and a new ally gained, Pyrrha had Ruby sit in one of the tables next to Ren and then addressed the room. "Okay, let's get Ruby up to speed. Ren, scouting report?"

"Yes." Ren, then stood up, gave Ruby a folder, made his way to the middle of the room where Ruby previously sat, however, this time, a holographic projector illuminated the room of scouting footage of Bleiss and her shenanigans she's pulled to try and get with Jaune. "Our adversary is Bleiss Schnee, the former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She became an ex-heiress after angering his father one too many times and had her removed from the family inheritance. This was an opportunity for her as she immediately left home and enrolled to Beacon Academy. Turn to page 5, Ruby." Ruby did so and saw a picture of Bleiss coming out of a boutique store with men with her in tuxedos holding multiple bags and boxes. "Even without her inheritance and her family's money, she, however, has amassed wealth for herself to fund these shopping sprees. The same money is being used to fund her expedition into Jaune's pants." Nora snorted at that line in laughter. Ren let Nora finish and continued when she finally calmed down. "We theorized that Bleiss is using her SDC heiress business training to start and run her own business. The question we still haven't figured out is what kind of business it was. Turn to page 7, Ruby." Ruby did so again and saw a picture of herself hanging out with Jaune and Bleiss. "My recommendation is to have Ruby go into deep cover. Gain Bleiss' trust to infiltrate this business and disrupt said business."

"What?! I have to do what?!" Ruby squealed.

Pyrrha sighed, "I'm sorry, Ruby. We're already marked as enemies by Bleiss, all of us. She'd know something was up when we start asking about her money all the sudden. However, you, Ruby Rose, are the exception. Ren."

Ren turned to Ruby, "Bleiss doesn't perceive you as a threat, at all."

"Whaaat?!" Ruby squealed even louder.

Yang stood up very quickly and pointed over to her sister, "Ruby! Are you going to take that!?"

"Hell, nah!" She screamed.

"Then what are you gonna do about it, sis?!"

"Bleiss doesn't consider me a threat? It's gonna be like that? Okay, I see how it is, Bleiss. Ren, I'm on it." Ren bowed in thanks. "However, I'm curious about something. What are the others going to do?"

Pyrrha puts a hand up to her mouth, "Oops, I forgot to inform you, I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Well, I organized and fund this effort, Blake and Yang works on disrupting Bleiss' schemes as they happen, Ren, as you've seen, gathers intel, Nora helps him out, Coco and Velvet do recruitment and, now, you are going to be in deep cover with Bleiss."

"Okay, but there's one thing that's bothering me, all of us are working together against Bleiss, but what then? Who among us is going to get to be with Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha sighed once more, "That's just the thing, there is going to be only one among us that is going to get to be with Jaune. However, we all agreed, and you should too, that we're going to be fine with who ever Jaune chooses among us as long as it isn't Bleiss."

"Ruby," Yang spoke in a soft voice, "I just want you to know that you'll be my sister no matter what happens. You come first in my life, okay? So, don't worry about my feelings when you're trying to get with Jaune. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, sis." Ruby repeated as her eyes started to leak, as well as some of the other girls in the room.

"However, watch out, Ruby! I'm still gonna try and hit that. You don't find guys like Jaune very often." Yang gives Ruby a wink and her trademark smile.

Pyrrha giggled in happiness at the wholesome family moment and reassured Ruby as well, "Ruby, we're all free to pursue Jaune individually, we just have to work together to not get Bleiss to succeed. So, Ruby, do you agree to our end game?"

"I do."

"And are you ready to start your infiltration?"

"I am"

"So, with that, I can declare our meeting over. We all have our missions, dismissed!" Pyrrha clapped and everyone stood up.

Yang immediately made her way to Ruby and gave her a head lock an older sibling could. "Come on, lil' sis!" said Yang as she dragged her along. "Let's get something to eat!"

"Okay! Okay. Just. Let. Me. Go!" Ruby screamed as she struggled to get out the tight grip Yang had on her head.

"Before you go, Ruby Rose, you'll need to sign this to officially join the J.P.G." A familiar voice called out to her. Getting out of the head lock, Ruby looked up to where and who the voice came from. A blond woman with glasses was what Ruby saw, it was none other than Professor Goodwitch.

Ruby became bewildered, "Professor Goodwitch?! You're part of the J.P.G. too?! Does that mean that you like Jaune as well?!" Ruby's questions were only met with a sigh in frustration and her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, Miss Rose, I do not. The J.P.G. is actually a school club, usually, clubs are public to all students, however, Miss Nikos somehow got the approval to start and keep the club a secret from the Headmaster and he appointed me as the club advisor." Professor Goodwitch explained. "Here, sign this and give it back to me. Make sure Miss Schnee doesn't see it, this club's secrecy is important enough to pull whatever strings Miss Nikos had to do this, don't spoil it now."

"Understood, Professor."

"Additionally, Mr. Arc is a student, as a teacher at Beacon Academy it would be very inappropriate to even think about a teacher dating a student. After graduation, however…" Professor Goodwitch didn't finish the sentence as she left the room, but both Yang and Ruby got the message. Ruby's face turned grim at the realization of this apparent time limit until a real, adult, player enters the fray. She would have to step up her game if she is going to beat everyone in the J.P.G., beat the graduation date deadline, and, most importantly, beat Bleiss.

A couple days later…

"So, listen here, bitch. What you're saying is that since you are friends with Jaune, you're going to help me to try to get with him? What's in it for you?" Bleiss Schnee, former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and nemesis to the Jaune Protection Group, asked as she put down her nail file and looked at Ruby in doubt.

Ruby, seated across from Bleiss, gulped then responded, "As Team RBBY's leader, you are focusing your efforts to get with Jaune more than our team is really hurting our team efficiency and production. Also, as fellow friends and leaders, I can help you get with Jaune faster, so you can finally start focusing on the team, hopefully." Bleiss turned around from her chair and thought about the offer. Being a huntsman is important to Bleiss but, being with Jaune took precedence. If team leader here can help her out quickly, then she can finally focus on being huntsman with Jaune, together. With a reassuring nod to herself, Bleiss turned back around to Ruby.

"Okay, I'll bite. I guess I'll let you help me."

"On the condition that you'll focus on the team." Ruby demanded.

"Fine." Bleiss agreed. Then, Ruby extended her hand to shake in agreement to the terms. However, Bleiss just stood up and scoffed.

"The only hands that'll touch me are Jaune's when he fucks me raw." Bleiss said as she turned to walk away. After a few steps, Bleiss turned back around, "Well, are you going help me or not, bitch?"

Ruby, realizing that Bleiss is asking for her help now, asked in surprised, "Now? Uh, where are we going?" Ruby jogged to catch up to Bleiss and they started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Somewhere, I need to get money to buy an outfit to show to Jaune. You're going to help me out by carrying the bags. Huh, I might as well call you my pet. Isn't that right? Pet? Yeah, that's it, that's your name now, Pet. Okay, Pet, let's go!" Bleiss ordered as Ruby rolled her eyes after making sure she wouldn't see her doing so.

" _Bleiss, you're so going down. As Jaune's first friend and my first crush, I'm going to make sure you will never, ever, get with Jaune. I don't care if he doesn't choose me, I can live with that. What I can't live with is the thought of you two together."_ Ruby thought to herself as she thinks of the things she could do to ruin Bleiss Schnee.

* * *

 **AN:** I wonder how many reviews I'll get if I ask a question at the end of a chapter. _Ahem._ Hey, how you doin'?


	13. Cream Pie (Phantom Scribe)

**Cream Pie by ThePhantomScribe**

* * *

"Sisters... Friends... _Bleiss_."

"Get bent, Jailbait."

Two rows of four teens sat across from each other, the proud young leader of team RBBY basking in her accomplishment… and doing her best to avoid the existence of the more, _wayward_ , member of her team whose eyes had never left her blonde target across her seat in the past fifteen minutes. Never mind the fact this questionably sane person was her partner.

Ah who was she kidding… Bleiss was downright out of her _mind_.

"Ahem… anyway," Ruby began, clearing her throat again as she regained her composure, "Fourscore and seven minutes ago, I had a dream…"

"Funny, so did I. It involved stripping down for my precious _darling_ to nothing but my garter and crotchless pantie-"

The blissful recollection suddenly knocked aside with the sudden impact of a grape to the side of her head, aggravated crimson eyes turned to find Bleiss' partner, who'd apparently snatched a grape out of the air to redirect it from Yang's mouth, visibly flustered but otherwise unfazed as she pointed at the source of her interruption.

" _I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!_ " the young girl shot out speedily, the dismay evident in her voice that her partner could once again not even finish a single lunch period before dabbling into something so lewd.

The correction was completely lost on the raven-haired ex-heiress, who simply turned to face her silent blond counterpart with a smile that was just a few pounds of sugar too _sweet_ , "Did you hear that, my love? They'll finally let you bang me just like we've always wanted~"

"Bleiss…"

"...like a screen door in a hurricane~"

"Bleiss!"

 _ **THOK**_

" _Yeow!_ " the crimson-eyed girl cried, now facing the equally crimson-eyed perpetrator who'd just launched an apple at her head, "What the actual fuck, Cowtits!?"

Not even fazed by the name, though it was more likely due to desensitization from repeated use, Yang merely wiped her lip of the juice from the apple she'd just bitten into before using it as a projectile and pointed at the aggressor, "You talk about sex next to Ruby, then you'll get plenty more where that came from."

"Wha- I-?" the heiress mouthed aloud with mock offense, seeming to shuffle a bit where she sat before raising her voice in indignation, "I'm talking about making _love!_ Is that a crime!? You know, for such a 'tolerant' society we live in, there's some serious godsdamn irony in the fact that people can still be so _in_ -tolerant about matters of the heart!"

An ear flicked under a nearby bow.

"That… actually made a resemblance of sense."

"See!? Closet perv knows what it's like! You people are so judgmental about what's so clearly _destiny!_ "

Blake huffed, returning to her book as she drawled to herself, "Why do I even bother…"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked from beside him, taking the rare opportunity of Bleiss' attention being _elsewhere_ from her partner before directing herself to him, "You've been oddly quiet for a while now…"

The knight tired to face her, a fading redness still present in his cheeks as he eked out a reply that might've been an octave or two higher than usual, "H-Huh?"

In reality, his mind had still been short-circuiting from the entirely unexpected dexterity that Bleiss' foot had just achieved under the table.

Just who and why… and _how…_ would someone be able to use their toes to undo someone else's zipper!?

The realization of the act alone was enough to get the poor guy to become frozen stiff - in more ways than one - not to mention the subsequent ministrations he'd received from an impossibly soft, warm bare foot through his thin boxers.

Where he expected calluses from the worn feet from a huntress in training, he only received a pleasurably smooth, firm contact that brought him a level closer to nirvana than he'd ever care to admit. As was the case with his muted disappointment at how a grifball-sized fruit had halted Bleiss' advances into pulling the elastic of his undergarments far enough down to unsheathe his _other_ ancestral sword.

He'd never been more conflicted in his life… even after that one time in the locker rooms! Was this person actually _serious_ about him!?

"Jaune?"

"Um… I," Jaune paused, hoping to the gods above that his partner had not just heard him furtively trying to close his zipper under the table, "I'm not feeting- I mean _feeling!_ \- v-very well… I think…"

But heard she had. Heard she had.

The revered champion, distinguished celebrity, invincible girl, finding her composure cracking down the middle at the realization, she felt her stomach and jaw dropping at just how far Jaune's unhinged stalker was willing to take things. And how _infuriating_ this was proving to be in levels far beyond any physical competition she'd ever had to endure!

That…. _that_ … that _wench!_

Pyrrha gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth with as much embarrassment as if she'd actually said her thoughts aloud… that is, before tuning back into the conversation across from them to hear a final bit that had her eye twitching by the end.

"And I _won't_ be satisfied until _you_ clam-jamming fuckers can accept that in the end it'll be Jaune and _I_ , _our_ names rearing in each other's mouths as _we_ consummate our passion and intoxicate _ourselves_ in each other's love juices!"

 _ **SPLAT**_

Bleiss' tirade stopped cold, six students, and most of the cafeteria, all looked on in silent shock as the remnants of a cream colored pie on an oddly glowy metallic platter dripped down the ex-heiress' face.

As the metal saucer fell to the table with a loud _clank_ in the silently terrified cafeteria, blazing crimson eyes screaming murder could be seen from under the ivory-colored cream with tufts of black hair poking out underneath in random spots… not entirely unlike a creature of Grimm.

" _Aw_ _ **HELL**_ _naw, motherfuckers!_ "

* * *

Fast forward to 40 seconds later, and the cafeteria had erupted into utter chaos, the enraged ex-heiress flipping so many tables in her fury that it'd become a veritable fortress which a certain Nora was only too happy to lay claim to.

In retrospect, Jaune knew it would've been wiser to sit his team a few tables away that day. He actually would have, except…

Bleiss.

"I'm Queen of the Cas-tle!~ I'm Queen of the Cas-tle!~"

"Well fuck _that!_ Bitch how _dare_ you take on Jaune as a royal subject!? That ass is _mine!"_

Yeah. Like _she_ was going to be satisfied sitting anything more than an arm or foot's length away from him. Jaune huffed.

It was almost like her very existence was warping the natural flow of events somehow.

"Well you're a meanie! And meanies don't _get_ the shining knight in white armor at the end of the story!"

"Hell fucking dickie-Grimm _yeah_ , I will!" Bleiss retorted with a mocking tone, a hand on her hips that were jutting out to the side as she waved a butter knife pointed at the defiant Valkyrie slut with the other, "How 'bout a little _coup des tatas_ where I beat you down with your own funbags, you pompous whore!"

"I don't really know what that means, but _off with their heads!_ "

Jaune might've been touched by how his teammate chose to defend him with such kind words, but he wasn't about to let his guard down lest he be touched in a much less pleasant way. Molestation by Bleiss' foot was more than enough stimulation for one day.

Alas, the time for banter and a chance for escape had come to a close, Nora leaping down her mahogany perch and launching several conspicuously placed watermelons onto the enemy.

As head-sized fruit rained down in the cafeteria, Jaune steeled himself for combat. This was a battle that went beyond him and his petty yandere troubles, this was a battle for honor! For glory! For JNPR supremacy!

"Oh, Jaaaa-uuuuune~"

" _P-Protect me, Pyr!_ "

The trembling knight was behind his partner in an instant, the close contact something Pyrrha may not have minded if it were any _other_ situation that wasn't instigated by that infernal stalker.

"Don't worry Jaune, just stay at the JNPR base and relay orders from the safety of the fort," the champion suggested, her smile beaming at how the hand she placed on her partner's shoulder had the immediate intended calming effect, "As long as you're here, there's nothing that can-"

 _ **THWOK THWOK**_

Emerald eyes widened as Jaune's head suddenly suffered whiplash-levels of displacement from a whole cooked turkey before being bodily launched several feet back towards the rear of the fort by the impact of another.

Several feet away, crimson eyes narrowed at a smirking brawler as she fist-pumped her victory.

" _Excuse me_ , bimbo. I _believe_ your target should've been the stupid fucking _skank_ who was groping my man."

Getting nothing but a lilac-eyed eye roll in return, Yang deemed to rebuff, "Yeah, no. Eyes on the prize, hellchild. This is bigger than your "man"; we need your focus here first, _then_ you can take another cheap shot at him. Time to be a team player for once."

Bleiss watched Yang run off to regroup with the others and scoffed. As _if_.

But the blonde hoe _had_ said that she'd be given free reign over that luscious Arc ass if they came out on top…

Well. Bleiss' grin took a wicked turn.

If Jaune was involved, then coming on top was her jam on toast.

* * *

Her wits now back about her, Pyrrha's expression adopted one of alarm as she realized what exactly had just literally _happened_ to her partner. She'd _seen_ it, but still couldn't quite believe how a male human body could be physically displaced _that_ much by some form of flying poultry.

" _Jaune!_ Jaune-!?"

Her search, however, was stopped before it could even begin, a slender hand latching onto her arm and bringing her attention to her other male teammate.

"Not yet. He's safer out of the action, for now," Ren began, warily eyeing their adversaries ahead of them, "I normally wouldn't condone this type of senseless violence… but that Bleiss girl seriously insulted Nora just now, whether Nora realizes it or not…"

Determined magenta eyes finally met emerald ones.

"...This shall not stand."

Trading a silent nod with his teammate, Ren turned to face his partner and childhood friend.

"And Nora...?"

"Yes, Renny?" she replied as she reached up to yank out a flagpole, crack off the part with the Beacon flag, and stabbed it into a nearby watermelon.

He wouldn't have her any other way.

" _Smash_."

An all too familiar manic grin grew across her face as she tapped the melon-tipped war hammer into her other hand.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It! Will _be!_ D-"

" _Salacious!_ "

" _Dammit, Bleiss!_ " three members of RBY retorted loudly before Ruby pointed her spent milk cartridge at the enemy fortress, "Chaaaarge!"

But what the girls weren't expecting, even with their supposedly favorable four on three odds, were the three teens confidently strutting out to meet them from the cover of their fortress.

Nora. A wide grin belying the bloodthirsty glint in her eyes for leg breaking as she wielded her aura-enhanced anti-Bleiss device.

Ren. A pair of DIY leek-chucks in each hand fastened together and hastily enchanted by a proprietary Lie-family aural incantation. Also anti-Bleiss in nature.

And Pyrrha. With a veritable army of glowing discarded lunch trays from around the cafeteria levitating around her in all directions like weapons from the legendary Gates of Babylon.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake could practically _hear_ the hardcore rock music theme emanating from the trio as the two sides paused a final time to size each other up some distance away.

"Nora. You can turn that off, now."

"Kay, Renny."

The music turned off, a deathly aura of pregnant silence befell the cafeteria before three fists lifted into the air with the onslaught of weapons.

" _For Jaune!_ "

" _For Glory!_ "

A pair of clicking heels walked into the foray just as the six teens leaped through the air to engage one another, pale lips curling up at the corner in a derisive smirk.

" _Kek_."

 _snap!_

Ren was the first to fall, magenta eyes widening as the floor beneath him turned to slippery ice from out of nowhere. Landing off balance and slipping down the path, Blake's much longer sausage chucks began making quick work of him.

"Renny!"

Nora made to redirect her first flurry of blows to the ex-heiress who'd managed to summon an ice glyph with just the snap of her fingers, only to be met with a predatory grin as Bleiss pulled out a half dozen opened cans of uncooked pastry dough tied together at the end of a long string that she then whipped around herself and slung at the valkyrie like a giant bolo.

"Carbs for the meat sacks, dipshit."

A giant bolo Bleiss then ignited by firing a burn glyph to the back of the cans that exploded on impact and encased half of Nora's body in a doughy prison. Needless to say, Yang went to town on her immobilized opponent with a flurry of tomato blasts.

Bleiss hadn't even taken a hitch in her step the whole time as she continued strutting towards the fort.

Nor did she hesitate to act when an entire wall of food trays came crashing down at her location.

"Wrong fucking move, bitch."

If it was one thing Pyrrha didn't see coming, it would've been her projectiles being stilled in midair and impossibly flung _back_ at her, the barrage of metal enough to send several trays into her face and knocking her backwards onto the floor. Bleiss smirked, the red horseshoe-shaped magnet augmented by aura and a gravity glyph that was always within hand's reach having served its purpose like her trusty garlic charm against the fugly blood-sucking Nikos vampire skank.

Reaching into her second uniform skirt pocket, Bleiss pulled out her _other_ trusty amulet.

Taking the bag and tearing it before waving it around enough to really get the scent in the air, the ex-heiress tossed it over the fallen Mistrali's body nearby.

"There. Go get the cookie, jailbait~"

" _Eeeeeeeeyyyahhhhh!_ "

And like a screaming banshee, Ruby came flying in out of nowhere with Nora's discarded watermelon hammer on hand to attack the redheaded cookie-holder. Bleiss grinned a wicked grin as the watermelon came down hard on the pair of smaller melons beneath it, the Nikos bitch getting what she full well deserved by having the air forcefully slammed from her lungs.

And who said _Bleiss fucking Schnee_ couldn't be a team player?!

Licking her lips in anticipation, however, crimson eyes locked back onto the fort and at the blonde treasures hidden within.

It was time for someone to pillage their rightfully earned booty.

* * *

Groggy cerulean eyes stirred, vision only returning partway to clarity as it felt like not much else could be moved at the moment.

Jaune was… mostly sure he was conscious… but something felt, _off_. Aside from the fact that his sight seemed partially impaired as if he were looking at the world above him through a black mesh screen, there was an overpowering… _something_ … that was doing a real number on his mind.

A scent.

Musky, faintly sweet, with a tinge of something else he couldn't quite place but felt familiar all the same. It… _was_ familiar, actually. He recalled it from the faint hints his nose would pick up whenever Bleiss would invade his line of sight - or personal space - and maintain eye contact past a certain amount of time… an amount of time or physical proximity he could easily say was _way_ past what he was comfortable with.

But _this?_ This time, it felt like he was facing the scent head on… and it was sending his head spinning into so many directions he couldn't keep track of. Many in the direction of the girl tied to those memories… and a concerning number of them unashamedly into the lewd things they could do to each other.

Jaune instinctively took a deep breath to clear his mind, only the opposite taking place as it seemed to have the effect of bringing in that powerful scent even more.

"Getting knocked out early so we could be alone together while the others are distracted, I see… I _like_ your thinking, darling~"

No… no. He knew that voice. It was bad. Bad voice. If only his head weren't spinning… that, that scent somehow dulling his thoughts. Why… why couldn't be move?

As if finally receiving reprieve, Jaune's sight finally became clear…

Just as a thin, sheer fold of black lace came off his face, leaving a thin trail of a sort of clear, sticky substance between the fabric and his nose until it split and plopped back on his face like a scented little raindrop.

Crimson eyes stared into his with a glimmering mirth to them, Jaune's mind finally catching up to his vision in identifying what'd just been laid on his face. Eyes wide in shock, he tried to scurry away only to realize that he was pinned where he lay…

Straddled at the hips by Bleiss' body.

"Seems like _someone_ liked my little get well soon gift~" the young woman purred as she leaned down a little lower on her quarry to place her face closer to his, "Did you want me to put it back on your face? Or maybe you'd prefer a little something like say… more directly from the _source?_ ~"

"Ye-no… n-n, _no_ , I mean," he fired back weakly, trying for the life of him to get some focus back into making a decent excuse, "F-Fighting… they're, out there, and might see us…"

Bleiss flicked her gaze through the few tiny holes the fortress provided beside them into the action; of course the food fight was still going on, it had never been her plan to incapacitate Jaune's team so easily. Only to buy her the time needed to make sweet, _sweet_ love to her darling Arc.

Speaking of which, a slow deliberate smile grew on her lips as she turned her attention back on her soon to be lover.

"I couldn't help but notice that your only argument is what _they_ might think… and that you're making no effort to free yourself~ Finally coming to terms with what _you_ want, Jaune? Cafeteria is as good a place as any, considering how many _oh so exciting_ places I'm sure you and I would come up with to make love, sweetie... I'm here for your ravaging~"

Those soft, alluring words… _no!_ Jaune was, totally struggling, he knew he was! He, he couldn't let Bleiss have her way because… because… there was a _reason_ , dammit! He just couldn't remember at the moment with his mind in a haze, even if the only non-hazy parts imagined him grabbing that nagging girl by her creamy thighs in a vice-like grip and splitting her in two with his-

"N-No!~" Jaune let out, immediately berating himself as it came out sounding more like a repressed moan than a direct order, it'd only be something that would boost her echo and encourage her to try harder.

Trying to follow through with his intent before losing his train of thought, Jaune continued with every ounce of willpower left in his body, "Even if… they're distracted… it'll be, not even three minutes before it's over…"

Bleiss' grin only went predatory at that, her hands propping themselves on each side of his chest as she gyrated her hips over his in little figure eights that had his moral compass reeling in circles, "Oho, _honey_ … I can do _plenty_ in three minutes that you'll never forget~"

At that moment, Jaune's lower body sent a barrage of signals to his brain that alerted him to several things at once.

First off, what the _fuck_.

Secondly, if her panties was behind him… then what was she wearing under that skirt?

Thirdly, what the _fuck!_

"M-My zipper!?" was all Jaune could squeak out, his inner voice roaring at his stupidity at not having the clarity of mind to have actually closed his zipper completely after her attempted footjob earlier.

"Mmm… I know~ Boxers so thin, they might as well just be a condom… though I'd never ask you to wear one with _me_ , darling." The gyrating continued, Jaune's fists and jaw clenching as he felt an impossibly hot firmness teasing him through his boxers with even more pressure.

It was an understatement to say that said boxers and even slacks were completely soaked through in that area by now… and not by him. This… couldn't possibly be happening.

This… couldn't _possibly_ be feeling so good right now.

"I'll only have you take me bareback, my love. I want you to feel _everything_ inside me and claim it all as yours~ Every day, as much as you want~ Just say you'll have me…"

Cerulean eyes shot open. No… no! There had to be a way, a way to call for help before he lost his sanity. Scroll!

Glancing to the side, he found the device and made to reach for it… only for a pale hand to snatch it away and toss it behind her with a giggle of diabetes-inducing levels of sweet mirth.

"Silly boy, there's no need for that with what we're about to do~" Bleiss cooed as she returned to her gyrations and placed her elbow on his chest to lean down even closer to his face with a heart-melting smirk, "You can tell them I took it by force~"

Jaune gulped. J-Just what exactly was she referring to with that!?

"Ooo, what's wrong, my love?" she continued with an almost kidlike mewling quality to her tone, her proximity to him - those glistening eyes, scented raven hair, glossy parted lips - sending his heart racing in a way he knew she could feel through her elbows, "Didn't you love me once…? Didn't you _crave_ me once…?"

The almost hurt expression she gave him, looking up into his eyes through fluttering eyelashes even if she was above him driving Jaune's hormones crazy - not to mention the deliberately slow ministrations her hips were grinding out over his - was enough to elicit an honest answer, even if just this once.

"Y-Yes… I aaaaaa-argh… I did. mmf. But you were different… b-back then. You were Weiss-"

 _hisss_

Not letting the strange sound deter him, or even the deep scowl the young woman sported at the name, Jaune continued, "But after the field trip… y-ouuuuuu, ooh… you changed. Yang says you got sick… after eating a piece of-fffffuuuuuu..."

"And aren't I all better now?" Bleiss continued, a saccharine smile back on her face as she leaned over Jaune's face and let her hips adopt a slow back and forth motion along his hips, " _More_ than better? There's nothing I've ever wanted more than you, darling… I was insecure before but I can see it now… you, complete me~ Now all that's left, is for you to _complete_ me with your love~"

Ignoring her meaningful glance towards his nether regions, Jaune leaned his head back and scrunched his eyes shut in an attempt to think clearly.

Those were words he'd always wanted to hear, words he'd always wanted someone to _mean_ when they uttered them for him… a little voice in his head even betrayed his better judgment, reminding him that he was initially willing to go just as far for Weiss.

Bleiss seemed so willing… and enthusiastic… wasn't she right? Maybe, this was actually an improvement over the Weiss he once knew, and he was just being too dense to notice? Besides, Nora told him how dense he tended to be all the time!

"Oh sweetie, I know you must be thinking hard," Bleiss soothed, small pouting lips drifting further away before turning up into a _very_ good imitation of an innocent smile as she sat up over his hips with a marked increase in direct pressure between their groins, "So why don't I help ease your mind in the meantime?~ Just think of it… as a little snail making its way along the branch-oh."

She paused, her eyes going wide and smile losing all pretense on innocence as Jaune's face went red and their eyes locked following her little readjustment, "OooOoO~ A _big_ branch~ Oh darling, you absolutely _must_ see what you've done to me~"

Before Jaune could retort, or figure out what she meant, his unasked questions were answered when the ex-heiress nimbly reached down to her skirt and pulled it up well past her little belly button to show him the action and made his mind go blank.

Slightly increasing in speed was the taut but soft tummy over him, smooth pale skin flexing back and forth as he traced those once forbidden thighs to their source at her hips… only to finally indulge in the feast that was the mound between them.

Not a single defect. Skin as smooth as anywhere else on her body and clean shaven, minus the well trimmed patch of jet black pubes styled into the shape of… a pair of crescent-shaped arcs?

For the first time, Jaune felt a worrying dent to his inhibitions as he traced the pair of glistening, chubby little lips hugging each side of his boxer clad shaft as they slid up and down his rapidly-inflating rod before noticing something that made his blood run cold.

"W-Wh-What is that?" he squeaked, not even noticing the light dusting of red crawling its way up Bleiss' neck and onto her cheeks as the young woman looked down.

"What's what?"

"Th- _That_ , poking out between your… thing!"

Bleiss only paused for a single moment before looking back up at Jaune with a gleeful grin and fully flushed cheeks, then tilting her hips up and forward just enough to give him a better view before setting it down with a quick wiggle that had Jaune biting back a moan and continuing her ministrations.

" _That_ , my love, would mean you've gotten the little snail to come out of its hood~ Cuz my sweet Jaune has such a _long_ ~ _hot_ ~ _branch_ ~ it's making it come out for some air~"

"B-But snails don't… have hoods," Jaune desperately retorted, trying his utmost to control himself at the sound of Bleiss' increasingly husky tone lest little Jauney pop out from under the top of the elastic band of his boxers.

"Ooo… _mmm_ … oh, _this_ one does, baby~ All the better to feel you with~"

And with that, her hips seemed to apply even more pressure over his, the grinding gaining speed and intensity as muted moans escaped her tightly pressed trembling lips in adorable little warbles. They never broke eye contact.

"Oh, OooOmm~ … _mmm_ ~ … _HMmmMm_ ~"

Jaune gripped whatever his hands could find at his sides as he tried to avoid focusing on the girl above him who was _clearly_ approaching cloud nine… the scent, the sounds, the view… it, it was too much stimulation! And she was somehow now going even faster and harder!?

"MM~ HM~ OH~ NNG~ HAH…"

Jaune would be a liar worthy of the death penalty of he said his own breath wasn't coming out in haggard moans by now. And he was still watching her go, her most private area bared to him featuring _his_ insignia to boot… and he knew that she was aware of his gazing eyes. He also knew that the knowledge was only exciting her further… and the knowledge of her excitement was now exciting _him_ as well.

This… this was happening… he was letting it happen… it, why? Why wasn't he feeling bad about it anymore?

Was it because the heiress he once thought he'd never see smile now looked so completely and utterly _happy_ for the first time?

If there was an answer to that question, Jaune would never know… with fists suddenly clenching _hard_ around his chest, Bleiss actually lifted her hips off of his as her body locked into place on all fours, her cheeks a bright red as she screwed her eyes shut against some unknown stimuli.

" _Hnnnnng_ … HNNNNNNGGGGG~"

But right as a concerned Jaune was about to ask Bleiss if she was okay, the fists around his uniform loosened and her eyes slowly and tentatively loosened open one are a time. It was a sign of nervousness.

It was adorable.

"O-Okay…" she began, all traces of confident bravado or malfeasance gone as she slowly got off of him, "I could feel the throbbing under those boxers of yours… I can tell you're almost at your limit… m-me too…"

Of all things Jaune could've imagined at the moment, thinking it was over, he would never have imagined, though he burned it into his memory for the rest of his days, when the unusually meek loud-mouthed ex-heiress simply crawled around to present him her rear and leaned down… presenting her derriere and all its hidden fruits to him in all their glory.

"I'm ready for you to take me now…"

Jaune couldn't believe his ears. She _what!?_

Here? Now? It was… no no, he had to be misunderstanding.

"What… do you want me to do?"

"Slam it in me, Jaune… everything you got. I want our first one together… to be at the same time."

Same… time? Jaune's brows furrowed as he desperately rummaged through memories of his sister's life lessons to try and prepare him for something like this. He came up with nothing… hadn't they practically just done the deed? What more could she want!?

"I don't quite… follow…"

"Oh do I have to spell it out for you, sweetie!?" Bleiss barked out, a demanding tone that seemed an oddly harmonious mix of Bleiss and Weiss but otherwise muted since she technically did have her face pressed against the floor to stick her lower half as high as possible for optimal penetration, " _Give it to me, Arc…_ I want a creampie, now~"

If the strange mix of the two personalities sharing the body he'd once crushed on and had now gotten to experience firsthand wasn't enough to send him over, it was the way she wiggled that perfectly pert butt and spread that impossibly addictive scent in the air that did the trick.

His mind homed in on the target, helpless against his new partner's desires… an idle thought crossed his mind that he, like the great Spruce Willis in his blockbuster role as the superhero HunterMan in _HunterMan and the Revengers League_ , had finally found his Grimtonyte. Made him weak in the knees, unable to resist… just a mortal spooky-looking noodle. With mortal spooky noodle needs.

"I want it, Jaune… put it in me… make me yours~"

The scent… oh gods, he couldn't get enough… but, a part of him still had to be certain…

"Are… are you absolutely sure about this, Bleiss…?"

The answer was immediate, if not admittedly a cross between impatient and passionate. In other words, back to normal Bleissyness.

"More than anything before in my whole _fucking_ life. I fucking _love_ you, you beautiful son of a bitch, so creampie my sopping cunt till you can't think straight, already!"

It was an odd request for their first time, sure, and he didn't quite get what half of those terms meant… but if she was so certain in her love for him, then he wasn't about to shirk it by giving her anything less than what she was literally begging for.

Granted, out took some fumbling around to prep himself, but he counted himself lucky to have had everything he needed on hand and ready to fulfill Bleiss' request. His hand firmly on what he couldn't believe would soon enter this young woman's open depths firsthand, he leveled it right at her entrance, the tip tickling her fuzzy red mound, swollen in its need for sweet release… and boy Jaune was gonna deliver.

He was working with more than he initially thought, now that he was comparing sizes, and as his last inhibition finally dropped and he reared back to thrust forward into her with everything he had, he grinned at the realization that he wanted this as much as she.

Bleiss Schnee was about to be his, and she would be marked as an Arc for life.

3… 2… 1…

Across the fortress, a worn, stained, and tattered Ruby glared at her competition through exhausted lidded eyes. She tossed aside her ex-warhammer, the fruit spent and replaced with a cluster of scythe-like bananas which had eventually reached their limit as well.

They'd put up a good fight, they really had.

But this ended now.

Sprinting forward and leaping through the air with the nigh-suicidal thought of actually spinning an axis into her forward motion, Ruby cried out as she felt the vortex of food, tables, and people whirl around her as she headed towards the wall…

But couldn't help hearing a second yell, equal parts pain and… _something else_ … ringing out alongside hers.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

" _AAAAAAYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSS!_ "

* * *

The impact was sudden, but the victory sound… Ruby was the last one standing.

Standing up straight, she watched the the defeated members of JNPR peel off the wall in their Technicolor stains of shame before it finally occurred to her that a member of their team was missing.

"Jaune? Hey Jauuuuune, are you conscious?" Ruby tried mousily as she checked the immediate areas for any signs of scraggly blonde locks, "If so, then we gotta beat you down a bit to count it as a fair victory…"

A limping Blake approaching her side, Ruby barely caught her words as the ravenette deliberated, "I'm actually more concerned that we haven't seen Bleiss for the better part of ten minutes already… those two out of sight at the same time for so long…"

The foreboding aura of the words left hanging in the air by Blake finally registering in Ruby's mind, silver eyes widened as she hastened her approach to what was left of the lunch table fortress.

Who knows what nefarious things that Bleiss could've tried by now with her… um, with her bestie!

Like holding hands! Or, or _kissing!_

" _eep_ … Jaune? _Jaune_ , can you hear me!?"

To her immediate relief, he appeared from around the wreckage, brushing some kind of debris maybe from his face.

"Yes, I can hear you, Ruby," he replied with an odd tone before holding his hands up in placation, "And I surrender… I lost, _so_ badly today… so much... in hindsight, I don't think I ever really stood a chance…"

Before she could ask what on Remnant that was even supposed to mean, she felt her heart drop right out of her as the telltale sound of clicking heels made their way around the wreckage behind him.

Amber eyes widened like saucers as she took in the sight, her jaw going slack as she noticed the peculiar but so very obvious state the two were in.

"No… _way_ …"

Much was the same reaction when Yang came around by Jaune's side, as well as Nora when she and Ren trudged along at his other, Pyrrha in tow while cradling her head before she practically tripped over herself at the sight of them.

Both Jaune and Bleiss were red-faced and still breathing heavily, their hair and lower halves of their uniforms markedly disheveled…

And both heavily covered in ropes and smudges of drying white stains.

"This… isn't what it looks like?"

Blake blinked at what might've been the weakest defense in the history of Remnant.

"...clearly. And, how would you explain that?"

Yang followed her partner's pointed gaze, her jaw dropping into a little _O_ as she dared to reach out and peel the skimpy fabric from off the back of Jaune's blazer sleeve. The action left a trail of sticky whitish residue composed of who knows what as it finally came off and caused the brawler's face to contort into an open mouthed frown as a result.

"O- _Oh_ … _you_ two… _wow_ … that is one _heady_ musk you two have mixed together…"

Completely at a loss and gaping like a fish, Jaune could only find some solace in Ruby's silver eyes, the only expression that seemed not judgmental. More like confused, if anything.

"It… _really_ … isn't what it looks like?"

Ruby turned to face her partner at the sound of her huff… or maybe scoff? In either case, the crimsonette couldn't help but find it odd how silent Bleiss had been so far.

"I'm going to the restroom," the young woman finally announced before abruptly turning and walking away with a notable hitch to her step, "Gods _know_ how much work it'll take to get it all out…"

Any further confusion towards her current demeanor only gave way to a deathly silence as Ren, and he hoped to the heavens that anyone else but Pyrrha might've seen as well, noticed the glinting of a telltale trail of a creamy white substance still dripping down her inner thigh as she walked.

Here? Of all places?

Ren turned to face his team leader, magenta eyes pleading that it wouldn't be so, "Jaune… did you…?"

He shrugged his shoulders… at a loss, but strangely unrepentant. In a way, it made it all the worse.

"I… only gave her what she asked for…"

"And what," Pyrrha finally spoke up, trying to swallow the steadily growing knot in her throat that revised to go away, "What… did she ask for…?"

His following words hit the students like a shockwave, most of them staggering back at the content as well as the casual bluntness of the delivery.

"Welp, I… gave her a creampie."

It was devastating. The effect might've been even greater than if they would've heard the news that he'd died, mauled by grimm. Every student was currently somewhere along the spectrum between shock, despair, or nausea.

Everyone except Ruby.

She had no idea what they were talking about, but she couldn't help but squint at her partner as she disappeared through the restroom doors before cocking her head to the side.

Nah. This couldn't be right.

Knowing Bleiss, she'd have been over the shattered moon and preaching the news to the four kingdoms if she'd finally 'claimed Jaune and made him hers' like she always talked about. But this? Somehow… this didn't seem like that.

"She… doesn't look too happy by that."

"Right!?" Jaune practically cried out at his fellow leader, life flashing back into his eyes as he desperately clung to this new hope, "I literally gave her all I had! There's barely anything _left_ , look-!"

Despite the rain of NO's from the other students, many of them shielding their eyes as Jaune reached down, Ruby did no such thing. She watched.

Watched him reach down.

Watched him fumble a bit with himself as he readjusted his crusty pants for better freedom of movement.

And watched him bend over to pull out a _very_ familiar platter from behind an adjacent lunch table for all to behold.

"See!? Almost totally empty!"

Furrowing her brows at the strange remark, Yang was the first one who dared to look. She stared at the pie platter he now held, her entire face going blank at the sight.

She blinked at Jaune.

She stared at the pie platter.

She snorted.

And then broke down into a fit of raucous laughter, the likes of which she'd yet to have at Beacon.

Un. be. _lievable_.

 _Unbelievable!_

Yang actually had to prop herself back against the wall of stacked lunch tables behind her, let laughter practically becoming wheezing as she pointed at the knight while holding her gut with her other hand upon receiving his genuinely confused gaze. Needless to say, Blake and the others were soon to catch on too with their own varying degrees of laughter ensuing.

Her heart now being saved just before shattering into a million pieces, even Pyrrha couldn't help a few lighthearted chuckles, the tears that were falling now easily disguised as tears of mirth when they were so close to falling as tears of utter defeat.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Jaune asked, his shoulders slumping a little bit more in defeat and only getting a confused shrug from his fellow leader when their eyes met. Huffing in embarrassment, Jaune simply glanced at the women's restroom door before tossing the used platter to the side and crossing his arms.

"Well if she's gonna be so dismissive when I give her my all, then she's got another thing coming. I _knew_ it couldn't be legit."

"Ahhhhhh _man_. Priceless," Yang cut in, wiping a tear from her eye as she got up to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Never change, Vomit Boy. Never cha- ...oof."

Leaning in a bit, the brawler sniffed at him a bit with a scrunched up nose before pulling her hand off and wiping the cream pie residue mix off on her skirt.

"But seriously… did you like, get body slammed by that giant swordfish Nora threw away earlier? Cuz at this point, I'm afraid to let Blakey get anywhere _near_ you in case she mistakes you for a piece of sushi or something."

"I'll murder you and make it look like an accident, you know…"

Waving off her partner's idle threat, Yang watched Jaune with some curiosity as he blushed and averted his gaze while scratching the back of his head.

"Well… about that," he began, withdrawing his hand only for a subtly clearer white substance to inadvertently follow before flopping back into his hair, "There kinda _was_ a reaction when I gave her the cream pie earlier, at first… she kinda locked up and started spasming all over…"

"..."

"...and then she exploded."

The cacophony of groans and exclamations filled the cafeteria, even Ruby wincing at the mental image - whatever it might be, though she could guess that it must've been painful for Bleiss to be so upset afterward…

Before Nora walked over to Jaune, took a dollop of the cream pie mixture off his hip with a finger, and popped the milky concoction into her mouth.

"Oh. Mmm. Oh yeah. That's definitely twisted."

Ren only stared at his partner with an expression of utter disbelief.

" _Yes_. That definitely _is_ , Nora."

Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria, two teens feasted their eyes over the replay of possibly the greatest ever recorded case of serendipitous voyerism to ever happen on the _planet_.

"Okay. I am _officially_ in agreement with you in that this school, is _awesome_."

A lazy blond tail snatched the scroll away, dangling it in front of the blue-haired teen trying to recover it.

" _Now_ you believe me!?"

"Yes! S-So give that back!" the teen retorted, finally grabbing a hold of his Haven-issued scroll and clearing his throat to regain his suave composure, "So. You think I should ask her to the dance?"

Brown eyes blinked at him before scoffing a reply, "You're seriously something else. Go for it… but it's _your_ funeral, bluetard."

"What? Clearly he just played her in the worst way humanly… or, er, faunusly, heh… possible! There's no _way_ she'd want to get back with him after that!"

Deadpanning at his partner at the feeble attempt at inclusion in his vernacular, the monkey faunus in question waved it off as he gazed upon the surely less perverted ravenette in the cafeteria, "As for _me_ … I totally know who I'm asking."

"Just _what_ is going on here!?"

The shrill cry and subsequent crack of a riding crop was more than enough to get the two teens to scurry away undetected.

* * *

Several hours later, Ren walked towards his dorm with two nutritious health shakes in hand and a lighthearted hum through his lips.

The day had been a poltergeist of hellish antics. Innuendo, violence, scandal… not to mention the indiscriminate destruction of school property. Hell, the only reason Jaune was never found out was because Nora had the bright idea of shoving the evidence down his team leader's pants right before Professor Goodwitch could come in. That and because Bleiss, despite her basest of proclivities, was also _very_ good at playing innocent even when essentially going commando while addressing a member of faculty. It was, all in all, a total nightmare.

In other words, just another normal day.

He still shivered, however, at the latest of Nora's antics. Of course she was curious to a fault, but it didn't make it any less reckless… she could catch an STD or something through that girl's bodily fluids. Yet she'd ingested it without a second thought.

Thus, the health shakes. With extra veggies for immune protection.

Pyrrha had seen to whisking Jaune away after he'd finally cleaned up, assuring their team that it was going to be a rigorous training session to help teach Jaune the physical and mental fortitude necessary to resist _any_ type of onslaught…

He was pretty sure he heard her muttering something about learning something herself today and that she was no longer going to sit back and lose or whatever. In any case, if it was whatever Pyrrha had to do to tend to her partner, more power to her.

Ren took both glasses in one arm to swipe his scroll over his dorm lock with the other.

Right now, he needed to tend to his.

Opening the door, he was met with the sounds of Nora's playlist set to speaker mode, the blaring rock music just a little louder than usual and the music itself a little more heavy metal than usual.

He shut the door behind him, placing the two glasses down on the nearby coffee table before turning on the lights in the otherwise darkened room. Nora seemed to be in the bathroom, judging by the lights from within.

"Nora, I've got you your daily shake. Extra greens."

"Ew! Yuck!"

Ren smiled as he made his way towards the restroom, deciding to take the drinks to her as it seemed the door was open anyway. She was likely just removing some makeup after having changed into her pajamas like she always did, and despite her protests, he knew she'd drink the health shake anyway like she always would.

They understood each other like that.

But… that was exactly why a little question mark popped up on his head upon seeing her from the side in the bathroom actually _applying_ a fresh coat of makeup in front of the mirror to the side whilst wearing her high heeled boots…

And absolutely nothing else.

"Nora, you forgot to change again," he demurred, his expression unbelievably unflappable as he idly turned away and ignored even how the high heels gave a little extra _oomf_ to the profile of the natural curves of her shapely and lightly freckled bare behind.

It wouldn't be the first time she'd done something like that. It was Nora. He just accepted it and moved on.

However. Ren paused, actually turning back to face his long time childhood friend in the bathroom with a minutely raised brow upon noting a certain little detail.

"You… dyed your hair?"

Not a single reaction even as a musical giggle seemed to reverberate down her body with fairly _interesting_ results as she put on some lipstick, a darker shade of red than he'd ever seen her use before if rarely ever at all, and magenta eyes simply locked onto the new shade of her locks of what was previously a vibrant ginger.

"Kinda!~ I wasn't expecting it at first, but I think it's really growing on me, dontcha think, Renny?"

Nora finally turned to face him, her winning grin as wide as it ever was.

It's not that he had an issue with black hair… hell, he had black hair himself. And then again, as he looked over the work she'd done - short black locks framing a beaming face with smoky eye shadow and wing-tipped eyeliner, the crimson lipstick actually balancing quite nicely with her crimson eyes - he had to admit… Nora looked absolutely wonderfu-

Wait.

"Nora…? What happened with your eyes?"

"Ooo~ Don't you think we're already spending just a little too long talking, Renny?~" she cooed with an unusually confident smirk as she sashayed towards him and took a glass out of his hand… and from the other one as well.

"Um. One of those are supposed to be mine."

And there came that giggle again, Ren finding a warmth making itself present on his cheeks which hadn't occurred in _years_ … Nora had been bare before him plenty of times while they grew up together, both on accident and in her attempts to play some new antic on him to get a reaction… but this was the first time he'd ever had to remind himself not to look down.

This… was no longer best friend Nora in his eyes.

This… was _womanly_ Nora.

"Oh, Renny~ I hate it when you try not to look," Nora began after placing the glasses to the side and unexpectedly walking over to close the space between them with a sweet smile, "You always used to be so careful even while we were growing up, even while we were alone… you've always done that~"

"W-Well of course, your privacy is your safe space. I would never breach that without…"

He trailed off instead of continuing. Why on Remnant would he have added that last word?!

To make matters worse, Nora, as sharp as only he knew she could be, cocked a brow in a suggestive way he'd never seen before. He unconsciously gulped.

"Without? Without _what_ , Renny?~" she continued, gingerly wrapping her bare arms across his neck and causing the heat in his cheeks to flare as she closed into his ear to whisper, "Maybe, you _did_ have it. Maybe… you've had my consent this whole time~"

Ren would've retorted. Would've insisted. Would've suggested that maybe they should explore these feelings first before moving forward.

But Nora beat him to the punch as she furtively moved her face a scant few inches in front of his with her final words.

"By the way~ …call me Blora."

Any words he would've used against _that_ were stolen, however, as crimson lips locked around his. All resistance waning as the seconds in liplock ticked on, the two teens fell backwards onto a bed.

Elsewhere in the academy under the similar comfort of bedsheets, slender fingers traced along lips that weren't ones found on the face, so close to having their goal… yet lost somewhere in translation. It was a foolish mistake, an innocence she hadn't accounted for, but as slender fingers came up to lips - now the ones on the face - and an eager tongue came out to savor the taste, crimson eyes glinted gleefully with anticipation.

The faint taste of cream pie still lingered.

Even if he'd closed his heart off to her again after today, she'd seen the hunger in his eyes. The yearning in his soul.

Next time, Bleiss Schnee would be sure to get the real deal.

Outside Beacon Academy, a lone juvenile Nevermore cawed in the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there. So yeah, it's a server thing. I simply had to toss in my take on Bleiss after reading the others, so I hope you enjoy!**


	14. JPG 2 (IJustReadEverything)

**The JPG part 2 by IJustReadEverything**

* * *

Inside the Jaune Protection Group's secret club classroom Ruby, Pyrrha, and the rest of the girls save for Coco and Velvet are having an emergency meeting. It was around midnight since every girl there are wearing their preferred sleepwear, looking very drowsy and annoyed to be up so late. Pyrrha addressed the room, "Hello everyone, first, I'd like to apologize to everyone for calling a meeting this late on a school night. However, I did it because we have an emergency and developing situation." Pyrrha then motions to Ruby, sitting down in the middle of the room just like she did during her first time in the J.P.G, wearing her Grimm themed PJ's, tank top, and eye mask. "We will be debriefing Ruby Rose because, while undercover, she successfully managed to gain Bleiss' trust and gathered important information about the source of her funding." The other girls clapped as they oohed and ahhed. "However, according to Ren, she was also part of an incident that left Coco and Velvet unconscious at a lingerie shop with damage to property and all for…crotch-less panties? Ruby."

"Yes?" She nervously responded.

"Explain." Pyrrha ordered her in a very cold tone.

"Okay, well...it was right after I got Bleiss to agree to let me help her in exchange for her to focus on Team RBBY, she took me to where she got her money from…"

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

"Junior's club? Didn't Yang wreck this place once?" Ruby, in her red riding hood getup questioned to herself out loud in front of a night club located in the shadier part of town. The street is littered with trash and empty bottles of liquor. A barking dog can be heard from a distance and cop cars patrolling the street slowly drive by.

"It's called Blackguard now, but yes, it's the same club that the Blond Bimbo wrecked before enrolling to Beacon." Bleiss confirmed as she explained further, "I had my eyes on this place since all the way back when I was still the heiress to the SDC and when that bimbo wrecked this place, she created a perfect opportunity to buy it. She pretty much destroyed this place and drove the retail price down as well as shine a light for the cops to investigate the former owner, Junior. It only took one phone call from me to "persuade" the cops to investigate further. They quickly linked him and the recent dust robberies from the SDC warehouses. He should be locked up for a long time, Pet." Ruby couldn't believe it at first but thought it through some more and came up with the conclusion that if it's this girl, anything is possible.

"Wow, that's...wow." Were the only words the young riding hood could find.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the bitches inside and get you up to speed." The ex-heiress strode forward towards the club. She's wearing her usual get up of her black dress and mini shoulder coat with purple gradients that she uses as her combat attire. It's accented with jewelry that's studded at the end of her sleeves that match her eyes, deep crimson red. Her flowing deep black hair sashayed from side to side with each step she took. Everything about her told Ruby that she has class, beauty, and pedigree. Sadly, her attitude and actions are not, in fact, are the opposite of those standards.

As red hood found her way inside, she was shown a rather fancy bar and dancing décor with a big area for people to dance and comfortable sofas to mingle as they drink, however, the place was pretty much empty since it was early in the afternoon with only a few employees cleaning up the mess from the night before. Ruby followed Bleiss closely as she made her way towards the bar and the two ladies attending it. "Sup' Sluts." She greeted, "I wanna introduce to Ruby, my pet." The two ladies are twins as they looked exactly alike with some slight differences in choice of clothing color and hair length.

"Um, hi! H-hello! My name is Ruby, nice to meet you." Ruby awkwardly introduced herself as she stiflingly extended her hand for a handshake. The two didn't shake her hand but only stared at her as they, as if in-sync, both put a hand on their hips with flair.

"Melanie Malachite." One twin with the white clothing and long black hair said.

"Miltia Malachite." The other twin with red clothing and short black hair said afterwards.

Then, perfectly in-sync, the two finished their introduction, "We're the Malachite Twins, we run this place."

Bleiss then chimed in, "These two sluts came with the place, they were Junior's bodyguards, but you can't guard against the law. Isn't that right, sluts?" She teased. However, the only one of the two to show a reaction was the one in red clothing with the shorter hair.

Miltia stomped on the ground with one foot, very angry at her, "Will you stop calling us that?!"

"Calling you what?" Bleiss feign in ignorance.

"Sluts! We're not sluts! We were bodyguards, not whores!" the red one exclaimed.

Bleiss yawned and then turned to the twins, "I see before me are two bitches that didn't go down when their pimp went to prison. Not only did you two not guard him when he went down, you two went and accepted my offer to double your salary in exchange for you two to run this place." Miltia stepped forward and was going to make a rebuttal but the other twin in white, Melanie, stopped her with an arm and a shake of her head. "One slut, two sluts, red slut, white slut!" Bleiss teased some more. The red twin couldn't say another word to rebuke because, in the end, they accepted her doubled salary offer and became their boss. Not like they had a choice, it was a Schnee they were dealing with, someone that came from out of nowhere and bought the club the second Junior got arrested. The twins didn't even have time to think about what to do next. Once the ex-heiress offered to double their salary, they had to accept, Junior already paid top Lien but what the new boss was offering doubled that. It was too good to pass up. "You should be happy I kept you two, with that old, grumpy bear out of the picture. Having slutty twins run the club only increased business and made the quality of the club members even better. Otherwise, you two might have gone to jail. So, thank me later." said the black ex-heiress as she walked away with a fuming Miltia and a slightly annoyed but content Melanie holding the red one back.

After laughing her ass off, Bleiss led Ruby into the manager's office located near at the top of the club. Inside was your typical manager's office with a desk, computer, filing cabinets, and files spread about. The room has a window that overlooked the bar and dancefloor with surveillance monitors mounted on a wall near the window. What wasn't typical about this office was that there is a king-sized bed as well as a couch and coffee table on the far side of the room. She also quickly took notice of the high-quality material the bed sheets were made of and, Ruby made an internal sigh as she saw it, a hug pillow with an image of Jaune on it.

"Mistress Bleiss!" The person behind the computer perked up. The voice that called out for her was from a girl with green hair, red eyes, and fair brown skin. She seemed giddy for her like how Ruby was excited that her uncle, Qrow, finally came home as she skipped towards the ex-heiress.

" _You have got to be kidding me,"_ Ruby thought to herself, staring in disbelief at the girl greeting Bleiss happily. _"There's a person who likes Bleiss?! This person exists?!"_

She receives a cup of coffee from the green haired girl as she sits down on the couch. "Hmm I love the smell of _blaaack_ coffee, however, I think it would taste even better with Jaune's cum in it."

The red hood did a double take back to Bleiss and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "Bleiss, what the hell! Also, I didn't like the way you said 'black'."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" as the red eyed lady blinked, tilting her head quizzingly.

"The way you said 'black', why did you add a little pizzazz to it." Ruby tried to hint to her about the third person with them. However, Bleiss only dismissed her.

"Jeez, Pet, why do you have to get all up in my grill?"

Ruby screams at seemingly clueless on purpose girl in a hushed tone, trying to not let the green haired woman hear what she had to say, "Bleiss, do you know how rude you're being right now?"

"The fuck you mean? I'm rude all the time."

The red hooded girl grabs Bleiss' shoulders, "But you're being racially rude!"

"Pet, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm telling you that it's all fine. This piece of _blaaack_ chocolate is Emerald, she's also under my employment. Emerald, Pet, Pet, Emerald." Bleiss introduced the two as she takes a sip of her black coffee, then shakes her head in dissatisfaction as she whispers to herself that it's still missing Jaune's seamen.

"Hey," the green hair girl greeted, her demeanor and energy disappeared all the sudden as she turned to Ruby, "I'm Emerald."

"Uh, Ruby…nice to meet you." She greeted back as they shook hands, noting the change in behavior between her and her boss. " _I don't think this girl likes me, and that I won't even be getting along with her one bit_." She thought.

Bleiss finished her drink, "I caught _Blaaack_ Chocolate here one day trying to pickpocket my money from my purse. She uses illusions to trick her victims into seeing things, or in my case to not see things. What she didn't account for was me seeing through that weak shit. So, instead of turning her in to the cops, I decided to give her my own _punishment_." Emerald looked down and blushed as she tried to make herself small, smiling to herself all the while. "Isn't that right, _Blaaack_ Chocolate?"

"Yes, Mistress Bleiss. I will work to repay your kindness if it means I work myself to death." Emerald reaffirms to master, showing pride and loyalty.

" _I'm sorry, Emerald. You're hopeless, she has broken you. I can't help you."_ said Ruby in her mind as she gave a silent prayer to her.

A clunk from a coffee cup on the saucer broke the praying girl in the red hood out of her silence and turns her attention back to Emerald's mistress. "So, Pet, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Well, I was just thinking that after all my attempts to woo Jaune with my irresistible charms, things always went wrong. Outside factors would always interrupt, disrupt, or, otherwise, straight up destroy my chances. So, after acquiring this club and hiring Red Slut, White Slut and _Blaaack_ Chocolate, I thought, 'Why not? Why not use my money I made to fund my efforts to have him get with me, to ravage me because all this time he's held back from my advances, to tear me apart as he thrusts that big, long and hard d-'!" Bleiss coughed into her fist as she reeled herself back in. "This group of people will help me get with Jaune by providing logistics and field support. The Sluts make money for me by running the club and run errands while _Blaaack_ Chocolate here provides me personal assistance and logistics. You, Pet, you're part of it now. As you said back at Beacon, you have something I don't have; being Jaune's first friend at Beacon. As such, you have access to him that I don't, he'll listen to you, take your advice, and give you his innermost thoughts. If I can exploit that, I'll have all the advantage in the world, more so than that bitch, Pyrrha, who continuously strings Jaune along and can't make a move on him because she's timid unlike myself. You said that you'll help me if I keep my promise of taking Team RBBY seriously, but I want to hear it from you now, will you help me? Will you do everything in your power to get Jaune to be with me?

This was it, her mission to infiltrate and sabotage Bleiss' efforts for Jaune given to her by the Jaune Protection Group. A massive step in the right direction to get the black mark of her blissful memories with Jaune out of the picture. Accepting would open all kinds of opportunities to destroy her chances for Jaune and closer for Ruby to start focusing on her own quest to get with him. However, this also opens doors unknown to her. What will Bleiss have her do? How far would Bleiss push her? Will it ruin Ruby's chances for Jaune in the future? These questions ran through the red riding hood's head as she thought about Bleiss' offer. Then, Pyrrha's words streamed through her mind. "Bleiss doesn't perceive you as a threat, at all." Her words echoed in her brain over and over. Building up the determination from the enemy's mocking thoughts of her, Ruby rose her head back up to the ex-heiress.

"I am."

"Good." With her drink finished, Bleiss lets out a long and loud yawn as she made her way to the king-sized bed, hugging her Jaune hug pillow as she wraps her legs around Jaune's lower region. She then rolls back and forth a couple times squealing to herself, still embracing Jaune, then finally settling on one side as she started slowly grinding her hips onto the pillow.

Ruby looked at Emerald, she was gone as she somehow went back to the office computer without her noticing or even much less a sound. "Uhh, Bleiss?" she interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, I just got so tired explaining everything to you that I needed a moment to have Jaune recharge my energy. I don't feel like doing anything else right now." Bleiss explained as she hugged the Jaune pillow harder and pressed her face to Jaune's face, inhaling a deep breath in the meanwhile.

"Okay, but what should I do in the meantime?

"Remember what I said back at Beacon that we'll get money, get an outfit, and you'll get the bags? Well, _Blaaack_ Chocolate here will give you some cash. Take the Sluts with you, they'll know what kind to get and you'll carry the bags, okay?"

"Fine." Ruby agreed. Then, she felt a chill down her spine.

"Here." A silent voice from behind Ruby took her by surprise, making her jump around with a squeal. It came from Emerald who, again, moved without making a single sound. In her hand reaching out is a handful of Lien, all gold in color indicating that it's of the highest denomination of Lien. "Mistress Bleiss told me where to get her lingerie before. You go to Boutique Magnifique, the best lingerie store on the fancy side of town. Melanie and Miltia will take you as they know the way. Also, make sure you get the crotch-less panties, make sure it's black, Mistress Bleiss says that Jaune will love those." Instructed Emerald as the riding hood takes the money and shoves them into her belt pocket as Emerald walks back to the computer. Ruby watched her do so the whole time, still wondering how she moved about without making a sound and then turned towards the door.

"Oh, and Pet." Bleiss called out, Ruby stopped, and she sat up from the bed, still clinging to the Jaune pillow.

"Yeah?"

With a sly smile on her face, "Welcome to The _Blaaack_ gaurd."

"BUT YOU SAID 'BLACK' NORMALLY OUTSIDE!"

* * *

Back at the J.P.G, all the members are taking in the information Ruby has been briefing them for the pass hour. She has told them how Bleiss gets her money and that she has her own group to support her endeavors now. The creator of the Jaune Protection Group and its financer, Pyrrha Nikos, has been deep in thought the most as she's had her hand holding onto her chin the whole time after Ruby revealed the Blackguard. "This is most concerning," the red head spoke up, "Very concerning. It was already a handful to deal with Bleiss acting alone but, now that she has help, it's going to take a harder collective effort to stop her actions. We may need to recruit for more members, however, with Velvet and Coco out of commission for a while, this will set us back for sure. We have to be thorough about a potential recruit's feelings about Jaune and where her loyalties lie, like with you, Ruby." The newest member of the J.P.G remembers, she also remembers the shock and trauma of being forcefully taken and blindfolded, then finding out that she would have been secretly disposed of if she had refused to join. Ruby shivered at the thought. "Speaking of which," the red headed leader of the club continued, "Is the next part where Coco and Velvet come in?"

The girl as the current center of attention nodded. "Yes, it is, they were at the same lingerie store we were."

Pyrrha then motioned to her, "Then, please, go on." Ruby nodded once more and continued her report.

* * *

It was an early afternoon as two ladies, one human and, the other, a Faunus, walked and talked along the bustling shopping center on the very fancy part of town. A crowded sidewalk filled the street with people carrying varying kinds of shopping bags, a sign of a thriving economy. The human girl of the two, Coco, looks like she stepped out of a fashion magazine sporting a brown fluffy top, skinny jeans, a beret coupled with sunglasses and a big handbag. However, it wasn't just any handbag, that baby can turn into a minigun. All what she was wearing told people she was the epitome of fashion. Men and women, alike, would turn their heads in awe as she walked by. The Faunus, however, didn't stand out too much. She wore a tight suit made for combat that covered her whole body, combat boots, and a carrying case for her camera. Velvet is a shutterbug, taking photographs of this thing or that as she walked beside the unintentional, attention grabbing fashionista. If one were to look at her photographs, one would say that they were awful, they would not be wrong, as they never focused on the person but the objects or weapons in their hands however, Velvet has a reason for that. Her camera is actually her weapon and has the ability to replicate the objects taken from her photos. All of this is topped off by the Faunus trait she was born with, her tall bunny ears. The only thing people could check out was how the suit hugged her curvaceous body but, even then, people at this current day are still iffy about the Faunus as a race. Which is why the bunny eared Faunus turned nervously to her friend and partner, "Coco?" she asked, putting away her camera as they kept walking.

"What is it, Bun?" Coco responded as she walked along fashionable as if she was on a catwalk.

"Well, do you think Jaune would mind me...well...um…" Velvet's voice faded towards the end.

However, Coco wasn't going to let the subject fade, especially now that she brought Jaune up. "Go on, Hun Bun." she nudged Velvet's arm with her own, encouraging the bunny Faunus to speak up. She was silent for a moment and all the fashion expert could do is walk and wait for the scared bunny to find her courage.

"That he would mind me being a Faunus!" Velvet finally spoke out loud, taking Coco by surprise and the others walking passed them. She became flustered after the sudden outburst and covered her mouth.

The leader of Team CFVY gave her teammate a reassuring smile and her hand onto her shoulder. "Velvet, how many times have we been over this?"

"About 69 times."

"Yes, 69 times-wait, really? You counted them all?"

"...Yeah," The bunny relented. "But I can't help it."

"Velvet, after all those times you've asked me, the answer will be the same. Jaune does not mind that you're a Faunus. I never told you this but, in fact, he might even prefer it."

Velvet's eyes lit up like a non-denominational holiday, "Really, Coco? He prefers it?!" She's very excited by this news and Coco couldn't help but giggle at the face the cute bunny is making.

"Yes," she reaffirmed, "I saw the way Jaune looks at you, I even caught him checking out your ass."

"My ass?! Why? There's nothing special about my ass. Is there, Coco?" The flustered bunny asked.

"Who knows, maybe, he's an ass guy and that he's got your ass in his sights. You do wear that tight suit that perfectly contours to your butt. You should be happy, Hunnie Bunny." Coco complimented as she gave a quick slap to said butt and head pat to the now smiling Velvet. However, a thought crossed the fashionista's mind, _"Although, I also caught Jaune checking out everyone's ass, but Velvet doesn't need to know that."_ She felt sorry for lying to Velvet, however, they have talked about this 69 times already and the finishing encouragement would always be the same. "Velvet, I know that we're after the same guy, but I care for you a lot both as a teammate and a friend. Which is why I tell you that you should go for him headstrong without any worries for my feelings. If he says yes to you then great! You got with Jaune and I will support the two of you. I'll even kick his ass if Jaune were to hurt you in any way. If Jaune were to say no, I'll be here to comfort you, we'll eat ice cream, watch movies, and have our girl time until you feel better. I would even wait until you're completely over him before trying my luck at it, after kicking his ass for rejecting you, of course." Velvet had a laugh at that line.

"Thank you, Coco." Velvet thanked as she beamed a smile to her friend and team leader. The smile was pure and so bright that not even Coco's sunglasses could block the wholesome light emanating off the bunny Faunus' smile.

Recovering from the brightness, she gave the girl a shoulder tap and moved the girl along towards the direction of a shop, Boutique Magnifique, as it's sign says in a very fancy cursive. "C'mon, Vel, let's get you something that Jaune would like, crotchless panties!"

"Crotchless...panties?" Velvet repeated in confusion as Coco pushed her forward. However, just as they turned the corner they found themselves face to face with a familiar person. It was Ruby Rose with her combat skirt outfit and her signature red hood, however, she is being accompanied by two unfamiliar ladies. Twins by the look of it with the only difference between the two are their dress colors and length of hair. "Ruby? What are you doing here? Who are those two?" the bunny questioned the red riding hood.

"Uhh," She turned to the twins on each side of her then back to Coco and Velvet, "I'm not with them! I don't know them. We just happen to get here together!"

"Whatever." the two simultaneously responded.

"C'mon, let's get the stupid underwear." The red twin complained.

"Let's get this over with." The white twin added on as the two entered the store leaving the three alone.

In a hushed tone, Ruby leaned forward quickly and the other two met her half way, "I'm on a mission right now."

"What is Bleiss making you do?" The bereted fashion girl asked.

"Get crotchless panties for Jaune." The red hood revealed.

Velvet's Faunus ears twitched, "Hey! Us too, let's look for some together!"

"Sure!" Ruby agreed, however, Coco held her hand up.

"And the twins?"

"Bleiss' henchmen."

"Bleiss has henchmen?!" The hunnie bunny silently screamed.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys about it later."

"While you have your own mission, Ruby, we have one too." Coco spoke, "It's to get crotchless panties to potentially wear for Jaune. Since we are shopping the same thing, let's use the first rule of shopping, 'first come, first serve'. Do you agree to those terms, Ruby?"

"Okay." Ruby agreed. Then, the three broke their huddle, all gave an understanding nod, and head into the store. Ruby stayed with Coco and Velvet as they looked for their own styles and colors of crotchless panties from the hangers and piles. The twins, however, are standing in the corner of the store within eyeshot of Ruby just talking to each other. Well, more like one complaining to the other, more specifically, Miltia bitching about Bleiss to Melanie as Ruby overheard their conversation.

"It just pisses me off!" The red dress, short haired Miltia silently screamed at her twin sister. "Why does she have to call us "Sluts"? We're not sluts! We're bodyguards!" The white dressed, long haired Melanie could only stand there holding her sister's shoulders to calm the girl down. "Who does that bitch think she is? She comes out of nowhere and buys the club. OUR CLUB! The club Junior, you, and I built with our own hands. Gods, why did Junior agree to lend Roman those men! Why? We warned him that guy was shady." Miltia continued, Melanie only shushed softly and comforted her.

"Whatever happens, we'll always have each other, Miltia. Junior may not be here right now, but, we'll get through this together. We'll have to deal with it for now, okay? At least we still have the club as our home. We'll get it back from her soon." Melanie whispered as she now hugged her upset sister and stroked, gently, the back of her head. Miltia nodded in agreement.

" _Interesting,"_ Ruby thought, _"The dance club was actually the twin's and this Junior's business as well as their home, and the girls are only going along with Bleiss just to stay at the club, hoping one day that Junior will come back and retake it."_ She nodded to herself at the newly heard revelation, but she snapped out of it and pretended to look at more crotchless panties as the twins broke their hug and walked towards Ruby.

"You found it yet?" The two asked at the same time.

" _How do they do that? How do they say the same thing both at once? Is this what being twins is like?" As_ Ruby stared in wonder.

"Well?" The two asked again.

"Uhhh, oh! Sorry, not yet! I'm still looking!" Ruby snapped out of it and apologized, rummaging through the pile of fabric in search of the elusive underwear.

"I remember the one Bleiss was eyeing the last time we were here. It's a crotchless black lace, G-string back style, panty but the G-string is made of pearls. That's the one Bleiss wants." Melanie informed Ruby and Miltia.

"Found it." Miltia immediately called out as she points at their objective, getting the attention of the two. To Ruby's dismay, Miltia pointed towards the bunny Faunus, Velvet, as she was holding it up, blushing as she inspected the product. "Hey!" the red twin called out, "That's the pair we want, hand it over!" The bunny flinched in fear as she didn't expect a confrontation and held the panties close to her chest.

"Now, hold on for one moment!" Coco retorted as she stepped in front of her partner. "We had our eyes on this pair, first come, first served."

"Look here, girly, I have to deal with a bitchy boss day after day that sends us on these stupid errands. I want to go get a latte and go home but not after I get those panties." The red twin declared, pointing at the underwear, as Velvet collapsed and held the pair of panties closer to her chest.

The fashionista stepped closer towards Miltia, "I don't care what your problem is, the first rule of shopping stands firm and tall." A smile formed on Coco's face, "I bet you would know everything about firm and tall things, isn't that right? You _slut._ "

A beat of silence as nothing could be heard after the magic word was said, yet, inside Ruby's mind she swore she could hear glass breaking. Then, without warning, Miltia charged at Coco, grabbing hair and clothing as she screamed about how she was not a slut and that she was a bodyguard. Velvet snapped up to separate the two girls as well as Ruby and Melanie. Ruby then caught someone's elbow to the face and was knocked back from the group. Ruby silently thanked her aura for keeping her nose unbroken and watched on as the two pair of women fought. The bunny Faunus, in a shout of anger, threw the panties up into the air and tackled the red twin into the ground. The panties then floated down onto Ruby's waiting hands. Screams and shouting of profanities filled the store as the cashier, a male, only stood by the cash register and watched with a blank and bored stare. _"Does fights happen all the time in lingerie stores for him not to act at all? Whatever, I have to stop this!"_ She decided to herself as Ruby watched on, trying to find a perfect chance to stop the fight. Coco, Velvet, and Miltia now are up and off the ground with Melanie, that tried to stop the fight, is now instead taking part in it. After a while, the two groups pushed off each other, and the fashionista held her handbag up to her side, her minigun handbag. The other girls did the same, the bunny with her hand on the box behind her back, while the white twin lifted her leg in a kick style fighting stance, brandishing her heel blades, and the red twin took out and put on claw gauntlets from inside her skirt. How? That's a lady's secret. _"I've got to stop this, now is my chance!"_ Ruby manifest, using her speed semblance, quickly behind each girl and, with a single strike, chopped at the back of Coco and Velvet's head, knocking them out cold. Ruby looked at the hand that struck her two friends and thought to herself, _"It's a good thing I learned the martial art my sister and my dad used when they wanted me to calm down back when I was younger._ " Having stopped the fight, Ruby looked around the store. Broken racks, broken mannequins, and lingerie are scattered everywhere, the aftermath of a four-person cat fight. _"Oh, no!"_ She panicked to herself, _"I can't complete my mission if I get caught by the police."_ The red riding hood then turned to the panting and exhausted twins as they put their weapons away. Then, she looked at the pair she caught from Velvet and showed it to them, "This one?!" she asked, Melanie nodded, still sucking in air. She's not out of shape in a physical sense, maybe she just doesn't have combat stamina like the students of Beacon Academy have. "Okay, let's go!" cried Ruby as she grabbed the twins by the wrists, made her way to the exit, stopped, threw the Lien at the cashier, and burst out the door running at blinding speeds with the twins in tow.

"Thank you for your business, come again." Said the cashier in a deadpan tone, as if he was dead to the world. He even looked more like death when he turned his attention to the mess.

* * *

"C'mon, Blake, how many times do I have to say it, Jaune won't mind you being a Faunus. In fact, I think he prefers it. I saw how the way he looks at your ass." Encouraged Yang with her hands cradling the back of her head, walking down the populated side walk of the town's shopping district with Blake, her teammate and partner.

"Really?" Blake questioned for more encouragement as she walked with Yang, shoulders slumped as well as her cat Faunus ears.

"Yeah, he was checking out your ass in your combat gear." Yang remarked. The two girls are in their school uniform, but Blake couldn't help but feel up her own ass at the realization that Jaune was looking at it and she never noticed. _"I also caught him staring at my ass as well, but she doesn't need to know."_ Yang said to herself.

Blake sighed, "But still, You and Ruby-"

"But nothing, Blake." Yang held onto her back as she cut her off, "I'm going to support you, like how I'm going support my sister if Jaune chooses to be with you. Cuz we're partners, and I'm not going to let him get in the way of us. Ruby will also understand, that's why she's our leader!"

Blake smiled, "Thank you, Yang. I'll do the same if Jaune does choose you."

"Aww, now that's my girl!" Yang gave the cat Faunus as strong pat on the back, launching her forward a few steps. "Now, for why we're out in Vale, I hear Jaune likes crotchless panties. Let's grab a pair if such an occasion comes up."

"Okay, Yang, but that hurt." Reeled Blake as she rubbed her back better.

Rounding the corner, the black and yellow haired girls stopped in their tracks as cop cars parked in front of a shop with a sign in fancy cursive, Boutique Magnifique, are blocking the street and police tape blocking the sidewalk. As they got close a cop help up a hand, "Sorry girls, shop's closed."

"Why? What happened here?" the black haired one questioned.

"What? You don't know? Boutique Magnifique is famous for girls getting into fights over lingerie. However, this time, it was between girls like you." The cop pointed at the uniform both are wearing and then pointed behind him with his thumb, the two girls leaned over to the side to look at who the girls were and, just then, emergency crews wheeled out two unconscious girls on a stretcher. "Beacon girls, I swear…" The cop said to himself out loud as he walked away.

"Coco? Velvet?!" Yang identified the two in shock.

Blake turned to Yang, "We gotta tell Pyrrha, quickly." The yellow haired girl nodded and the two ran back to report that two of the J.P.G's finest have been taken out.

* * *

"Aaand that's pretty much it." Ruby said as she slapped her hands onto the top of her lap, capping off her report, now being two hours after the meeting first started.

Pyrrha sighed, "This is...a conundrum…" she sat in silence. However, someone else decided to cut in.

"It was you, sis? You knocked Coco and Velvet out?!" Yang, Ruby's sister, yelled out.

"I had to stop the fight, sis." She defended herself, "I had to complete my mission."

"But you used the martial art dad and I used when we wanted to calm you down! When did you learned that?!"

"I had no choice! Using my scythe was out of the question. And Yang, when you get hit enough times with the same move, you start to learn it yourself.

Yang could only stare in disbelief at her younger sister. That move was only taught to her by their father to help him reign in the hyperactive Ruby, However, that specific move was a powerful technique as it was strong enough to work on the energetic red riding hood. If used on any other person, it could do some harm. And for Ruby to learn it by receiving its blow year after year, Ruby really is a prodigy that moved ahead 2 years.

"It's okay," Pyrrha, the leader of the J.P.G, spoke up with a calming effect of her voice, I've received reports from Professor Goodwitch that Coco and Velvet had no damage, save for the minor scratches they found on them that their aura quickly healed. They're just knocked out cold and are sleeping soundly in a hospital bed." Ruby and Yang sighed a breath of relief, the younger sister delighted that she didn't hurt anyone, and the older sister impressed that she used the martial art perfectly. "However," Pyrrha continued, "Professor Goodwitch also informed me that since they were partly responsible for the property damage, the professor has no choice but to issue a punishment for misconduct."

"Oh…" the word Ruby could only offer. After a moment, Ruby spoke up again, "Wait, how come Professor Goodwitch isn't punishing me as well? Surely, the cameras could have seen me with them."

"Taken care of." Ren shouted out from the shadows of the club room. "I had the camera's wiped before the cops could get to them as soon as I heard."

"Thank you, Ren." The J.P.G leader smiled at the lone male of the club, he bowed in return and then made his way over to his desk.

"Ren spoke up again as soon as he sat down, "With Coco and Velvet out of the field for a while, I had to make sure that, at least, you were not taken out of commission as well, Ruby."

"Thanks, Ren." Ruby thanked Ren as well.

"No problem."

"At least Ruby's cover and mission are saved," smiled Pyrrha, "but, even though you couldn't avoid it, I'd still recommend going to Coco and Velvet to apologize as soon as possible, the professor may be an advisor to this club, but she doesn't play favorites. You know how it is."

"You're right, I will."

"Well, it's been long enough, and Ruby has told us her report. Ruby, continue your mission with Bleiss, and the rest of us will have to pick up for Coco and Velvet and scout for our own recruits to deal with the help Bleiss has. We'll go over the details at another time." The J.P.G leader instructed. "Now," Pyrrha stood and clapped, "I hereby call this meeting over, dismissed!"

As the members of the J.P.G club groggily slumbered back to their beds, Pyrrha sat back a while thinking to herself, _"Why would Bleiss go through all this trouble just for crotchless panties? Jaune isn't even that fond of them, at least, not from what I saw in his dirty magazines that he hides. He likes garter belts and stockings."_ Pyrrha laughed to herself. All of this, for crotchless panties she knew Jaune didn't like. "I guess I have the advantage over Bleiss this time. I'll have to make my own move soon…" She said out loud before getting up to leave herself.

* * *

 **-AN:** It's great to hear about how you guys are doing fine. (Sorry about the dog for that one person). I'm doing fine myself, I'm just getting by, waiting for the hiatus to be pass over. In the meantime, I photoshop color swaps of Bleiss for myself and other authors to visualize. Here's the link of what my interpretation of her looks like. (imgur /com/ojd5RY7)[remove spaces, replace first "/" with "."] Black hair, black clothes (no white!), red eyes, her crude/lewd attitude, and obsessive attraction for Jaune are staples for any Bleiss AU. Everything else is up to you! Your AU, your version of Bleiss, it's possible because Bleiss is transcendent.

I'd like to close with a prayer.

Bleiss is Affectionate.

Bleiss is Benevolent

Bleiss is Compassionate.

Bleiss is Defiant.

Bleiss is Empathetic.

Bleiss is Free.

Bleiss is Generous.

Bleiss is Happiness.

Bleiss is Inspiration.

Bleiss is Joyful.

Bleiss is Kind.

Bleiss is Love.

Bleiss is Magical.

Bleiss is Naughty.

Bleiss is Obsessive.

Bleiss is Peaceful.

Bleiss is Qualified.

Bleiss is Rational.

Bleiss is Serene.

Bleiss is Trustworthy.

Bleiss is Unique.

Bleiss is Vibrant.

Bleiss is Whimsical.

Bleiss is Xenodochial.

Bleiss is Youthful.

Bleiss is Zealous.

Amen.

Also, SpookyNoodle, if you're reading this, I challenge you to write a Bleisshot and upload it into the anthology. Think of it as the Ice Bucket Challenge.


	15. Advice (T0PH4T)

**Advice, by T0PH4T**

* * *

"Your books suck."

"Hello to you too, Bleiss," Blake said, licking finger and turning a page, eyes not leaving her novel as she let the gentle murmur of the library wash over her. "If you're here to molest Jaune, know that he doesn't enter the library without one of us forcing him here."

"He's training with Pyrrha the _hussie_ right now," Bleiss spat, venom dripping from the words as her eyes got that far-away look that typically preceded violence before transforming into a more natural disdain. "But I'm not here for him." The Faunus raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to ask for some heterosexual smut."

The ambient chatter, previously a pleasant white noise, died instantly.

Blake carefully picked up her bookmark, put it between the pages, then closed her novel. She lifted her narrowed amber eyes to meet Bleiss' uncaring, red ones.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked, a dangerous note in her voice. "Would you care to rephrase that?" A few of the more clever students began packing up, making a point to avoid looking at the two black-clad girls.

"You heard me. Straight. Smut," Bleiss enunciated, tone unchanging. "All the books in your room are girls on girls and guys on guys." More students stood up, even as the hushed whispers started up again. "I mean, it's hot and it gets me off," she added with a idle wave her hand, "but I'd like a little variety in my erotica. What's a girl got to do for some dick in vagina action?"

Blake bared her teeth as she slowly set her book down, the sound unusually loud in the empty library. "First, my collection of _literature_ ," she said, stressing the last word, "is not your personal porn supply." Bleiss rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should've hidden it better," she said, turning away to inspect her nails, heedless of the murderous gaze leveled at her. "Under your mattress? Really? Even Ruby's read a few pages by now."

"What?" Blake whispered, color leaving her face as she considered some of the scenes in those books and how a young, impressionable mind might be disturbed. And how an older and more overprotective mind might take offense at such corruption.

"I mean, she started going all red and stammery when I started reading 'Kimiko and the Plundering Pirates' aloud," Bleiss said before sent a condescending look to Blake, who's expression had shifted from fear to mortification. "Also, how can you call any book with "plundering" in the title as literature? Seriously, call it what it is, we won't judge. Much," she added with a vicious grin.

"Does Yang know?" Blake asked, standing up and packing her bags as she began to consider ways to defuse the situation. Bribes, perhaps? Professional hits? Sexual favors?

On second thought that last one may not go over nearly as well in _this_ particular context.

"I mean, I told her you have smut under your bed," Bleiss added, falling in step next to the Faunus as they walked out of the library. When her teammate gave her a look that expressed betrayal in all its varied forms, the heiress snorted. "Please, she won't do anything about it. She wants decent fantasy fodder just as much as the rest of us."

"When did I become the source for everyone's masturbation material?" Blake muttered, shaking her head as she scanned the hallway for other students.

"About the same time we learned about your obsession with Kaiya Senshi's fantasies," Bleiss replied. "Now seriously, do you have anything for those of us into more traditional fucking?" she asked, voice empty of it's usual sarcasm. "Seriously, help a sister out."

A few titles came to mind.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" Blake asked, taking a right into the less-populated hallway. "You just accused me of hoarding erotica in public!" The last words came out as a hiss as she turned to her teammate, eyes narrowed and hands clenched. "Do you have any idea what that's going to do to my reputation?"

"Lioness should not concern themselves with the opinions of sheep," Bleiss said, making a dismissive gesture with her hand. "So what you have a collection of books about people having sex? Chances are they have more porn in their search histories than you have in your entire fucking collection. Heh," Bleiss snorted after a second. "'Fucking collection. Gonna tell that one to Yang." Blake whined at the though of her two teammates collaborating.

Maybe JNPR had a spare bed? She could always share a bed with Nora. Or Pyrrha. Or Ren. Or Ja-

Not Jaune.

"And you should help me because I can help you expand your library," Bleiss added, a triumphant twinkle in her red eyes. Blake snapped out of her trance and looked at the other girl skeptically.

"I already own all her books and I don't collect special editions. What could you possibly offer me?" Blake asked, shaking her head. "Sorry, money can't buy everything," she said, a sense of finality descending upon the golden-eyed girl.

"If money can't buy something, you clearly haven't spent enough," Bleiss replies, smirking at Blake's flat expression. "And you only have all her books that the publishers were okay putting to print," Bleiss corrected, pulling a small black book out of her bag. "On the other hand, the Schnee name opens that particular door a little wider." Blake's eyes zeroed in on the manuscript.

"What is that?" she asked, vague ideas floating up in her head, hopes that couldn't possibly-

"The next book in the series," Bleiss said lightly, proving to Blake that good things did happen to bad people from time to time. "Set for release next year. It's missing the hands of an editor, but supposedly that just means that they haven't stripped out the hottest stuff out yet." Bleiss started flipping the book in her hand, pages fanning out for a moment, teasing at the deliciously saucy content. "I wasn't able to get _all_ of the first drafts, but I did manage to acquire a few that might read a little differently from the official release." With difficulty, Blake tore her eyes away from the tantalizing paperback.

"What do you want?" she said, managing to keep her hands at her side. "I'm not saying that I'll do whatever you ask, but I'm open to offers."

"What?" Bleiss asked, false indignation on her face and she pressed the book to her chest. "Are you implying that I, Bleiss Schnee, would want-"

"Yes," Blake interrupted impenitently. "Getting an early release copy? Sure. Getting access to novel still in the process of being published? Earlier versions? That's too much for a book recommendation." She nodded towards an alcove and the two girls moved out of sight. After checking for nearby people, Blake looked her teammate in the eye, intense and searching. "What's the catch?"

"You've been in a relationship, correct?" Bleiss asked. Blake blinked. Twice. Of all the potential questions...

"By relationship-"

"Specifically one where you had sex," Bleiss clarified. When Blake didn't react she went on. "Fiance, significant other, friends-with-benefits, pleasure slave, whatever. Have you-"

"Yes," Blake said, interrupting the heiress, with a raised hand and a flushed face. "I have."

"And I assume-" Blake's hand found Bleiss's mouth before more filth could spill from it.

"Yes," Blake repeated, voice tight and controlled. "But I don't see what that has to do with _Bleiss_!" she shrieked, jerking her hand back. "Did you just-"

"Lick your hand? Would you prefer a hicky?" Bleiss asked with a raised eyebrow. When the taller girl just glared, she continued. "I want advice."

Blake paused, mouth slightly open. Then she shook her head.

"Advice?" she echoed and Bleiss nodded.

"Ways to broach the subject of intercourse, the best positions, whatever," she said, meeting Blake's eyes without blinking. "Anything and everything you know about the carnal arts, from the approach to the aftermath. In return, I'm willing to-"

"Why are you asking me?" Blake interrupted. "You come onto Jaune every time you see him. He blushes if you _smile_ too hard in his direction. What on earth-"

" _And it's not working_ ," Bleiss said, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into fists. "If I was anymore obvious I'd go to class in nothing but a bra and panties and shimmy his leg screaming ' _Fuck me Jaune_ ' but even _that_ wouldn't actually get him in bed!" Her hands went to her head and she started pulling at her hair. "I've tried subtle, I've tried overt, and I've tried dressing up in nothing but artfully placed black ribbon and waiting on his bed for a ravishment after he comes back from training with that Nikos bitch but _none of it works!_ I'd think he'd be gay or ace if I didn't know for a _fact_ that he got caught whacking it to a pin-up of Miss November by Nora!" After catching her breath and muttering something along the lines of 'lucky ditz' before dropping her hands to her side and refocusing on Blake. "I've _tried_ doing it on my own. It didn't work. So I'm asking for help."

Blake stood dumbstruck, staring at the grimacing girl. After a moment, she swallowed and spoke.

"Bleiss..."

"Yes. The great Bleiss has failed. Ha ha, very funny, can you help now?" Bleiss said, sarcasm moving to helpless sorrow. Blake noticed the tensing around Bleiss's ruby eyes as she held back tears, the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks that stood out like a red flag against snow.

Blake paused for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Then she put out her arms and hugged the heiress close. After a short sniffle, the heiress returned it.

"If you want help, all you have to do is ask," Blake whispered. "You don't have to pay your friends."

"I know, stupid cat," Bleiss mumbled. "Now get off before people get the wrong idea." Blake smiled, pushing the other girl away as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say girl on girl was hot earlier?" she asked. Bleiss rolled her eyes, waving a hand at her.

"Hot to read. Not hot when your friend is trying to molest you in a shady hallway," she muttered. She pushed the book into Blake's chest. "Here. A gift. Now how do I get into Jaune's pants?" Blake laughed as they started walking back to their dorm.

"Well, first you'll want to try to get closer by degrees. One step at a time."


	16. Shopping (Aetheling)

**A/N:** Before we go on, I'd like to take the time to make some Bleiss announcements. First of all, Non-anthologies!

Abel Sephaos and Mallobaude have written independent Bleiss fics: **Lied der Schwarzen Schwane** and **Black Mirror** , respectively. So if you don't have the patience to wait for the anthology to churn out something, or you desire a more extensive shot of Bleiss, give them a call! Secondly, artwork!

Bleiss originated from a piece of art by MistEcru and some weird-ass Discord shit, so artists have been just as impactful as writers in the Bleiss Experiment! WarrenDSherman, Exvnir, MRK_50 have all created pieces of Bleiss art, and more is on the way! Now that I've spread the word, let's get back to the show.

* * *

 **Shopping, By Aetheling**

* * *

Bleiss stood in front of her wardrobe, weighing the pros and cons of each outfit. That black dress had a really short skirt, but that one had a low neckline, but that one had both, but wait… that was the dress she took from Blake's dresser. Ugh, Blake would throw a fit if she wore that, and she didn't feel like dealing with that at the dance. None of these would work! She slammed the wardrobe shut, spinning back to stomp over to her bed. Blake was off doing Blake shit, and Yang was doing work in the ballroom, so it was just Ruby and her.

Hey, that gave her an idea!

"Hey, Ruby?" she poked the foot dangling off the bed, and her partner's head popped from inside her weird sheet fort thing.

"What's up, Bleiss?" She was still in her pajamas, living the good life, but Ruby always wanted to do shit together.

"We're going into Vale, we gotta go shopping for the Dance." Ruby looked away, and Bleiss' eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, I don't know, I really gotta finish my… homework?" Bleiss gave her an extra hard 'go fuck yourself' look. "Plus, there's the letter… to my dad… to write? I have to get a packag-"

"Ruby!" She interrupted forcefully. Her partner stopped rambling. "Get your fucking wallet, we're going into Vale." Her partner sagged a bit, but Bleiss didn't pay any attention. She had already turned away to stare towards JNPR's room. She needed something amazing, something spectacular, something that would put Nikos to shame. She needed to blow Jaune.

Away, she needed to blow him away.

* * *

It wasn't that Ruby didn't like hanging out with Bleiss, she was her partner and her best friend, it was just…

"Ruby, tattoo parlor! Let's do it!"

Bleiss.

Her partner had grabbed her by the wrist and was hauling her towards a small shop with a bunch of tattoo designs in the glass, Ruby's dragged heels barely slowing them down.

"Bleiss, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked in a worried voice. Was she even old enough to get a tattoo? Bleiss just snorted and swung the door open.

"Its a fucking awesome idea, Ruby! They'll look badass! Been waxed lately? You could get a rose downstairs: your own private rosebush!" Ruby blushed horribly and tried to pull Bleiss back outside. There was a guy with a long beard tattooing some guy on the other side of the room, and he held up a finger to them. Okay, she had some time to get out of this.

"Think I could get Jaune's crescent thing on my ass? Sounds like a good one to me. Maybe I can get 'Fuck the SDC' over my back? Then i can just pull of my jacket whenever I…" Bleiss kept talking, but Ruby had zoned out, finding her escape. It was perfect, her bestie's greatest weakness!

"I don't know, Bleiss. Jaune told me he hates tattoos…" the other girl's mouth clicked shut, and she took on a hungry, far away look. They called that the "notice me, Jaune" look.

"Really?" Bleiss said in a thoughtful voice, looking back to her. Ruby nodded.

"Yep! He said they can look nice now, but they never hold up, so they're a bad ideas." Ruby paused there, satisfied that the plan had worked, but decided to cut another possible issue off when she noticed the jewelry behind Bleiss. "He said the same thing about piercings."

"Shit…" Bleiss grumbled, and Ruby did her best to not sigh in relief.

"Sorry, I thought the crescent tattoo sounded cool. Let's go get some clothes, okay?" Her bestie shook off the glumness and allowed Ruby to lead her back outside. Getting outfits with Bleiss wasn't a great situation, but it was better than tattoos.

…

"I think this one is good for you, it really shows off your ass." Ruby looked at the outfit Bleiss was holding out to her. It was a strapless red dress that ended a little before her butt did. If she sat down wearing that, she'd flash the whole dance floor!

"I was thinking something a bit longer?" Bleiss shrugged, hanging the the dress up next to some men's shirts beside her.

"Fine, but how about this?" she held up a red shirt and black jeans, which Ruby considered carefully.

"I like the crop top, but are you sure I can't wear a bottom that makes it to my thighs?"

"Ugh, don't be a prude like your sister. Live a little, flaunt it if you got it!" Bleiss hiked her skirt a little higher to emphasize the point, and Ruby reluctantly accepted the clothes. If she agreed to a few of the not too crazy stuff, Bleiss would settle down and focus on her own clothes.

Sure enough, Bleiss plopped her on a bench outside a changing booth and dragged a bunch of clothes into the stall. Ruby was looking at the dress they'd found, the stupid heels to match them, the grey blouse and the cutoff jeans. They weren't that bad, really: she just had to… de-Bleiss them.

"Hey, Bleiss?" Ruby called over to the obscuring curtain.

"What is it?" Came a mildly muffled replied.

"Why do you dress like this?" There was a brief pause as Ruby considered if that was the right way to put it. "I mean like, why all the black and short stuff?"

Bleiss opened the curtain; she was in black short-shorts and a loose red and black tank top. "You wear black too."

Ruby looked away with a nervous laugh: "Okay, fair point. I know you said flaunt it if you got it, but…" Jeeze, she was bad at this! "Oh, I think that looks good." Bleiss nodded and closed the curtain.

"My dad's a prick, Ruby." Bleiss said from behind the curtain. "He wanted me to be little miss perfect, but that's not me. Shit like this pissed him off." Bleiss stopped talking, and the outfit she'd been wearing came out over the top of the curtain.

"Sooo it's rebelling?" the curtain opened again.

Bleiss was wearing dark red underwear, and just that. Red lace stockings held up by a garter belt, a pair of panties closer to tooth floss, and a bra Ruby could nearly see through!

"Think this'll knock him dead?" She asked with a smirk. Ruby threw a shirt at the girl: "Ack, fuck!" She stumbled back, pulling the curtain shut. "Totally keeping it!~"

"You're the worst, Bleiss!" Ruby yelled, burying her face in the pile of clothes.

"Oh, I'll definitely be a bad girl!"

"Eww!"

"I don't belong to my father." Bleiss said after a brief silence, and Ruby focused intently. "I'm gonna talk the way I want, I'm gonna dress the way I want, I'm gonna fight the way I want. My father can stuff his dusty pecker up his ass, for all I care." Ruby watched the curtain, digesting and de-Bleissing the comment for a few moments.

"Bleiss?"

"Sup?"

"I'm glad to be your friend." She expected some comeback or some dirty line, but Bleiss didn't respond. Eventually though, the curtain rolled back. Bleiss was dressed in a black evening dress: it went down to her ankle, but a slit let her leg show through, it was strapless yet held on with short sleeve. While it hugged her whole frame, it didn't show any cleavage.

"Whaddya think, partner?" the black-haired girl asked. Ruby looked her over carefully, weighing the choice…

"He'll love it!" She gave a thumbs up, and Bleiss pumped her fist victoriously. "Got anymore things to try on?"

"Nah, this is it. Here, carry these!" Bleiss promptly three all her clothes at Ruby, and Ruby accepted the duty despite not even being able to see over the pile. Bleiss took her hand and led her on. "The is was fun, we should do this more: wanna get something to eat?"

Behind her stack of clothes, Ruby nodded, then remembered that was dumb. "Sounds good to me!" She heard Bleiss press into a crashbar, and Ruby followed her out. "There's this pizza joint we walked past, near the airfield, how about that?"

"Aww man, pizza sounds so fuckin good right now. I can take those back." Bleiss took the clothes out of her hands, and Ruby realized they were in an alley?

"Bleiss, when did you pay for these?"

Bleiss blinked at her in surprise: "Ruby… I've been broke for like a month, my old man disowned me, remember? There's nearly as many cobwebs in my wallet as in Goodwitch's cooch! Put your hood up; I don't think the security guard spotted us, but better safe than sorry!"

As her partner bundled them past the entrance of the store they just robbed, Ruby realized she had to make sure they paid for their pizza…


	17. Her Darling (Mallobaude)

**Her Darling, by Mallobaude**

* * *

Fear. The sweet musk of fear filled the room.

Consciousness returned to a body which had slumbered for far too long.

A pair of crimson eyes opened to see a green, murky haze. All of her senses were obscured. All but one. The most primal and animalistic sense of all. It sensed something. It was unmistakable.

Fear.

A body which felt like it was floating began to move. Limbs ached from a muscle atrophy as she stirred. It would take a few minutes, but she had to move. The feelings were getting stronger.

Fear. Hate.

Her head moved back and forth trying to get her bearings. The green liquid haze still blocked her sight. Get out. She had to get out. How long had she been in here?

Fear. Hate. Panic.

The mask she wore tugged at her face as she moved about. Hands pressed up against the glass of her prison. The emotions were getting stronger. They were so close. How were they this close? Had this place not already been cleansed years ago? Had she not finished the job?

Fear. Hate. Panic. Death.

She felt a burning desire in her mind and her heart. Her body felt as though it was on fire. Her skin crawled. She had to get out.

Long, hard claws fashioned to resemble fingernails raked across the glass of the tube. Even when submerged in the liquid her arms were powerful enough to make a mark. Even with muscles which had not moved in years, she still had strength. She would always have strength. She was perfect.

The emotions were driving her insane. The scent of fear permeated the room. They filled her tube as much as the liquid did. Frantic clawing soon turned to punching as a pair of fists began to impact on the glass. She heard the soft crunching sound of progress. It only spurred her on even more. There was no time to think. Only act. Punching and slashing was the only way out. Whether father liked it or not.

More cracks. More fissures. She was almost there. Just a little longer. Just a little more force. These hands had broken far tougher materials before. Flesh and bone were stronger than glass. And like those bodies, this glass would soon-

Her entire world gave way as the glass before her finally shattered. Liquid poured out, and with it so did she. Crashing through the glass, the girl fell out onto the floor, her hands and knees resting in a pool of stinking liquid and shards of broken glass.

The pain of the cuts on her palms did not bother her. Her Aura would heal them quickly. With a bloody hand she tore off the respirator mask she wore. The sounds of her coughing echoed throughout the dark room as she took in her first sweet breaths of stale air.

She was free.

The girl remained on all fours for a few seconds longer as she collected herself. Long black hair hung down from her head, pooling on the floor around her in the dirt and grime and glass. The air was oddly warm against her bare and wet flesh.

The emotions tugged at her again. They moved her to take action.

The girl stood up, her bloody hands and knees already beginning to seal themselves up. She wanted nothing more than to leave this place and follow the emotions. However, the other part of her told her body to exercise caution. Sense was still returning to her mind, just as strength was returning to her body. The two had always been in delicate balance. The princess and the beast kept one another in check. Most of the time.

She had to learn more. She had to find out just how long she had been asleep. There was only one way to do this.

Where was father?

There was no sign of him. No sign of anybody. It looked as if the place had not been touched in years.

Glowing red eyes easily pierced the darkness as the girl wandered throughout the lab. There were other tubes around her. They were empty now, but they might have once contained beings like her. Inferior beings. Failures. Unlike her. She was perfect.

The sound of fluid dripping from her hair onto the concrete accompanied the wet footsteps of her bare feet. The dank and moldy air of the lab stank. She would get out soon enough. There was just one thing she needed to do.

The computer terminal. It would have answers. She remembered that much, at least. Wandering over there, she saw that it looked as abandoned as the rest of the room. Hands ran across the keyboard, collecting a large clump of dust. The girl flung the material from her fingers as screen came to life. It must have been hibernating for years. Just as she had.

There were words laid out on the screen. She knew that she knew them, but it would take time to recall what they meant. The symbols looked so familiar, yet so alien. She selected one of them, and immediately afterward an all too familiar face filled the screen.

Father. Dr. Merlot.

"Subject Alpha, created from my own DNA, has perished," the man said. He had a single red eye the same color as her own. But where her own hair was black, his was white with age. "It would appear that the bio-link was simply too unstable to last more than one day. Whether this is because my own DNA is too weak, or another variable, I cannot say. I will need to secure additional specimens to continue on with my research."

As quickly as father's image had appeared, it vanished. The girl quickly selected another file.

"The Vytal Festival in Atlas has yielded tremendous results. With so many specimens gathered in one place, it was child's play to acquire samples for testing. Most of the samples are from huntsmen and huntresses, and I am confident that such strong warrior DNA will be able to produce better results. In particular, the Schnee family sample I was able to acquire from their newborn interests me. They have always had such a strong and pure bloodline. With the recent failure of Subject Rho, I will be putting this one to the test immediately."

Again the face vanished. Father's voice was beginning to stir memories in the girl. It was stirring emotions.

Hatred. Bitterness.

She selected another file. Again, father appeared.

"Subject Sigma has not only survived the night, but appears to be thriving. The bio-link has been a complete success, and my hypothesis has turned out to be entirely correct. Who would have thought they the first successful test would have come from a Schnee of all people? However, I am forced to accept the sense of the result. The dominant genes which give the Schnee progeny their trademark white hair and blue eyes snuff out all other traits that their partners contribute. Even their Semblance is hereditary. I must say that I am most pleased with the result, in spite of the insufferable family it came from. Bio-linked Entropic Intelligence Subject Sigma will be the first step in the next stage of human evolution. Her offspring will inherit the world. A new and superior race of human-Grimm hybrids will wipe out the weaker species until only perfection remains."

 _Subject Sigma..._

That's right. That was her name. Her shortened name, at least.

"Sig...ma..."

It felt strange to use her tongue in such a manner. However, the familiarity of speech was quickly returning to her. To a mind that had been asleep for years.

"Fath...er..."

The sight of that man's face filled her with anger. Here was a man who had sung her praises both to her during her waking hours, and here on his video logs. Yet, in reality, he had no idea what kind of beast he had created. He had no idea what kind of torturous existence she led while she was awake.

A fist lashed out, smashing the computer's screen. Smashing father's face.

Her rage was beginning to take control. She remembered what she was now. She remembered who she was. She remembered the undying hatred she had for her creator for making her this way.

Bio-linked Entropic Intelligence, Subject Sigma. The first successful splice of human DNA and Grimm biological material. That was what her father had called her the last time she was awake. The last time she had done the job he had requested her to do. Not that she had a problem with doing it. She had enjoyed the job. Her most basic and primal instincts had been fulfilled on that day.

 _Her offspring will inherit the world._

That was her true purpose in life. Her true objective. Sigma was the marriage of human being and Grimm. A superior species. Greater than both humans and Grimm. Her offspring would indeed inherit and change the world. An instinctual desire to breed had been ingrained in her like that of a wild animal. To carry on her species.

Sigma shook her head. No. There was more to it than that.

She was more than a mere beast. While her Grimm nature made her a monster on the inside, on the outside she resembled a normal teenage girl. Where her bestial half was drawn to negative emotion and gave her a desire to destroy, her human side gave her consciousness. Free will. Choice. The ability to challenge her other half. To question her decisions.

It gave her the desire to be human. The desire for acceptance. The want and the _need_ to be considered human herself.

Instinct versus desire raged in her mind. The struggle of her duality was tearing her apart.

Eyes closed, and her hands rose to clench her head. The emotions. They were calling to her again. Like a siren, they beckoned her to come. They were too strong. She was too weak. She was still recovering. The battle that raged in her mind was being won by one of her halves. She other had no choice but to obey.

Turning from the dying light of the shattered computer screen, she walked toward the metal door which stood between her and absolute freedom.

X

He was alive. He had no idea how, but he was alive.

Most of his comrades were not so lucky.

Perry peered out into the tunnels to make sure they had all passed. The sight he had just witnessed chilled him to his very core. A swarm of Grimm had followed after the speeding train as it made its way through the tunnels of Mountain Glenn. They had bypassed him completely. Somehow, someway, they had been too focused on the train to give him and the other survivors a look.

The faunus had ducked into a small maintenance duct as soon as he realized what was happening. Those others which had survived from being thrown from the train had done the same. All in all, only a handful of his comrades were still alive. The rest were not so lucky.

Too many of his fellow freedom fighters had perished today. Either at the hands of those huntresses, or from falling from the train. Not everyone had Aura. Not everyone was so fortunate. A look around revealed the fates of some of his friends. Broken necks. Split skulls. Some of them might have survived the fall with only a broken leg, but were trampled and torn apart by the stampede of Grimm which followed in the train's wake.

Their sacrifices would not be in vain, however. The train was moving, and it could not be stopped. Even if he and everyone else died down here, the White Fang would soon make a powerful statement to the city of Vale. The people on the surface would soon be suffering a horrific Grimm attack. At the very least, that thought gave him comfort.

"Is it clear?" a soft-spoken voice beside him asked.

Perry turned back to one of the other survivors. Deery. One of his closest friends. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Looks like it."

They had remained in their hiding spot for many long minutes, even after the Grimm had passed. No one wanted to come out and risk getting picked off by a straggler. However, everything was eerily silent now. It was time to make their way back to their old camp, and to the surface.

He wanted to be there for the aftermath. He wanted to see the devastation which he and his comrades had wrought.

Stepping out into the tunnel, he waved the others to follow. They did so, and soon a handful of survivors stood on the train tracks. Near the corpses of their brethren.

"Let's head back," he announced to the group. A murmur of agreement was his response. He understood that right now things didn't seem good. A lot of good men and women had died here. But their cause was just. In time they would look back on this day fondly, rather than the fear and apprehension that undoubtedly filled their minds now.

The journey was made in silence. The dark tunnels might have been a problem to most people, but not him. His night vision allowed Perry to travel unhindered through the underground railway. It would take time, but they would reach their destination.

Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh my gods, Perry."

He glanced over at Deery, who's arm pointed out into the darkness ahead of them.

He didn't need night vision to see what was ahead.

A pair of red lights glowed in the darkness. They were coming closer to them. A lone Grimm. That had to be what it was.

Luckily Perry still carried a weapon on him. It was a simple blade, but it might just do the trick. With four other faunus with him, all armed as well, surely they would be able to handle a stray Beowolf.

Only... it wasn't a Beowolf. As the figure grew closer, its figure began to become clearer. He did not need his lost and broken glasses to tell what was shambling toward him. It was a girl. She wasn't wearing any clothes. What madness was this?

That was just the first of a plethora of questions that entered Perry's mind as the girl grew closer to his group. Who was she? What was she doing here? How did she find herself in the tunnels of Mountain Glenn? And why was she... naked? Everything about the situation and the atmosphere seemed beyond wrong. He was not the only one who felt this way either.

"Perry, this girl gives me the creeps," Deery whispered to him.

"Yeah," another agreed. "What should we do?"

The first thought that crossed the faunus' mind was that it was simply some homeless person. Or maybe an escaped mental patient. Regardless, his answer would be the same no matter which was true.

"Just ignore her," he said. "Let her walk past us. Don't even make eye contact."

Easier said than done. As they neared the girl he could see even more details. Wet hair that reached down to her waist clung to her bare flesh. By the looks of it she could not have been older than a teenager. Those baleful red eyes of hers really were glowing in the darkness. Deery was right. This girl was beyond creepy.

The woman next to him removed her pistol from its holster. The action prompted him to speak again. "Deery, what are you doing?"

"Just in case," she whispered. There was a trembling in her words.

The mystery girl's head flicked suddenly. Haunting red eyes focused on the woman to his side.

"Put that away. She saw."

"If she saw then there's no way I'm putting it back."

Perry wanted to argue, but he too could not help but feel a little bit safer with his comrade gripping a weapon in her hand. His own hand moved down to the blade sheathed at his hip.

The raven-haired girl's head tilted slightly as it almost looked like she was studying them. Or more specifically, studying Deery. Her gaze was unflinching. She was no longer blinking. Twin beacons of red glowed in the darkness. She was mere feet away from them now.

Too close for his friend's comfort. "Keep walking, you nut job," Deery ordered. She waved the pistol she held in her hand in the air. "I will put you down if you try anything."

Looking around, Perry saw that the remainder of the White Fang members had either produced their own weapons, or had them ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

It only took that brief moment of distraction for Perry to miss what happened next.

The shrill, terrified scream of Deery echoed through the tunnel as the girl before them leapt through the air with unnatural speed and power. Landing on his friend's chest and pushing her to the ground, a set of teeth clamped around the faunus' neck. Those same teeth pulled back, ripping flesh away with a spray of blood.

"Dear gods!" someone shouted as they drew their own pistol and took aim at the girl.

They never had a chance to fire, as their assailant drew herself into a crouching position before pouncing on the next closest man. Deery was left on the ground, convulsing as blood shot from her torn and ruined throat.

Another cry of shock and undoubtedly pain sounded as the next of his comrades was set upon. Fingernails raked across his face, and the horrific and bloody gouges left in their wake made it look more like a blade's handiwork than mere human fingers.

Sprays of gunfire sounded now as the survivors attempted to pick off their attacker, but those shots were few and far between as they tried their best not to hit their fallen comrades who were tangled up with the girl. The situation was to their disadvantage. It seemed like even those shots that did find their mark simply bounced ineffectively off of her flesh.

Was that... was that Aura? Just who was this girl?

Another scream signaled the downing of another of his fellow freedom fighters. Even with his night vision, this girl was difficult to follow. Her movements were impossibly fast. Her reflexes were amazing. And her strength, with her ability to manhandle fully grown men as though they were ragdolls. Was this girl... a huntress? Someone from the train who had stayed behind to finish them off?

Perry reached down to grab Deery's fallen pistol. A quick look at the woman revealed that she was dead. Wide and horrified eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Her neck was missing a large portion of flesh, and it was obvious that it had taken mere seconds for her to bleed out.

The fourth and final scream notified Perry of the last of his comrades being taken out by this monster. Training his pistol on her, he fired. A set of ornate black symbols materialized in the air, stopping the shots before they could even graze her.

Unloading all of his magazine onto her, Perry heard the telltale clicking sound of a gun being out of ammunition. Angrily tossing the weapon aside, he reached down to draw his blade and prepare to face the onslaught of the beast.

His hand had just reached the handle before he felt the swiping of claws on his jugular.

X

The warm blood of the freshly slaughtered gave warmth to her cold body. Black hair was even wetter now than it had been before. A still nude body was coated in red like a painted dress. The emotions were muted now. All except for one.

Sigma looked over to the last remaining faunus. Crawling on his belly like the animal that he was, the injured creature was doing his best to pull himself away. Hands sunk into the dirt and clawed over the steel of railroad tracks as he slowly attempted to flee. Try as he might, however, he would not get far. Even if he did, his fear would stand out like a lighthouse in the fog. She would follow him. She would finish the job.

Stalking over to the man, she placed a bare foot down onto his back. The sensation of terror spiked. It took all of her willpower to not tear him apart right then and there. Flipping him over onto his back, Sigma saw that same fear in his eyes. He must have known his life was at its end. He did not even try to resist her as she bent over and gripped his bloody throat.

She hoisted him up, and even the fact that he was a great deal taller than her did not prevent her from lifting him into the air. Her grip was like steel. Her muscles were strong and lean. All of her bestial traits were hidden by an innocently human visage. But right now, down here in the darkness, there was no hiding who she was. What she was. She was a monster. A beast wrapped in the flesh of a human.

Blood poured from the gashes on his throat as her grip tightened around him. She regarded him curiously. "Where are your horns?" she asked earnestly.

Lips opened, but only a few weak wheezes came out to accompany the bubbling blood that spilled out onto her hand.

"Your friends, they have horns," she continued. "You aren't human. But you're not monsters either. You're just like me. You're somewhere in between. Is that what all faunus are? Is that why humans hate you?"

The man's fear was intoxicating. It was also beginning to wane. Maybe it was the loss of blood. Or the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. Whatever the case, he was beginning to lose consciousness. His body's vain struggle to cling to life was coming to an end.

"My father told me that humans hate faunus because you're different. Because you're superior. They fear you." She shook her head. "But how can you be superior if humans have subjugated you for your entire existence?"

Again, she asked a question. And again, she received no reply. Even if her hand had not been squeezing down on the man's windpipe, the slashes which her claws had rent in his neck would have likely handicapped his ability to speak. Her instincts told her to aim for the throat. It was a vital area in both humans and animals. Blows struck there would be fatal. They would bleed out. They would be unable to call for help.

Her hand clamped down harder on his throat. Eyelids which had began to droop suddenly became just a bit wider. "If humans hate you, then I should hate you too. Killing you will make me more like them. I don't want to be a monster like you. But unlike you, I plan to do something about it. I'll kill all the other monsters until they accept me as human too."

A dull cracking noise signaled that the faunus' neck had snapped. His head hung lazily over to the side now. Those eyes which had been so full of fear were now as dull and lifeless as the tunnel in which she stood. With the muting of those eyes also came the muting of the emotions which the man radiated.

It was so peaceful down here now. There was no more negativity. All of the fear and hate had been snuffed out. Her mind was at rest now.

She tossed the man aside. Her instincts had been sated. She had killed those who had produced negativity. At the same time, those human desires of hers had also been fulfilled. The slaughter of the faunus spoke to her on a level that only she could perceive. It made sense to her. If humans hated the faunus, then she should too. She had to do whatever she could to be more human. She would be accepted if she was more human.

Her head turned slowly. Off in the distance. The way those faunus had come from. There was more negativity. The sudden spike in terror and panic throbbed in her mind.

Somewhere in the distance there was life. Life, and death. It called to her. It drew her in, like a moth to a flame. Maybe there were more faunus? Or maybe there were actual humans. Whatever the case, she would go. She had to.

Blood and dirt-covered feet resumed their trek once more. What she would find at the end of her journey, she could not say.

X

Jaune turned the sleeve of his hoodie into a makeshift towel as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Things seemed to be stabilizing now.

The arrival of the Atlesian military had turned the tide. Up until that point, there had only been a handful of junior huntsman teams along with a few of Beacon's faculty to fight off a full-fledged Grimm invasion. Countless people had been injured, and undoubtedly killed here today. He did not know how, but a massive breach in one of Vale's streets had opened up and allowed a swarm of Grimm to enter the city. Now, however, it appeared that they had been contained. The cleanup and healing process could begin.

Jaune had done his part too. Much like in Forever Fall a number of weeks ago, he had found himself face to face with an Ursa. At first fear had gripped his heart. Here was a boy who only months prior had no combat experience. He had no idea what Aura even was. But now, thanks to his training with Pyrrha, he had twice stood up to one of those mammoth creatures. And twice he had come out victorious. Now his heart swelled with pride. There was no longer any fear. There was no apprehension. There was confidence in knowing that he could stand toe to toe with the enemies of mankind, and not be a burden to his team.

He sheathed Crocea Mors as he began to look around the wreckage and debris for survivors. In the middle of downtown Vale there were bound to be those who had been caught by surprise. Those who had been attacked by the Grimm as they swarmed out of the underground tunnel. Maybe even those who were buried by rubble when the ground had exploded.

He walked alone, as both his own team and those of Team RWBY searched for civilians. All around him the screams and crying of victims could be heard. It was truly horrifying. Jaune had never seen the aftermath of a Grimm attack before. He never wanted to see one again. But this moment right here was just one of the many reasons he wanted to be a huntsman. He wanted to prevent tragedies like this. He wanted to protect and save lives.

His eyes widened when he saw the one of those lives crawl out from the wreckage and rubble of the breach.

A girl. Or a young woman more accurately. Her body was covered in blood. Blood was in fact the only thing she wore. A slender and petite frame was covered in red, which only contrasted the milky-white skin that left nothing to the imagination. However in this moment there was nothing sexual or arousing about the sight. Jaune only saw a woman in desperate need of help. He rushed over to her without a second thought.

A pair of crimson eyes regarded him as he neared. Wet black hair clung to her nude form. Her feet were filthy from walking through the dirt and rubble. All the while, Jaune was unclasping the leather straps which held his breastplate on and stripped himself of his armor. His hoodie was the next piece of material to come off.

"I need a medic!" he shouted out to nobody in particular as he neared the girl. She did not seem to be even slightly fazed by her current situation. By her current attire. Or lack thereof. Maybe she was in shock?

She did not react when he stopped to stand in front of her. Those eyes never left his. It must have been shock. Maybe it was some sort of semi-catatonic state. She had crawled out of that hole that the explosion had created. The one that the Grimm had poured out of. Jaune could not imagine the horrors she must have witnessed after falling into it.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Immediately he mentally chastised himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. She was covered in blood and suffering the mental anguish that came with surviving a Grimm attack. He shook his head before changing his line of questioning. "Where are you injured? Where does it hurt?"

It was to his utter surprise that she calmly replied in the most deadpan voice possible. "Not my blood."

She could speak. That was good. Initially he had feared that she was so traumatized by the event that she would not understand what he was saying.

So that just begged the question, who's blood was it? Had she tried to save someone else during the attack? There was just... so much of it. It was on her mouth. Her hands. Splashed all across her body. The horrors this girl must have witnessed were beyond imagining.

"Here, take this," Jaune said as he wrapped his hoodie around her back. He was happy that it was not a pullover, otherwise this task would have been infinitely harder. "Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?"

"No," she replied simply. "I am fine."

He did not realize how that was possible, but he would take her word for it. It took a moment to realize, but she had not done anything with his hoodie to attempt to hide her shame from him. Perhaps she was suffering from trauma of some sort. Someone in a normal state of mind would have at least attempted to cover themselves up.

"It zips up," he told her, pointing to the front of the hoodie. "You should, uh, probably do that."

The girl before him looked down to regard the clothes he had provided her with. Impossibly red fingers fidgeted with the zipper in question. She could not seem to get a good handle on the device. She failed utterly in the task.

"Here, let me help," he said as he grabbed hold of his trust old hoodie. A few seconds later he zipped it up all the way to her collarbone.

If not for the dire situation he found himself in, Jaune would have said that the sight of the girl in his hoodie looked comical. She was small. Slender. Petite. In a sweatshirt meant to fit his large frame, it might as well have looked like a dress on her. A very loose dress which went down to the middle of her thighs. It was perfect. It covered up everything that she would not want anybody to see.

One thing it did not cover, however, was her face. Now with free reign to focus his attention on the girl, she bore a striking resemblance to somebody he knew. But that was impossible.

Still, it did not stop him from whispering her name. "Weiss?"

X

Weiss. She did not know this word.

Was it a name? She could not say. She did not know how to respond.

This boy before her... there was something strange about him. All around her there was fear. Panic. It called to her. To her bestial side.

But right here, there were no such emotions emanating from the boy. There was an entirely different array of feelings coming from him. Confidence. Warmth. Affection. Caring. Her Grimm side did not recognize these emotions. However, her human side did. Her human side recognized the fact that he was concerned for her. He had provided her with physical warmth. The garment he had wrapped around her shoulders made her feel comfortable. It protected her bare body from the coldness of the open air.

He spoke again. "Hey, are you okay?"

He again asked about her physical condition. He did not know that she was perfect. Her body had emerged unscathed from the confrontation with the faunus. The blood she wore was not her own.

"I am perfect," she answered. "What is Weiss?"

The boy looked taken aback by the question. He shook his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. "Oh, that. Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know. In fact you look exactly like her."

She reminded him of someone. Someone human. Her interest in the boy increased tenfold in an instant. She lashed out to grip his wrist and squeezed tightly.

His reaction was instantaneous. "Ah!" he cried. "Not so tight."

Had she hurt him? That's right. He was only human. He was weaker than she was. Her grip relented in pressure, but she did not release him.

"I am Weiss then," she told him matter-of-factly.

He gave her the strangest of looks before responding. "No no, you just reminded me of her, that's all," he said quickly. He glanced down at her hand which still clung to his wrist. "Um, my name is Jaune. What's your name?"

The heat radiating from his face increased slightly to correspond with the reddening of his cheeks. Still, there was no fear. A slight amount of apprehension, perhaps. However, the negativity was being outweighed by the positivity her human side felt pouring out from the boy.

"Bio-linked Entropic Intelligence, Subject Sigma," she stated robotically.

Again, he regarded her curiously. "That's... uh... an interesting name."

Translation: it was not a human name.

"Sorry, that came out way more insulting than I meant," he quickly followed up. "Is it... uh... Mistrali or something?"

She shook her head. "No. It is the designation that my father gave me."

He blinked. "Oh... neat."

Sigma could tell that he was not convinced. There was an increase in his apprehension. There was worry in his voice. In his emotions. She did not like it. He had initially viewed her as human. Now she did not know what he thought of her.

"Name me," she ordered.

He blinked again. His lips moved, but it took a few seconds for words to come out. "What?"

"Name me. Something normal."

"I, uh..." His free hand moved to scratch his cheek. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Then I am Weiss."

Weiss was a human name. She liked it. It was far superior to Sigma.

"I said you reminded me of Weiss... are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I told you that the blood is not mine," she said, a hint of agitation in her tone. "If I cannot be Weiss, then give me a name."

He chuckled softly. "Well you're certainly as bossy as she is. You look exactly like her too, except for the red eyes. And the black hair." He laughed again. "It almost makes me want to call you Bleiss or something."

Bleiss. Not Weiss. Not somebody else's name. Her very own name. A human name.

It was acceptable. More than acceptable. She would treasure the name until her last breath.

"Yes. I am Bleiss then."

His soft blue eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Bleiss," she repeated. "That is my name now. You may call me Bleiss."

She felt him try to tug the hand which she still firmly clasped. In the end all he was able to do was wave his free one lightly in the air. "No, that was a joke!" he insisted. "If you're going to insist I name you or something, at least let me give you a better one than that."

Her hand squeezed down on his wrist once more. He gasped again. "No!" she said quickly. "Bleiss. Call me Bleiss."

She was no longer Sigma. She was determined to never be referred to as such again. Not by her father. Certainly not by Jaune. Sigma was the name of the monster which lived in her skin. Bleiss... that was the name of the girl who this boy saw. The name of the human who Jaune had met. The girl who had been comforted in his warm clothing. Comforted by his warm voice. By his warm feelings.

The boy who treated her like a human being.

"Okay okay!" he insisted. "You're Bleiss! Can you let go of my wrist now?"

Bleiss looked down to see his hand. It was almost as red as hers was now. Only the source of his redness was from the blood on the inside of his hand, rather than the stuff on the outside of hers.

She had been squeezing down on his flesh too hard. He was a normal human being. Soft and squishy. Easy to damage with her superior strength.

She was scaring him. She did not want that.

In an instant she let go entirely. Jaune gripped his aching wrist with his other hand. "Wow. You're really strong," he commented. "And this is coming from a huntsman. Well, junior huntsman. Huntsman in training? I don't know the proper term for it."

Huntsman. Those responsible for slaying Grimm.

What would happen if this huntsman learned the truth of her nature?

Panic surged through Bleiss' body.

He must have noticed. "Bleiss? Are you okay?"

He had called her Bleiss again. And this time he meant it earnestly.

Warmth returned to her body. She shuddered from the feelings which surged through her.

 _Her offspring will inherit the world._

She remembered the words of her father from one of his video logs. Her instincts tugged at the logical part of her brain. An innate desire to breed was hardwired into her very being. Sigma was created not only to be a perfect life form. To be the first of a superior race of Grimm-human hybrids. She was designed to breed. To spread her superior genes. To one day replace a weak human race with her own hybrid species.

Jaune... he was a potential mate.

Her hand moved to grip Jaune's own once more.

"Hey what's going on here? another voice interjected.

Bleiss looked up to see the source of the noise.

She gasped, and her eyes went wide. She saw her doom before her.

Her instincts kicked into overdrive as she turned and buried her face into Jaune's black shirt.

Those eyes. Those painful, haunting silver eyes. It hurt to gaze into them. She could still feel them staring into her even with her back turned. Her skin crawled just being near them.

The voice spoke again. "Jaune? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he answered. His arms wrapped around her back comfortingly as he brought his head down closer to her ear. "Bleiss? What happened?"

She shook her head in a panic. This was wrong. Something about this was horribly wrong. Why could she not look at the girl with silver eyes? Why could she not stand even being looked upon by them? Why was every instinct in her body screaming at her to run away?

And if she wanted to run away, why did she seek comfort and safety in the arms of Jaune?

"Go away," she protested weakly. "Please. Go away."

For long seconds there was only silence. With her face buried in Jaune's chest, and with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she could only imagine what was going on around her now. Finally though, Jaune spoke.

"Ruby, I think you scared her," he said solemnly. "Maybe give us a few minutes alone."

A few more seconds passed before there was a reply. "Okay. But call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah. I will."

Bleiss heard the sound of boots crunching on the shattered rock and concrete. Finally, and mercifully, she felt the uneasiness and pain of being around that girl fade away.

When she removed her head from Jaune's chest, she saw more concern in his eyes. "Bleiss? What happened?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't like her."

His grip on her tightened. "It's okay," he said soothingly. She felt a hand gently stroke her hair. "She's gone. But I want you to know that she won't hurt you. She's a friend. Don't let that big scythe of hers scare you."

Bleiss had not even noticed that she was carrying a weapon. To her, those silver eyes _were_ the weapon. Even if she could not explain why.

"I don't like her," she repeated. She once more rested her head against his chest. "Don't leave me alone with her."

"I won't," he said. There was a reassurance in his words that she believed. That she trusted with all of her being. "But we really should be getting you checked out by a medical team. Even if this isn't your blood. You need to get checked out. There could be something wrong internally."

Her grip tightened once more. There was indeed something wrong inside her. And if they tested her and discovered what she truly was, then that would be the end of her.

That would be the end of her and Jaune. If a huntsman learned that she was part Grimm, he would likely kill her himself.

She shook her head wildly against his chest. "No. Please no."

"I..." he started. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "What do you want to do then? I can't just leave you like this. You need medical attention. And a shower. And clothes. Where do you live?"

In a lab underground, near the tunnels of Mountain Glenn. She could not say any of that, however. She did not want to return there either. The lab was the home of a monster.

She wanted to be human.

"Gone," she answered. "Home is gone."

"Destroyed in the Grimm attack?"

Yes. That was a convenient excuse. "Yes."

"Okay..." There was more hesitation in his voice. Another pause after that word. "If you don't want to be checked out by a doctor, the best I can do is... oh man they're gonna kill me if I suggest this."

Her head whipped up to look Jaune in his eyes. "Who is going to kill you?"

"No no," he said hurriedly. "I mean, not literally. I just... I don't know if my teammates would approve of me offering to let you shower in our room. Or if Nora would agree to let you borrow some of her clothes. She's about your height."

Shower in a human room. Wear human clothes. Bleiss very much enjoyed the idea of this. "Yes. Take me there please."

Jaune blinked again. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I am now."

Jaune bit down on his lip. How unusual. It served no purpose. Was it some sort of reactionary human tic? Would doing it make her more closely resemble a human being? Bleiss mimicked the action herself.

"Okay... I guess that's better than staying here wearing nothing but my hoodie. Come on. I'll go call a bullhead and we'll head back to Beacon."

Bleiss was pleased. This outcome was most acceptable. The life of being a test subject was behind her. Living in a lab. Being a madman's creation. Being a monster. That was all in the past now.

She could begin her new life as a human. This was the first day of her new life.

Her instinctual desires still tore at her. The fear around her still called. The desire to kill still existed. The desire to breed was still strong. But so was her desire to be human.

But maybe, just maybe, with this boy she could do both.

* * *

 **Mallobaude:** Can you tell I've been watching Darling in the FranXX lately? I've also been told by someone that this story reminds them of the movie Species.

I don't know why, but I adore this idea. It's so different from any other Bleiss story I've ever done before. I'd love to make it into its own standalone fic. However with Black Mirror ongoing, I don't know if I could have two separate Bleiss stories. Especially when Take a Walk on the Wild Side is in need of an update.

I hope you liked this different take on the character.


	18. Opening Day (IJustReadEverything)

**Opening Day**

 **by IJustReadEverthing**

* * *

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and this week's classes are over for the week for Jaune. Pyrrha won't be training with him due to sponsorship business and the "not together, together" couple, Ren and Nora, have their own thing as they went out for the weekend with Nora leading the way, dragging Ren by the arm. It was a perfect storm for a nice relaxing weekend full of laying down, reading some comics, or playing some video games. He yawned and stretched as he laid down on his bed, preparing himself for a nice nap before getting to his relaxation plan until the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight on end. He quickly jumped up as if he was preparing for a Grimm attack. However, no such Grimm nor any kind of attack came. A false alarm he concluded, that is, until he heard loud thuds outside in the hall become louder as the source of the sound gets closer. The door to his dorm bursts open with a loud crash. "Jaune!" The person barging in yelled out. The boy moaned as soon as he heard, dreading what's to come next from the mouth that uttered his name. After a pause of silence and his face buried into his palms, the boy turned to face that problem head on. His short golden locks swished as he turned, and his endless blue eyes bore deep into the person who called out to him. Dark red eyes stared back at him, soaking in his gaze, and flipped their long, silky black hair as that person stood in front of Jaune with the other hand placed on their hip. "Jaune." The person said his name again.

"Yes, Bleiss?" Jaune responded to the girl with red eyes and a black dress attire standing in front of her, smiling a devilish smile. "You need me for something?"

"I need you in me asap but that's beside the point." Bleiss, quickly responded, earning a bit of cringe from him. "I stole some VIP tickets from my brother to the grand opening of a new Schnee Dust Company theme park, here, in Vale! You wanna cum with me and then go check out the park?"

Shaking off what he thought he heard, he questioned Bleiss, "W-Wait, you stole those from your brother? Why? Doesn't he need those?"

"Who? Shirley?" She smirked.

"Whitley." Jaune corrected.

"Shitley?" A smile formed across her face.

"Whiley!" Jaune screamed but quickly covers his mouth as he realized his mistake.

Bleiss scoffed, "Ha! Oh, these fun games we play. Yeah, that little shit. He doesn't need it, he barely goes to these things and he'd probably send a representative over instead. However, I took it upon myself to make better fucking use of them. Better with us over my useless brother, right, Jaune? So? Will you go with me? Pretty please?" Jaune stared off to a corner of his room away from her teary red eyes, "Well, I sort of have…plans?" He squeaked, almost unsure if she'll buy it or not. However, she didn't and threw herself at Jaune's lap, face almost buried onto his crotch, and pushed onto him to ask even harder.

Kneeling and looking up at his flushed face, she shot him a devastated look as she pleaded some more, "Jaune! Please! This is a once in a long while opportunity! We don't get lazy, free fucking weekends like this! I beg you, Jaune. I'll even suck your cock!"

Jaune quickly stood up, patting Bleiss' shoulders with both hands, "Okay! Okay! I'll go! Just don't say that out loud, you'll only make me look bad."

"Huh? People should know about your holy dick, Jaune." Head tilted as she retorted. "But no matter, great! Meet me at the park entrance at 9 in the morning, okay?! Tomorrow's going to be lots of fun!" Bleiss excitedly instructed and with that Bleiss slid Jaune's ticket into his dress shirt pocket and traced her hand all along his toned body, feeling the bumps of his developing abs and muscles before skipping off out of his room, humming all the while. Thinking of what just happened, Jaune felt a chill run up from the bottom of his spine. Something about that girl gets that reaction out of him, yet, he can't quite place why. She was very attractive enough with her slender legs and a fit figure even for someone of her small stature, however, she just scares Jaune, and he doesn't know why.

Jaune sighed as her humming has no died down and it seems like she very far away. He then placed his tickets into his drawer and laid down for his nap before Bleiss so rudely interrupted. A few moments passed and a few deep breaths later, Jaune slammed his hands on his bed in frustration. He can't sleep anymore, the mood's ruined. With another deep sigh, he got up to his closet and rummaged through his clothes for tomorrow.

* * *

"And with that, I declare the Schnee Theme Park, open!" It's exactly 9 in the morning and Jaune stood among the crowd in front of the park entrance as a thunderous round of applause filled the air. As a few whistled in celebration as what looked like the park manager in a fancy suit and a very unamused Bleiss shared a hand in cutting the cord with a giant scissor. Bleiss quickly stomped off stage afterwards and the manager stayed behind to wave at the crowd, "Now, in an orderly fashion, please form a line at the markers indicated and any VIP's please step this way." The manager instructed left for the regular line, already filled with people, and then to his right for the VIPs with just a few. Jaune waited for the crowd to disperse as he was still looking around for Bleiss. He couldn't find her after she angrily stormed off. Worried that she was too upset and took off, he considered moving to find her before a hand grabbed his. Jaune quickly turned to see who it was to see Bleiss, even more red eyed from what it looked like tears was recently carefully wiped away, careful to not mess up her makeup.

"Bleiss, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jaune asked, trying to reassure her at the same time.

"Do you have your ticket?" She only responded back and he reached into his jacket pocket and out with his ticket. "Good, let's go, you look really fuckable, Jaune." Jaune is wearing stylish shoes, blue jeans, a shirt with a small V-neck, and a blazer jacket.

Taking it as a compliment, Jaune meekly laughed, "Thanks, you look great too, it's very…you." Bleiss almost dressed the same as her regular combat skirt outfit by wearing black walking sandals, a black summer dress with frills at the hemp of the skirt, and a black purse with strap.

Bleiss squeezed her hand harder on Jaune and placed her other hand over her chest, "Aw, thank you, Jaune. I hope it'll turn you on when you imagine fucking me in this dress, in fact, you won't have to imagine, we can just go to the park restroom and break it in you know?" Bleiss insinuated as she raised her eyebrows a few times. Jaune got the message for he only nervously laughed some more. "C'mon, let's get in there." Said Bleiss as she dragged Jaune hand in hand into the front of the VIP line. She flipped off people who took offense at her cutting in line but they couldn't do anything since her family owns the whole place.

As Jaune and Bleiss got in, they had a small talk over what rides they'd want to choose. Bleiss, naturally, suggested her riding Jaune like a Marry-Go-Round but he wanted to know something first. So, ignoring her inappropriate remark, he suggested the Ferris Wheel. She excitedly agreed and even full on sprint towards it, Jaune just lightly jogged after her. Once there, she grabbed him by the hand once more and went straight to the ride operator. On the way she, once more, flipped off the whole line of people waiting for their turn, uncaring for any of them, she had a ride in a Ferris Wheel with Jaune, all alone. That was more important. Much to the chagrin of the people in line, they got in and sat opposite of each other. Jaune looked into her face, she knew what was coming, even though she could deflect with her lewd humor, but she knew Jaune would not let up on this so why even try. "So, you want to tell me what was all that about?" Jaune asked Bleiss as he broke the silence.

"My fucking brother, that shitty little Whiley, that little Shitley used me. You know I told you that he always sends representatives instead of going himself, right? Well, you're looking at that representative. I didn't steal those tickets, he wanted me to take them." Bleiss angrily shouted out, it wasn't everyday that Bleiss gets outsmarted and by her little brother no less. She continues, "I got here an hour early to make sure nothing goes wrong when you arrive but these men in suits grabbed me to ask if I was the Schnee rep since I had these tickets, the fucking nerve of those people. They told me they wouldn't open the park even if I didn't participate, even if they lose money and causes a PR storm, they said they wouldn't care. Whitley's orders. You know what I care about? Our day together, so, I had to bare it and participate. Fuckin' Schnee Company, I can't believe I'm part of this family." She begins to tear up again as she looks out at the scenery at sky high.

"Oh, Bleiss…" Jaune kneeled in front of her, holding onto her hands reassuring her, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. We could have gone somewhere else if you wanted to."

"No, no. It's fine, spending time with you is enough and it's fuckin' worth it." She smiled to Jaune. Unexpectedly, even to Bleiss, Jaune hugged her in reassurance. She couldn't believe it, Jaune, initiating contact? Must. Burn. Into. Memory. They hugged throughout the duration of their time up the peak of the Ferris Wheel and once they started to descend Jaune thought it was an appropriate amount of contact. Bleiss, however, didn't think so as she wouldn't let go. A gentle push from Jaune didn't tell her that it was enough hugging, that quickly turned into Jaune trying to pry himself from her vice grip. Grunting and straining, he couldn't get her off. No, not like that. Bleiss only giggled and sighed in pleasure from the touch of his body on hers, almost as if she's taking in his essence into her throughout the whole ordeal. When it was their turn to get out, the doors open to a tired out Jaune and a happy Bleiss, still hugging. Onlookers gasped at the sight, which Jaune was quick to correct that nothing happened. Whether they believe it or not, Bleiss got hers.

Sometime after the incident, Jaune and Bleiss enjoyed the different kinds of rides and all the while Bleiss was either very handsy, or much too close to Jaune's current comfort. She enjoyed it nonetheless, laughing and giggling all the while. They lost track of time eating food, riding rides, throwing up that food due to Jaune's motion sickness acting up again, and they go and do it all again. They somehow ended up spending the whole day at the park. The fireworks launched 5 minutes before midnight to signal the closing time of the park. It was loud and very beautiful. As they stood there watching the sight, Bleiss turns to Jaune and pulls him down for her to speak into his ear.

Bleiss screams into his ear trying to beat out the loud explosions, "Hey! I say it very easily every time before and you always think I'm joking, but this time I'm saying it as seriously as I can. I love you, Jaune! I want to spend the fucking rest of my fucking life with you. I want to have your children and make a family, a real family I'll love! So, be mine, okay?"

Jaune pulled his head back and shook his head, "I can't hear you! The explosions are too loud!"

Bleiss then took his hand onto her own, "That's okay! I'll just have to show you how serious I am! I'll have you love me, Jaune, no matter what!" Then she proceeded to give him a quick hug before she looked up at him. He's so tall compared to her.

"Okay! Whatever it is you said, that sounds good, we can do it next time!" Jaune yelled out as he gave her a thumbs up gesture and a nod, still unable to hear what she said. Bleiss was just as happy even though he didn't hear her and hugged his arm until the fireworks stopped and the two went home.

* * *

Back to the dorm hallway, it was one in the morning and the two approached their doors silently as they can. Bleiss turned to Jaune before sneaking into her room, "Good night, Jaune, sleep well and think of me in your dreams, I'll certainly dream of you tonight."

Jaune points to Bleiss like she just made a good joke, "Heeeey, okay Bleiss, whatever you say, goodnight to you too."

"I'll let you have the whole rest of the weekend to yourself, I've been filled to the brim of you. Thanks for spending time with me. Good night, Jaune." She wished him good night again and finally walked in.

Jaune's dorm is still empty so he didn't have to sneak in quietly. After walking in and turning on the lights, he leaned on to his door and slid down slowly, sitting on the floor. "Show me how serious you love me no matter what, huh?" He sighed as he repeated her declaration at the park in his mind. "Then, why can't I do the same?"

* * *

 **Host Notes: We're back, bitches!**


	19. Soot Stalking (T0PH4T)

**Soot Stalking, by T0PH4T**

* * *

"Aw hell, my sister's coming."

Ruby blinked and looked up from her homework. "Is that a problem?"

Bleiss started tapping furiously at her scroll, eyes showing an uncharacteristic focus. "You bet your ass it's a problem. I'm going to be playing babysitter from when she touches down to when she takes off."

Ruby tilted her head. "You, a babysitter?" she asked doubtfully. It wasn't that Ruby had _no_ confidence in her partner. It's just that... she didn't trust Bleiss to behave responsibly if it wasn't actually a life-threatening situation. Yeah. That's it.

Bleiss rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if I could avoid it, I would. On the other hand, Daddy dearest has cut me off and Ironwood pays the big bucks for a few hours of peace and quiet," she said, poking the screen one last time. "And... done. General Ironwood's gonna owe me the big bucks for this."

"General Ironwood?" Blake said quizzically, startling the two other girls. "Since when have you been on speaking terms with a General of Atlas?" she asked, walking across the room to sit down on her bed, eyes focused on Bleiss.

"Since I managed to talk Soot down from taking a contingent of Specialists to capture her one true love," Bleiss answered, slipping her scroll into a pocket. "He offered me hella dough to be her handler, but a few days of big sis is more than enough for me."

"So crazy runs in the family," Yang commented, walking in behind Blake and smirking. "Man, what are your parents like?"

"A nun and a humanitarian, bitch," Bleiss snapped, glaring at Yang. "Also none of your damn business."

"Oookay," Yang said, eyeing the heiress carefully as she lifted her hands defensively. "Not going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole" An awkward silence descended, the four girls looking between one another without meeting their eyes. Yang sighed and shook her head. "Only girl who can talk on the team," she whispered before raising her voice and putting on a smile. "So, what's she like?"

Bleiss raised a finger to respond, paused, then brought it to her mouth, face drawn tight in concentration. After a moment she spread her arms and shrugged. "It'd be easier to show you big sis than try to explain it. I'm going out to meet her pretty soon, wanna come?" Yang opened her mouth to reply, but got beat to the punch by her sister.

"Yay! Meeting family!" Ruby said, leaning over to hug the heiress and drawing out an indignant squawk from her. "I'll ask Uncle Qrow to come along too! He's the bestest uncle there is! This is going to be great!"

"Geroff!" Bleiss said, prying at her partner with both arms before sending a pleading glance to Yang. "Help me get your sister off!" Yang's grin went from amused to shit-eating.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Bleiss," Yang said, tapping her chin and exchanging a look with Blake, even as red eyes flashed with anger. "And I don't know, you two seem like you could use some private time." After send Yang a look that promised damnation and hellfire at a later date, Bleiss turned to her other teammate in desperation, even as Ruby snuggled closer.

"-and we can have little sister parties where we complain about our older sisters and say mean things about them and paint our nails and talk about cute boys and it's going to be GREAT!" she finished, looking up at the older girl with nothing but genuine glee in her eyes. "Whatdya say Bleiss? Sound like fun?"

"Blake, I'll buy you porn! As much as you want!" Bleiss said, a note of panic creeping into her voice. "Just help me escape!" Golden eyes narrowed at the comment and Blake adopted a pensive expression, sickeningly concerned.

"I seem to recall you saying something about being cut off from money," she said, far too sympathetic to be genuine, even as Bleiss grew paler. "I wouldn't want to stress your finances at such a critical time," Blake added apologetically, a flash of amusement appearing in her eyes, just long enough to let Bleiss know that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. "Come on Yang, we should get going. Don't you have that thing to get to?"

"Traitorous cunts!" Bleiss called after their retreating forms. "I'll remember this!"

The door closed, the lock snapped shut, and Yang and Blake looked at the wooden barrier with pride. Then they turned around and started walking down the hall, giggles tumbling from their lips.

"How late do you think she's going to be?" Yang asked, wiping a tear from her face. Blake shrugged, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes?" The door shook as something heavy crashed into it, causing both girls to jump. "Maybe more," she amended as the two started walking away, leaving the cussing and squealing behind them.

"Is she going to be a bigger you?"

"No."

"She is taller, right?"

"Yes."

"And is she-"

"YES. My _twenty-something_ sister has more curves than me!" Bleiss said, whirling around to stare at Ruby. "Now if you'd stop fucking asking me about her every five fucking seconds maybe I could get us there in less than an hour!"

The other girl shyed back, hands held up defensively. "Okay okay! Bad Bleiss protocols enacted!"

"Bad Bleiss?" the heiress hissed, stepping closer to her partner and looming as best she could. "I. Am. Perfection. Bitch!"

"I would have to disagree, sister dearest," a sensuous voice called out. "Such a title is far too complex to be applied to a single being." Bleiss froze, features changing from furious to horrified.

"Uh, hey Soot," Bleiss said slowly straightening up and adjusting her posture, eyes locked forward. "How're you doing?" Ruby stared at her partner, who was uncharacteristically still, then peered around her.

Sex. That was the first thing Ruby thought of when she looked at Bleiss's sister. Not because Soot was stark naked, or because she made Ruby (who wasn't quite sure if she wanted icky person germs yet) a little weak at the knees. It wasn't the black and red uniform that managed to enhance _everything_ without showing skin, or the artfully draped black hair that fell past her waist.

No, it was the _confidence_ with which she moved, the utter lack of hesitation in her gaze as she appraised Ruby from head to toe and drew a blush to the little girl's face, the way she never looked at the ground in front of her as she stepped up behind Bleiss, absolutely sure of herself. It was the way she leaned down, red eyes locked onto Ruby's silver ones, and made Ruby remember all those things Dad said about bad boys and girls and how they were no good in the long-term but great for a night of fun.

"My my, who is this?" Soot asked, reaching up to caress one of Ruby's cheeks. "Your partner? Please, introduce me." The last two words came out as a purr, drawing a whimper from the younger girl. Bleiss worked her jaw, brows furrowing.

"Don't play with my teammate. She's not interested," Bleiss said through grit teeth. "Now, wanna get some coffee?"

"Only if you bring this one with you," Soot said, gesturing with a single finger towards Ruby, who had recovered enough of her faculties to start stammering incoherently and shake her head. Bleiss sighed.

"Of course," Bleiss replied, resigned. "She did want to meet you." When Ruby looked at her, betrayal etched into her face, Bleiss mouthed 'play along.' After a moment, Ruby nodded. Soot stood back up and chuckled lightly, turning away and walking off.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful."

"Ugh, this is why I don't have kids," Qrow muttered, rubbing his forehead as he looked down at his scroll, trying to decipher his niece's directions. Left at the statue. Which one? The one with a sword. Which one!? Ruby was a good kid, sometimes the best when Yang went off and did something so batshit crazy that she had to call him to bail her out and lost best niece privileges, but Ruby could get lost in an empty room.

He did eventually manage to find them. In between asking her for clarification, he got a running commentary on the meeting between Ruby's partner and her sister. Something about babysitting, a bigger Bleiss, and getting coffee. If he remembered right Bleiss was the rude one, who swore like a sailor and was lewd as the day was long. Qrow smiled. It was good to know someone on his niece's team knew how to have a good time. Maybe she could get Yang to back off a bit, let Ruby spread her little wings. She sounded like a lot more fun than the other team member, what was her name? Break? Bleak? Blake? Yeah. That last one. A real stick-in-the-mud, who was always ranting about this issue or that, sounded like a hardass.

Qrow turned a corner and caught sight of his niece, who was sitting at a table with two others. Soon enough silver eyes locked onto his and her knelt down, long experience telling him what was next.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, blurring towards him in a flash of rose petals. When the impact came he spun with it, bleeding off the momentum. Took a while to learn how to catch a speeding Ruby, but once you did you never forgot. Girl always greeted people with a hug at the maximum speed they could stand. After some brief wrangling her got her in a headlock and started giving her a noogie.

"Brat. What've I told you about charging Huntsmen?" he said, grinning all the while. Kids. Great for someone else to have. Ruby tapped at his arm three times, batting at him with his other hand as she gasped.

"Uncle! Uncle!" she said desperately, and Qrow only grinned back.

"I'm right here, why're you calling my name?" he teased before releasing her. Once Ruby had her breath back, she grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the table.

"'C'mon, Bleiss's big sister is here and I need her to talk to you instead!" Ruby said. Qrow blinked, even as he stumbled along.

"Run that by me again, Rubes?" he asked, eventually making his way into a chair and examining the other people at the table. Black hair, red eyes, black and red clothes, the two definitely looked the part of sisters. The larger one was a knockout (and _damn_ those legs) but also probably a few decades too young for him. Fuckin' Semblance. The smaller one had a scar over one eye and gave him a once over. He spread his arms, smirking.

"See somethin' ya like?" he asked, tilting his chin at her. The girl (Bleiss?) rolled her eyes. Yup, the surly one.

"Ruby talks about Drunkle Qrow all the time and I thought you'd sweat booze and sneeze meth," she said, causing him to raise his eyebrows. Sure he had a flask and sure it was empty at the end of the day but damn. He figured his own flesh and blood would be a little more gentle.

"I'm hurt," Qrow replied, putting a hand over his chest and masking his distress with a grin, leaning forward. "Anyway, you're Rube's partner, right?" Time for the first degree.

"She sure is!" Ruby said. Bleiss shrugged.

"It's more of a host/parasite relationship," Bleiss said. Ruby squeaked in indignation and Qrow laughed. Yeah, that seemed like a good start.

"Sounds about accurate. Anyway, who's-"

"Soot Schnee. Should you prove sufficiently competent, I'd like you to mate with me," the woman said, setting her cup to the side and staring at him expectantly. Bleiss's eyes went wide, Ruby's jaw dropped and Qrow's brain short circuited for a moment.

"Um, what?" he asked, scratching his head and trying to get his mind out of the gutter. "Think I heard you wrong-"

"Sex," she said, tearing away the last shreds of denial, looking Qrow dead in the eye. "I understand that there are several training arenas and many empty dormitories nearby. Our younger relatives can entertain themselves on their own and I have no pressing appointments for another seventeen hours. Would you care to spar, then couple?"

A glyph formed under Soot and she shot backwards, eyes wide with surprise. Qrow felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see another pair of red irises, though these ones belonged to Bleiss.

"Bitch, run!"

"You have no idea how good it is to be able to talk to you like this, Glynda," Ironwood said, sipping from his coffee and sighing in contentment as he placed the cup down. "Peace. Quiet. Simple, platonic relations with another woman."

"I wasn't aware that such things were an issue for you, James," Glynda said, stirring her tea and arching an eyebrow. A dark look fell across his face as James stared into the brown liquid.

"They shouldn't be. Soldiers should follow orders quickly and professionally. They should refrain from deliberately sexualizing decidedly _nonsexual_ actions as a way of fraternizing onto their superior officers, and _they shouldn't show up at one in the morning at your office wearing nothing but black ribbon_!" James finished, face twisted into a snarl and voice low and dangerous. The mug's handle broke with a sharp _snap_ , startling both of the adults. After glaring at the ceramic in his hand for a moment, he placed the fragments onto the table and carefully folded his hands. Glynda looked from the broken cup to his carefully schooled expression, then placed her own drink down and stared at him.

"You said you had something to discuss," she asked, keeping the worry out of her voice. Ironwood nodded once.

"You see, of late I have found that some of my underlings lack the necessary discipline to properly carry out their duties. In the interest of rectifying that, I would like-"

"Hi Jimmy bye Jimmy," Qrow blurted out as he ran by the two of them.

"Sorry Miss Goodwitch!" Ruby said, flashing past them in a storm of red rose petals.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Bleiss shouted, a black blur propelled by glyphs.

"Your ass is mine!" a final figure howled, somehow moving faster than any of the previous three targets. "I _will_ bear your child!" Glynda gaped in astonishment as Ironwood went ashen.

"Her sister was supposed to reign her in," he muttered, one hand going up to touch the side of his head. "It was supposed to be a peaceful day. Relax, they said. Everything will be fine, they said."

"Why the fuck is your sister so batshit crazy?" Qrow shouted, jumping over a pitch-black Beowulf and ducking under a swarm of Nevermore. "And if she wants some lovin' why's she tryin' to kill me?" Two quick swings took care of another summon, but there were simply too many. Fortunately, he had help.

"Fuck if I know!" Bleiss said, spearing a Boarbatusk through the eye, her own crimson orbs darting around, looking for her next target. "She's been like this ever since she started dating! Fuckin' Dad sent her to Ironwood to learn how to be less of a whacko!"

"You're tellin' me this is an _improvement_?" Qrow asked incredulously, temporarily catching his breath behind a stone pillar as Bleiss did the same. Ruby had disappeared to fetch reinforcements. That's what they wanted to believe, anyway. At this rate neither of the combatants would've blamed her for just getting while the getting was good.

"Oh yeah. She's starting with the baby punches. If she really wanted your dee, she'd be fighting you one-on-one right now," Bleiss said, reloading her Dust rapier and snapping it shut. "She could take me out of the fight anytime she wanted if she was really trying."

"You are correct, sister dearest," a smooth voice said. Bleiss froze, then slowly turned around. A taller woman looked down at her, smile far too innocent for the smoulder in her eyes.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to leave the rest of the hunt to me alone, it would be much appreciated," Soot said, placing a gentle hand on Bleiss's shoulder and gazing hungrily at the Huntsman behind her. "The adults need some intimacy," she growled, pushing Bleiss away and pulling apart her blades.

"See, I'd be a lot more on board with that if you weren't tryin' to kill me right about now," Qrow said, lifting Harbinger into a ready stance and narrowing his eyes. "Most flirtin' ain't done at sword-point."

"Ah, but how else am I to ascertain whether or not you are worthy?" Soot said, falling into guard, one leg forward and both blades up. "Now then, let us engage in a more traditional courtship."

She flashed across the space between them, swords flickering high, low, and everywhere in between. They never landed though, a hair short, a second late, or stopped by a mass of steel. After the initial barrage stopped and she retreated to reset, Qrow smirked.

"That all you got?" he taunted, pointing his sword at her. "Think my niece put up more a fight the last time we spared." As Soot opened her mouth to answer, a _boom_ echoed out and she stumbled back, clutching at her shoulder as her face twisted in pain. Qrow laughed, sword splitting and shifting, handle extending and blade curving, until Qrow was holding a scythe across his body, smirk now a full-on grin. "C'mon, you can do better than that."

With a predatory smile, Soot charged back in, blades flashing down, even as Qrow's own weapon came up-

"Specialist Schnee, stand down."

"Qrow, restrain yourself!"

-and stopped as the two combatant turned towards the voices. General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch strode across the courtyard, the first resigned and the second furious.

"What were you two _thinking_?" Glynda asked, eyes blazing with anger. "Discharge of weapons in public, reckless endangerment of civilians, destruction of school property involving _students_ -"

"She started it," Qrow interrupted, pointing to the woman in black. When Glynda gave him a flat look he shrugged. "Listen, I know I say that a lot, but it's the truth this time."

"Specialist Schnee, what, precisely, did you say to this man?" Ironwood said, exhaustion bearing down on him. Soot slipped her two blades back together, sheathed the sword, then stood to attention.

"I was having a conversation with my sister and her partner when Qrow showed up. After a brief moment of reflection, I decided to suggest the idea of sharing a bed," she said, voice even and calm. Glynda's eyes snapped to the other woman, but Ironwood just stared on impassively. "My darling sister sent him flying away, so I pursued. With prejudice."

"You attempted to chase down Qrow for- for-" Glynda said, unable to finish the thought. Soot raised an eyebrow.

"For recreational purposes. While you may have forgotten the feeling of having a warm body writhing beneath you, I can assure you that it's quite pleasurable," the younger woman said lightly, causing Glynda to narrow her eyes.

"Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?" Glynda asked coldly, knuckles going white.

"Specialist Schnee, this is no way for an officer in the Atlas Military to behave," Ironwood said sternly, stepping between the two woman, then looking to Qrow. "Furthermore, it was also inappropriate of you to tempt my soldier like that."

"Come again?" Qrow said, sword falling as he looked back in confusion. "I just walked up to the two of them and talked with her sister."

"As a result, I'm calling in my favor with Ozpin and having the two of you assigned as teachers to Beacon for the foreseeable future," Ironwood said, acting as if he hadn't heard Qrow. "In order to maintain group cohesion, I demand that the two of you reach some level of mutually acceptable cooperation before you can return to field duties."

"Now wait just a minute-" Qrow started, stepping forward and raising a hand.

"I am more than content with this," Soot interrupted, grabbing his wrist and smiling without showing any teeth as she eyed him up. "It will be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Branwen." Ironwood sagged with relief, a small smile finally gracing his features.

"She's someone else's problem now," he muttered. Goodwitch grit her teeth in anger.

"I _will_ be discussing this with Ozpin," she said darkly, spinning on her heel and stalking off, crop waving around and slowly repairing the courtyard. Qrow stared at the man who betrayed him.

"Jimmy, you son of a bitch," Qrow murmured as he twisted his wrist out of Soot's grasp, slowly stepping back. "You cold-hearted son of a bitch." Ironwood looked back to Qrow, still smiling.

"Better you than me," he said as Qrow turned around and walked away, Soot following close behind. "Better you than me."

Off in the distance, two girls looked at one another, then to their relatives, then back to one another.

"Fuck."

"These will be your quarters," Glynda said, gesturing to the small apartment. "I hope they will be satisfactory." To her credit, the older woman's face was set in granite, betraying no emotion other than generic disappointment.

"More than enough," Soot said, glancing around and dropping her bags on the floor. "Out of curiosity, how thick are the walls?" The mask didn't change, even if the leather of the crop creaked as pressure on it increased.

"Thick enough," Glynda replied. When that failed to excite a response, the deputy-headmistress sighed and shook her head. "If I may ask, why Qrow? He's a drunk with more problems than relatives, and if you knew a little about his past you'd know that would be saying something." Soot raised an eyebrow at the comments, setting her suitcases to the side and sitting down on the couch, propping up her head on one arm.

"I look for what is good in a partner, not what is wrong with them," Soot said, the flirt gone from her voice. "Where you see drunkenness, I see an attempt at dealing with grief. Perhaps not ideal, but it shows some level of tendency towards action rather than passivity. That, and he seemed functional in the brief time I saw him. He is a licensed Huntsman, so his competency and likelihood of dying prematurely is less of a concern than it would be otherwise. Our little spar only further confirmed that. Furthermore, he works at a school and adores his nieces, showing great skill with children." Soot shrugged. "When examined through the lens of his strengths rather than his weaknesses, he appears to be quite the catch." Glynda opened her mouth to object, then paused, and nodded, conceding the point.

"But still, when did you learn that?" Glynda asked, sitting down across from the younger girl. "I was unaware that Ironwood had files on Valeian Huntsmen."

"He doesn't," Soot answered, lifting her scroll and displaying a dossier that _should've_ been secure. "Vale does, and in my spare time I look into those who could make for exceptional partners. I found him, Ironwood was in the area, so I decided to try and get myself stationed here." Glynda shook her head, unconvinced.

"Even if you have high standards, there must be hundreds who fit your search criteria," Glynda said, leaning forward and making eye contact with Soot. "Why pursue _him_?" she pressed. Soot smiled.

"That's actually quite simple: he's my type," she said, eyes glazing over as they imagined a different place, her thighs rubbing together and hands settling in her lap. "Tall, dark..."

" _Avian_..."


	20. Her Darling 2 (Mallobaude)

**Her Darling, Chapter 2**

 **by Mallobaude**

* * *

A swirl of filthy orange-brown water pooled around her feet, contrasting harshly with the clean white tiles of the shower. With each stroke of her hands more blood and grime were cleansed from her body. Every inch of her had been sullied by her handiwork. The lifeblood of half a dozen faunus had stained porcelain-white flesh. Dirt from the tunnels of Mountain Glenn had covered her feet, with the worst of it still embedded under her toenails. Slowly but surely, however, she was getting clean.

Sigma... no. That was no longer her name. Bleiss was her name now. Her _human_ name. A name she cherished, despite how it had came into existence.

 _Bleiss_ stood in the shower, feeling the warm water fall upon her hair and skin. How long had it been since she had last taken a shower? How long had she been imprisoned in that growing tank in Dr. Merlot's laboratory? Truth be told she did not know. She did not even know how she would find out. She didn't know how old she had been the last time she had been set free. She didn't know the year. Perhaps the human records would contain something about the massacre she had taken part in. The massacre she had been praised for her part in.

Yes... she remembered the last time she had bathed. Just like this time, she had been covered in blood. It had flowed like rivers back then. Her pure-blood Grimm brethren had fallen on the city like wolves upon a pack of sheep, and she had been right there with them. Still only an adolescent back then, she was still more than strong enough to tear flesh apart with razor sharp claws. She had still been intimidating enough to send those humans and faunus running away in terror. That terror had been an intoxicating aroma for a creature like herself. One that was drawn to fear.

After the deed was done, Dr. Merlot had made her cleanse her body before being put back into the tank. Back then she had no idea what was happening. She hadn't known what to expect. She hadn't known she was about to be condemned to sleep in a prison cell for years. Never again. She would never again be confined like that.

A lance of fear shot through her heart. Jaune... was he going to confine her again? Was that why he was making her stand in this shower and clean herself once more?

No. He wouldn't do that. Unlike Dr. Merlot, there was no malice in his heart. She sensed no negativity from the boy. There was only affection in his heart. Care. Love. He was a boy who wanted to help others. He had shown as much in both his actions and his words.

Unlike her father. Normally he was a man who had oozed nothing but hatred and contempt for humanity. They were weak and feeble creatures, unlike herself. But then he had called her something new. Something special. The way that he called her his "darling creation" after she had completed her slaughter of Mountain Glenn's population had carried a different feel to it than his usual manner of speech.

"Darling..." she whispered to herself.

That word meant something positive, even if it had come from one so negative as her father. She was special to him, that much was clear. Her father had hugged her when he had spoken the word. Even from one such as him, there was affection there. It was the only time she could recall sensing such an emotion from the man. She had enjoyed the sensation. The feeling of love. It had been so genuine. So pure. It left a hole inside of her that craved more of the positive emotions the world had to offer.

She wanted to feel loved again.

If Bleiss was his darling, did that make Jaune her own darling? If not, then she would make him that. Together they would spawn darling offspring of their own. A new breed of life superior to both humans and Grimm.

Taking a deep breath, Bleiss smelled something appealing coming from somewhere in the shower. Looking around and trying to pinpoint the source of the aroma, her eyes settled upon a bottle sitting on a small shelf in the corner. Grabbing hold of it, she brought the opened top up to her nose a took a strong whiff. Her olfactory system identified it as the source of the appetizing smell. She was rather hungry after everything she had done today. After being caged for so many years. After slaughtering those faunus.

"Coconut..." she said aloud, reading the bottle.

Her tongue ran across her lips as she squirted a glob of the gel into her free palm. Her father was quite mistaken in his hatred for humanity. Humans truly were amazing creatures if they considered the efficiency of having food in their bathing area.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, Bleiss licked her palm clean of the delicious-smelling substance, but to her surprise and chagrin, began to cough and spit it out immediately. A look of utter betrayal filled her red eyes as she looked back to the bottle. How could something which emitted such a fine aroma taste so bad?

Her eyes scanned the bottle for an explanation, only to learn that the product she had mistaken as food was actually to aid in cleansing. She would have felt foolish for her actions had she not already been so disappointed from being deprived of a meal. Her stomach growled in protest at being denied food.

Applying another liberal dose of the cleansing agent into her hand, Bleiss brought it up to her hair and began to scrub it vigorously. Water alone would probably not have been enough to remove all the blood from it anyway, so in the end it was a happy coincidence that she had found the item known as "shampoo". Thinking that it would aid in the cleaning of her other body parts, Bleiss squirted out yet more shampoo and began to lather her whole body in the substance. The pleasant aroma from before filled the air as she did so.

As Bleiss scrubbed she noticed parts of her body that had not been there the last time she had bathed. The size of her mammary glands had increased, indicating that she had matured to an age fit for breeding. Perhaps that was why both her human and bestial hormones were all but screaming at her to breed. If that was the case then she was happy to be cleaning herself as much as possible for her potential mate. He had to be enticed into being her partner, after all.

After several minutes of cleaning Bleiss no longer saw any blood or dirt upon herself. She had been meticulous in her efforts in order to cleanse herself. The delicious-smelling hair product had been used and rinsed. The memory of it made her stomach growl once more. She would require sustenance if she were to mate with her partner.

Stepping out of the shower, Bleiss opened the door to once more enter into the room which Jaune had said was his home. He was there, sitting on his bed with some sort of literature in his hands. Lowering it from his face, his eyes widened immediately as his vision focused on her.

"Bleiss!" he all but shouted in surprise. "What are you doing?"

She didn't understand the question. Had she done something wrong? Had she missed a spot during her shower? "What's wrong?"

He averted his gaze from her, looking away and holding a hand up in order to cover his peripheral vision. "You're... naked."

Of course she was. That would make impregnating her far simpler than if she was wearing clothes. "Is that a problem?"

The soft, short laugh which slipped through his lips seemed to indicate humor, but Bleiss saw nothing humorous about the situation. "You kinda need to put on clothes," he said, still not looking at her. "I left you some of Nora's on the vanity. She's around your height."

Bleiss looked back into the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a neatly folded pile of clothing sitting atop the sink. So that was his intention of putting them there.

Her current lack of attire was causing him to reek of nervousness and anxiety. Bleiss did not want her darling to ever feel such negativity. She wanted only positive thoughts from him. Positive emotions. And by extension, positive actions. More hugs like she had received from her father. And much, much more that she had not.

Very well. She would wear something. She shook her head, pointing over to a familiar article of clothing from earlier in the day. "I want that."

Jaune looked over to where her finger had gestured, and he quickly understood what she wanted. The hoodie which he had draped around her shoulders after she had crawled out of the tunnel from Mountain Glenn.

"Oh," he said knowingly. "Sorry. I, uh, I kinda have to wash that."

"But I want it."

He chuckled, and the earlier insecurities he had displayed vanished in an instant. Warm positivity radiated from him once more. "You really do sound like Weiss," he commented. "But it's covered in blood and dirt. If you put it on now you'd just get dirty again."

Bleiss felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She wanted the hoodie. It was Jaune's. It smelled like him. But more than that, it had special meaning. It had value to her which extended beyond anything monetary. It was the warm armor which had shielded her from the cold. It was a representation of his care for her.

But apparently she would have to wait to wear it once more. She did not want to upset him by remaining in this state. "Very well."

Nodding to herself as much as him, she turned and walked back inside the bathroom. The warm and moist air which still lingered inside assaulted her still wet skin. Looking down she saw that the colder air outside had caused her body to react accordingly. How curious.

Grabbing the white top she slipped it over her head, noting how it clung to her still wet body. It did indeed fit well. As did the garments sure slipped onto the lower half of her body. The pink skirt offered surprisingly refreshing freedom in her movements. Whoever this Nora person was that Jaune spoke of, she was intelligent in her choice of attire.

Returning to the room once more, she saw that Jaune did not look up from his book this time when he spoke. "All dressed?" he asked.

She nodded once more, again for her benefit only. "Yes. The clothes you provided fit well."

Jaune shot a quick and uncertain glance in her direction. Perhaps he had expected there to be something wrong again. Instead his eyes remained locked on her, and a look of relief was apparent in his expression. "Good. I'm glad they fit. Looks good too."

Bleiss felt her face warm at the compliment. She appeared attractive to her mate. Most excellent. Attraction, the hardest part of any animal mating ritual, had already been established. All that was left now was to carry out the act.

She stepped over to where he sat and took a seat on the bed next to him. She noticed an unusual increase in her heart rate which she normally only felt when she was in the midst of battle. Why was her body in such dire need of pumping blood now? There were no enemies to slaughter.

Looking over to him, it appeared that Jaune was attempting to look anywhere but directly at her. Even when he spoke. "So..." he said uneasily. "We should probably go find someone and tell them about your situation."

Bleiss blinked. "My situation?"

Fear once more raced through her heart. In a school of huntsmen, those meant to slay her kind, was that his intention? Did he wish to find someone to kill her for being half Grimm? Why would he not do it himself?

No. Not Jaune. He would not do that. He would not have gone to the trouble of having her bathe only to kill her.

"The Grimm attack," he explained. The explanation only made her panic more. "Your home was destroyed, right? Were you alone? Do you have family? We need to find out what happened when you fell in the tunnel."

He believed she fell in the tunnel? How wonderful. Jaune believed her to be fully human. Perhaps her Grimm traits, her jet black hair and glowing crimson eyes, were not something he considered to be unusual.

Bleiss shook her head once more as a response to his words. "I was alone," she told him. It wasn't a lie either. "No one I know died in the attack." That was also not a lie. The only person she knew was father. He had not been present during the attack. She didn't know the faunus she had slain. So they didn't count either.

"Oh, that's good," he said with a sigh of relief. "Seeing you crawl out of the hole that the... whatever happened down there, it was scary. Seeing you covered in blood and everything. It's incredible that you weren't hurt. Do you have your Aura unlocked?"

She did. As Subject Sigma, she was a success story compared to every other of Dr. Merlot's experiments who had come before her. Not only the first successful human-Grimm hybrid, but one that could also generate its own Aura.

"Yes. I do have Aura."

Jaune smiled. "That's a relief. Makes sense now. You have to be one tough girl in order to make it through what you did. Ever think about attending Beacon?"

She had never given it an iota of thought. Nor would she. "No. Never."

"Ah. I see." He turned to look at her, those deep blue eyes of his gazing deeply into her own. The sight made her body flutter in excitement. "You really do look like someone I know," he told her, repeating what he had said earlier in the day. "Now that you're clean, it's remarkable. You could be her exact twin."

The words were heart-warming. He saw her as nothing but another human. Jaune wasn't afraid of her. There was no negativity. Only positive emotions. Kindness. Caring. She could smell the humanity on him. He would become her mate. She would love him, and he would love her. If she could get him to love her, to accept her, she would finally feel human too. Because of all the animals in the world, only humans were capable of love.

The room suddenly felt incredible warm. Her skin was hot. She had to get these clothes off. She had to get Jaune's clothes off. She had to fulfill her purpose in life. What she had been engineered to do. She had to breed.

Grabbing hold of his face with a hand, she turned it toward him and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Jaune's mind went blank as he felt an overwhelming assault of soft, moist warmth against his mouth. It took his brain a few moments to register what had even happened. By the time his mind caught up with his body he realized that he had been kissing Bleiss for several seconds.

It felt as though a set of talons were digging into his back as the girl wrapped an arm around him in order to keep him close to her. Jaune had never been kissed in a romantic sense before, but even he could tell that this was the equivalent of being smashed in the face with a sledgehammer. But what the display of affection lacked in grace it more than made up for in passion. It felt good, and he wanted nothing more than to accept it. But the rational part of his brain knew he had to reject it.

Feeling not only the overwhelming urge to break off from the kiss, but also the need to take a breath of air, Jaune pulled away from the girl who had just surprised him with his first ever kiss. His lips moved, and his tongue attempted to make words several times, but nothing but sputtering sentence fragments came.

Finally, mercifully, he managed to get his brain and mouth on the same page. "B-bleiss?" he stuttered. "What are you doing?"

The girl looked at him confusedly. "Is that not how people show affection toward each other?"

It was. It absolutely was. And that was the problem. "Well, yeah," he admitted. He scratched his cheek nervously. "But only when to people... uh... know each other really well. When they like each other."

Confusion was replaced with concern. Piercing red eyes showed a subtle display of panic. "You don't like me?"

Okay. Wrong choice of words. Especially for someone in her apparent... condition. "No, no!" he insisted, his hands coming up to quickly wave off her accusation. "I mean yes! I do like you. Just not..."

"Just not what?"

His nervous hand had moved from his cheek up to his hair. "There are different kinds of like, you know? Like... um..."

Bleiss shook her head softly. "Jaune, you're not making sense."

Sense? She had just all but ravaged his mouth with her own, and she was talking about making sense?

Honestly, could she blame him? Here he was, a teenage boy alone with a beautiful, wet, and barely clothed girl sitting next to him on his bed. One who had just made out with him, and if he wasn't mistaken, had tried to shove him down so that he would be lying flat on said bed. And she expected him to make sense?

The small white top she wore clung tightly to her body despite the difference in bust size between her and Nora. The effects of this left almost nothing to the imagination thanks to Bleiss' lack of a bra, as well as the obviously cold feel of the air against her skin. Jaune wanted so desperately to stare at the girl who looked like she had just won a wet t-shirt contest, and yet at the same time knew better than to do so. Even if Bleiss seemed to have no shame when it came to walking around fully exposed, that wasn't her fault. The trauma of her near-death experience must have left her numb to such trivial concerns.

"Uh, maybe the better word I'm looking for is love," he explained. "When two people love each other they do that. And more."

Bleiss nodded knowingly. "Love is exclusively a human emotion."

"Yeah," he said with a soft shrug. "I guess it is."

Jaune found it rather odd the way she spoke about humans. Like she wasn't one of them. Was she a faunus? A very socially awkward faunus? Or maybe was she trying to convince herself that she wasn't human? More than mere human? Like some sort of escapist fantasy in order to cope with the Grimm attack she had just had the misfortune of having a front row seat to.

Now that he thought about it, it appeared that she did not have a belly button. He hadn't noticed before at the site of the Grimm attack. She had been covered in blood. There had been danger all around them. But here and now, after she had showered and was completely exposed to him, Jaune realized that her stomach was completely flat and lacking in the small indentation.

"Then I want to love you," she said softly to him. "I want to mate with you, my darling."

She moved to kiss him again, but this time he was a bit more prepared. His hands came out to block her, and by the gods was she strong. It was like trying to restrain Nora from an all you can eat pancake buffet.

His muscles and his face strained as he desperately held the girl back. "Bleiss... wait..." he struggled to say as her face neared his. Thankfully the girl backed off at the sound of those words. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jaune looked into eager crimson eyes only inches away from him. "Bleiss. I barely even know you. How can you love me?"

Bleiss shook her head. "You said that I remind you of Weiss. Therefore you do know me."

She wasn't exactly wrong on the reminding him of Weiss part. She did. She really did. In that moment he made a connection in his mind. _Oh gods, is that what Weiss looks like naked?_ he wondered. _No! Bad Jaune! Bad!_

She was like Weiss if she had fallen on her head and was suffering from amnesia. Maybe that was what happened when she fell into that hole. The girl was traumatized. Even if she wasn't physically hurt, she was suffering mentally. She didn't even remember her own name, and had asked him to name her. She walked around naked like it was no big deal. And now she wanted to... mate with him? She wanted to have sex with him? There was something horribly wrong with the entire situation.

Jaune had always wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be the big shot. The guy who all the other guys wanted to be, and all the ladies wanted to be with. He wanted to save the day and get the girl. Now it had happened. It had actually happened. And now that it had... he didn't know what to do. How could he return her feelings at a time like this?

He held her in place so that she would not try to kiss him again. "But you're not Weiss," he said softly. As gently as he could to someone who he believed was suffering from PTSD. "I don't know who you are."

"Then let us fix that. I'll let you know all of me."

His heart skipped a beat. And yet, knowing what he knew, he could not act on every physical desire that was filling his body. "I'm sorry but... I can't." He knew he had to choose his words carefully. This girl viewed him as her hero, after all. "I want to get to know you. The real you."

Bleiss' breath seemed to hitch as his last words. Had he said the wrong thing? Had he upset her? Jaune sincerely hoped that was not the case.

"The real me..." she said softly. Ominously. "You do not wish to know that."

Curiosity and concern flooded his mind. So did she remember who she was? What could she possibly want to hide from him? "Why not?" he wondered.

She broke eye contact with him to look down at her body. "I'm a monster."

Again, Jaune was left with nothing but confusion in the wake of her vague statement. A monster. He could not fathom why this innocent girl would say such a thing about herself. Had something happened during the Grimm attack? Had she been forced to do something unspeakable to a stranger in order to survive herself? Was that blood on her someone else's whose life was sacrificed in order to save hers?

Bleiss was a mystery that Jaune was desperate to unravel. For more than just his own curiosity too. She was in obvious pain. There was something she was keeping hidden from him. There appeared to be things about her that were hidden even from herself. He wanted so badly to help her. He just didn't know how.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I'm here for you." He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get through this. But I think we need some help. Some professional help. We have so many huntsmen here who can help you."

Her head shook wildly. "No!" she insisted, and in a flash her arms grasped his own extended one and clung to it for dear life. "You! Only you!"

Fingernails dug into the flesh of his arm, and Jaune winced in pain. If he didn't know any better he would say that they could be weapon in and of themselves. "Bleiss?" he asked worriedly.

Fear permeated her voice. Her body was shaking. For whatever reason, she viewed him as the only thing in the world that was safe. At this point in time Jaune didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he could force her to talk to somebody else.

Maybe Pyrrha would know. Or Ren. Or even Nora. He hoped the girl would not be too upset that Bleiss was wearing her clothes.

"No huntsmen," she pleaded softly. "No huntsmen."

He could feel her trembling as she held his arm. In that moment he made a decision. He had no idea if it was the right one or not, but right now it seemed like the only thing he could do. The only thing he should do with this scared, confused girl.

Jaune moved closer to Bleiss, and wrapped his other arm around to embrace her tightly. She buried her face into his chest, and in an instant the trembling stopped. "Okay," he spoke softly. "Only me. No one else."

She clung to him tightly at the sound of those words. Jaune had no idea if he was going to be able to do this alone, however. Eventually someone would find out. Someone would reach out. He wouldn't refuse any help offered. Especially from a teacher. But for now he knew that he had to make Bleiss feel safe. She had to feel secure after her traumatic experience. If he could be that source of comfort for her, if he could be her hero, then he would do so. At least until he couldn't anymore.

"Thank you," she whispered. "My darling."

Darling. She used that word again referring to him. Despite only having known her for about an hour, one thing was painfully clear to Jaune. Bleiss, or whatever this girl's true name was, was madly in love with him. Even if it was only as a result of him rescuing her from the Grimm attack, she believed it to be genuine. She wanted desperately to have those feelings for him returned to her.

Who knows? Maybe in time, after everything was sorted out and resolved, maybe she would still feel that way for him. Maybe he would eventually grow to feel that way toward her. Jaune wasn't thinking that far ahead. But until then, he would at least play the part. He would be her shield. He would be the source of all the warmth and comfort she needed in her most desperate hour.

Moving a hand up, he gently brushed it against her still wet hair. The soft moan of contentment told her that she enjoyed the touch. He didn't know how long they would be able to stay like this, but for now, he would give her all the time she needed.

* * *

 **Mallobaude:** I gotta admit, I never imagined that this interpretation of Bleiss would be so well-received. Thank you all for the support.


	21. Agreements (Random O' Panda)

**Agreements**

 **by Random O'Panda**

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry or whatever, alright? Can I go now, you've kept my ass here for two hours."

Old man Port shook his head for the fiftieth fucking time, but he knew as well as Bleiss did that he had no reason to keep her any longer. She'd done the make up test, the missed homework, the harassment apology essay, _and_ listened to his entire lecture about discipline or some shit. She was done, and with a tired wave of his hand she was dismissed. Straightening her black skirt in case he tried to get a peek of her perfect ass, she left the classroom faster than one of dear ol' daddy's business meetings. What time was it anyways?

" _9:45? No wonder I'm so damn tired."_ She had to stifle a yawn, having stayed up the night before watching some videos on how to perform in the bedroom. She could always talk the talk, but walking the walk might take practice. Bleiss wanted her inevitable first time with Jaune to be fucking perfect. _"I'd go see him, but- nah, I'm so wore out I might be a limp fish in bed."_

Course of action decided, she went back to RBBY's dorm room and swiped her scroll on the lockpad. First glance revealed that the room was devoid of people barring her, and second glance revealed that she really didn't care right that moment. Slipping into her nightgown, she happily faceplanted into her pillow and fell asleep.

 _Mm._

Bleiss couldn't remember what any of her dream looked like, but there was one aspect of it she wouldn't dare forget. It was a sound, a moan specifically, and she dared to believe that it was how Jaune would sound when they truly went at it like rabbits.

 _Ah._

As her consciousness stirred, she made sure to commit that audio to memory. _"Fuck, I hope that day comes soon._ "

The sound of the bathroom door opening made her turn her head from the pillow to said door. Blearily, she fully expected it to be one of her dumb-but-could-be-worse teammates; so imagine her surprise when Jaune Fuckable Arc himself stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He must've heard her movement, because he glanced in her direction and smiled. "Morning, Bleiss!"

Holy shit, she must still be dreaming! Far be it from her to let a good thing to go to waste. Adopting a sultry smirk, she flipped herself over to get a better view of him and grant him the same. The way his muscles curved just right- Gods! "Good morning, Darling. Couldn't stay away from me any longer?"

"Well~"

He walked closer to the door to the hallway, which enabled Bleiss to see that somebody had been coming from the bathroom behind him. It was Yang Long Tiddies, and-

Her face was flushed.

She was putting her bra over her personal flotation devices.

She was giving _her_ Jaune one hell of a look over.

 **What.** "Hold the hell up-"

Bleiss was interrupted by Ruby hopping down from her top bunk (If you can call something held up by literal rope a bunk bed), still wearing her nightie tank top and pajama pants. "Hey, Jaune! Think you have enough time for a round with me?"

"Sorry, but I need to make sure my team's ready for classes. Hit me up later, though, alright?"

"Sure thing!"

What the _fuck_ did McSqueaky say?! Incredulously, Bleiss opened her mouth to object, only to have Blake cut her off completely. "Remember, Jaune, the library at lunch."

"I won't forget, kitty. See you there." With that, Jaune walked out of their dorm, leaving three girls getting ready for class and one speechless, which was _not_ something Bleiss was used to feeling. If this was a dream, it had gone full nightmare.

How? When? So many questions were raging within her, but when she finally found her voice all she could do was jump off the mattress and point a finger at Ruby, who just so happened to be closest. " **Explain**."

"Explain what?" Jailbait had the fucking audacity to look confused for a moment. "Oh, Jaune?"

"No, my butler Klein, YES I mean Jaune! What in the Schnee hell did I just hear and see?!"

Little Red just shrugged, though there was no unseeing that ever-so-slight grin on her face. "We're having sex with him. It started last night while you were in detention."

Bullshit.

Bull. Fucking. Shit. "Runt, I will put you in the ground if you don't tell me what's really going on!"

"It's true," piped up Blake as she got her school uniform on. "We were all hanging out in JNPR's room when Nora demanded we play truth or dare. Somehow, half-an-hour later, a dare turned into an orgy."

"Yep." Yang "too wide to fit in a bullhead" Long put in her two Lien while she brushed her hair. "Ren and Nora were their own thing, of course, but Jaune wound up tagging the rest of us. The order waaaaaas... Ah! It was Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, then Ruby again. I was supposed to have next up, but it turns out four shots is his limit right now, so he made it up to me this morning."

This was impossible. They had gotten into an all-you-can-fuck feast and left her out of it! She gave her cheek a hard pinch, only to feel the pain and still see the same scene. Where was her turn!? "Cat cunt, you said you're meeting up with him at lunch right?!"

Even with the bow on, Blake's feline ears could be seen flattening a bit against her head. "I'm not giving up my time with him, if that's what you're about to suggest."

"Suggest nothing, I'm _telling_ you to drop it! Jaune is _mine, damnit!_ "

"Says you, itty-bitty. There's a reason this all happened without you around." Yang flipped her hair back dramatically, fully dressed and ready to go. "Now come on, we're headed to breakfast."

The treacherous trio left Bleiss alone to her thoughts, still standing in her black nightgown as they all ignored her righteous indignation. Those backstabbing- None of them had expressed a _hint_ of liking Jaune before today, and now they were telling her that they all got D'arc?!

... And that Nikos bitch went first! How fucking dare she!

She got ready as quickly as humanly possible, determined to nip any more of Jaune's unfaithfulness in the bud. Unfortunately, when she got down to the cafeteria the red-headed whore had already taken to feeding him some fruit. Pyrrha had cut a strawberry in half and impaled a piece on a fork, and Bleiss arrived just in time to see him bite into the juicy morsel, a trail of red juice dribbling down his chin. Jaune reached a hand up to clean it, but Nikos was a step ahead with a chuckle and gently wiped it away with her thumb before sucking the remains of it from said finger.

"ENOUGH!" A black glyph appeared, immediately sending the red head tumbling over the back of her chair. "I refuse to just stand here and let you put your hands all over my Arc!"

"Since when was I yours, Bleiss?" Jaune's words stopped her cold, but he ignored her as he picked up his partner. "You okay, Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine, really." She accepted his hand up while wiping her blazer with her free hand. "I may need to get the dust cleaned off of me, though."

"Don't worry," he answered with a grin. "I'll help clean you up later."

"Really, now?"

"Mhm."

Bleiss couldn't resist tugging at her ponytail in frustration. This wasn't happening!

Nothing of note happened in their first class. It was the usual listening to Port's bullshit, and while Bleiss had expected the sluts to try to sit close to her beloved, they all settled for struggling to remain awake. Before long it was time for lunch, and Jaune disappeared as soon as the bell rang. She immediately ran after him, taking only a brief second to use a time dilation glyph on herself; however, that moment was all Jaune needed to disappear from view, so Bleiss took off like a rocket and made it to the library.

As she as she crossed the threshold, her sharp, red eyes scanned the two story complex thoroughly. They weren't anywhere open, so she proceeded to blitz around the room, almost knocking several people over in the process. But there was neither sight nor scent of Blake or Jaune, and thirty minutes later Bleiss was ready to admit that they must have changed locale-

Until she saw a mop of blonde hair fall outside one of the windows. _"There!"_

Bleiss quickly exited through the nearest window, jumping from the second floor and stopping her fall with a glyph. She rounded the corner to find Blake and Jaune there, both dressed down to their undershirts and panting a bit as they sat on the grass. Was that sweat on their collars? "You- You!"

"Oh, hey again, Bleiss!" Jaune was so casual she couldn't believe it. There was usually only one reason for a man to be that damn relaxed. "You look a little tired. You been exercising a little?"

"I've been looking for you two! Where the fuck have you been?!"

Blake simply pointed upwards. "On the roof. Exhibitionism is fun, but getting caught by Goodwitch? Not so much, so we needed a proper spot."

Bleiss marched straight up to them, staring down the object of her affection with all the intensity she could muster, which was definitively more than the average person. "Jaune, you know how I feel. I want in! I want to make you mine!"

"Hmmmmm." Jaune made a show of looking upwards in vacant thought before standing up and, of all fucking things, patting her gently on the head. "Nope. See you around!"

She was left speechless twice in the same day as Jaune simply left, Blake following a few steps behind without saying a word. Just- what was going on? How could Jaune do this to her? It was inconceivable that he would choose to get into some weird casual relationship with everybody, but- there he goes!

Goodwitch's class passed by in a blur. The only thing she knew for certain was that she never heard her name, which she felt grateful to the old hag for. If she got into a fight, she probably would've killed that person. Not that she would've felt bad about that, but even she wasn't stupid enough to put murder on her rap sheet when she didn't need to.

A heartbeat and a blink later, and she found herself pushing around the pig slop that the Beacon staff called dinner around on her tray. JNPR was completely absent, leaving her to listen to her team talk about some shit or another. Finally, she could bare hiding her curiosity no longer. "So how was he?"

Ruby stopped mid-story, looking over her with an almost surprised expression. "How was…?"

She shook her head. Didn't they get it? "Jaune. What was he like? How long? Gentle? Rough? Any weak spots? If I'm going to get his attention, I need to know this shit."

RBY exchanged knowing glances with each other. The fuck was that about? Ruby eventually decided to go first, lowering her voice so as not to be heard by all of the cafeteria. "With me, he was gentle. He wanted to make sure I enjoyed it, which made it so special even if it was… weird being around all the others, too."

Blake nodded. "He didn't need to be easy on me. Good with his tongue, not sure where he learned that."

" _Mm, and since he can play guitar I bet he knows damn well how to work those fingers."_ She glanced towards Titsy. "And you?"

"Hey, I liked my shower slip-and-slide play. And if you're curious about size, well-" She held her hand horizontally flat some distance above the table. "You must be eight inches to ride this ride."

" _I fucking knew it. Damn these girls, damn them all."_ Suddenly, her scroll went off with a message, and she was surprised to see it was from that Nikos slut.

[Roof of the dorms. We need to talk.]

Hell yes they did. "You all know I'm pissed at you, right?"

"Of course," answers Yang with her arms crossed. "The question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to _win_ , that's what." Bleiss unceremoniously tossed her tray away, making a beeline for the exact roof she knew Pyrrha was. The same place she and Jaune always had their evening training sessions. This was war.

The door was unlocked, naturally, and she kicked it open with all the force she could. Nikos stood on the far side, hands behind her back and expression neutral. "Alright, you red headed little shit. What the fuck do you think you're doing, getting everyone to march on Jaune?"

"I'm doing what I should've done. I just happened to be sharing him a little, that's all."

"He isn't yours to share!"

"And he isn't yours to claim." How was this bitch so stupidly calm? "What exactly is Jaune to you?"

"Jaune is the single most magnificent _beast_ of a man I've met! He's handsome, dedicated, kind, and a million times better than what you deserve!"

"And you want to just take him?"

"I want us to be together!" It was a full-on shout now. "I can make him happy! We can be an actual fucking family, and gods know I'm gonna take on his mother's record of eight kids. I. Fucking. _Love him_ , alright?!"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, letting the words hang in the air. Finally, she took a few steps towards her and Bleiss got ready to throw down. Just as Nikos got close, however, she said, "Do you remember our bet, Bleiss?"

"What fucking bet?!"

"The one where I needed to lick him or leave him alone." Pyrrha smiled. Actually fucking smiled, like she was some mom telling her kid some life lesson. "I remember. So I talked to Jaune, got to know how he felt about all of this."

Bleiss felt her breath hitch, but she didn't back down an inch. "And what did he say?"

Pyrrha looked behind her, towards the roof entrance. "I'll let him tell you."

That was all she needed to make her spin and see the love of her life standing there. Nikos walked past both of them, patting Jaune twice on the shoulder before dismissing herself from the roof. Jaune himself only took a couple of steps towards Bleiss, his hand behind his head in that eternally familiar gesture.

Meaning he was nervous. After being the pinnacle of relaxed all day, here he was fidgeting anxiously in front of her. "So…"

Bleiss crossed her arms in frustration. She was angry and confused, and even though she loved him with every bone in her body, he needed to explain what was going on. "I'm waiting."

He pursed his lips together, but after a second he nodded to himself before meeting her eyes. His sapphire orbs were… apologetic. "Bleiss, I'm sorry about all of this."

"All of _what?_ Because I'm still in the dark here."

"I-" He gulped. "I've never been sure what to make of you. From day one you were all over me, and I've spent all of these months convinced that you only liked me for my body or something. With you always being so forward when I'm around, I wanted to hear how you really felt when you weren't, you know, in control."

She tilted her head back as she processed that. "So you're saying that all of this shit I've been dealing with today-"

"None of it was real, yeah. I got to talking with Pyrrha, and she came up with a plan to, quote, 'catch you on the back foot.' We got everyone else to play along, and spent all of last night practicing our lines. It sounded good at the time, but now I see that it was pretty bad to do to you."

Ah, that explained it; so, Nikos wanted to get under her skin? She opened her mouth to start ranting, but Jaune cut her off with a hand. "Please, let me finish."

 _Sigh._ "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Jaune took a deep breath of air, readying himself for something. "Bleiss, again, I'm so sorry. I'll make it all up to you, I promise. And… and I fucking love you, too. However weird it's been for me, you've always helped whenever I needed it. You never wavered in saying that I should be here at Beacon, even when my grades were tanking."

For the second time that day, Bleiss was speechless; but this time, as her brain absorbed his wonderful words, she found that she didn't mind it so much this time. "Are you serious?"

Jaune smiled as her mood visibly brightened. "I am. I'm old fashioned, though, so let me have this moment."

With that he came close to her and put cupped her left cheek with his hand. She instinctively nuzzled into it, but kept her eyes locked onto his. "Bleiss, will you go out with me?"

"Fuck _yes!_ " Without waiting a single second, she launched herself up, wrapping her legs around his body and capturing his lips. He tasted like turkey, which might've been what he ate for dinner, but she didn't give a single damn as she claimed his cavern with her tongue. As the sun began to redden with the sunset, Jaune lost his balance and wound up falling on his back, though he didn't have the time to care before Bleiss continued her consensual assault.

Eventually, sadly, they needed to breathe, so Bleiss sat up on his chest, swirling her fingers over his shirt as she panted heavily. "So, _Darling_ , how are you gonna make things up to me?"

"Honestly I wasn't sure yet," he answered with a laugh. "Something tells me that you have an idea, though."

"Oh, I do. But we'll both love it, so I'm not sure if it'll be a real punishment for you. Like the pussy said, exhibitionism is fun." She leaned down to capture his lips again, but stopped when a thought occurred. "By the way, why the hell were you and her panting and sweating if you weren't fucking?"

"We needed to be convincing, so Blake made me spar with her on the roof. I got my ass kicked, F-Y-I."

"And the blonde bimbo? I heard moaning."

He coughed awkwardly. "We got into the bathroom and faked it once she was sure you were waking up. Pretending to moan in pleasure while awkwardly not staring at her in her underwear was… different."

"Hm." Bleiss shifted her weight backwards a little bit, slowly grinding her rear against his crotch. Jaune took a sharp breath, and for the first time all day Bleiss felt in control. Perfection. "Now _that_ was real, my love. Never forget it."

"I won't!" He was obviously holding his voice back from moaning as she moved back and forth, but that just caused his words to come out sharper. "Can we, _aaah_ , maybe take things a little slower though?"

"We'll see." She grinned but obliged his request for the moment. Having not really eaten, she needed to grab a bite before she took Jaune on the ride of his life. "At the very least, we'll be ahead of Pink and Green and their 'we aren't dating' shit."

"Ha, actually, funny you should mention that." Jaune shifted his pants to hide his new half-chub, pulling out his scroll as he did so. "That's the one thing that was true. Here, look at this picture."

Curiosity peaked, Bleiss grabbed the device and wound up laughing herself. It was a hastily taken shot of Nora disappearing into the bathroom with Ren. "Well, damn! Truth or dare?"

"Yep."

 **X**

 **In case it wasn't clear, this chapter is a sequel to Aetheling's "All Mine." Pyrrha actually obeyed the rules, but wanted to get just one good jab in before she let Bleiss have the noodle.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Cause if you didn't, I'm gonna have to give you another "Dear Diary."**


	22. Venomous Weiss (Burkion)

**VENOMOUS WEISS**

 **By Burkion**

* * *

This was a stupid game for ignorant children and Weiss knew it. Conquest of Remnant or whatever it was called, a card based game of confusing and conflicting rules where alliances were temporary and rivalries eternal. She didn't know the first thing about this foolish endeavor before being dragged into it, and even with the voice over her shoulder attempting to guide her and her so called friends explaining the rules...it didn't help much.

'You should move your forces.'

Weiss glared.

'You're playing too conservitavely. If you had listened to the small one, you'd understand that taking a big risk is better.'

Her foot tapped against the floor.

'And attempting to ignore me is not going to help you.'

Tapping turned to stamping.

So caught up was Weiss in her mental debate that she didn't even notice the two newcomers at the table. Not until she felt the presence of some one get too close.

"I don't think I got your name there, snow angel."

Weiss blinked, breaking away from her cards. Looking up she suddenly saw a handsome light blue haired youth, around her age. Darker skinned, red goggles, fashionable clothing. And he didn't even know who she was? Oh yes, that was quite-

'You're drooling.'

"I'm Weiss." She smiles, trying to hide the twitch in her eye.

"O-kay. Are you alright?"

'Beyond having terrible taste...'

"I'm just fine. Just. Fine." Weiss ran a hand through her white locks. Yes, they would be having words soon. Distantly she heard Arc complaining about something but it didn't really concern her. Placing her cards down on the table, Weiss excused herself.

"I must be going. Something just came up, Mr...?"

The handsome youth laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Neptune. Mind if I take your spot?"

"Not at all."

Rising from the table Weiss gracefully made her exit, ignoring the blonde doof who tried to get her attention as she passed. She quickly made her way back to their dorm, ignoring Yang's shouts of being a chicken. Something that brought on a discussion about libraries being for reading.

She made her way to the sink. Weiss was a proper lady. She preferred to have her conversations face to face. This would have to do.

"Was all of that heckling necessary?"

'Was drooling over a blueberry fuckstick required?'

"Oh I was not drooling!"

'The only thing wetter than the inside of your mouth was your-'

"Cease! I swear I don't know where you get your vulgarity from, but it is most unwelcomed!"

'But we learned it by watching you!'

"Now the jokes. I swear Yang is a terrible influence on you."

'Sweater-filler barely factored into my syntax. That came from us, Weiss. All from us.'

Weiss's eye twitched. "Do not compare your improper, vulgar language to my pristine, refined mindscape. If anything you picked it up from Blake."

'Always some other person's fault, Weiss?'

"Clearly."

A black strand of goo came out of Weiss' neck, weak and feeble, struggling to keep shape. It was pointed directly at Weiss' reflection.

'The only one at fault for who we are resides right there. You may repress it, but these are your thoughts too, Weiss.'

Weiss, arms crossed, made a noise of discontent. "I am a proper lady with proper etiquette. I would know better than to voice these obscenities."

'We ate someone, Weiss.'

"Only the once! And they were a White Fang member, it hardly counts."

Weiss remembered the meteor, streaking through the atmosphere. Any space born objects coming down to Remnant were rare and few, with space travel limited to no further than their own atmosphere. She had been on her way to Beacon for the first time by private charter so it was a simple matter of swinging the direction to where the meteor landed.

Only the White Fang had arrived ahead of her, and recognizing her ship, shot them down. How they had known about the meteor she never did find out.

'If we hadn't bonded, Weiss, either they would have executed you or you would have succumbed to your injuries.'

Weiss laughed. "As if it was so altruistic on your end. You said it yourself, you couldn't survive without a host in such a dust rich environment."

'True. But at least you gained a friend that day, didn't we?'

Weiss, rolling her eyes, picked up some of her makeup. She could use a touch up.

'What we mean to say is, everything we have learned about being human, we have learned from you. We have merely adapted your knowledge in a more honest and open form.'

"You wanted to eat Cardin."

'That was a joke. He would probably taste terrible.'

"You wanted to kill Cardin."

'Would anyone really notice?'

"His parents might."

'Might.'

"So what's wrong with Neptune? You seemed to be offended by his sweet gesture."

'He hit on us.'

"Jaune hits on us all the time. You don't get pissy then."

'That is different. We want Jaune to hit on us.'

Weiss sighed. This symbiote's attraction to that idiot was something she hoped she never understood. "Speak for yourself."

'We only speak for ourselves.'

Weiss's eye twitched. They were doing that thing again. That plural grammar bull-cocky not the other word, only uncouth savages resorted to curses even in their own-

'Shit, crap, bullshit, fucking bullshit crap shit fuckshit. Anything else?'

"Stop responding to my thoughts. We had an agreement that we would communicate vocally only."

'That is a rule you break constantly.'

"Well I don't need my team thinking I'm crazy by talking to myself!"

'Weiss. They already think we're crazy. Because we are talking to ourselves.'

"Shut up!"

'Very lady-like. Much couth.'

"Did you just meme me!"

'Jaune is so much more attractive than that blue pogo twink.'

"Don't you change the subject! Also in what universe is Jaune the better pick?"

'Jaune is genuine, heartfelt, and serious about pursuing us. Neptune is some fuckboy who has a pretty face and pretends to have game.'

"How can you tell it's 'pretend'?"

'Weiss. He smells of desperation and body glitter.'

"He so does not. And Arc is a braggart and an incompetent. More, he keeps asking us out in ridiculous and irreverent ways! Doesn't he know how to treat a proper Schnee?"

'That is part of his appeal. He doesn't know what a proper Schnee is. Perfect for us to mold him exactly how we want.'

"I swear to the Gods, you are the worst. At least Yang just encourages him."

'There is another reason for our vested interest.'

"Oh pray tell, what does Jaune have that Neptune doesn't?"

'Proper jeans.'

"...I hesitate to ask for clarification."

'Noted. Jaune wears loose fitting, worn jeans, because his penis-'

"Shut up!"

'Is of a notable, from your own ruminations pleasurable-'

"I do not want Arc dick measuring in my brain shut up!"

'Girth and size, while Neptune-'

"I will pay you to shut up!"

'Wears twunk tight vaccum sealed bitch pants, only considered fashionable-'

"Do you want to go eat Cardin? I'm all for it! I'll go start the oven!"

'By those of sufficiently tiny genitals.'

"How do you know any of that? I sure as hell wasn't ogling his crotch!"

'Ah, but in the future you shall. And we shall judge his crotch viciously and without mercy.'

"You bitch."

'Yes. We are.'

"Again with your double-speak!"

'Weiss, you must understand. We are not just a bitch. We are The Bitch. Capital T. We must ensure that the women of Remnant are well aware of just how inferior they are to our majestic top bitch status. All other thots need not apply, for we are queen.'

"Your self confidence in us is both reassuring and horrifying."

'Thank you.'

Weiss sighed. "How do I prove to you that Jaune is an unsuitable, how would you phrase it?"

'Mount?'

"Consort."

'We suppose, we would need to test him, and the half melted popsicle.'

Weiss's eyes narrowed. "Test them how?"

'Use a proxy to gauge their interest in us, how serious they would be as a fun time raft down our love canal.'

"So to prove that Neptune is the superior choice, we get a second girl to speak to them on our behalf. Diplomatic, simple, elegant. Maybe you are learning. Who should we approach? I don't exactly trust Nora, and Pyrrha, well."

'Pyrrha wouldn't know what to say to a man to save her life. She'd trip over her own tongue and impale herself before actually being able to make a move. No, we need an invested partner. We need, us.'

Weiss blinked. Memories surged of their first bonding, of the horrific form they took. The gnashing teeth, the powerful claws. Monstrous, awe inspiring, powerful. Terrifying.

'No, no.' The voice was soothing. It should be, being so similar to her own. 'That was our combat form. I would not suggest we take that for such a mundane task.'

"What do you suggest then?"

'Allow us to swap places. We will be the dominant force, and you will recede into the subconscious where we currently are. Our physical form will shift, but stay strictly within human parameters, we promise. It would be the quickest and most efficient method of sussing out who would be a proper...consort.'

Relinquishing control of her body again was not appealing to Weiss. Yet there was a kind of thrill to it, an energy to the power that the change brought. Closing her eyes, she nodded, giving her consent. All at once she felt herself take a step away from her body, almost as if she became an outside viewer looking in. Her ice blue eyes did not open, instead replaced by bright crimson. Weiss watched with some discomfort as a blackness overtook her pristine white hair, elongating fingers working through it to undo her tiara and ponytail.

Rapidly growing limbs placed the objects with great care on the table. To Weiss's shock, she watched as her own body swelled with size. Limbs, torso, neck and other womanly features proportionately growing until she was nearly a foot taller than normal. Wincing, she heard the ripping and tearing of fabric before it showed visibly, especially around her bust and shoulders and at her hips.

Standing in her place, disheveled black hair spilling over torn white clothing, was someone that she'd mistake for her own mother or Winter before herself. Only her scar remained to signify who this woman was now. A dangerous grin appeared, the woman laughing to herself quietly.

'What happened! Why are you so much larger? You destroyed my outfit!'

"Our shared greatness could not be contained in such a petite frame, we must confess. In any case, it is better that we resemble a Schnee as little as possible for our stated endeavor."

Her voice was huskier too, sultry in a way Weiss could never manage. It made her want to pout.

"We will pilfer one of Yang's outfits for the moment. Your father will pay for a proper outfit after, and from there, we hunt."

Weiss nodded to herself, seeing the logic in this. Then she realized that she couldn't actually nod at all, confusing herself. Shaking her metaphorical head, she thought of something.

'We need to leave quickly. There's no telling when the others will arrive!'

"Of course. Mm, where did Yang leave her keys?"

'I don't know! Why?'

"We will need a proper mode of transportation."

'She's going to kill us.'

"Perhaps only you."

'Please, just don't do anything I'd regret. That's all I ask of you. You really are one of the people I'm closest to, and we have to trust each other implicitly, right?'

"Believe us when we say, Weiss, everything we do is in our best interests."

Weiss sighed. 'Okay.'

As her body, now in the firm control of the symbiote creature, moved across the room, gathering a combination of black pants from Blake and a jacket from Yang that Weiss had never seen, a thought occurred to her.

'When Jaune reveals his true colors, you have my permission to eat him.'

She wasn't serious of course. Jaune, as much of an annoyance as he could be, had his worth too.

A bright smile came to her transformed body, red eyes closing in mirth. "Do not fear, Weiss. We will devour him." The symbiote licked her lips, red eyes opening part way. "We are quite confident he will be delicious."

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is Burkion.

Venomous Weiss is my first attempt at a Bleiss tale, though I wanted to do a very different, yet hopefully still very fun, stab at it. Consider this more of a prologue or a preview of a hypothetical full story of this. If you want to see more, either more snippets from this potential story, or the full story entirely, please review and let me know. If there is a demand for it, I'll pursue it and make a full story just for you guys. I've got quite a few ideas for it, but I'd love to hear feedback and see if there's any buzz for it to be done.


	23. Dear Diary Finale (Random O' Panda)

**Dear Diary Finale**

 **By Random O'Panda**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hi! I'm Ruby. I'm used to writing letters to my old Signal friends, but this is my first time having any kinda journal, so I'm gonna be pretty bad at this. You won't judge, right?

Right, so-

I'm sad these days. Why am I sad? Well, a few weeks ago my friend Weiss started acting weird. She was all aggressive, got rude to Pyrrha and turned around and took Jaune on a date. Not that that's a bad thing or anything, just that the- timing? The timing was bad. Pyrrha had just told us she was really gonna ask Jaune out herself, so Weiss waiting until then to do anything was super weird.

It turned out that a Grimm we fought a little while ago had gotten into her head or something. That's why she started being all strange. I was worried, so I went through Weiss's diary and found out that the Grimm was talking to her, writing stuff down for her. Things like that. Long story short, she's in an asylum for her mental health. They're gonna study her and try to make her better. I hope it works.

I've been talking with JNPR lots since she got admitted to that hospital. Jaune and Pyrrha are both more worried about Weiss than mad at anything she did while the Grimm was controlling her, so that's good. I hope we can all be friends and get along when Weiss comes back, because I know Weiss is gonna need all the friends she can. But that's why she's my bestie! I'll be there for her through thick and thin.

I actually started this diary because of what Weiss went through. I feel like it'll help me keep my thoughts straight. I don't think I'll write everyday, just when I feel like it.

I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, diary.

 **X**

Dear Diary,

Weiss is coming home tomorrow! We've been checking in on her, and while she's a little different than before (and she's in a place for crazies!) The doctors promised that it's within the acceptable range of behavior considering what happened. It might be a new type of normal, but that's okay. She'll just need lots of care to bring out the original Weiss, because even with her diary that I read I still can't imagine what it would be like to feel yourself losing control to some monster.

I thought about throwing a welcome back party, but Blake suggested I just try to treat her normally instead. It makes sense, she wouldn't want to be reminded of those bad times a lot.

That's it for now. I'll talk to you later I guess.

 **X**

Dear Diary,

It's been a couple days since Weiss came back. Not counting her crashing in her bed when she came back (maybe the beds there were uncomfortable?) the first thing she did was apologize to Pyrrha and Jaune in person for what happened. They both said that it's okay, and that they're there if she needs anything. I'm so glad we can all be friends again, even if it is just a little awkward.

Except the allergies right now haha. My eyes keep hurting, so I have to keep applying eye drops to soothe the pain a little. I'm not a baby anymore but it's still really hard to do, so I've needed to lay on my back while someone helps me aim the drops. Yang did it at first, then Jaune did it today since he happened to be around. Weiss seemed sad, but maybe she just wanted to do it herself as my bestie.

I'm happier now, in case you were wondering. Things can finally settle down, and we can focus on becoming Huntresses! And Huntsmen I guess, for Ren and Jaune :P

 **X**

Dear Diary,

Pyrrha's gone missing.

Some of us were out training in the Emerald Forest, though not me since I was working on my baby. I'm fuzzy on the details, but it seems like she got separated from the group. They only found her scroll and her shield, and they looked pretty bad. I'm gonna join the search parties tomorrow with JNPR and my team.

Since it was already late when they came back today, I just spent the evening trying to make Jaune feel better about finding her before he went to bed. Really they wanted to keep going today, but the trail, what little of it there was, had disappeared and they couldn't see anything.

Wish us luck for tomorrow, Diary.

 **X**

Dear Diary,

Been a few days. No luck finding her yet, and it's not looking good at all. Me and Weiss have spent our little free time with Jaune, trying to keep his spirits up, but I don't know how long that'll last. Weiss especially seems intent on staying close to him. I hope it works.

 **X**

Dear Diary,

Still nothing on Pyrrha, but something weird happened. This morning I tried to go see Jaune, but Weiss stopped me. She said that she had a prior engagement with him, but I'd never heard about it. When I said that I just wanted to see how he was holding up, Weiss got upset and asked why I was so set on doing it. I thought that she was gonna pounce on me.

I said "Look, Jaune's my friend too. I can be there for him."

I swear I heard a knuckle pop, but then Weiss seemed to think something (?) over and said "Oh, so you wanna be like a pet. That's fine, that's fine. But I'm still doing what I can, okay?"

What is going on? And why do my eyes hurt so much?

 **X**

Dear Diary,

Things have gotten-

What even _is_ going on? I spotted Weiss and Jaune coming from somewhere on campus and went to say hey before deciding just to listen in since they were in the middle of talking. I didn't hear a whole lot, but it sounded like Weiss was trying to get him to move on from something. Once they separated I went up to Jaune to talk to him. He seemed confused, like me, but there was something else to it. For some reason he smelled like vanilla and-

And I just remembered that Weiss uses vanilla scented shampoo. Huh. Are they together? Jaune definitely seemed to be covered by that smell, so it's the only thing that makes sense. But why would Weiss be wanting him to move on?

She's kinda acting like

 _(The entry ends here.)_

 **X**

Dear Diary,

So I just woke up from a coma. More on that later.

While I was writing last time, I realized that Weiss was acting kinda like she was before she went into the asylum, only without the flipping back and forth between moods. Once I put that together, I talked to Blake and Yang and found out that they'd come to the same idea. Acting on the hunch, I invited Weiss out to train with me, Yang and Blake stalking us from behind. I accused Weiss of acting weird, saying that what she was doing with Jaune was unhealthy for both of them.

Then Weiss tried to kill me.

It was just that sudden. One second she's silent and listening to me, a second later she's got her rapier out and aimed at my throat. I managed to block the attack, and the bumblebee duo swooped in to stop her. Now normally Weiss has to really struggle when she fights two of us at once, but not this time. She was stronger, faster, and more focused then I'd ever seen her before. It was pretty much even, maybe with us having a slight edge on her, so she decided to make a huge ice wall and summon behind it while we tried to get past it. Weiss told us before that she can summon things she's defeated, so imagine how we felt when we saw that she summoned Pyrrha.

 _Pyrrha_. Oh gods. Once she was summoned, we had no chance at all. The two of them worked us over, and I wound up collapsed on the ground while they attacked Yang. They were getting ready to kill her for good first, I guess because she's the bigger threat, and I started crying. Then I got angry, and began wondering where it all went wrong in our lives. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the infirmary with Blake and Yang standing around me.

I won't try to explain everything to you because I don't get it all myself, but basically Ozpin told me that my eyes aren't just a special color; there's a real magic to them, and when I got completely overwhelmed I wound up using them. I got knocked out from the power of it, and Weiss-

Well, she's not dead. But she'll never be the same. It seared her back something good, but it also killed the Grimm part of her that was still in her mind. I woke up maybe eight hours ago, and once I had the general story I ran to the room where they're keeping her. She was… quiet. She didn't want to talk to me, but she was willing to say that she remembered everything that had happened while she wasn't herself.

With her help, the authorities finally found Pyrrha's corpse. The public still only knows it as a Grimm attack, which I guess isn't wrong given, well, everything. The headmaster and teachers know that the real Weiss never wanted to hurt anybody, but they're still having trouble deciding what should happen with her.

On top of that, I was right when I thought that Jaune and Weiss had been _together_ that one morning. Only with it being the Grimm Weiss-

I don't understand why this had to happen. Jaune doesn't know what to do anymore, though I thank the Gods he still has Ren and Nora beside him. Weiss may keep going as a trainee, maybe, but gods only know what it will take for her to be okay. Maybe she can't. I dunno.

I just want to help my friends. And I will. But the pieces are so broken now...


	24. I Want Daddy Dead (SofluwYerg)

**I Want Daddy Dead.**

 **By** **SofluwYerg**

* * *

All things considered, Perry kinda liked the White Fang.

When he first started out, he had reservations. A bunch of friends had roped him into it, telling him it'd be fun and that they'd finally get to get back at the humans - and he'd gone with the flow. It was definitely much easier than having to face them after ruining all their fun.

But pretty soon what had started as a getaway from his mundane desk job had quickly become kinda his second life. He still had a family to feed, after all, so he couldn't spend _all_ his time with them, but the White Fang were like another weird, dysfunctional family.

 _Which was why_ _I chose to be the one to respond to that anonymous benefactor in person_ , he reminded himself, _because everyone else is depending on me._

… _Which is why I'm having to deal with_ this _girl._

He was broken from his thoughts by a sharp noise stabbing at his ears, the pain jolting through his skull.

"Are you fucking listening to me?" the voice at the other end of the desk snapped, "I swear, I don't have a single fucking smidgeon of patience for this bullshit. If you space out one more fucking time then this deal is just off."

Perry's eyes widened.

"P-please, that w-won't be necessary, ma'am!"

A smug glint danced across the girl's crimson eyes, and her lips parted just enough to display a tiny portion of her perfect, white teeth.

The irony wasn't lost on Perry, being a wolf Faunus and all, but she reminded him of a dangerous predator.

"Yeah, that's right, fuckhead. Now, I want you to repeat everything I've just said to you back to my face. Every. Fucking. Detail. One slip-up…"

She dragged her forefinger across her neck.

Perry swallowed. He got the message alright.

 _This really_ is _taking "cutthroat deal" to the extreme, isn't it?_

"Alright," he began, taking a breath, "You're Bleiss Schnee, current heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. You're the person who's recently been wiring funds to the White Fang for munitions and medical supplies, and you're currently offering to fund the White Fang a grand total of twenty million Lien's worth of high-tech weaponry, in return for…"

The black-haired girl's eyes narrowed. Perry paused.

"... You haven't told us your end of the bargain yet."

The girl, Bleiss, grinned once again.

"You're good for something after all. What a _fucking_ surprise."

"So… Why would a Schnee want to supply the White Fang with weapons so dangerous the Atlas military doesn't want the world to know they even _exist_?"

"It's pretty simple, actually,." she began, lazily placing her feet on her desk and leaning back in her chair, "I don't actually mind the White Fang. Not a bit."

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"But… You're a human. Not to mention our organisation has staged multiple attacks against your company."

The girl seemed dumbfounded for a moment, then burst into peals of laughter loud enough to give Perry a migraine.

"Oh. Man. You are an absolute _riot_ ," she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes with a delicately embroidered napkin that probably cost more than all of Perry's fanciest suits combined, "What the _fuck_ makes you assume I give two shits about either of those things? Listen…"

She began to lean in closer, close enough for Perry's keen nose to pick up another scent underneath what was presumably her perfume.

The scent of _danger._

"... I _want_ to see the company tank. I _want_ to see the stuck-up aristocracy of Atlas with their heads up their asses suffer. The SDC and the Atlas elite have given me nothing but misery over my entire fucking childhood, and I want to return the favour. Compared to that, what have the Faunus done to me? Make my food? My clothes? Work in Dust mines they get paid less than they deserve to be in? Off a few board member assholes who I never even liked?"

Perry's glasses began to slide down his face - the shock and disbelief had completely prevented him from moving enough to push them up again.

"I-If I'm hearing this right, you're saying that -" he coughed to clear his throat, and in an attempt to stop the stammering stemmed from surprise, "- That you want to see all of the people you grew up with, who've been near you for your entire life -"

"Dead." finished the Schnee heiress nonchalantly, "'Cept for Klein, mum and Winter. They're cool enough."

"... That's not discounting Jacques Schnee."

Bleiss laughed once again.

"It _absolutely_ isn't. In fact, I want to be the first person to spit on the fucker's corpse."

"B-But, he's your father, right…?"

Perry's voice trailed off when he saw the long, slow roll of the girl's crimson eyes.

"Like I give two shits." Bleiss muttered, "I _hate_ him. As a matter of fact, that's the main reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Because - ?"

"You want Jacques Schee's head on a stick, I want the rest of his body in a dumpster. We've got a common goal - and between your organisation and my wallet, we've got enough men and money to reach it."

Perry pinched his chin in contemplation.

"How do you plan supplying the weapons to us?"

"Just another lot of Schnee shipments with unknown contents listed as going to an organisation that doesn't actually fucking exist. Not like the council members who profit from it'll blink an eyelid."

A moment of silence passed, and then Perry began to laugh, his hand clasped to his forehead.

It was, well, just surreal.

"... An offer we can't refuse, huh?"

The black haired girl smiled.

"Glad you see it that way too. Anyways, I've got to convince the people who survey this shit that what's going on here isn't _too_ criminal for them to worry about it, so I'll need you to sign just little bit of paperwork."

"Where do I sign?"

As the girl promptly slipped the piece of paper in front of Perry, something occurred to him at the moment he was about to touch his pen to the line awaiting his signature.

"... How do you plan to make the White Fang accept a human benefactor? I'm sure many won't stand to see one of their oppressors ordering them around in an organisation which they joined up with to _escape_ that fate."

The girl shrugged dismissively.

"I'll figure it out." she stated bluntly.

It was delivered with such ease and confidence that Perry couldn't help but think so, too. But, for a reason he couldn't quite place, as he signed his name he felt a sense of impending dread.

It was probably the transcontinental bullhead to Menagerie she ordered almost the moment he did.

 _X_

Sienna had to admit, she wasn't quite sure what she expected when Perry had told her their anonymous benefactor wanted to meet them in person, but she certainly hadn't been expecting _this._

It seemed Perry's demotion would be coming sooner rather than later.

The guards regarded the girl with unmasked spite as she began to stride along the carpet toward where she sat at her throne - hands moved towards weapons, claws and teeth were bared, and fur bristled.

She waved her hand, and their discipline quickly set aside their anger. They stood aside, and made way for their unexpected guest without issue. That did not, however, stop the whispers - however much they tried to hide their discontentment, it wouldn't stop ears like hers from picking them up.

"A Schnee, Perry? You would let one of _them_ in?"

"You're a traitor to the cause!"

"... That's a nice piece of ass…"

… Sienna would find out who was responsible for that comment in time.

As the girl and Sienna's subordinate at last drew close enough to the throne, she saw fit to address them.

She spoke, and at once all whispers were silenced.

"I imagine," she began, "That you have a very good reason for bringing this girl here, Perry."

"And I can ab-so-lutely assure you that he does, Miss Khan." the black-haired girl stepped in without missing a beat, denying the dog Faunus the chance to so much as utter a word.

"Did I ask you to speak, girl?"

The girl in black merely smiled.

"Wait until someone in authority asks you to speak, and it's pretty much guaranteed you'll stay silent." she replied, a lazy grin on her face, "I'd guess, given who you are, you'd know all about that."

Against the odds, Sienna found herself smiling back.

"... Is that so? Remarkably wise words for someone who I'd imagine is unused to going unheard."

"You'd be surprised. Sad part is, even when I managed to get a word in I was silenced anyways. Usually with force."

"I can most certainly relate."

"So, I decided to quit worrying about talking out of turn and instead act out of turn instead. At least that way I get things done."

"And that brought you here?"

"Absolutely."

Sienna turned to the spectacles-clad canine Faunus standing next to the heiress.

"Perry, you are dismissed. Have no worries, your position is under no threat."

As much as he tried to hide it, it was practically impossible to miss his beaming smile at _that_ prospect.

The rest of those in the room had fallen completely silent, gazing on in shock at a human of all things keeping pace with who they regarded as the first among their kind. Perhaps she was in shock herself, because much to her surprise as the Schnee explained why she had come here, and what she wanted to achieve, she found herself listening intently.

"... And that about covers it."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed, Schnee." replied Sienna, "You've certainly defied expectations. However…"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"... You may have supplied us with funding, and if you make good on your current offer, experimental technology, but as far as we know the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas Military will be waiting for us on the other end with weaponry far outclassing ours and more men than we can hope to handle."

"Trust issues, huh?"

Sienna abruptly laughed.

"On the contrary, I don't think you're lying at all. I just don't take risks regardless."

The Schnee's brow furrowed.

"You… Want some kind of assurance."

"Precisely." Sienna replied, before calling a White Fang grunt to her side and then whispering a short command into his ear, "And I think I know just what to do."

"... So… What is it you're after?"

"I want you, Bleiss Schnee," Sienna began, stepping down from her throne as the grunt hurried back to place a smooth plastic object in her hand, "To join the White Fang."

"If I'm a mole, I don't think doing that'll help your chances."

"That's far from all there is to it, Miss Schnee. I want you to take part in spearheading our future attacks - if there are any traps lying in wait for us, well…"

She presented the item she was holding to the girl in black.

"... It won't be easy to distinguish you from the other soldiers. And I don't imagine Atlas will take liberties risking the life of the Schnee heiress."

It was the polished, bone-white mask of the White Fang.

Instead of registering any form of surprise or displeasure, the Schnee broke out into a toothy grin so wide it may have threatened to split her face in two.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's it." Sienna confirmed.

Without so much as a single second of hesitation, the Schnee stepped forward and took the mask from her hands.

"Bleiss Schnee… Welcome to the White Fang."


	25. Bleiss' Four Crazy Days 1 (Trollucard)

**Bleiss' Four Crazy Days, part 1**

 **By Trollucard**

* * *

Day 1:

"So Jaune Jaune what's the plan for this weekend?" A hyperactive ginger asked her team leader, a tall blonde boy currently laying on his bed reading a comic.

"Iunno, figured we could just enjoy the four day weekend, maybe go downtown and catch a movie. I'm honestly open to anything."

"Anything you say?" A voice said that sent chills through all of team JNPR "Well stud I'm open to you for all four days and beyond."

"Bleiss, how did you get in here?" Ren asked staring at the black haired Schnee. Truthfully he had little problem with the woman, but her constant harassment of his teammate, and insulting of others, tended to make his infinite patience more finite.

"Simple ninja twink, I came to see if my tall, blonde, fuckable love interest wished to accompany me this weekend." Bleiss didn't bother looking Staten as her eyes remained solely on Jaune.

"Um sorry Bleiss I uh promised Nora I'd take her to Pancake World tonight." Jaune blurted out quickly.

"You did?!" Both Nora and Bleiss squealed and growled respectively. Nora shot up getting her boots on and tossing on her jacket. Bleiss just glared at the ginger bomber with maximum disdain. How dare that hyperactive little ginger take her time with her Jaune.

"Come on Jaune Jaune! The pancakes await!" Nora yelled loud enough to shake the flood as she grabbed Jaune's arm and led him out the door.

Pyrrha couldn't help but smirk as she stared at Bleiss. The young spartan just watched the Schnee's face turn red with anger before she finally spoke up. "So Bleiss..."

"NOT A WORD SKANK!" Bleiss nearly roared before she stomped back to team RBBY's dorm room.

"She does realize Jaune just sees Nora as another sister, right?" Ren asked Pyrrha after a few moments of awkward silence between him and his other teammate.

"She will eventually. After all she always assumed Nora didn't know what to do with boys. I just hope Jaune can afford to feed Nora's love of pancakes." Pyrrha told the resident ninja of JNPR before returning to reviewing her latest sponsor contract.

With team RBBY, Yang was currently laughing at Bleiss' troubles "Hahahaha! He took Nora out on a date? Damn I guess vomit boy prefers gingers!" She would soon receive a pillow to her face for her insolence.

"Shut up cow tits!" To say Bleiss was furious was a very gross understatement of the current predicament. Right now she wanted nothing more than the complete murder of Nora Valkyrie. The hyperactive ginger muscle bimbo skank.

Ruby just hummed as she played her game on her bunk "I could think of worse places to be than Pancake World, and Nora does always say her and Ren aren't together together. Plus Jaune's a great guy to have dinner with."

"I didn't want to assume that pancake addict was a threat, especially since she's always around ninja twink. Now though, my mission is clear. Pet, get your shoes on we're going to Pancake World!" Bleiss screamed at Ruby.

"I told you to stop calling her that." Yang interrupted, still very annoyed that Bleiss called her sister pet; it sounded so indecent.

"Really?" Ruby looked up from her game before Bleiss grabbed her from her bunk.

"Yes!" Bleiss nearly snarled before tossing Ruby her boots. The young reaper only shrugged before putting her boots on and lacing them up, she may as well get a free meal that wasn't Beacon's cafeteria food today.

At Pancake World, Jaune Arc sighed as he watched Nora Valkyrie go through plate after plate of endless pancakes. Each plate she went through only made him question more and more where it all went with Nora. 'They're seriously gonna have to rethink their endless pancakes meal now.'

"Mmmmm! Thanks again Jaune Jaune!" Nora said between bites as she gave her leader a quick hug. "Me and you rarely hang out together, and you made up to me by getting me all the pancakes I could eat!"

Jaune chuckled as he looked to the ginger bomber, she really was like one of his sisters. Specifically his fifth oldest one Jennette, she could put away as much as Nora and then some. "It's no problem Nora, I figured I owed you since you helped me pass mid-terms."

"Anytime fearless leader, especially if it means endless pancakes!" Nora said before digging into the fifth plate the server brought out.

"Well well well. Don't you two look comfortable." Bleiss said as she approached their table with Ruby in tow. Bleiss stopped at their table before pulling up a chair next to Jaune.

"Hi Jaune, hi Nora." Ruby said to her two friends, she pulled up her own chair and accepted a menu from a server.

"Ruby, Bleiss. What brings you here?" Jaune asked a bit nervously as he saw Bleiss' red eyes go to Nora in a straight line made of disdain, or scorn. He couldn't place the emotion, but he knew he could let Nora get hurt.

"Hey Bleiss! Hey Ruby!" Nora was oblivious to Bleiss' glare as she was currently in pancake lover's Valhalla. "What brings you guys here?"

"Bleiss offered, and I was pretty hungry." Ruby told Nora as she zeroed in on a certain menu item. "Chocolate chip whip cream pancakes with a whole cartoon of strawberries?! Yes please." Ruby grinned in complete delight.

"So Nora, why did Jaune bring you here?" Bleiss asked deciding to cut the shit, she needed answers why her man brought the pancake crackhead on a date. She needed them now!

"Oh, that's simple. I helped my fearless leader here study hard to pass all our midterms. A whole month of nothing but intense study sessions, and late night reviewing." Nora explained before cutting into another stack "I made sure he was always studying. When we were at lunch, at the library, the comic shop, the shower."

"WHAT?! YOU WERE IN THE FUCKING SHOWER WITH HIM?!" Bleiss snarled as her hand was reaching for a steak knife that was on Jaune's plate.

"Yup, I take my tutoring job very seriously." Nora was not picking up on the mood that Bleiss was giving off. She was either oblivious, or the pancakes had her distracted to notice the pain Bleiss promised her.

Jaune however did notice and had to think quickly, Nora's wellbeing was at stake. He looked up and saw the restaurant's band was starting to setups for a set. He grabbed Bleiss' hand before she could pick up the knife and looked her in her red eyes "You wanna dance?" The way he saw Bleiss' eyes soften told him that the offer did the trick, as she shot up and led him away.

"Fuck yeah I wanna dance with you sexy!" Bleiss squealed as she dragged the young Arc scion to the dance floor. The band began to play a bit of a slow number for the couples on the floor, letting them enjoy a nice slow embrace. "This doesn't mean I won't kill that fucking pancake crackhead."

"Bleiss calm down. She didn't get in the shower with me, she just stood outside asking questions and I answered." Jaune sighed knowing Bleiss' jealous streak would burn even longer if he didn't dowse it.

"If that's the case why didn't you get me to tutor you? I'm a great tutor, especially for anatomy stud." Bleiss smirked as she stared up at Jaune.

Jaune only shook his head and dipped the Schnee as their faces were close to one another. He offered her a small smile that caused her cheeks to brighten, and her her heart to swell. This blonde stud, yes she wanted him sexually, but she wanted him romantically as well. He awoke feelings inside of her none of those assholes her father made her 'court' in Atlas made her feel. She didn't feel disgust, or disdain for the Arc; just love a feeling on her mom, sister, and her late grandfather ever made her truly experience.

"Bleiss come on we both know you'd use that as an excuse to get in my pants." Jaune chuckled as he face stayed close to Bleiss.

"Yeah, but you know you'd have fucking enjoyed it." Bleiss nearly whispered before leaning up and nearly pressing her lips to his. "Fine I can forgive you and pancake addict this one time. Just remember you're my stud."

"Heh, whatever you tell yourself Bleiss." Jaune shook his head as their dance continued.

"Well, I tell myself everyday that we'll have a house, 4 beautiful children, and fuck every single day. Pet is even there as our live in nanny." Bleiss winked at him before waving to Ruby.

Ruby looked up from her pancakes just in time to wave back to Bleis. "They really do make a cute couple." Ruby giggled as she watched the dancing pair.

Nora was currently rubbing her very full stomach, several empty plates stacked around her. "Yeah I guess Ruby. They certainly can dance."

Time seemed to slip away as Jaune and Bleiss continued their dance on the dance floor well until Ruby finally talked them into leaving. Bleiss decided to cover the bill, especially since she had a magical hour of dancing that she hoped would be repeated on her wedding day when she became Mrs. Bleiss Arc.


	26. Venomous Weiss 0 (Burkion)

**VENOMOUS WEISS**

 **Chapter 0**

* * *

 **A/N:** **  
This is Burk here! Your cries have been heard and I guess I am honor bound to see them through. Venomous Weiss is moving into a full series, with this being the prologue to set the stage. It should already be up for those unaware, just look for it under the name 'Venomous Weiss'. Let's take this Bleiss even higher!**

* * *

Weiss was struggling to keep her eyes open, the heat of the flames surrounding her suffocating. The high whine of the still burning engine of her bullhead was growing more dangerous still. She recognized that sound, her home tutor instructing her that it was the sound a dust engine would produce before exploding. Shouting, indistinct, was muffled by the roaring fire.

Or, perhaps her hearing was simply damaged, she could not tell. A pair of rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her out of the twisted wreck. Weiss, vision blurred, could still see their tale-tell masks, each proudly presenting a unique animal trait. The White Fang. Some distant part of her mind rang with clarity- the White Fang had shot her bullhead down. Why?

Her head twisted away from them, her sight landing on the crater nearby. That was why. A most unusual, most rare occurrence had happened. An object from space had entered Remnant's atmosphere, falling rapidly towards the earth. It had dovetailed nicely with Weiss' trip to Beacon, the Schnee Heiress taking a private bullhead to avoid the masses as much as possible. She had ordered the bullhead to change directions personally, wishing to take a claim on whatever unique item might have survived, if anything.

Due to dust becoming inactive when leaving Remnant's atmosphere, space travel was a laughable dream to humanity. So whenever a star deigned to grace their presence, it was always a mad dash to be the first there. They had been fast approaching the rogue meteor, when the bullhead came under heavy fire.

The screams of her pilot and staff echoed still in her mind, her aura barely allowing her to survive the crash and explosion that followed. Barely being the keyword. Weiss could not move her right arm, and every breath she took was pained. She felt numb, yet on fire at the same time. Part of it might have been a concussion, she could barely focus on anything. One of the Fang had approached her, a slight young man who curiously wore glasses over his mask.

He was saying something to her that she could not make out. She tried to raise her left hand, realizing that her weapon was far from reach. Glasses drew his gun, Weiss barely recognizing what he was about to do when the shots tore through her torso. Dust rounds, anti-personnel, would normally be no danger to a Huntress-In-Training. Yet most did not already suffer a cataclysmic crash landing, already taxing their aura to the breaking point.

Each shot tore through meat and bone, Weiss' breath coming into an even sharper gasp as blood spurted across her torso and pooled beneath her. Her body shook, jerking in surprise more than pain. The pain was there, but it was overwhelmed by the coldness that swiftly followed. Glasses turned to another White Fang member briefly, Weiss limp before them, before turning and violently kicking her.

Unable to defend herself, the boot smashed into her left arm and lifted her off the ground. Her ragged body hit next to the edge of the crater, the rim breaking away. Her vision swiftly fading, she barely noticed as her body tumbled down the side, more cuts and gashes appearing across her dress and physique. Weiss came to a rest at the bottom of the pit, black mud laying in wait clinging to her.

She could no longer breathe, no longer see, no longer feel. Her life was slipping away and there was nothing she could do about it. The black muck seemed to envelope her, staining that which hadn't been cast in red, black. Her left hand clenched into a fist. She couldn't, she wouldn't let it end like this. Not here. Then, she heard it. She heard, her.

'You are dying.'

The voice was foreign. It began formless, shapeless. Yet, by the end of its words, it seemed to take a feminine shape. Weiss realized how peculiar it was, to think of sounds as a shape. Yet, for this sound, for this voice, a shape is what she was reminded of.

'I am dying.'

The voice was stronger, louder. Its shape better defined. It almost sounded like...

'Together, we can survive.'

Weiss tried to move, tried to think. Her bleeding wasn't stopping, her wounds too great. The muck was much deeper than it had appeared, now having consumed her entirely. Yet, it seemed to be alive. It seemed to hum with promise.

'We can avenge ourselves on them. Those that have harmed us. We can survive. Together, we can rise. For this, we need to have an agreement.'

Weiss could not speak, but felt a strength return to her. She relaxed the fist clenched left hand.

'Then, allow us to be one. Allow us to show them, our perfection.'

Weiss closed her ice blue eyes.

Black consumed her features.

Pure white, jagged inhuman eyes opened in their place.

Deery couldn't believe Perry had shot the Schnee heiress like that, it was so badass. She knew she picked right, following him into the White Fang. He even worked under commander Adam, how amazing was that? What was it Perry said before kicking her into the pit, when that one parrot complained about him getting ahead of himself by killing her?

"Fuck the Schnees, there's two more where she came from."

So badass. This whole mission had been a wash before the stupid bitch arrived. They had been tracking the meteor as it fell from space and gotten here first, on the off chance that it had anything worthwhile. Only when they had arrived, all they found was a hole in the ground with some tar shit at the bottom. What a drag!

Perry tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Gear up, we're leaving in ten. Commander Adam wants us to had back and meet up with the lieutenant."

Deery nodded. "Absolutely, ready any time! What about the other humans in the ship?"

Perry snorted. "You're kidding, right? None of them even had aura. They probably died in the initial attack. Who cares, we've got a schedule to keep. Adam isn't gonna be happy about the lack of anything, but a dead Schnee will make him feel better."

Deery nodded. Perry was a responsible sort, the kind of person Adam could trust to babysit the more boring jobs. He wasn't anything special in the Fang, yet, but he was a rising star. She knew if she played her cards right, she'd be right there next to him. All the way to the High Leader's side. Perry stopped, something drawing him to the side of the pit. Deery cocked her head.

The Schnee couldn't possibly still be alive. She was the middle child of the family, not even a proper huntress. So what drew her friend's attention so? Maybe he wanted to recover her body for proof. Stuffing her corpse and attaching animal traits could be a fun way to piss off the SDC. Though Deery wouldn't be allowed to pick, she could see the former Schnee heir wear a fetching white fox tail or white ears of some sort. Perhaps a pig nose, for how boarish their whole family was?

Deery did not register, at first, the mass that suddenly lunged forward. Her friend Perry was screaming, Deery realizing that the mass had grabbed him up in some kind of limb. A tendril of black goo? The mass quivered, the center having two white, jagged gashes that almost appeared to be eyes. Deery snapped out of her shock, drawing her weapon, Perry screaming for help.

The entire camp of White Fang soldiers suddenly poured in, none of them sure what to do about the situation. The mass held Perry but did not seem to be harming him, Perry shouting in fear more than pain. The Fang each drew their weapons, Deery readying her standard issued blade. One wrong move from the mass and it would be torn to shreds.

None of them were prepared for it to speak.

"You are the White Fang. White, as in bloodless-impotent. Worthless. Without bite." The mass quivered, the gashes seeming to glow in the churning dark blot that made up its form. Only, to Deery, it seemed to become more defined. "Without poison. How pathetic you useless, lame worms are. You dream to be everything that we are. You seek to claim that which we naturally have become."

Perry twisted, staring at the thing holding him tight. "What-what are you!"

The eyes quirked just a touch, the impression of a mouth forming. Deery took a step back in surprise as glistening white fangs revealed themselves, an inhuman maw opening in a cruel smile.

"Simple, animal. We are Venom."

In a single bite, to the shock of all those gathered, Perry was torn in half. His top half entered the monster's mouth, and then what was left was tossed into the crowd of fifteen Fang. Screaming followed, angered shouting and gunfire not long after. Deery stood in stark horror as the mass took shape, becoming inhumanly large, a mockery of the human physique.

Massive claws rested on elongated limbs, grasping talons taking the place of feet. An extending neck lifted the horror of a head, still with blood stained teeth, Yet, if one had asked Deery, she would concede that it seemed to almost have a feminine quality to it. Something about the shape gave the impression of something graceful, almost like a dancer. The horror, the Venom, ignored the gunfire peppering its shape. Her shape.

Venom held no mercy nor quarter for her fellows. One of the larger Bull Faunus, the son of a blacksmith from what she recalled, tried to gore the nightmare. Was it a Grimm? Deery didn't think so. Grimm weren't this terrifying. The Bull Faunus soon found this out the hard way, his charge stopped short as Venom grabbed either one. With a strength that went beyond superhuman, Venom snapped both of the horns off midway and then drove them through the young faunus' neck.

Deery cowered beneath the bullhead, ignoring the high keening noise it was producing. All she had to do was not be seen, not be noticed. She could survive this, even at the risk of her companions all dying. She had to report back to commander Adam, she had to take her place next to the High Leader! She couldn't just die here, not to some faceless, nameless monster!

Soon the screaming stopped. Not soon enough for Deery. She wasn't sure when she had begun to sob, tears flowing freely. She wasn't sure when she had lost her mask. It didn't matter. Just stay here, beneath the wreckage. The beast, Venom, would never find her here. It would never think that she'd be in such a place.

She dared to open her eyes again, seeing nothing in what limited view she had. Daring to crawl forward just a tad, ignoring the rising noise from the bullhead, she quickly scanned the surroundings. Her comrades, her brothers and sisters, lay strewn across the battlefield. Slaughtered like animals. Some had their own weapons driven through them, others were dismembered. The worst of them was intact, to a point. Deery began to vomit, unable to hold back the sickness bubbling up in her stomach. As she did, she saw it.

The shadow of something above her.

Deery turned, eyes wide, looking up. Venom was watching her, clinging to the side of the bullhead, a passive expression on her face. A passive expression that gave way to a splitting smile, mouth opening to a quiet laugh. An impossibly long tongue lounged out from her mouth, toward Deery, who scrambled back under the bullhead. It dropped something before retreating.

Perry's glasses.

Deery was nearly sick all over again.

"Do you know what that noise means, young animal?"

The voice of the monster was otherworldly. Echoing, as if two distinct voices spoke in unison. Deery tried to ignore it, hoping that the creature could not reach her.

She felt the bullhead shift a tad, as if a great weight had launched itself from the ship. The voice came again, further away.

"It is something taught to one when they are very young. We suppose you did not have this same experience. Probably due to your status of birth. A pity, but do not fret."

Deery's eyes went wide in the darkness as she tried to think about what the monster could be talking about. What would this noise mean? Why would Venom be moving further away?

All at once, it hit her.

"You shall be swiftly schooled."

The curse could not leave Deery's throat before the explosion of the bullhead ignited.

In the wreckage, not even her remains could be found. Only her discarded mask, which had been left laying next to the shattered and twisted glasses of the one named Perry.

In time, the primary force of the White Fang would arrive, seeking answers. Instead, all they would find were horrific questions, though they did not see the monster that ravaged their forces so. After all, Weiss Schnee had better things to do than wait for their arrival. She had a school to attend.


	27. Dearest Sisters (TeadOrAlive2)

**Dearest Sisters**

 **by TedOrAlive2**

* * *

"Ah well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one," announced Doctor Oobleck. "But this next round will have them on the edge of their seats!"

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite," explained Professor Port with his typical bravado. "But these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about Team SSSN!"

All around the Amity Colosseum, dozens of girls and even a few boys were waving signs of the members of Team SSSN surrounded in hearts. At least one sign displayed a close up image of Sun's abdominal muscles.

"Ugh, fucking Neptune," Bleiss muttered from her seat in the stands. "I was in a good mood after Jaune won, and now that moron is going to ruin it."

Ruby winced at her black-haired partner's words. Bleiss had made it obvious that she hated Neptune every bit as much as she loved Jaune. Even Pyrrha, her apparent rival for Jaune's affections, didn't irritate her as much as the blue-haired Mistrali boy. The string of invectives she hurled his way had barely ceased since she asked him to the dance in an ill-fated attempt to make Jaune jealous.

In the middle of the arena, Neptune took notice of his four female opponents.

"Ladies," he greeted in a sultry tone, flashing them a winning smile. Scarcely waiting a moment he continued. "Alright, girls, try to remember: hands above the waist."

"You see?" demanded Bleiss. "He's such an idiot. You know what happened the other day?"

"Bleiss, we're trying to watch the match," Ruby pointed out.

"And I'm trying to tell a story," the black-haired girl snapped. "Rude."

The other members of Team RBBY sighed, accepting that they were going to have to sit through one of their teammate's rants instead of watching the fight.

"So the other day, the other fucking day," began Bleiss, already sounding like she'd worked herself into a frenzy. "I'm sitting in the cafeteria, right. I'm sitting down. Jaune's there eating his dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, looking fine as hell. Everything's great and then Neptune Vasili-whatever just walks in and sits down right next to me! And I'm just like trying to enjoy a meal, as I do, with my coffee with two sugars. No cream because I'm a classy bitch, but Neptune would never know that! He sits on down to me-"

"He sits on you?" asked Ruby in confusion.

"No, like down next to me!" snapped Bleiss, shoving her face into Ruby's. "And he's all like, just guess what he says, guess what he says, guess what he says!"

Ruby flinched away from her partner, only answering after a moment of obvious terror.

"What does he say?"

"Hey," answered Bleiss. For a moment she was silent, but then she practically exploded. "Fuck you man! That is fucked up, alright? Don't talk to me like that! I deserve so much better! Fucking piece of shit asshole douchebag cunt!"

"Bleiss!" cried Blake. "Calm down!"

"Ugh, you guys don't get it," Bleiss huffed, sitting back in her seat.

With her partner finished, Ruby finally had a chance to look at the fight that was going on below. The first thing that she noticed was that Neptune had fled his team's side of the field and was now at the top of a mountain on Team NDGO's side.

"What's he doing?" she asked.

Blake saw what Ruby was looking at and sighed. "Neptune's afraid of the water."

"Of course he is!" cried Bleiss. "He's a little bitch!" After that she hunched her shoulders and spent the rest of the match muttering to herself.

After Sun and Neptune pulled a shocking upset and defeated Team NDGO, Ruby sank into her seat.

"That was so close."

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round," commented Yang.

That was when Blake noticed Sun making finger guns at her from the center of the arena.

"Emphasis on dork," she added, blushing and turning away.

Her reaction did not escape Bleiss' notice.

"Are you hitting that?" she demanded with a grin. "Are you spanking the monkey?"

"No!" snapped Blake as the crowd began to file out of the colosseum. "It's not like that."

"Well either call dibs or don't," replied Bleiss. "Because that boy has got a sweet bod, and I've always wanted to see how pissed my dad would be if I did it with a Faunus."

The rest of Team RBBY groaned at the Schnee's complete lack of a filter.

"You're right, you're right," Bleiss admitted, waving her hands in defeat. "There's only one blond for me, and his name is…" She trailed off at that point, staring off into the sky. Ruby followed her gaze and caught sight of a four winged airship with long streamers blowing in its wake.

"She's here," whispered Bleiss. Her smile looked more genuine than anything Ruby had ever seen from her.

* * *

Bleiss sprinted through Beacon's courtyard towards the bulkhead landing pads with Ruby following close behind.

"Bleiss, what is the big deal?" Ruby called after her. "Who is it? Who is she?"

"Winter," replied Bleiss softly, staring at the four winged airship sitting on one of the landing pads. The craft's ramp was lowered to allow a contingent of Atlas soldiers and robots to disembark.

"Wait, your sister?" asked Ruby. That was when the two girls spotted her descending the ramp.

Ruby nearly laughed. The Schnee sisters were so different in so many ways, and yet so alike. Where Bleiss' hair was jet black, Winter's was snow white. Bleiss' eyes were red while Winter's were blue. Both sisters wore clothing that matched their respective hair colors, with Winter dressed in a crisp white military uniform. Winter's posture was perfectly rigid while Bleiss maintained a constant slouch.

But even so, few would fail to realize that they were sisters. Aside from the obvious similarity in their facial structures, there was the way they carried themselves. Winter was prim and proper while Bleiss was laidback and indifferent, but it was immediately apparent that both attitudes stemmed from pride that sometimes bled over into haughtiness. It was clear that both had received the same upbringing, though they had taken to it very differently.

Ruby also took note of Winter's weapon, an elegant saber that suggested a fighting style based on fencing, just like Bleiss' own.

As Ruby took all of this in, Bleiss cupped her hands around her mouth and called out her sister's name, loud enough to draw stares from around the landing pad. Winter slowly turned to face the two girls as they approached her.

"Winter!" Bleiss called again, spreading her arms out to the sides. "Whassup my bitch?"

The older girl stared at her sister for a moment, her face betraying no reaction to the vulgar greeting.

"Beacon," she said at last. "It's been a long time. The air feels different."

"I mean it is fall," Ruby offered. "So it's probably colder."

Bleiss glared at her partner for a moment before delivering a swift punch to her shoulder and turning back to her sister.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified," Winter replied evenly.

"Of course," muttered Bleiss. "How long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"When was the last time you had anything between your legs?" asked Bleiss in the exact same tone she'd used for her previous questions.

"Classi-" Winter began before catching herself. _"Bleiss!"_ she growled.

"Ay!" cheered Bleiss, making finger guns at her sister. Then she burst into excited chatter. "You're going to love it here! Vale is _super_ different from Atlas; the people are so much less uptight. I say shit like that all the time, and nobody ever beats-"

"I'm more than familiar with the difference in... standards between the two kingdoms," Winter interrupted. "That is not why I came."

"Right," conceded Bleiss. "You never had too much of a problem with the Atlas way anyways."

"Nor did I come to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle," the older sister continued. "But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"What?" cried Bleiss in obvious surprise. "We kicked ass!"

"Only a novice would refer to what you did… in that way," Winter replied, stumbingly a bit at Bleiss' vulgarity before recomposing herself. "I counted at least three strikes missed." Bleiss grimaced at her sister's rebuke.

"Leave us," Winter ordered, gesturing to the robots that flanked her. The drones took a few steps back but remained within earshot.

Winter sighed before addressing Bleiss again. "How have you been?"

"I was great until you started taking jabs at my fighting," Bleiss replied, folding her arms. "Did you really think it was that fucking urgent for you to start tearing me down?"

Winter blinked in surprise, before conceding the point with a small nod.

"I suppose I could have held off on that particular comment. You must understand I criticize because I care about your continued success."

"Thanks for that," muttered Bleiss sarcastically.

"I really would like to know how you've been," Winter said softly. "Have you been eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

Bleiss smirked and pointed at her partner. "This is Ruby, my team leader and bottom bitch."

"Excuse me!" Ruby cried out, whipping her head around to face her partner. "I believe _my_ bunk is on top, thank you very much!"

"Bunk?" repeated Winter quizzically.

"That was my idea," Ruby explained, ignoring Bleiss' look of annoyance. "We have way more space now that we made bunk beds."

"I see," Winter answered after a moment. "So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately… underwhelming."

Ruby was about to accept the put down when Bleiss raised a finger at Winter's chest.

"Excuse me," she said evenly but firmly. "Don't talk to my bottom bitch like that. Just because it's true doesn't mean you get to say it."

Winter held her sister's gaze for a moment, eyes widened slightly. Then she nodded and turned back to Ruby.

"You're right. My apologies, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh, uh, yes, of course!" Ruby replied, clearly a bit flustered. "The honor is in my… court." She then attempted a salute, followed by a curtsy which nearly resulted in her falling over.

Bleiss stared at her partner for a moment, before finally letting out a snigger that quickly turned into full on laughter. "OK, that one you can make fun of."

Winter allowed a small smile to cross her face. "I have business with the general and your headmaster, but, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Bleiss asked excitedly.

"Yes," confirmed Winter, beginning to walk towards Beacon with her robots in tow. "I wish to inspect them and make sure they are up to my personal standards, bunk beds and all."

"Totally," agreed Bleiss. "Just one thing, if you see a blond boy with white armor and a tight ass, he is mine. Don't touch."

Winter glared at her sister.

"Bleiss, I wouldn't-"

"Don't touch!" Bleiss repeated, cutting her off.

As the Schnee sisters departed, Ruby waved after them.

"I'll catch up- Oh, wait. I mean I will… reconvene with you both… at a later… juncture!" She started to walk off before adding "At a juncture, yeah!" She could hear Bleiss laughing openly at that, and thought she might have even caught a chuckle from Winter.


	28. Nice Guys & White Knights (quijibo7609)

**Nice Guys and White Knights**

 **By quijibo7609 (Champion in Idiocy)**

* * *

BigBadBird: I'm sick of it you know?

Anikitos: What?

BigBadBird: Women refusing to see the obvious!

Anikitos: LOL…..I'm a woman…

BigBadBird: … you're not just fucking with me are you…

BigBadBird: Please, please be fucking with me

Anikitos: (giggles) Nope!

Anikitos: Got to pee sitting down and everything :D

 _Cardin rubbed his temples. Whoever Anikitos was, he… she… was one of the only people really worth talking to on Beacon's student server. Please, gods or whatever. Please no…_

BigBadBird: Please, please tell me you don't have dark hair…

Anikitos: Darkish…? But I wouldn't really describe it as that

Anikitos: Certainly not black or anything… why?

BigBadBird: (sighs) The girl I'm complaining about has really dark hair.

Anikitos: I think you mean pining over ;-)

 _Cardin barked a rueful laugh. Dove looked up, Cardin glared at him until he looked away. Anikitos had him pegged alright, although it was pretty damned obvious. Well except to one girl anyways. The one that mattered._

BigBadBird: I'm a man, we don't pine…

Anikitos: What would you call it then?

BigBadBird: Screaming into the void… or at you. Take your pick…

Anikitos: It's about time you tell me about this mystery woman…

Anikitos: Maybe I can help a bit, give you some insight…

 _Cardin closed his eyes and took a steadying breath_.

BigBadBird: Well I guess it couldn't hurt.

Anikitos: So first off what makes her special…

Anikitos: note: name a body part and I will judge you thoroughly

 _Cardin laughed. His girl did have an amazing ass, but even that wasn't the best thing about her_.

BigBadBird: Well for starters. She doesn't take shit from anyone…

BigBadBird: I'll remember how we met until the day I die.

 _Cardin heard the yelling from down the hall._

" _I don't give two shits what you THINK the video shows, windbag! I KNOW that asshat Ozpin made a mistake!"_

 _Cardin thought this was pretty damned awesome. Bleiss Schnee, who was quite the little hottie, was tearing Port a new asshole! And he was just taking it!_

 _Cardin had noticed the raven haired beauty before. How could he not? Cardin was, after-all, a great admirer of the SDC. It was a company still proud to stand up for humanity. Still, he had somehow failed to appreciate the company's dark angel. No longer, it was love at first (or close enough) sight. Plus, you got to love a girl in a combat skirt who wears a thong._

" _Young Lady! Watch your tone, Headmaster Ozpin has never once lead me astray!"_

" _Who's fucking talking about you? No one gives a shit about you! No one ever gave a shit about you! I'm talking about me! I should be partnered with tall, blond and fuckable, and not stuck as the nursemaid to some childish little twit! If I wanted a damned pet I'd adopt a damned dog!"_

 _Cardin frowned. Sounded like she already had her eye on another guy… unless she was into that chick Yang that was on her team. That would be so fucking hot!_

 _The old fuck Port was rubbing his temples, but also looked a bit desperate for an escape. Cardin had difficulty holding in his laughter. Animal loving windbag was having difficulty dealing with a real woman._

" _Young lady, your skill as a huntress is matched only by your poor attitude. You heard the rules before initiation, throwing a tantrum now just makes YOU look like the child." Cardin smiled to himself, oh his dark angel wasn't going to take that shit._

 _Cardin had never seen actual murder spring up in someone's eyes, but he was pretty sure he was seeing it now. "I never made eye contact with the little clam-jamber! I did make eye contact with the blue-eyed Adonis in the tree!"_

 _Cardin tried to remember what color Yang's eyes were. He couldn't recall ever having noticed. In his defense, Yang was the type of girl no guy looked in the eye. Well unless they were gay or something. Then he tried to think of what an Adonis was… please let it have giant pillowy breasts!_

 _Port seemed to find his spine… sort of. He likely just recalled who was on the faculty with him. "The video was quite conclusive, your appeal has been denied. If you persist in this, I will personally have Professor Goodwitch explain the facts to you in intricate detail." Cardin winced in sympathy. He wasn't easily intimidated, but he was pretty sure the school's combat instructor could make a Goliath piss itself with a glance._

 _His dark angel backed off a bit too. No fool she. "Well, at least separate Jaune from that red-headed skank!"_

 _Jaune, who the fuck was Jaune? Well whoever he was, it shouldn't be too hard to get this dark angel to trade up._

" _Miss Nikos followed the rules and I think this conversation is over now."_

 _The old windbag stomped off down the hall. Cardin was pretty sure Port was in earshot when the black-haired beayty shouted, "ASSHOLE! One day I'll buy this fucking place, and when I do, I'm going to throw you and that dipshit in charge out on your old wrinkly dicks!"_

 _Cardin decided this was a golden opportunity to swoop in and bond. "Port's quite a windy old asshole at that." His opener didn't have the desired effect._

 _Bleiss leveled one hell of top bitch glare at him. "Fuck. Off. Now."_

 _Cardin tried again, "I don't suppose you'd help me do that."_

 _Molten red eyes tried to incinerate the jack-off in front of her. "So you know I'm already thinking of practical ways to dispose of dead bodies. Run away now, before I fucking bump you to front of the line."_

 _Cardin decided that maybe this wasn't the time._

 _Cardin came out of his memories. Fuck she was hot when she was angry, but he really didn't want to tell Anikitos that. For all he knew, Anikitos could be one of Bleiss's teammates and anything he said here might be linked back to her. Well if they could figure out his moniker. BigBadBird was pretty vague._

Anikitos: So, was it love at first sight?

BigBadBird: Well from my end at least

Anikitos: Ouch… unfortunately I can relate.

BigBadBird: Oh… guy problems?

Anikitos: Been friend-zoned… thoroughly.

Anikitos: Let's just say it isn't grand.

BigBadBird: Ouch, still I'd settle for the friend-zone right about now

Anikitos: Liar ;-)

 _Cardin barked laughter. Dove looked up again. Cardin reached beside his bed and lifted his mace. Dove hit the books again._

BigBadBird: Got me

Anikitos: Still… you got to start somewhere… right?

BigBadBird: It's hard. For some reason she's into this other guy

Anikitos: Oh? Well what's this guy like?

Anikitos: Maybe it will tell you what she's into!

BigBadBird: In that case she's into incompetent morons

Anikitos: That… sounds like sour grapes…

BigBadBird: I stand by my description

 _If Bleiss didn't go to Beacon, Cardin was still pretty sure he'd enjoy tormenting that idiot Jaune. For one, he was easily the worst in combat class, and that included any member of the janitorial staff that might wander in that day. Cardin could have taken him out blindfolded, while wearing a strait-jacket, and with his shoe laces knotted together._

 _He swung his beloved mace at Jaune's head. "This is where you lose!"_

 _CLANG! Cardin looked up to where his beloved mace was now ensnared in a black spinning glyph. He pulled, yanked and nothing. Then the glyph turned red, and his Mace was suddenly ripped from his hands and flung straight through the ceiling. Cardin stared at the hole, kind of dumbfounded to be honest._

" _Now's your chance! Kick his fucking ASS!"_

 _Cardin looked at Jaune just in time to be smashed in the face with the cheating asshole's shield. He snarled, ready to rip the noodle apart with his bare hands when he was forcibly restrained by Goodwitch's semblance._

" _Mr. Winchester wins by disqualification. Miss Schnee, do see me after class."_

BigBadBird: One day soon, I will get my hands on him

BigBadBird: They'll never find the body!

Anikitos: Well, why not just challenge him?

Anikitos: This is a combat school, it's encouraged.

BigBadBird: Let's just say he has a couple of bodyguards…

BigBadBird: One's I'd rather not fuck with

Anikitos: I thought you said you were the best in your year?

 _Cardin winced. He had said that, and just yesterday... Thankfully, he hadn't said which year. He thought of the most intimidating weapon he had ever seen…_

BigBadBird: Ever seen a mini-gun hand bag?

Anikitos: Wait Coco? Coco is his bodyguard?!

 _Cardin winced. That had been too obvious now that he thought about it. Of course Coco Adel had rather recently pointed that mini-gun right at Cardin's face. It was the kind of weapon that made an impression. All over some fucking faunus crying about someone pulling on her stupid ears a little. Adel was a bitch. A lesbian bitch. A lesbian bitch who obviously indulged in bestiality. Cardin shook off the thoughts and tried to cover desperately._

BigBadBird: Among others

BigBadBird: I think that little rabbit pet of hers is sweet on him

Anikitos: Velvet is chasing him too?

 _Cardin frowned. This lie was getting a bit out of hand. Just focus Cardin, get Anikitos back on task… what to do say though… Shit this is going to hurt, at least she'd never guess it was about Jaune Arc._

BigBadBird: Yeah women just line up and throw themselves at him

Anikitos: Wow, sounds like a player.

BigBadBird: Exactly!

BigBadBird: What is it with you women not seeing the obvious!

Anikitos: I know it's rough.

Anikitos: Just trust me it's not easy our way either.

BigBadBird: No offense, but I doubt you've suffered like I have

Anikitos: Okay…. Maybe…

Anikitos: I'm sorry. This is about you not me.

 _Cardin blinked then nodded at his computer screen. Anikitos gets it at least. Probably the only girl at Beacon that had an ounce of common sense._

BigBadBird: Don't worry about it…

BigBadBird: I just need a chance! One solid opening!

 _Cardin approached cautiously. She was obviously emotional right now, but swooping in and mending her broken heart wasn't an easy task. Actually, the attempt was liable to leave him face down on the ground with a very sharp stiletto heel in the back of his skull. He wished he hadn't gained that bit of knowledge through experience._

 _He held both hands up, both to show he meant no offense, and two ward off any sudden violent outbursts in his direction. "Anything I can do to help?" Hopefully that noodlely-sack-of-shit and the Nikos-Bitch had declared their everlasting love for each other… Please! Please! Please!_

 _Cardin had learned, in a rather harsh way, that picking on that idiot Arc was not a viable path to his dark angel's heart. He still wasn't certain what exactly happened at Forever Fall, only that he ended up covered in sap while being attacked by wasps and Ursas. It was a toss-up which was worse._

 _His dark angel had tears flowing down her cheeks, but they looked like tears of rage. Cardin smiled softly and lowered his hand to better defend his balls. "That cowardly cunt on my team ran off! Just fucking ran!"_

 _Cardin swallowed. She talked to him… without threatening his life, limbs, or genitalia. This was progress! Very slowly he asked for clarification, "Can I ask which one?"_

 _She blinked, then barked a laugh. "Blake's the cowardly one, Yang's the unfunny one. They're both cunts."_

 _Good, good. Still no violence and he made her smile. Keep it up Cardin, you're doing good. "I guess you think higher of Ruby."_

 _She smiled a bit bigger and Cardin fell in love all over again, "I guess I do. She grows on you. Being mad at her actually takes way more effort than it's really worth."_

 _Cardin nodded and slowly relaxed. This was going good, time to take the plunge, "Well you know what they say about cunts right? Fuck-em!"_

 _Bleiss stopped smiling, and Cardin had no place to run. "What the fuck did you just call my teammate?"_

 _Cardin was confused. That line had been pure gold. Then it all went black. When he woke up, he was in quite a bit of agony._

BigBadBird: One shot! And she'd instantly forget that asshole

Anikitos: Just talking to her hasn't yielded good results?

BigBadBird: No, the opposite of what I want in fact

Anikitos: I guess you mean something bad

BigBadBird: Way worse than bad.

BigBadBird: Last time she may have tried to kill me

Anikitos: Why do I doubt your exaggerating…?

BigbadBirds: I wish I was. I really wish I was…

Anikitos: Can I let you in on a feminine secret?

 _Cardin felt hope flare in his breast. This sounded promising. This sounded like Anikitos had an idea of how to help him!_

BigBadBird: I'm all ears. Trust me on that

Anikitos: Most women, even huntresses…

Anikitos: Have a defense mechanism.

Anikitos: Let's call it the creeper button.

Anikitos: Helps us know when a guy is trouble.

BigBadBird: I'M NOT A CREEPER!

Anikitos: I didn't say you were.

Anikitos: The button isn't always right.

Anikitos: Problem is… the button is usually right

Anikitos: You likely hit her creeper button.

BigBadBird: Well how the fuck do I unhit the button!

Anikitos: That… isn't very easy…

BigBadBird: How hard is it…

Anikitos: Like staying awake through Port's class

BigBadBird: That at least sounds possible…

Anikitos: After your roommate kept you awake with her snoring

Anikitos: For two straight weeks

BigBadBird: …

Anikitos: We're talking obese grandfather level of snoring

BigBadBird: …

Anikitos: And you're hung over

BigBadBird: I get it…

Anikitos: And you have a cold

Anikitos: So you took some medicine

BigBadBird: I get it!

Anikitos: But didn't read the label

Anikitos: Which clearly warns you that it may cause drowsiness

BigBadBird: I GET IT!

Anikitos: All that times 100.

Anikitos: Sorry I just want you to know what you're up against

BigBadBird: Please tell me you have something…

BigBadBird: Other than despair…

Anikitos: I do, it's a long shot, but still possible

Anikitos: But you need a patsy.

Anikitos: Have a wannabe lady's man you can sick on her?

 _Cardin leaned back. The blue-haired pretty-boy sniffing around his girl had been an annoyance. He had only been saved because Bleiss would have none of it. In fact she laughed right in his face when he made a move. It was hysterical._

BigBadBird: I have someone in mind.

BigBadBird: Don't know if he'd listen to me though

Anikitos: Wannabe Lady's Men are a different breed.

Anikitos: Don't confuse them with guys that have actual game

Anikitos: Wannabes are low effort guys just looking to swoop in

Anikitos: They want a target, some girl that's been wounded

BigBadBird: How does that help?

Anikitos: I'm getting to that, but first

Anikitos: Going to be honest.

Anikitos: I'm pretty sure I know who your girl is

 _Cardin felt a shiver of fear… she couldn't have pieced this together. He had been way too careful!_

Anikitos: Not literally, of course, but as a type

 _Cardin felt an explosive breath leave him. Okay he was safe. After a moment he realized he should have known better. Still, Anikitos should offer some evidence that she'd figured it out._

BigBadBird: Prove it, I'm listening…

Anikitos: … okay

Anikitos: She's the kind of girl that protects herself

Anikitos: She wants to feel safe

Anikitos: Probably why she's fixated on a weaker guy

BigBadBird: That makes sense…

Anikitos: You're not weaker, so she's a bit intimidated

Anikitos: Probably what triggered her creeper button

Anikitos: What we need is to show her an actual creep.

BigBadBird: With you so far…

Anikitos: So we sick an actual creep on her

BigBadBird: And I ride in to save the day!

BigBadBird: I like it!

Anikitos: That would work…

Anikitos: …if you hadn't already hit her creeper button

BigBadBird: … so we're back to square one…

Anikitos: Not quite.

Anikitos: We just need to be a bit cleverer.

Anikitos: Have you ever noticed;

Anikitos: Weak men tend to be White Knights?

BigBadBird: Agreed. Annoying self-righteous pricks…

Anikitos: Well…..

Anikitos: Have you ever noticed how predictable White Knights are?

 _Cardin then became privy to perhaps the most brilliant plan ever concocted by anyone. Man or woman._

* * *

"You heard me Red! You know that was a lucky shot!"

Jaune blinked. So did Pyrrha. Jaune would fully admit Cardin was quite a bit better than himself in the ring, but Pyrrha had just destroyed him… and his entire team! What did he possible think he'd gain from antagonizing her?

Cardin then floored everyone when he dropped the other shoe, "I want a rematch!"

Nora was having trouble understanding the big brute herself. "You want Team CRDL to fight Pyrrha again…?" she asked.

Cardin looked at her like she was stupid, "No. Team CRDL versus Team JNPR! Anyplace and anywhere!"

Ren spoke up, "That doesn't seem very advisable…"

Cardin smiled, "I have a secret weapon?"

Nora's eyes lit up, "Oh I love secrets! I also love weapons! Does it explode! Does it smash! Does it explode and smash!"

Ren looked at her, "Nora, I doubt their secret weapon is another Magnhild."

Nora looked sad, "But I want to learn how to duel wield!"

Jaune pictured that in his head… and pictured the resulting damage to the countryside. He shuddered. Jaune noticed Cardin's face. He was obviously having a similar thought. There was something disturbing in having a similar thought to Cardin. Both teenagers shook it off in the same moment.

"Nah," Cardin smiled big, "My secret weapon is right here at the table." Jaune had a sinking suspicion. Nora did to, judging from the sudden firm set of her jaw. Ren was the next to speak.

"I wouldn't say it Cardin."

"It's called a Jaune. Guaranteed to tank any team carrying his worthless ass."

Pyrrha stood. Nora grinned. Ren sighed. Jaune felt like, well shit.

"Renny, you heard the man. He specifically asked for his legs to be broken today. I say rematch it is!"

Pyrrha was roughly eye to eye with Cardin, she was also clearly not amused. Cardin sneered at her. Jaune felt even more like shit. His team was protecting him again. Whether it was from Cardin or Ruby's crazy partner, his team always rallied to protect him.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, and smiled softly, "I think that sounds grand."

Jaune felt his guts knot up. Not from fear, Jaune could easily just hop out of the ring and watch the rest of his Team destroy Cardin and company. No it was because Sky was ranked nearly as low as Jaune himself, and Sky would make mincemeat out of Jaune in the ring. Hell in the food fight that happened last week, all he did was get flung around like he was just another one of the cafeteria tables.

Swallowing his pride and begging Pyrrha to help him improve had helped. Jaune had narrowed the gap at least a bit, but by no means had he turned a corner to the point of being able to go toe to toe with any of the other students here. He was the weakest student at Beacon, and that fact was not a secret.

"He's gunna chicken out there Red, look at his face. He looks sick!" Cardin crowed.

Jaune saw the disappointment in her eyes. He swallowed, damn that hurt.

"Of course, it could be something else," Cardin lerred at Pyrrha, "Something far worse than the thrashing we'd give him."

Pyrrha rounded on him, "What kind of worse?"

Cardin's smile was vicious, "Anyone ask you to the dance yet Red?"

Pyrrha blushed, and stammered, "No…"

"Looks like Jauney-boy probably knows he's gunna have to jump on that grenade."

Jaune swung his fist and some strange things started happening. First off, Cardin seemed to know it was coming and didn't do much more than flinch. Second, Pyrrha didn't stop him. Jaune knew she had seen the swing early enough to prevent him from making contact. Third aura flared around his hand, so his fist looked like streaking comet. Fourth, the resulting impact obviously, and very surprisingly, hurt Cardin.

Cardin stepped back, wobbling on his legs a little. He clutched his jaw, and Jaune knew that aura or no aura Cardin would be sporting a hell of a bruise tomorrow. Cardin stepped forward only to instantly be arrested by Goodwitch's semblance.

"Mr. Arc! Mr. Winchester! My office now!"

Cardin was just walking out of Goodwitch's office. Jaune, that little shit-heel had been excused two hours earlier with barely more than a warning. Even though the fucker had thrown the only punch. Shit Cardin's jaw hurt. Didn't think Jaune had it in him.

Then he saw his furious dark angel.

"You! You! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Bleiss stormed right at him, looking like she intended to go straight through him.

Cardin took a deep breath. Phase one had gone okayish, minus Jaune actually knowing how to throw a proper punch. No real way Anikitos could know that honestly, but things got trickier in phase two.

"What vile thing did I do now? What's landing me in infirmary today?" Cardin growled, letting his real frustration seep into his voice.

His dark angel paused, then quickly recollected herself, "Jaune asked Pyrrha to the dance because of you!"

"How is it my fault that your boyfriend is an idiot with women? Please tell me? This should be pretty fucking rich!" Cardin snapped as he stormed past her. It was very difficult not to smile as he heard her high heels clacking on the tiles as she struggled to keep up. Bleiss grabbed him by the shoulder. Cardin shrugged it off. She did it again, this time Cardin rounded on her.

"WHAT!"

Bleiss stepped back at his volume. Cardin saw uncertainty in her eyes for the first time. Her tone was calmer than before, but it was still icy, "You antagonized him! You basically dared him to go to the dance with her!"

Cardin looked at her like she was stupid. Bleiss borderline snarled in response, "So? I fucking hate him! He wants to volunteer to be miserable, so be it!"

Bleiss growled, "He should have asked me!"

Cardin barked a laugh, "Yeah he should. Hell I'd kill to have you on my arm there. Still, it not my fucking fault he's a moron!"

Her eyes went arctic. Quite the trick when you have red eyes. Anikitos had warned him she'd sniff out this level of deception. Cardin hoped she wouldn't sniff any further. "You did it on purpose…"

Cardin stared her straight in the eyes, "So?"

Bleiss's eyes widened, "You admit it!"

Cardin shrugged, "Yeah. My question remains. So?"

More uncertainty entered her eyes, but her tone was murderous, "So what is stopping me from force feeding you your own testicles?"

Cardin laughed. Bleiss's eyes were now completely bewildered. "Nothing I guess." Bleiss blinked at him, and Cardin watched all her anger just evaporate in her confusion. Now was his one chance to unhit the creeper button, and Cardin took careful aim, "I suck with women. I admit it. I like you. I admit it. You like Jaune. I admit that. This situation sucks for me, least _you_ could do is give me that."

Cardin sighed, he made sure it wasn't melodramatic. "I goaded him just on the off-chance that maybe, just fucking maybe, you'll see him the way I see him." He waited for a response.

Bleiss glared, "I'm not going with you."

Cardin glared back, "I'm not asking. I'd just be that moron's proxy. Believe it or not I have more self-respect than that." Cardin turned and walked away, knowing to look back was to lose. It was a near thing but he managed it.

Neptune was trying valiantly to redeem his rep. Getting covered in goop during the food fight hadn't helped. Neither did Yang announcing that he had screamed like a little kid the one (and only) time he rode with her on that motorcycle of hers. The clincher had been him asking Bleiss to the dance, and her laughing so hard she fell down. Neptune couldn't hate Beacon anymore if it was at the bottom of the ocean.

A burly armored thundercloud, one given human form, stormed past him. Said thundercloud then proceeded to sit down at a nearby bench, and screamed at the sky. "Women are crazy!"

Neptune blinked at the man, but he had to concur, "I take it your asking someone to the dance went poorly." Neptune smiled knowingly.

The man glared, then laughed at himself. "I didn't bother, she's not interested."

"Ouch." Neptune said offhandedly, already losing some interest.

"Yeah she's into this idiot Jaune, she's basically just sitting around, pining, and waiting for him to ask her." The big ape shrugged one impressive shoulder, "Go figure right?" Neptune, who was still dateless, smelled an opportunity.

Neptune was now all ears, "You're not into Pyrrha Nikos are you?" Please, please, please… he thought to himself.

The man looked at Neptune like he was a moron, "No Bleiss Schnee. Pyrrha's kind of a bitch to be honest."

Neptune found it very difficult to not lick his lips… he probably did a little anyways. If he showed up at the dance with Bleiss on his arm, that would fix almost everything. Neptune took a step like he was going to need a running start. "Hope it works out for you bud, plenty of fish in the sea and all that." Neptune tried not to rush off… he probably did a little anyways. He was on a mission.

Cardin smirked as he watched the peacock run off.

Bleiss was going to kill someone. She had, admittedly at the last moment, decided that someone wasn't going to be named Cardin Winchester, but today she was going to fucking kill somebody. Not for the first time, she wished she had a snowball's chance against Pyrrha in the ring. Maybe if Coco let her borrow her bag…

"Hey there Hot-stuff!" a voice called from behind her. Bleiss smiled pleasantly at the idiot that just volunteered to be sacrificed on the altar of her anger. "I heard your first choice for the dance bailed on you. Allow Neptune, mender of broken hearts, to accompany you instead."

Bleiss blinked. No way Glynda could blame her for anything after hearing a line like that. Glynda was a woman after all. Neptune blinked when he saw the variable dust rapier aimed at his face. One chamber flared blue. The blast of ice dust blew him straight off his feet. His ankles hit the edge of a spinning white glyph, causing him to tumble head over heels until he ended up frozen and upside-down in the corner.

Bleiss heard laughter, and spun. She glared balefully at Cardin Winchester.

He raised both his hands, "Sorry, usually I'm the idiot who winds up with hypothermia."

Bleiss raised her eyebrows, "Want to join him?"

"Not particularly."

Bleiss looked at him, and her tone was threatening, "You going to ask me to the dance now?"

Cardin laughed, and she blinked at him, "Whatever keeps me alive until tomorrow."

Bleiss nodded, "I'm wearing red. Plan accordingly."

Cardin grinned as he nodded.

"This doesn't mean I like you. It just means you're the best remaining option."

"I understand."

Cardin thought Anikitos was an unparalleled genius.

* * *

 _Ozpin waited somewhat impatiently for his current nemesis to log on. He knew only that she was female and used an old Mistrali word for a handle. Presently, his computer chimed, letting him know she had arrived. Ozpin guessed she was a member of one of the transfer students for the festival, but couldn't confirm that… he may have committed resource he shouldn't have in the attempt._

MisterWizard: Ah, I see the invincible one returns.

Anikitos: You know what?

Anikitos: Most people don't speak old Mistrali

Anikitos: Or did you cheat and Goggle it?

 _Ozpin hurriedly closed the search engine on his browser. After all, old Mistrali was a tricky tongue he had never mastered… or learned at all actually. Then he realized that whomever Anikitos was it, was highly doubtful she'd hacked his computer and could therefore see whatever was on his screen._

 _Just as well since he had previously been looking at a bootleg copy of the new Ninjas of Love anime adaption. Although, it really was a borderline H-title._

MisterWizard: I've spent time in Mistral

MisterWizard: Quite a bit of time actually

Anikitos: I noticed you didn't answer the question

Anikitos: Going to assume Goggle

Anikitos: Want to play another game?

 _Ozpin licked his lips. He's been waiting for a rematch all morning. Today was the day he finally broke through against this mysterious student._

MisterWizard: That sounds like a wonderful idea

Anikitos: You have the honor.

Anikitos: You had the honor before that.

MisterWizard: I am aware

Anikitos: And before that :-)

MisterWizard: Pride oft comes before the fall.

Anikitos: You must have given Prof Port quite a run for his lien then

Anikitos: Given that you've now run into me.

 _Ozpin winced. That was a bit uncalled for. Ozpin moved his avatar to one the game lounges, waiting for the student to take the other seat. A digital chess board sprung up between them. When she did, their personal win-loss ratio was highlighted. Ozpin was now zero for nine against this mystery student._

Anikitos: So, how about best of 19 now?

MisterWizard: You seem quite… saucy today

MisterWizard May I inquire as to why?

 _Ozpin moved decisively, knowing better than to concede the center to his opponent. Getting cute had cost him a defeat in twenty two moves during that first game. Anikitos contested, obviously setting up to trade her bishop for gaining the initiative. The game proceeded accordingly. After a bit she responded._

Anikitos: Well… a boy I like…

Anikitos: Finally got around to asking me to the dance

* * *

 **Hey it's Remnant 4chan style! Honestly, I felt like a Bleiss fic where Pyrrha came out the winner was needed. So sue me. And nice girl or not, you know she'd sick Cardin on Bleiss if she could manage it. Wait, what am I talking about? That's exactly what "Nice girls" and "Nice Guys" do! And maybe, Bleiss might deserve that… I take that back. No one deserves Cardin.**

 **quijibo7609**


	29. Birth of Blyrrha Schneekos (Trollucard)

**Hello kids, have you heard of a funny man called moistmailman? Have you ever seen his Savage!Pyrrha AU? Have you wanted to see how Bleiss would handle Savage!Pyrrha? What if they fused? Boy howdy do I have a treat for you lovely children.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos stood before her her arch nemesis in the war on love, Bleiss Schnee ready to start negotiations. "Alright bitch, you can't stand me, and I hate you." Pyrrha began.

Bleiss nodded to Pyrrha before she spoke. "Agreed skank."

The champion crossed her arms as she got to the main point of their meeting. "But we have one thing in common." Pyrrha knew that one little detail that they both shared, the reason they fought their war of the heart.

"We both want Jaune to be happy, and love us." Bleiss started in her usual blunt manner. The black sheep of the Schnee family couldn't even count how many fights they've caused over the blonde boy who just wanted them to be friend with one another.

"And for him to take us in ways that'd make nuns regret taking vows of chastity." Pyrrha's face morphed to a savage grin akin to that of a predator finding its prey.  
Bleiss scoffed now realizing where things were going in this conversation, and she didn't like it.

"So what you want us to share him?" Pyrrha rolled her red eyes at the skank for merely suggesting this.

"No Bleiss, you silly trollop. We're gonna use these." Pyrrha held up earrings, a rather odd pair at that.

"We're gonna wear friendship earrings? Skank, didn't you graduate at the top of your class? Because this sounds like something Pet would think of." Bleiss put her hands on her hips, now pissed that the skank woke her up early for this.

"No Bleiss, you silly dense little bitch, these are an ancient set of Mistralian fusion earrings. A long lost item that combines two warriors together to make a new warrior. I've seen them used once, and trust me they're amazing." Pyrrha's grin only widened to that of a madwoman, who's been inches away from her goals.

"Ok, even if I believed this was true skank, which I don't by the way. How did you even get these?" Bleiss crossed her arms with an unamused face.

"Oh during the break when I was home visiting my parents I in this border; snuck away to an ancient temple to long forgotten old Mistral gods, fought trough Grimm, took each earring off the statue of the husband and wife, fought some deranged Scorpion faunus, and for added measure I ripped off his tail, and used it to make him a popsicle." Pyrrha told Bleiss as if she were just talking about what she cooked for dinner.

"What do you mean you turned him into a popsicl… ohhhhh. Gross." Bleiss realized what the skank meant, but sighed since the grin Pyrrha had was creeping her out. "Alright skank I'll put one on, just to prove how much you wasted your break." Bleiss grabbed one of the earrings.

Unbeknownst to them Ozpin had been watching the area from his hiding spot on the top, sipping cocoa from his favorite mug. He did enjoy the nice peaceful days before classes began a new semester, and he looked to see Bleiss, and Pyrrha on the courtyard.

"Oh no, please tell me they aren't going to fight again. Glynda still isn't back from her vacation with James." He groaned rubbing his temples, before he saw Pyrrha produce earrings. "Ah they're just exchanging friendship earrings so nice to see."

He chuckled remembering his own many exchanges of friendship earrings over the centuries; the many unique designs still remembered in his mind, along with those who gave them to him. It warmed his heart to see the two rivals bury their hatchet, he even produced his mini binoculars to see their design. "Oh I wonder what design Pyrrha chose for them bo…..Oh no…."

Those weren't fusion earrings, those were the fusion earrings! The brothers be damned those things caused him enough grief over the years, he still couldn't believe he let Salem convince him to help her make them. 'Help with unity my ass!' He thought remembering all the mischief Salem and his daughters cause with those dangerous pieces of jewelry.

'I have to stop those fools!' Ozpin thought as he jumped from his spot with the grace of a veteran warrior who had thousands upon thousands of years with combat experience. He needed to act quick because he saw Bleiss take one, and place it on her left ear.

"Alright, no turning back Bleiss." Pyrrha said as she began to place the earring on her right ear.

"Bleiss, Pyrrha where are you two?!" Jaune Arc's voice called out as he searched for his teammate, and friend from RBBY. He'd stopped when he finally saw the two, and ran up to greet them. "Hey guys!" He said running to the girls who looked to him as Ozpin so happened to land on him.

"Jaune!" They both said just as the earrings lit up, and caused their pelvises to fly into one another in a blinding light.

"Nooooo!" Ozpin screamed in disbelief as he watched the earrings do what they'd not done for eons. "I'm to late."

"To late for what professor, also can you get up? Your knee is kinda in my kidney." Jaune groaned before he looked to where Bleiss and Pyrrha had been, and his jaw dropped.

Where the two girls had been stood a new woman that for lack of better terms looked like she'd been made of the two girl. She had was as tall as Pyrrha, had Bleiss' cool eye scar, her clothes seemed to be an armored version of Bleiss' outfit with Pyrrha's sash still in the middle, and her hair was in a pony tail with Pyrrha's circlet mixed with Bleiss Tiara in a ponytail.

Speaking of her hair it was both red and black in criss crossing secretion that went down black, red, black, red. Though what stood as a shock was when she opened her eyes showing one had been red on the left side, and green on the right. Her vision zeroed in on Jaune, and grinned.

"Hey stud! I'm Blyyrha Schneekos, and I'm here to rock your whole fucking world baby!" Blyrrha said in a voice that sounded like a beautiful combination of Bleiss', and Pyrrha's. To top it off she winked at him, and caused his cheeks to burn.

"Damnit, it begins again. Curse you Salem, and your love of making weird party games." Ozpin muttered lowly to himself.


	30. The Great Bleiss Shark (Mallobaude)

**The Great Bleiss Shark**

 **by Mallobaude**

* * *

All around him was the chatter of friends. The soft sound of music playing in the background. With a cold drink in his hand and plenty of snacking options scattered all around the room, life was good for Jaune Arc.

Today was a day of celebration. Even before he had learned of its second meaning, Jaune had a long history of having fun on this date. October 31st wasn't just Halloween anymore. It was Ruby's birthday as well. As a result everyone had agreed to celebrate by throwing a big party in Beacon's common room. His and Ruby's teams had been able to secure a reservation strictly for a select group so no one else would be able to interfere or crash their fun. Or most importantly, steal their food.

Along with his and Ruby's teams, Team CRDL had received invites. After everything which had happened between them, everyone agreed it was time to mend fences and put the past behind them. Jaune couldn't agree more.

The blond popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth as he looked around. With it being Halloween, it had been decided that the celebration would be a costume party. Yang sported a large witch hat to go along with her tattered black robes. Blake donned fake vampire fangs along with a stylish skirt and corset, almost making her look like Ruby as a result. It made him smile that even Ren had gotten into the spirit of things by dressing up, though how much he could attribute that to Nora's insistence, he could not say.

He himself wore the green tunic and robes of the wizard Mason from his favorite video game series, The Magical Village. It was an older game for sure, and he wasn't sure if anyone would understand the reference. But in the end that didn't matter. He was here to have fun. So far he had not been disappointed.

As he took a sip from his drink, he heard an ominous noise from behind him. "Duuuunn dunnn..."

A shiver ran down his spine. It was a voice. A soft, melodic, and all too familiar voice. And it was getting closer by the second.

"Duuuuuuunnnn duun..."

His body stiffened briefly, and Jaune set his glass on the small table in front of him. While he knew _who_ was coming, there was no telling just _what_ would be coming.

"Duuuuuuunnnnnnnn dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun..."

His hands came to rest on his lap as he counted down the seconds until her arrival. "Three, two, one..."

Despite the fact that he had been expecting her, his body still jumped slightly at the feel of her hands touching his shoulders. "Rawr!" the voice of Bleiss Schnee growled softly as she popped up next to him. She leaned in closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Hi."

Jaune moved away a little bit so that he could turn his head to regard her without his lips accidentally brushing against hers. Of course he knew that the girl not only wouldn't have minded that, she in fact would have enjoyed it.

When he finally got a look at her, or rather the costume she was wearing, he couldn't help but be confused. Bleiss was wearing a full shark costume, with her head visible in its open mouth. The areas above and below her face were lined with soft fabric teeth, giving a comedic effect to the whole outfit.

"Hey, Bleiss," he greeted her in turn.

"Did I scare you?"

He shook his head. "Considering you were doing the movie music for ten seconds before you popped up, no."

The girl pouted softly before she moved around the couch to sit next to him. It wasn't surprising that she chose to sit as close to him as possible, making sure that her arm and leg were pressing up against his.

Jaune inched away slightly, masking the movement as an attempt to get more comfortable on the couch. "So... why are you a shark?" he asked.

If she had noticed him scooting away from her, she took no actions to close the distance. "Because sharks are fucking adorable," she said as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sadly it wasn't obvious. Sharks were not adorable. Anything but. Then again, Bleiss wasn't exactly the most normal of girls. There wasn't a person he had ever met before quite like the dark-haired heiress. Maybe Nora in terms of sheer excitability and insanity. However, Nora didn't curse up a storm the way Bleiss did. Nora wasn't eager to get in his pants like how Bleiss wanted to.

"Adorable," he echoed. "They're vicious predators with a ton of really sharp teeth."

Bleiss grinned, flashing her own pearly-white teeth at him. "So am I."

To anyone else that might have just been seen as Bleiss getting into character for her costume. Or simply bragging about how she was adorable as well. Jaune on the other hand knew exactly what she meant to imply by her being a predator. She was indeed a hunter, and he was her prey.

"Yeah," he agreed nervously. He hoped that she would take it as him comparing her to a shark, rather than saying that she was adorable. "You sure are."

She seemed pleased by the compliment, as the smile remained plastered on her face. "See? I'll prove it." She leaned in closer again, and her mouth came down on his shoulder which she gave a gentle bite. "Om nom nom."

He wished he could have said that the action surprised him. However with Bleiss it was always best to expect the unexpected. "Bleiss? What are you doing?"

Her head came up, and those intense crimson eyes gazed back into his own. "Let me eat you, Jaune," she purred before her teeth once more sunk lightly into his arm. "Nom nom nom."

It didn't hurt. It wasn't even particularly gross or annoying through the robes of his costume. Yet... he couldn't just sit here and let Bleiss keep biting him! "Bleiss, please stop chewing on me."

"I'm not Bleiss. I'm a shark. Nom nom."

It continued on like this for a few seconds as Bleiss continued to nip at his arm and shoulder. Finally he had enough, and reached out to grab hold of the shark costume head and pry the girl off of him.

She pouted again, and her arms came up to fold across her chest. "Party pooper."

To his surprise, Bleiss made no further attempts to place any part of his body inside her mouth. Had this been anyone else, that line of thinking would have been ludicrous. With Bleiss, however, Jaune knew that nibbling on his arm was the most tame thing she could do to him with her mouth. She'd love nothing more than to take his lips with her own. Or perhaps something far, _far_ more intimate...

"So are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

Normal conversation with Bleiss Schnee? Jaune wasn't about to deter her from that. "Yeah," he agreed. "Plenty of good food. Good friends too."

Another glance saw more costumes. Pyrrha wore white robes and a golden laurel wreath on her head, depicting one of the mythological gods of old. Cardin for some reason was dressed in a full gorilla suit, making him appear to be the brutish animal that some of his friends once joked he was. Jaune wondered if the boy had lost some sort of bet, or was merely embracing the negative view of him that people used to have.

"Couldn't agree more. There are plenty of delicious treats I can't wait to taste." As if to emphasize the point, Bleiss placed a piece of chocolate in her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue with a smirk on her face.

So much for that normal conversation. "You're talking about the candy, right?"

Her head tilted ever so slightly. "Well, something sweet."

Jaune nodded. _Just let it go. Pretend she's talking about the candy. She has candy in her mouth. It's not like she'd rather have something else in her mouth right now._

"Did you know I'm naked underneath this costume?"

His head whipped around in a millisecond. "What?"

As it turned out, that was a big mistake.

A wide, shit-eating grin was plastered on the girl's face. Sparkling crimson eyes bored into his own, forcing him to break his gaze on her. "You seem pretty interested in that little tidbit. Could it be you want to see what's underneath my adorable little shark costume?"

"No," he lied. "It's just... you surprised me is all. It's not every day someone says something like that."

"Surprised," she mused. "Come on, Jaune. You may not be the best student at Beacon, but I know you aren't that clueless. I've said much worse to you before."

The sad part was that she was right. Bleiss had made all kinds of lewd comments and suggestions to him, and by this point he should have been immune to them. However, his primal, male teenage brain reacted without thinking to the assertion that Bleiss was nude underneath her full body costume.

A soft, musical giggle passed through her full red lips. "You looked. So you _do_ want to see."

Jaune refused to meet her eyes, instead focusing on the hands folded on his lap. She wasn't exactly wrong. But he knew that telling her that would only encourage her behavior.

"Come on, admit it," she pushed. "Admit you want to see the utter perfection of my soft, warm, naked body."

It was a good thing he wore such loose robes. Bleiss' description of herself was causing him to react in all the wrong ways. He would never tell her, but he had taken more than one peek at her legs whenever she wore a skirt. That just happened to be every day at Beacon, in either her school uniform or her combat skirt.

Why did Beacon have to be filled to the brim with such attractive girls? It was like an ugly huntress didn't exist in the world!

"Well, what guy my age wouldn't?" he muttered begrudgingly.

Fingers came to rest on his arm, and Jaune turned to see that Bleiss had sidled up impossibly close next to him. "There, there," she cooed comfortingly. "It's okay. Admitting that you have a problem is the first step to overcoming it."

"I have a problem?" he questioned.

"Well, I'd definitely call it one. But don't worry. Dr. Bleiss has the cure for what ails you."

"O-oh really?" he stuttered. Why had the room grown so incredibly hot? It must have been because Bleiss was so close to him. Body heat and all that. "And what cure might that be?"

She grinned, once again showing those predatory teeth of hers. "How about I ditch the costume and I'll give you a real Halloween treat."

Jaune swallowed. It was typical Bleiss wordplay and behavior, but with her so close to him, and presumably nude underneath the shark costume, the impact was tenfold. "Um, I don't think-"

"Don't think," she whispered, bringing her lips close to his ear. "Trick or treat, Jaune. Which will it be?"

He didn't want to imagine what a trick from Bleiss would be. Yet he knew what the treat was as well. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. For the second time he was happy that he wore the robes. The hard place wasn't just metaphorical.

"Bleiss..." he said in as low of a tone as hers. "You should-"

"Okay, everyone!" the boisterous voice of Nora exclaimed. It cut through the music, and the sexual tension, which filled the room. "Time to play the first party game of the night!"

Jaune had never been more happy for Nora's loud, excitable nature than he was right now. Bleiss had backed off, a slight pout on her lips as she glared at the girl who had interrupted her fun.

The odd thing was, Jaune was just a little bit disappointed as well.

The teens started to gather around the girl, and Jaune decided to join them. It was better than being tempted by the dark beauty who he knew he was waging a losing war against. He silently apologized to her, hoping that she wouldn't hate him too much for disrupting her fun.

He knew that she wouldn't though. Should he choose 'treat', she would gladly give him one.

"Alright, the gang's all here," the short redhead announced excitedly. "So the first game we're going to play..." The words hung in the air, letting the anticipation build. A pair of aqua eyes glanced over at her partner and best friend briefly before falling back on the crowd. "Is Seven Minutes In Heaven!"

That explained the look she gave Ren.

A handful of audible reactions from the gathered friends filled the room. Ruby in particular looked aghast by the announcement. "Nora, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Her fellow redhead was about to reply, but to her surprise Bleiss spoke up instead. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder that on the surface level was supposed to be comforting, but her words betrayed her true intentions. "It's okay, Ruby," she said. "You can sit out if you want. Or, if you end up being chosen I'll just take your place. Sound good?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Yang agreed.

She would. Typical protective older sister behavior.

Jaune wasn't at all surprised by Bleiss' words. No man or woman would ever dream of 'playing' this game with Bleiss, because they knew they would not be who she truly desired. If her chosen partner tried anything, they would in fact be lucky if they made it out without some sort of serious injury. There was only one acceptable outcome for the raven-haired heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. And she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Um, okay," Ruby agreed. Jaune smiled, knowing that the younger girl wasn't really one for romance and intimacy. That was fine, however. She would still have a great time at this party even without participating in Nora's transparent attempts to hook up with her childhood best friend.

"Great!" the mastermind of the plot declared. She held up a large black witch's hat, presumably from Yang's costume. "So, I have all your names written down on pieces of paper. I'll draw two." She pointed to the janitor's closet door. "And then you can go do your thing!"

"Hey, wait," Cardin spoke up in protest. "What if I end up getting paired up with someone on my team? Or Jaune or Ren?"

Nora grinned wickedly. "Feeling adventurous tonight, Cardin?"

"No! Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"Honestly it'd be pretty hot," Yang spoke up. She shot Cardin a wink, making the large boy look away with a blush. "But we actually have a pretty even mix of boys and girls. So... let lady luck play her role."

"Lady Luck, that's me!" Nora said happily. A little too happily. "Anyway, time to pick our first two lucky contestants!"

Jaune watched his teammate reach in with bated breath. Oh gods. What if _he_ wound up getting paired with Cardin? Despite them not being enemies anymore, the thought of sharing a closet with that hulking brute made him want to puke.

What if he wound up with someone like Yang or Pyrrha? Two gorgeous bombshells who were so far out of his league that even considering being intimate with them was a laughable thought. What would they do? Would they play the game to its fullest? Or would they just wind up chatting politely for the whole seven minutes?

Or even Nora, the girl who was pulling the strings for her own agenda? Would she be bitter and resentful if she failed to get what she wanted? Nah, she wouldn't let it get to that point. Jaune was certain that she had somehow rigged the game so that she would get her desired outcome. Whatever happened to anyone else wasn't her concern.

And then there was Bleiss... if Jaune did end up getting paired with another girl, what would _she_ do? Would she hold a grudge against the innocent girl selected by luck? Or against Nora for being the one to pick them? Would blood be spilled here tonight, turning Beacon into a real life house of horrors? The idea that getting paired up with Bleiss would be the best, safest option entered Jaune's mind. It would be best for everyone else if no one stood in the way of the girl and her crush.

Stupid heroic, selfless mind of his. Why could he never think about himself?

As Nora reached in and selected names, Jaune could have sworn that he saw a faint, dim glow coming from inside the dark hat. It passed almost as soon as it appeared, and Nora pulled out the folded pieces of paper before setting the hat down.

Unfolding the selections, Nora grinned happily. "Bleiss and Jaune. You're up!"

The boy's heart went cold. For all his heroism, he immediately wished that it had been Yang or Pyrrha who had been chosen. Not because he found them more attractive or appealing than Bleiss, but because he knew that they would never do anything to make him uncomfortable.

"Fuck yes!" the girl shouted. She reached out, grabbing Jaune by the hand and squeezing down tightly. "Come on, Jaune. Get your sexy ass to that broom closet."

The shark had snatched up its prey in her jaws. The feeding frenzy was about to begin.

There was no protesting. No dragging of his feet. Jaune accepted his fate like a prisoner on death row being led to his execution. His last meal had consisted of unhealthy sugary treats. Now he would face his end.

What end that was, he couldn't say.

The door slammed shut behind them, and it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. The stale smell of dirty mops and cleaning agents filled his ears. He doubted that this was Bleiss' ideal spot for intimacy with him, but he also doubted that she cared. For her it was about who she was with rather than where.

"Welcome to the shark tank, Jaune," the girl said softly. Happily.

Standing in the darkness, he didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what he was _supposed_ to do, but he didn't know if he was going to do it. To his surprise, Bleiss hadn't done anything yet either. For all her talk, she had never forced herself upon him. It was as if it wouldn't be real or meaningful if it wasn't consensual. Despite her obvious attraction toward him, she still had that much restraint and respect for him. For that Jaune was grateful.

"So..." he started. He fidgeted uneasily. "Here we are."

"Mhmm," she agreed happily. "Wow it's hot in this closet."

He was actually inclined to agree with her. Being stuffed inside such a small area with another person would generate a lot of body heat. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Maybe I'll take off this stifling suit."

For a second he didn't give her words a second thought. Then he remembered. "Wait, but aren't you-"

"Too bad it's so dark in here. You won't see a thing."

Jaune could hear her removing the full body shark costume. His eyes, now adjusted to the dark, could vaguely make out Bleiss' figure standing only a foot away from him. Jaune panicked, turning to look the other way.

The sound of the suit hitting the floor filled his ears, and for a moment Jaune felt his heart flutter. Was Bleiss really standing fully nude only inches away from him? His body was still as a statue, and he did not dare move lest he risk accidentally touching her soft figure.

Until she moved against him, and his hands felt fabric. In an instant he turned back, and in the darkness saw her bright smile.

"Gotcha," she whispered happily.

Never before had Jaune been so relieved to have his hands on Bleiss. On her fully clothed body.

"I thought you said you were naked underneath?"

"Don't sound so sad," she said amusedly. "I only said that to see your reaction. And you didn't disappoint."

So it had all been a ploy. A test. A ruse to gauge his reaction to the thought of her and her nude body. Jaune had failed that test utterly. Or passed, depending on who was grading it.

"Now then..." she continued. "I'll say it again. Trick or treat, Jaune. It's Halloween, and one way or another I'm getting some sugar tonight."

He knew exactly what kind of sugar she wanted. Here, in this closet alone with her, there was only one kind available.

"Unless... you really don't want to." Her words were soft. Sad. Laced with disappointment. Gone was the Bleiss so full of confidence and spunk. Here now, Jaune only heard a girl who was so set on getting what she wanted, but getting it was entirely out of her control.

It pulled at his heartstrings. For all of his resistance, he didn't want to hurt the girl. This was a party, after all. Everyone should have a good time. Bleiss included. Himself included.

It wasn't as if he had never thought about it. A boy his age couldn't help but think about it. But for whatever reason he had never wanted to act on it. He had never wanted to do all the wild, lewd things Bleiss suggested to him. He simply couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was so in love with him. Why? He was a loser. A liar. A fraud. Someone like her was way too good for someone like him. What if once she had gotten what she wanted she realized all of this and cast him aside? Or what if things went too far and something happened to change their lives forever? One couldn't exactly be a huntsman if they knocked up their classmate. Bleiss couldn't be a huntress if she was carrying his child...

"Your silence says it all," she said. "It's okay. We'll just wait until the seven minutes are up."

Growing up with seven sisters, Jaune would have thought he would be immune to the emotions that a sad young woman could conjure up. He was sadly mistaken. The utter despair in Bleiss' voice tugged at his heartstrings. She had gotten her hopes up so much for this. There was finally a valid excuse for sharing a small piece of intimacy with her crush. And now he was stomping on those hopes.

A little kiss couldn't hurt, right?

"It's only a game," he said softly.

She hummed in agreement.

"So... in the spirit of the game," he continued. He thought about her earlier words too. About being a party pooper. He didn't want to rain on this party. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just do a little something."

"Really?" The hopeful tone of her voice painted a picture of what her face must have looked like right now. In the darkness he could only make out the barest of physical features of the girl.

"Yeah. So... um, if you want to..."

"You fucking know I do..." she whispered. Jaune felt her arms wrap around his waist, but without his help Bleiss would be far too short to carry out the act herself.

It fell on him to close the final distance.

Jaune leaned down, the space between their lips evaporating as his head tilted to meet hers. Closing his eyes, his mouth found hers, and he planted the briefest of pecks on Bleiss' lips.

Hopefully that would satisfy her.

Pulling back, he noticed how her arms had not relinquished their hold on him. He didn't particularly mind though. He had just had his first kiss. His first kiss with a gorgeous girl. With Bleiss Schnee. This was huge. This was monumental. This was-

"Jaune," she breathed huskily. The utterance of his name sent a chill down his spine.

"Y-yeah?"

"You silly boy. Don't you know that even a drop of blood will drive a shark crazy?"

It was at this moment Jaune realized he had made a huge mistake. Or the best decision of his life. His brain was still wrestling with that one even as she spoke again.

"You've given me a taste, and now I have to feed."

Feed. Yes. She would feel alright. And he was the meal.

He would be lying if he said there wasn't a part of him that wanted this too.

"Okay, but let's just take it sl-"

Jaune never had a chance to finish his thought before the girl pounced on him. Bleiss drove him back against the wall, her lips taking his own. They attacked with all the ferocious hunger of a real shark, and he was hard-pressed to keep up with the passionate movements of the girl whose lips were locked with his.

Such was the force and pressure she was exuding that Jaune found himself sliding down against the wall. Bleiss used her newfound leverage to further his descent, and in no time the girl was straddling his waist with her legs. All the while her lips were still locked onto his, making out with the boy of her dreams like they only had seven minutes left to live. In some strange sense, that was true. In seven minutes it would all be over, and she may never have another chance to live like this again.

It felt amazing. She felt amazing. Jaune would have wrapped his arms around Bleiss' back if she wasn't pinning them down to the floor. In this moment all he could do was lay there and accept the hungry ravaging of his mouth with her own. And by the gods, did it feel good. Did she feel good. The way her lips were claiming his. The way her tongue dominated his own. Jaune was content to let the girl do anything she wanted to him right now. He was helpless under her assault, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He didn't want it to stop.

After what seemed like minutes she finally had to come up for air, and Bleiss tore herself away from him with a loud, lustful gasp. Panting breaths shot through her mouth, and Jaune could feel the warm, moist air on his face. He could still taste her on his tongue. He could still feel the soft press of her chest on his. He wanted more. Oh how he wanted more.

"See?" she whispered breathlessly. "I told you I'd give you a real treat."

Bleiss had the best treats. His mind couldn't help but agree with that. The next words that left his mouth came without thought. "Like marshmallows..."

A giggle as sweet as candy filled his ears. "Oh, you mean these things?" she said, bringing a hand up to touch her chest. "They're not that great, to be honest."

Jaune would disagree. While they may not be Yang or Pyrrha levels of big, they were still so soft and wonderful...

"My best assets, though..." Her hands were still in control of his wrists, and she lifted them up so that they would come around behind her. Specifically, _behind_ her. "Are my _ass_ ets."

Bleiss had just planted his hands firmly on her backside. She was right. It was... amazing. So amazing that Jaune could not even contemplate letting go.

Apparently she realized this as she giggled once more, bringing her head down to brush her lips against his. "I fucking love you, Jaune Arc."

Jaune wasn't about to repeat the words back to her. He didn't know if he loved her, truth be told. And he wasn't about to lie to her either. But perhaps whether or not he loved her didn't matter to Bleiss. Or maybe to her actions spoke louder than words, and right now their actions were the equivalent of screaming the words from the roof of Beacon Academy itself.

In any case, it didn't matter, as Bleiss didn't even give him a chance to respond. Instead she plunged her mouth back onto his, her tongue invading his lips once more to take what she wanted. And for him to willingly give it.

X

Yang checked her scroll once more. It had been more than twenty minutes since the closet door had closed. She was about to say something to Nora when it finally opened.

Bleiss strolled out, and on her lips was the most smug and satisfied smile she had ever seen in her life. Blake could win a lifetime supply of tuna with the Schnee Dust Company footing the bill, and not even that would have compared to the grin that Bleiss wore right now.

All around her the room erupted in cheers, with Nora whooping and cheering the loudest. Yang couldn't help but join in, offering the most heartfelt congratulations as Bleiss came to stand next to her.

"I guess you had a good time?" she asked her teammate.

A contented hum sounded in her throat. "Why, Yang. Don't you know that a lady never kisses and tells?"

The blonde snorted. "Lady? Bleiss, when have you ever acted like a lady?"

The other girl shrugged. "I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and as such am the epitome of grace and class."

Yang shot her an incredulous look. Who did she think she was fooling?

"And Jaune was nothing but a gentleman as well," she added. "A gentleman who did everything to ensure that his lady was... satisfied.

The innuendo was strong here. She knew that Bleiss had gotten everything she wanted and more, even if the girl wouldn't come out and admit it.

Only then did Yang realize that Jaune hadn't accompanied Bleiss out of the closet. "Wait, where is Jaune anyway?"

"Oh, he's very tired. We had a nice... long... talk."

Yang looked past Bleiss to the open closet door. Her eyes strained, but in the gloom of the darkened closet she saw the boy in question on the floor. If it wasn't for the stupidly wide smile on his face, she would have thought he was dead.

"What did you do with him?" she asked. Maybe the better question was what she did _to_ him.

"We went trick or treating," Bleiss replied happily. "It is Halloween after all."

Trick or treating. Couldn't she just get a straight answer from the girl?

"Uh huh. And I'm guessing he chose treat?"

"Mmhmm. And let me tell you something, Yang. It was the sweetest treat I've ever tasted. And the sweetest treat he's ever felt."

The last line raised more questions than it answered, but before she could ask them Bleiss walked away.

As the dark-haired girl strolled out the room, she turned back. Looking past Yang, Bleiss gave a soft wink. The blonde followed her partner's gaze, and realized she was looking back to Jaune.

The boy in the closet stirred, finally getting up and finding his feet. He said nothing as he too moved across the room, offering no one a word or glance as he did. His eyes were locked on the girl who had mysteriously left the party.

Perhaps they were off to go have a private afterparty of their own.


	31. Back in Black (Aetheling)

**Back in Black**

 **by Aetheling**

* * *

As Bleiss' guards ditched her to go see whatever the fuck was happening in the camp, _she_ got back to working on her escape. Kneeling briefly, Bleiss summoned her little surprise and set him to work. The miniature Black knight had been slowly weakening the bars in the rear of her cage, and Bleiss suspected in another day or two, she'd be able to fore them and hop the palisade. That, or go on a very satisfying rampage, but subtle was probably the better plan.

She could be subtle… when she needed.

Whatever was happening by the entrance certainly wasn't on the subtle side though; the shouting was growing louder. Hopefully, a fight would break out and buy her more work time. Her little man was adorable, but he wasn't exactly _powerful_ on this scale.

"-end me to Qrow, damnit!" a voice shouted extra loud. Bleiss turned to face the sound, she'd recognize that angry bellowing anywhere!

"No way…" the dark girl mumbled, trying to peer past the tents and boxes in her way.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" Someone yelled back. The voices dropped just below discernable for a few moments, and then something crashed into the tent, collapsing the whole thing, and revealing… Yang surrounded by a mob.

"YANG?!" Bleiss screeched.

"Bleiss?!" Yang yelled back, just as surprised. The whole camp was staring at both of them now, however.

"Fuck it, subtle time over." Bleiss focused in on her knight again and the tiny form _exploded_ upward, bursting through the roof of her cage until a twenty foot tall obsidian behemoth loomed behind her. She shouldered over the unstable cage wall and stumble-ran to her teammate, Knight lumbering protectively above her.

The idiotic bandits,dumbstruck by the sheer awesomeness of her, didn't even try to stop her.

"What is that?" Yang asked

"Not important, what are you even doing here?" Bleiss asked Yang, who was looking between her and the woman who'd curbstomped her last week.

"Well, _she's_ my mom, and she can get us to my uncle and Ruby."

Bleiss looked at Yang, then to the bandit leader, then back to Yang.

How had she missed it?

"Your _mom_ fucking kidnapped me?"

Yang whirled on her mother. "You _kidnapped_ her!?"

Yelling at Saggy-tits Senior seemed to break the spell, though, as the bandits began to shout at Bleiss and Yang, creeping forward despite her Knight. Yang grabbed her elbow and began to lead her away from the big tent. Bleiss saw Yang's bike on the other side of the crowd, and willed her knight to clear a path.

Just as he stepped over them and raised his sword, he was halted by a bolt of goddamn lightning crashing down in front of them.

"Enough!" Vernal yelled behind them.

"If you all don't take a hold of yourselves, this place will be crawling with Grimm!" Senior warned.

Bleiss was fine with that: Grimm would take care of most of these losers for her, but Yang had stopped, looking back to her mother.

God, Bleiss hoped Yang would age better than that dust fire.

"Give the girl her weapon back." Bleiss only noticed Vernal was carrying Myrtenasty just as the older woman hucked it at her, but she snagged it from the air anyway.

"You two, in my tent, now."

"Why?" Yang demanded.

The older woman looked down for a moment. "If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." And without further ado, she turned around and went inside. Vernal followed her in, and all around the bandits dispersed.

"Sorry about tha-" Bleiss cut Yang off as she threw herself onto the taller girl, crushing her in a hug. She dangled off Yang, burying her face in a blonde mass of hair.

"I missed you so much." Bleiss sniffled, unapologetically crying onto her friend.

Yang squeezed her back. "I missed you too."

Bleiss had spent the last two weeks living in a cage, with one bucket to clean herself and another to relieve herself in, eating literal fucking gruel, having nothin to wear but the freakin ballgown her father had stuffed her into, or her birthday suit, and waiting to hear Daddy Dearest had either bought her or left her to die. The approximately ten seconds she'd been dreaming of Winter murdering the shit outta those bandits had been the actual highpoint of her month.

Going from that to being with _Yang and Ruby_ , eating Ren's _amazeballs cooking,_ and sitting hip to hip with Jaune -who wasn't even trying to run away _-_ left her virtually drunk on joy. She was also a _little_ drunk from Ruby's uncle's flask, but no one needed to know that part: the rest of her friends were lightweights, anyway.

"Easy there, _Vomit Boy_ ," Yang teased Jaune as he gathered up the dishes, "I believe in you."

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now, wonderful." He said wearily through an obvious smile as he started to leave the room. Bleiss called after him.

"Bet that fine ass we are, Tall Blond and Fuckable!"

Yang lunged over the table to clap hands over Ruby's ears and glared death at the dark-haired girl.

Nora did the same with Ren, oddly enough.

"Hey!" Qrow yelled, sauntering over with the kid, Oscar -or Ozpin whatever the hell the deal was-, in tow. "Knock it off."

"Sorry, Uncle Qrow." The sisters murmured in unison. Her friends all focused on the guy, even her Jaune came back in from the kitchen. Bleiss suddenly had the feeling that the day was about to get way less fun, and she was _not_ about to let Saggy Tit's Twin spoil her day.

Qrow opened his mouth, and Bleiss smacked her fist onto the tabletop. "Okay, this has been great and shit, but before we do anything else, I need to go shopping!"

"Wait, what?" Ruby said. "But we were gonna talk about tiny Ozpin and what happened at Raven's camp and stuff!"

Bleiss cracked her fist on the tabletop again. "Love ya, Ruby, but a girl's gotta have priorities! I can't get anything done so long as I'm dolled up like Daddy's perfect little girl: I'm a bad bitch, and I need to look it, damnit!"

"Look," Qrow interrupted, "we don't have time for you kids to go paint your nails an-"

"Enough outta you, Pedo! I've just spent four months in the closest thing to hell, this trip is happening!"

"The Schnee Manor is hell." He said flatly.

"Uh, duh. Ever been there?"

There was an awkward pause as Bleiss and Qrow stared each other down.

"I'm not getting paid enough to deal with this," Qrow mumbled as he fished for a flask she knew wasn't there. "Fine, kiddies can go play. But tonight, we got a lot to talk about."

"Damn right…" Yang grumbled.

Jaune was actually kind of happy to be shopping. Most guys would act all miserable and suffering on a shopping trip, but most guy's hadn't spent all winter and most of spring hiking across two continents with _one change of clothes_ , and there was only so much Ren's sewing could do. The seven of them had found their way to a local department store and spent the better part of the last hour drifting in packs of two or three, finding whatever they needed or what they possibly wanted.

He'd gone boots hunting with Yang and Ruby, Ren and he had picked up some much needed changes of underwear, Nora and Bleiss had dragged Ren and he along as judges in the makeup section: aside from a couple kisses blown by Bleiss when she was trying lipstick, they seemed completely honest in wanting their opinions. Ruby had tried to get him into a new hoodie -like hell he was changing it, before Bleiss and he had run into each other again in the belts row. She'd co-opted him then after they both picked a couple, arguing that since he knew her makeup, he'd be the obvious choice to help assembly the outfit.

Which was how he found himself sitting in the Women's changing rooms as Bleiss tried out her ensemble. _This one_ , he felt was a trap. Trying out the clothes with the boy you like was surprisingly classic tactic for a girl as… unconventional as Bleiss.

"Ugh, feels great to be out of that stupid dress!" The dark girl sighed as what he assumed was the dress flopped onto the floor. "I hated that stupid thing!"

"I don't know, Bleiss, I thought you looked pretty good in it." Jaune said before his brain could stop him. His Bleiss instincts were rusty after so many months of safety. The other girl began to chuckle though, a wolf's laugh if there ever was one.

"Well it's good to know where your tastes run, my Jaune _,_ but that one came from Daddy, so it's going right into a big fuckin' fire." He heard a loud, mechanical cinching. "No… this one sucks."

A heavily studded belt flopped over the top of the stall. "No good?"

"Nah, too narrow. Need something bigger, something with more oomph."

He pulled the belt down for her, but she stopped him. "Oh, and chuck this for me!" She kicked the dirtied dress out of the stall. Jaune squatted down to pick it up, catching a glimpse of long, smooth legs behind the door.

"Hey, Bleiss?"

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"Why exactly do you hate your father?"

He heard her lean against the stall door, but she didn't say anything back.

"I mean, he _sounds_ awful, I've heard plenty from you and Blake, but it's just..." It was something he didn't understand. He'd been _angry_ with his parents, but even then he still loved them.

"Bleiss?"

"My father wants a lot of things, Jaune." She finally replied, voice worn. "He wants power. He wants money. He wants everyone around him to do exactly what he wants and how he wants to do it. He _wants_ to have everything he _thinks_ he deserves. One of those things, Jaune, is to be Schnee.

"Not just to be _a_ Schnee, to be a member of the family, but to be what _defines_ it. When people think of the family, he wants them to think of Jacques Schnee, CEO of the SDC and patriarch of the most powerful family in Atlas. He doesn't want them thinking about whoever his heir is, he doesn't want them thinking about Nicholas Schnee, he doesn't even want them thinking about his wife. Above all those things, though, he wants them to never remember… Jacques _Gele_. To never remember he _married in_ , that he _isn't_ a Schnee, that it's all _an illusion_."

A blue and white jacket flopped over the stall wall, its snowflake emblem worn and battered by her journey. Jaune went to pick it up, but stopped when Bleiss resumed.

"My father _stole_ the SDC from my grandfather and my mother. Gramps was old and sick, so I understand, but my mother… was… _weak_. She was stupid, and ignorant, and then she was a quitter. She gave up, let him have everything he wanted. And for a while, my father had exactly that. Nick was too sick, my mother was too pathetic, and Winter was his perfect little Schnee.

"And then I was born. With black hair. _His_ hair."

 _"Black hair,"_ His mind stupidly pointed out, _"pitch black, black as night."_

"No else had that color in the family. Hell, even he _dyed_ his hair as soon as he could get away with it. He probably danced when it went white naturally! But me? Pure black, and every second of every day he had to look at my hair, he couldn't help but remember _he's not a Schnee_. I look just like him, daddy's little girl. And he. Can't. Stand. It."

"He hates you for it…" he whispered, giving voice to a thought best left silent, but Bleiss only snorted.

"He sure fucking does. He's _that_ petty about it. I didn't understand why my father was the way he was when I was little: he didn't glower at Winter or Whitley like that, not all the time. He wasn't exactly father of the year material, but he still put in some token work for them, at least he _pretended_ to be interested in their lives sometimes. But me? When I was little, he used to make them dye my hair.

"I finally figured it out on my tenth birthday. Mom was drunk, drunker than usual at least, and picked a fight. Daddy let it all hang out: he only married her for her money and her name, he didn't care in the slightest what she thought of him, and he had no interest 'in that one'. That's me, if it wasn't obvious."

"...fuck."

"Mhmm. That was the day I found myself though, found a goal, a reason. To _shove_ it in his face. To never let him forget, or to let anyone _else_ forget who I am, what I am, and what he must be. When people talk about me, Jaune, what are they gonna say?"

"... She's terrifying?"

Bleiss laughed.

"I hope so, I hope so! But, they're also gonna say 'Oh, Schnee? Well she doesn't _look_ like a Schnee.' 'Black hair? Red eyes? She doesn't look like Nicholas Schnee, or Winter Schnee.' But then someones going to remember, or someones going to look it up. They'll think it, they'll _say_ it."

"Her Father isn't a Schnee."

"Exactly. I won't be my mother, pushed aside and forgotten, and I won't let him dress me up in lies to keep his ego sated. I keep my hair long and _our_ natural color. I wear black and red so everyone has to see. I swear and scream and pick fights so everyone knows I'm there and _has_ to acknowledge me."

She didn't speak again for several minutes, leaving him to listen to cloth and leather and metal as she continued getting dressed.

"One day, I'm going to destroy him. I'm going to tear every one of his pathetic, vain delusions down around his head."

There was something new in her voice. Deeper than hatred, colder than fury.

"I will shatter all his dreams, I will bring his world to its damned knees. For all his cruelty, I'll fucking match him: daughter to father."

Her voice was blacker than the greatest cruelty, and emptier than the void.

And Bleiss would give herself to it. Give all of herself, like for everything she did. She would destroy herself for this.

"I'll ruin him, I will _smash_ his pathetic dreams into tiny little pieces."

"Bleiss?" He licked his lips in fear.

The door opened, and Bleiss peeked out at him, curious. "What?"

"Well, it's just… I thought you wanted to smash _me?_ " He tried for a charming smile, but he imagined the raging fear made it more a death's head grin.

There was an awkward, _terrible_ pause, as Jaune's words penetrated her mind. That cloud of horror seemed to drift closer.

And then, Bleiss laughed.

A deep, snorting, boorish laugh barrelled out of the small woman. She nearly fell out of the stall, laughing so hard she seemed to be holding onto the stall's walls for support. Yet as she laughed, the darkness cracked, and Bleiss was merely… Bleiss. He started to laugh with her. At first, just a nervous chuckle, unsure if he was safe.

Soon he was snorting and giggling right along with her, out of both relief and sheer disbelief. Bleiss shoved a thumb into her mouth as she laughed, biting down to try and rein herself in. There was something he found inordinately funny about that though. So he laughed harder, which made _Bleiss_ laugh harder. By the time they'd gotten control of themselves, he felt lightheaded, leaning against the changing stall to prop himself up, just as she was.

"Ah… oh fuck," she wheezed, "that's what I like about you, Jaune: you know just what to say." She pulled back into the stall again. "Now, tell me lover boy, how do I look?"

The stall opened all the way then, and Bleiss stepped out.

Knee high black leather boots, with spike-like heels. A black skirt, short in front but long in the back, with a blood-red waistcoat atop it, held in place with a row of studded black leather belts. She'd found a red and black bolero like she'd worn in school -and like back in school it left more than a little cleavage hanging out- but this one closed tight at the throat with some kind of red gem

She looked great.

"Like a real bad bitch, Bleiss."

She winked at him. "You know it. And you can find out what I've got on _under_ this any time you'd like, babe."

They laughed again, and this time he was sure it sounded like a wolf having a wonderful time with her favorite rabbit.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's back, bitches! Again! I went to RTX this year, which was pretty fun... and then I met a Bleiss cosplayer and that was just the coolest moment ever XD


End file.
